Hielo
by neah20
Summary: Tratando de saldar su error, sus perseguidores tendran un nuevo comienzo. Dos personas con sus propias habilidades naciendo en un mundo tan distinto al normal. No tengo derechos sobre magi-Bleach, advertencia SPOILER.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Parecía un pedazo de ciudad vacía con casas de barro descuidadas en su cielo era un mundo con diversos pilares de luz en un hermoso panorama si no fuera que el cielo comenzaba a nublarse al antojo de la voluntad de una victima a sus ojos, había sido descuidado y en su curiosidad provoco traer a ciertas personas que lo persiguieron a causa de su invasión.

frio con fuertes nevadas, era tan poderoso que miro buscando una solución -yo, no puedo- se excuso ante las personas de vestimenta negras.

Los ojos del mas joven eran tan severos que Ugo pensó seriamente en sus posibilidades, no quería matarlos, las dos figuras se acercaban peligrosos ajenos por completo a la ligera capa de nieve a sus pies.

-Devuélvenos- la voz severa del menor le saco un escalofrió.

Entonces encontró la respuesta a sus problemas, en un revoloteo de Rukh sus invasores comenzaron a ser succionados -lo siento, pero puedo darles un nuevo inicio- sonrió con humildad y moviendo el flujo a su antojo los tenia que acomodar a pesar de ir en contra de la voluntad de su rey.

Tenia que hacerlo antes que Aladdin llegara a este lugar.

A los shinigamis no les gusto su solución.

XXXXX

Rukia sintió su mundo en oscuridad, sus ojos no los podía abrir a pesar de que lo intentaba, se sentía tan cansada, trataba de recordar lo que habia sucedido.

-No es linda- la voz sonaba masculina provocando que frunciera el ceño con vergüenza y precaución, ¿porque no podía abrir sus ojos? -mira hace pucheros- sintió una mano tocando la suya.

Entonces con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, abrió sus ojos para toparse con una fina manta blanca con barrotes de madera en su horizonte, esto no le gustaba -mira se despertó- una segunda voz alabo con felicidad -la despertaste Hakuyuu- acuso.

-Calla Hakuren- uno enojado murmuro, movió un poco su cabeza pero no era tan fácil era que su cuerpo era torpe.

-Es casi tan linda como Hakuei- aseguro orgulloso el primero, apretó con fuerza esa mano que todavía la sostenía ¿porque era tan grande? -mira esa fuerza, como todo un Ren- expreso.

-En serio, ¿tienes complejo de hermano?- juguetón cuestiono el otro -aunque debemos cuidarnos en el futuro de los pretendientes- expreso amargamente.

-¿Dices que yo tengo el completo?- burla pura del primero -pero vamos a cargar a nuestra pequeña hermanita-

Entonces Rukia sintió su mundo despedazarse al sentirse cargada con facilidad sin la fuerza para correr por la diferencia de tamaño, miro su entorno en pánico ya alto y la cara sonriente de dos jóvenes que jugueteaban con ella.

Los chicos de ropas extrañas y podía decirse que nobles (no por nada es un Kuchiki), sus cabellos oscuros con ojos a juego de test clara un lunar solitario debajo de sus bocas, sonriendo tontamente en su dirección, miro sus manos y eran pequeñas.

Como si sus sentimientos la consumieran y su propia desesperación, sus ojos se comenzaron a aguar e ignorando las caras de pánico de los dos jóvenes que se miraban entre uno y otro.

-Oh va a llorar- el mayor susurro.

-Si, va a llorar- dando un paso hacia atrás en la seguridad.

Y ella lloro con todo el corazón, maldiciendo a la enorme cabeza que recordaba.

XXXXX

Paso un año antes de que la amargura y resignación llegaran, solo esperaba que el capitán le haya ido bien en su asignación a este mundo como lo fue con ella.

Aprendió rápidamente que era la cuarta de una familia noble, tenia dos hermanos mayores Hakuyuu y Hakuren el primero heredero del trono (porque eran príncipes para su sorpresa) el segundo siempre a su lado, todos los días sin falta pasaban a visitarla y jugar con ella (aunque no quisiera), tenia una hermana tres años mayor de nombre Hakuei.

En todo este tiempo era contadas las veces que pasaba con su madre, Gyokuen que por alguna razón siempre le daba sonrisas falsas y miradas sospechosas, ¿era que sabia algo?, esa mujer era el mal de eso estaba segura... su percepción se lo decía.

Y su padre, el rey bueno la veía a veces aunque por sus hermanos sabia que era respetado por todos en ese lugar.

-Ey princesa- la voz alegre de Hakuren llegaba desde el marco de su enorme habitación (no extrañaba la mansión de Kuchiki a causa de esto, que estará haciendo su familia... su propia hija) -no llores princesa- animo al asomarse en su cuna.

Los brazos de su hermano mayor la levantaron, ella derramo algunas lagrimas silenciosas mientras era estrechada con cariño -anda no llores, todo estará bien- acuno un poco -vamos a visitar a Hakuyuu pero primero pasaremos por Hakuei- le dijo su plan para salir a los pasillos.

-Mira, pero tenemos a Kouen de visita- la sonrisa de su hermano no se borro, con curiosidad miro para detallar a un chico con mirada severa y cabellos rojos, sus ojos estrictos le recordaban al hermano Byakuya.

-Segundo principe imperial, Hakuren Ren- saludo con respeto y sequedad, bajando la mirada en un saludo imperial -Cuarta princesa imperial, Haku Ren-en verdad acaba de saludar a un bebe de esa manera, se cuestionaba Rukia aun molesta por su nombre pero no podía corregirlos.

Suspiro para sus adentros al ver a su hermano hablar o tratar de corregir al que podía decirse que era su ¿familiar?, era un bebe por lo cual sin molestarse se volvió a dormir.

XXXXX

Cuantos años habían pasado, pero a pesar de sus múltiples estudios sentía como que se habia acostumbrado a esto tan rápido, su vestuario era tan similar a cualquier noble príncipe en color negro para disgusto de Hakuren o Hakuyuu con detalles blancos, su cabello lo mantenía corto pero seguía siendo una niña como para tratar de salir del palacio sin vigilancia-HAKURYUUU- canturreo al ver al menor entre sus hermanos.

Menor dos años, su hermanito la busco con una sonrisa estampada corriendo en su dirección-HAKU- pasando entre la servidumbre en ese gran patio principal, fue recibida por un fuerte abrazo, como si nunca se vieran.

-ey que te parece si molestamos a los grandes- pregunto maliciosamente.

Hakuryuu sonrió con una afirmación fuerte, tomados de la mano se dirigieron entre el palacio hasta donde sabia los otros estaban.

Hakuyuu los esperaba en la biblioteca, ella miraba a su hermano mayor mas cansado y fastidiado, no le gustaba la política pero según lo que escuchaba habían fuertes conflictos que a los dos los absorbían tanto.

-Pero que sorpresa- a pesar de esto, siempre estaba dispuesto a pasar tiempo con ellos -no traen a Hakuei- cuestiono buscando en sus espaldas, dejando la pluma y la tinta abandonada en el escritorio donde se encontraba cubierto de libros.

-Ella fue atrapada por el instructor- Haku (Rukia) despidió con desdén -creo que le falta rapidez- sonrió con inocencia.

un arqueo ligero por parte del mayor, negando divertido -que tu seas escurridiza es otra cosa- expreso con cierto orgullo -ahora vengan, quiero que conozcan nuestro imperio- llamo.

Ella tomo asiento en la pierna de su hermano mayor, mientras señalaba la otra al menor -esto en Kou- presento señalando el gran mapa de ese mundo.

un nudo en el estomago de Rukia, aun sentía nostalgia por el viejo mundo y mirando ese mapa sabia que eran tan distintos -Se supone que eso lo debieron de haber visto en la primera lección- la voz de Hakuren llamo saliendo con mas libros en el brazo.

-Sucede algo, Haku- Hakuyuu pregunto viendo la tristeza de la menor, siempre le parecía extraño como su alegre hermanita e imperactiva parecía recordar algo y se volvía melancólica.

-No- dijo obligándose a actuar normal, Rukia con todos esos años debió superar en lo que se metieron, pero era imposible no pensar en su familia abandonada.

-Como va tu entrenamiento, piensas decirle a Madre o al sumo sacerdote al respecto- pregunto Hakuren tratando de llamar la atención a el mismo, también había notado eso en su hermanita, mas cuando había ocasiones en que opinaba al respecto de alguna discusión que ellos pensaban tenían a escondida de los niños... sus ojos brillaban mas antiguos que su edad... eso les preocupaba a ambos.

Haku abrió sus ojos en espanto -no, por supuesto que a ninguno de esos dos- dijo aireada y bufando, cruzo sus manos en el pecho, negándose a ver a los mayores -y espero que esto se mantenga entre nosotros- fulmino con su mirada.

Hakuyuu y Hakuren se obligaron a sonreír ante el temperamento de la pequeña, no entendían su desconfianza en Gyokuen y Judal (aunque este era también un niño) -No se de donde heredaste esa fuerza- excuso el segundo -espero que tu no seas tan caprichoso como ella- expreso a Hakuryuu que no entendía.

-Ey no soy mala influencia- levantando su puño golpeo al que tenia próximo, que era donde estaba sentada, provocando que rieran.

Los mayores la habían encontrado un día en uno de los patios que no eran utilizados, realizando maniobras y cierta magia sin varita que explico brevemente como kido que encontró en uno de los libros de la biblioteca, ellos sabían que era mentira (trataron de buscar esa arte mencionada) pero no la empujaron a decirles, temían la respuesta.

El primer príncipe sonrió, tomando la cabeza de ambos menores en su regazo -bien bien, crezcan para que puedan proteger todo esto con sus propias manos- señalo el mapa con orgullo.

Pero mas temían en las miradas que su madre le lanzaba a la menor de sus hermanas, era diferente con ella, mas distante y menos unida, como si tratara de no pasar el tiempo necesario por alguna extraña razón.

XXXXX

Ella estaba tan asustada cuando miraba a su entorno, sabia que estaban en el palacio pero no reconocía esta parte tan oscura que podía desfigurar hasta ser irreconocible -pequeña princesa, mantenga la calma- llamo una voz entre los encapuchados que la rodeaban.

apretó sus manos en puños en su pecho, mirando nuevamente su entorno, reconocía las presencias cada una era un sacerdote de esos que acompañan a madre a todos lados -déjenos aprovechar ese potencial que se desperdicia en ti, pequeña princesa-

Oh, sabían de su reiatsu, aun cuando trataba de mantener esas palomas lejos de su presencia para aparentar normalidad... seguro Judar les dijo cuando se conocieron.

Comenzaron los cánticos y ella frunció el ceño, un gesto severo que no habia sido visto en la alegre e imperativa niña revoltosa.

-Creen que se los dejare fácil- pregunto severamente, levantando su mano listo para lanzar el primer kido.

Una fuerte explosión y todo era oscuridad.

abrió sus ojos con fuerza, estaba rodeada en estos momentos deseaba su zanpaku-to

Nadie vendría a salvarla, no hay Byakuya no hay Renji... no existe Ichigo.

Cerro sus ojos en resignación.

-Suéltenla- pero ahí estaba, alguien vino por ella, abrió en rendijas sus ojos para ver a sus hermanos luchando con los sacerdotes con la cara asustada y molesta.

Amaba a sus hermanos.

se entrego a la inconsciencia por completo cuando el mayor llego a abrazarla -todo estara bien- le susurro.

XXX

Su cabeza le dolia y se obligo a levantarse -no, espera- la voz de Hakuei la llamaba, se miraba triste -todavía estas débil- explico obligandola a la cama.

Frunció el ceño, este no era el techo de su habitación, olía extraño el cuarto como un hospital -¿donde estoy?- pregunto desorientada, tratando de recordar hasta que la imagen de aquella secta vino a su mente -QUE PASO- cuestiono angustiada, afinando sus sentidos podía decirse que algo andaba muy mal.

Busco en su entorno, su hermana estaba silenciosa y ¿llorando? -Hakuryuu- se levanto de golpe buscando en una cama mas allá la figura diminuta del pequeño hermano, se acerco con temor viéndolo tan lastimado con una gran venda en su ojo izquierdo.

-Hubo un incendio a causa de unos rebeldes- Hakuei explicaba llegando a sus espaldas, poniendo la mano en su hombro reconfortante -muy apenas salieron los dos, gracias a Hakuyuu y Hakuren- dijo con las palabra lento y dolorosos.

Rukia no quería preguntar, ella no recordaba ningún incendio, no hasta que vio a sus hermanos por ella... pero... -donde están ellos- su voz era tan tranquila que su hermana se sorprendió por su fortaleza.

-Ellos no lo lograron, Hakuyuu los empapo con su sangre para que sobrevivieran al fuego... muy apenas los saco Hakuren, Padre también murió- Hakuei decía entre sorbos, su voz rota y la imagen de su hermano mayor saliendo de entre las llamas, entregando a los menores para morir sin ceremonia.

Rukia no Haku sintió algo cálido en su rostro, tocando las lagrimas por primera vez derramada por aquellos de este mundo, sus hermanos habían muerto... ya no habría quien la levantara en las mañanas con un caluroso abrazo, quien la regañara por saltarse sus clases.

En los brazos de su hermana lloro con amargura, mirando al techo pero ella sabia que su atención iba mas allá, en los cielos donde sabia que las almas de este mundo se dirigían.

Donde sus hermanos estaban.

XXXXX

Años despues...

Aladdin miro en su entorno con inocencia y algo de descaro, caminando tan natural como un niño de su tamaño haría, se subió con dificultad a la carreta para ver con agua en la boca un montón de frutos grandes.

Era nuevo en este lugar pero su hambre ya estaba tomando factura, perdiendo en algo su paso a causa del andar de la carreta, se dejó caer entre los frutos sin importar el dolor para tomar el mas próximo.

con la boca abierta y listo para morder con fuerza, alguien lo interrumpió -No creo que sea correcto lo que estas por hacer- frunció el ceño en curiosidad, sentándose y alzando un poco el cuello tratando de captar de donde vino esa voz plana pero con un tono grave.

Un camino de pájaros blancos revoloteando encima de una figura en el rincón mas alejado de la carreta, sentado sin mirarlo fijamente parecía tener su atención en el piso, cubierto por una capa andrajosa tapando sus rasgos o estatura–Hola- saludo emocionado de tener compañía.

La figura parecía levantar el rostro pero a causa de la capucha de gran tamaño le fue imposible ver algún rasgo, afirmo con sequedad para ignorarlo a favor del piso nuevamente.

Aladdin inclino su cabeza sin ofenderse por lo que pudiera ser un desaire, se puso de pie con dificultad a causa del movimiento e hizo su camino al extraño -sabes, soy nuevo aquí pero no creo que se molesten porque comamos unas- explico al dejarse caer justo enfrente del desconocido.

un bufido incrédulo -Creo que no conoces a la gente- expreso el encapuchado dando un movimiento desinteresado con los hombros, volviendo al silencio extenso.

Buscando en el entorno Aladdin miro la sandia mas cercana, acomodando entre sus piernas cruzadas –no tiene hambre, Tio- cuestiono asumiendo que era un adulto por su forma de actuar, aunque solo tenia un ejemplo que era Ugo descansando en su flauta.

El encapuchado parecía prestarle atención, Aladdin pudo jurar un brillo azul entre las sombras de su capucha -No me llames Tio- expreso con desaire e incrédulo -Llámame ca...- se detuvo un poco, como tratando de llegar a un acuerdo que no lo molesto para nada ni le causo sospecha -Mi nombre es Toshiro Hitsugaya... prefiero que me llames Hitsugaya- murmuro derrotado.

Una gran sonrisa y un sentimiento leve de aceptación -Yo soy Aladdin- se presento con alegría dando la mano -este de aquí es Ugo- señalo su flauta.

Toshiro suspiro e ignoro la presentación de un objeto como persona -un gusto- dijo dando la mano, el chico de turbante abrió sus ojos en sorpresa por lo menuda que era.

–espera eres como yo- dijo feliz quitando la capucha en un salto rápido para mirar con avidez al joven.

-Es de mala educación hacer eso y no soy un niño- un ceño levemente fruncido en un gesto tan severo como su voz lo indicaba, cabellos en color blanco en punta hacia atrás con un ligero flequillo cayendo en su rostro con unos impresionantes ojos turquesa que sobresalían a causa de su piel no tan blanca como la de el mismo –te importaría- cuestiono inexpresivo señalando la cercanía analítica del otro.

Alejándose un poco para dejarse caer enfrente del otro, miraba aun mas contento con tener alguien un poco mayor que el -Yo pensé que eras un adulto-

una ligera vena de molestia, cerro sus ojos obligando su paciencia -no soy un niño- regaño nuevamente mirando de manera helada al de turbante que parecía en su propio mundo de reflexión.

-Pero pareces uno, Hermano- frunció el ceño en confusión, para Aladdin le era un poco dificil entender como un niño podía decir que no lo era cuando en verdad parecía uno.

la carreta se detuvo en un segundo, Toshiro suspiro –Dime Hitsugaya… no Hermano- corrigió cansado de esta discusión que no iba para ningún lado, sobretodo cuando el niño parecía lejos de entender–Ahora, deja esa sandia si no quieres… demasiado tarde- volteo para la salida ante la duda del infante.

Ahí un joven mayor los miraba horrorizados hacia la sandía, luego al niño que la sostenía para finalizar con el de cabellos blancos realizando esta acción varias veces hasta que reacciono –QUE ESTÁN…- su dedo apuntando tembloroso en una actitud indignada.

Toshiro miro a Aladdin que parecía confundido, suspiro para sus adentros realizando un rápido movimiento tomo al niño que a su vez no soltaba la sandia y en una ráfaga extraña para los testigos saltaron por encima del rubio que estaba blanco del pánico.

Aladdin solo miro los pies de su compañero, con esfuerzo a causa de la velocidad miro hacia el rubio que los atrapo -oh- murmuro con algo de sorpresa la carreta ¿congelada?, alzándose para ver el rostro de Toshiro que parecía ajeno a esto.

-Hermano- susurro viendo la vena alzada de molestia, aunque sabia que no lo miraba lo podía escuchar ¿verdad? -creo que arruinamos la carreta- murmuro ahora un poco de impresión en los ojos fríos.

se detuvieron poco después, poniéndolo a sus pies, Aladdin seguia mirando al un poco mayor con curiosidad mientras este parecia culpable y molesto -sucede algo- cuestiono.

Toshiro parecia recordarlo, mirandolo con su expresion distante -nunca debes robar- regaño señalando la sandia -menos cuando pueden atraparte- se cruzo de brazos.

el de trenza bajo la mirada un poco de verguenza -pero tenia hambre, habia muchas- se excuso.

-No entiendes, Aladdin- su nombre se escuchaba extraño en la voz plana del otro, como si quisiera llamarlo de otra forma -si te atrapan y te ven demasiado inocente, podrias perder tu libertad-

El de trenza levanto la vista asustado -pero solo es una sandia- expreso con un ligero lloriqueo, no quería volver al palacio... lo podian obligar ahi, miro su flauta en silenciosa ayuda.

Toshiro se masajeo el puente de la nariz por la inocencia del pequeño -es algo que aumento por mi culpa- murmuro derrotado ajeno al pesar del niño -ahora, no pongas esa cara y trae esa sandia- dijo obligándose a ser suave.

Aladdin con un puchero la entrego, vio con asombro como una pequeña navaja saco entre sus ropas para partir limpiamente el fruto, entregándole un pedazo para sentarse sin ceremonia en el sucio suelo -ahora come, una mas una menos no hacen la diferencia- gruño con disgusto.

Paso un rato hasta que la fruta se acabo, casi toda por culpa del de turbante -Ustedes- una voz interrumpio, contenida y con pisotones la figura del rubio se acercaba al duo imperturbable -no saben lo que acaban de hacer- bufando y con miradas fulminantes.

Toshiro se puso de pie con un gesto aburrido ajeno al aura del mayor -tu problema- se encogio de hombros comenzando a caminar hacia el otro extremo de la calle -¿porque me sigues?- cuestiono notando al peliazul a su lado ignorando al rubio y sus maldiciones.

Mirando como si fuera natural -bueno, somos amigos- explico quedamente con una sonrisa imborrable.

Arqueando una ceja curioso, pero su gesto no mostraba nada mas que indiferencia -NO ME IGNOREN- gruño el rubio enojado casi ahogándose con sus palabras, puños a sus costados y los dientes apretados.

ambos niños lo miraron un rato en silencio, para continuar con su caminata, Toshiro distante a Aladdin a su costado -NO ME IGNOREN-

-Veo que los ladrones piensan irse sin mas- Toshiro se detuvo con su gesto aburrido al gordo que tapaba su paso -no se como le hiciste ni me interesa, pero debes pagar por todo los daños a mi mercancia- apuntaba con su dedo gordo y descaro.

-Señor Budel, yo...- el rubio murmuro nervioso, el gordo le dio un vistazo despectivo para silenciarlo.

-Ahora, no pierdan el tiempo... tengo negocios que terminar y aqui no lo hare- el gordo comerciante de nombre Budel ordeno, haciendo señas a los guardias a sus espaldas -estos niños trabajaran para mi- ordeno.

Toshiro miro a los matones y le dio un desplante asesino al gordo que trato de ocultar su temblor ante esto -no soy un niño- aseguro aireado, buscando entre sus ropas de manera casual y sacando algo de entre sus mangas tiro hacia Budel -esto pagara los daños- dijo con sequedad.

-Crees que baratijas...- el gordo se detuvo en seco, mirando la pieza de joyeria -crees que esto sera suficiente- dijo con ambición.

-No soy tonto- seco Toshiro gruño amenazador -esto es mas que suficiente para tus sandias, o crees que no note la falta de calidad o las condiciones en las que tenias tu mercancía- levantando la barbilla inquirió.

Aladdin abrio su boca, pero un desplante lo silencio para que no dijera que lo sabian porque iban de contrabando en la carreta.

-Si eras rico lo hubieras dicho- el rubio a sus espaldas dijo con desagrado.

Budel fruncio el ceño -me estas acusando de algo- levando la barbilla -no es suficiente, yo lo digo porque se como es este negocio- dijo con terquedad.

los guardias miraban el intercambio al igual que el rubio y Aladdin, Budel empujando por mas paga mientras Toshiro negaba con firmeza, hasta que el sol se puso.

-Es lo ultimo que dire- el niño concluyo dando la espalda -ahora cuiden de Aladdin- ordeno lanzando otro pedazo de joyería al rubio para desaparecer sin ceremonia ni miramientos a su entorno.

un silencio incomodo mientras los que quedaban se miraban para luego caer en el rubio que observaba tontamente la joyería, frunció el ceño -NO SOY TU ESCLAVO- grito a los cielos.

Aladdin sonrió, el rubio tambien le caia bien pero esperaba ver a su hermano pronto.

XXXXXXXXXX

Toshiro murmuro una maldición mientras miraba entre las dunas de su entorno, odiaba el calor pero mas este mundo tonto.

Habia pasado por el calabozo de la ciudad anterior y el djinn de nombre Amon no le habia ayudado a encontrar a su Zanpaku-to.

Suspiro mirando a sus espaldas, últimamente se había topado con gente extraña mas aun el niño de pelo azul en su mente -creo que evitare las zonas urbanas por algun tiempo- reflexiono, prefería estar solo que mal acompañado.

Además esas palomas blancas estaban perturbando el control de su reiatsu y necesitaba aprender que eran y porque le daban esa potencia cuando el usaba un poco de su poder... Quedo claro con la carreta de sandías.

escogiendo un lugar al azar, comenzó su caminata entre las dunas.

Maldiciendo a la gran cabeza por este fiasco de vida.

-¿Donde estara Rukia?- murmuro para si mismo mirando la arena.

XXXXX

Uno corto pero no podía morir, tengo tantas historias y mucha imaginación pero tan poco tiempo para escribir.


	2. Chapter 2

Hielo 2: Aburrido

Se podría decir que señalaba a ser un día aburrido, sobrevolando con pereza sobre un hermoso jardin en el palacio de kou con pensamientos pesimistas.

El sumo sacerdote miraba el césped en la espera que algo divertido apareciera de la nada, suspiro para sus adentros volviendo su vista hacia el cielo usando sus manos como almohadas.

El silencio era demasiado, se podía escuchar el andar de la servidumbre corriendo para no estar al alcance de un sacerdote aburrido.

-Es que no hay nada que hacer- cuestiono a la nada con arrogancia al estirarse -maldita sea, es que no hay nada que pueda divertirme- volvio a gruñir al sentarse y mirar su entorno, nuevamente en la espera de que alguien apareciera.

Alguien que no fuera su escolta, que estaban ahí parados como estatuas ni presencia, carentes de algo que lo pudieran divertir bufo -Sin Haku a quien molestar- expreso quejumbroso, volviéndose a recostar.

-Usted sabe que la princesa esta en un viaje extenso- sin alguna pizca de sentimiento uno de los hombres parados dijo.

-Porque no seguir los pasos de Hakuei, mínimo ella esta cercas o acepto mi liderazgo- gruño mas para si mismo, pero no entendía la rebeldía de la menor entre esas hermanas.

Era frustrante y lo molestaba, no le había permitido llevarla a conquistar un calabozo, ni siquiera la idea de ser escogida como rey le era de interés, nunca se llevaron pero era un deporte molestarla desde que la conoció.

Había sido un año desde que esa mocosa (como le dice usualmente a causa de su estatura) salio en un viaje autónomo de cualquier sacerdote a la búsqueda de un calabozo apto a conquistar -como si ella pudiera escoger algo- expreso amargamente -a quien le toma un maldito año escoger un calabozo- grito con el puño en los cielos, rezando para que su maldición llegara a esos oídos.

-Puede ir a visitar la ciudad- uno sugirió con su voz plana interrumpiendo una letanía de maldiciones que acababa de comenzar, Judal no se molesto en verlo después de todo, con esas túnicas cubiertas le era difícil saber de uno u otro.

Un bufido cruzándose de brazos -la ciudad es aun mas aburrida- expreso recostándose de costado, recargando su cabeza en su brazo pensativo.

La quietud llegaba nuevamente al hermoso jardín fueron eterno aunque solo segundos pero en un aburrimiento extremo el adolescente el tiempo le era extenso, Judal volteo los ojos alzando el vuelo por encima del palacio sin decir ninguna palabra, a pesar de las quejas de dejar a su escolta atrás.

El aire fresco golpeaba su rostro pero el estaba lejos de demostrar disfrute con algo tan banal, miro por debajo al montón de gente con un aburrimiento en sus ojos -no hay nada divertido- dijo con un tono obvio, no sabia como había tomado el consejo de un inútil.

Los edificios pasaban por debajo sin pena y ya podía ver la frontera de la ciudad, suspiro un poco con resignación y decidido a regresar a molestar a Kogyoku noto algo peculiar.

La zona era una donde se notaba en algo la pobreza, la gente ya no estaba tan bien vestida como lo son alrededor del palacio pero eso era sin importancia, si no que en cierto punto sobresalían alguno de sus sacerdotes que aun separados era notorio que estaban planeando algo.

-Que estarán haciendo esas escorias- sonrió divertido golpeando su varita en su barbilla, entonces lo noto aun a pesar de la distancia, el flujo del Rukh parecía distinto en cierta persona alguien encapuchado que esquivaba hábilmente entre la multitud -oh, interesante... un enano- murmuro para si mismo.

Pero el rukh tenia un tinte familiar, pero no recordaba de donde.

siguió a su gente a una distancia prudente para no ser detectado, la maldad era notoria cuando los vio dirigirse a una calle sin salida -quien esta siguiendo a quien- expreso al aterrizar en uno de los edificios cercanos que daban hacia el callejón donde podia ver en una seguridad.

Sentándose pesadamente y mesando uno de sus pies en la altura, veía a sus sacerdotes rodeando a la figura enana con un rostro divertido -el enano no es tonto- dijo a si mismo, pues ya no había vigilancia en ese lugar cerrado -no se de donde salieron todos, pero es obvio que el enano los estaba esperando- dijo sonriendo locamente.

Miro el rukh bailando de un lado a otro entorno a la figura, con ciertos momentos en que pareciera que el control se pierde para reaccionar como con un potencial de rey para volver a la normalidad, o el enano tenia un control en esto o el maldito flujo se estaba volviendo loco.

Judal no lo sabia, pero recordaba que el tinte extraño era parecido al de Haku aunque mas potente, un sentimiento puramente de adivinanza, pero había otra cosa.

El potencial aun a esa distancia, aunque aparentara normalidad, lo había visto antes -Oh, Sinbad- pregunto en una solución -divertido, ¿eh? parece que encontramos una singularidad- cruzado ahora de pie, tenia toda su atención en aquel callejón donde todo el exterior parecía ignorante.

Paso algo de tiempo y Judal frunció el ceño aburrido -es acaso que solo van a platicar- maldijo al agarrar mas fuerte su varita -bien si no hacen nada... entonces yo me veré obligado a entrar por diversión- llego a esa simple conclusión.

No es que fuera de ese tipo de personas, la paciencia no era lo suyo pero había notado que esta quizás era la excepción, algo que se arrepentía por el tiempo perdido.

A punto de ponerse de pie para incitar algo para pasar el tiempo, una paloma blanca paso enfrente de sus ojos, no era sorpresa pero la tonada tonto de esas cosas era diferente... entonces lo sintió, la temperatura cayo de picada tan pronto como el sonido de campanas afinaban.

-Que mierda- exclamo al ponerse de pie en un brinco ignorando las blancas palomas revoloteando en el entorno, invisibles para el ojos normal pero prefirió ignorarles siendo el único que podía apreciar el espectáculo.

Era mas interesante lo que estaba sucediendo en el callejón, el aire frió se infiltraba y relamía su piel intensamente casi provocando que se abrazara a si mismo, el hielo era literalmente visible en las paredes de esa calle cerrada creciendo hacia el exterior descaradamente aun en el suelo provocando caídas en los transeúntes que comenzaban a exclamar sorprendidos.

El invisible callejón ahora era punto de atención para la población que se detenía a cierta distancia, viendo con ojos de miedo como los cristales fríos se extendían como si de un lago en invierno se tratara, provocando que retrocedieran temiendo ser alcanzados.

Los habitantes de los edificios salían gritando de frió topándose con mas multitudes observando la zona como si fuera maldita, mientras poco a poco el cielo comenzaba a nublarse -Pero mira nada mas- expreso Judal con una sonrisa engrandecida y ojos maníacos, levanto el vuelo cuando el frió ya había escalado su propio edificio.

Su gesto era oscuro, brillantes ojos carmesí fijos en el centro de aquel espectáculo, todavía el grito de sorpresa de sus sacerdotes siendo sofocados con rapidez por la helada, la presión del aire exclamaba alguien poderoso y el rukh antes señalaban como acusados ahora estaban fluyendo con normalidad, tratando de pasar desapercibidos... pero Judal había visto lo suficiente para tener firme al culpable.

-EY ENANO- grito acercándose emocionado, el aire era mas seco conforme se acercaba e ignorando su propia incomodidad por mero orgullo tratando de parecer casual con su rostro lleno de maldad -te estoy hablando enano- expreso con amargura, sobrevolando a una altura de su objetivo.

El encapuchado lejos de parecer afectado aun a pesar que sus pies parecían clavados en hielo, no había temblor en sus hombros ni humo al hablar a diferencia de el, que como magi le calaba en su ego -A quien llamas enano- su voz firme con tonos severos.

Suspirando y haciendo una mueca ante el humo proveniente de su propio calor, hiso un ademan para quitarle la importancia a la queja -dime que es- pregunto cruzándose de brazos acusador.

-De que hablas- expreso el individuo con tono curioso, levantando la vista pero sin dejar que las sombras dieran evidencia de su gesto para fastidio del sacerdote.

-No es magia no es contenedor... ¿como hiciste esto?- pregunto señalando su entorno, aun a pesar que el sol comenzaba a salir era una proeza el simple hecho del cambio climático.

-No entiendo de lo que hablas- aseguro airado el sujeto, cruzándose de brazos debajo de esa capa vieja.

-No te creo- dijo rotundamente sus ojos brillando intrigado -tienes potencial- rió divertido, ignorando a sus sacerdotes siendo estatuas de hielo.

-No tengo tiempo para esto- comenzó su caminata hacia el exterior, pero Judal no era de ser ignorado y con un movimiento ágil ya se encontraba volando encima quitando la capucha con descaro, retrocediendo por el manotazo.

Volo hacia atrás no por la amenaza del golpe, si no por lo que veían sus ojos -eres un niño- acuso en una carcajada sin evaluar el físico ni dar miradas apreciativas a la intensa mirada para su edad, la temperatura que comenzaba a establecerse parecía irse nuevamente en descenso -un niño solo hiso esto...- volvió incrédulo -alguien inexperto...- expreso abiertamente.

-No soy inexperto- escupió el niño con el ceño fruncido.

-Por favor, te quedaste ahí parada incrédulo de lo que lograste- señalo, aun siendo Judal podía apreciar esas cosas.

-Guarda tus palabras, niño- el malhumor se escuchaba lacerante, dando un paso hacia el frente encarando al sacerdote divertido, congelando a su paso con pereza, el rukh comenzaba a resonar.

-A quien le dices niño- la diversión se borro del rostro de Judal -parece que puedes verlo ¿eh?- señalo lo evidente pues ojos precautorios estaban en las palomas blancas, provocando aun mas misterio -dime como lo haces enano, no solo parece esto...- señalo su entorno congelado -si no que repeles el rukh- acuso con ojos entrecerrados.

-No soy enano- el joven ignoro el resto de la conversación, cerrando sus ojos en fastidio y masajeandose el puente de la nariz para pedir paciencia-¿rukh?- susurro casi inaudible.

-No sabes- expreso incrédulo Judal -cualquier diría que eres un prodigio si no sabes que es esto pero lo sabes usar- frunció el ceño, sus ojos oscuros en conclusión -pero ese no es el punto, aquí yo soy el que tiene mas afinación con ataques de hielo- su varita alzada sin inmutarse en tocar el suelo frió al aterrizar, miles de estalagmitas apareciendo en el cielo -así que jugamos- pregunto mas como orden.

-No tengo tiempo para juegos- los hombros se relajaron, el sumo sacerdote frunció el ceño dando una señal a su magia para atacar.

Esta nunca llego a herir a nadie, rompiéndose al topar con algo invisible con la mano joven extendida sin una expresión en su rostro -un borg- pregunto extrañado Judal, no había ningún indicio de que esto fuera inducido por magia (aun en su mente inexperta de conocimientos) -tu no eres un magi- aseguro confundido, el rukh si estaba extraño pero no podía ser... lo señalaba como candidato solamente -no hay magia en esto- con un dedo acusas expreso airado.

Iba a reclamar aun mas la injusticia cuando en un rápido movimiento solo pudo ver la palma del niño con algunas palabras extranjeras antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad.

XXXXX

Toshiro corría por encima de los edificios con un gesto de fastidio, había pensado que controlaba bien esas cosas como para no ser molestado por lo que aprendió eran "magos", personas capaces de ver el "flujo" aunque el chico de negro lo llamo "rukh"

La platica con esos sacerdotes fue infructuosa aunque en algo informativa, pero culmine para saber que su "problema" no estaba aun resuelto.

Pero esas palomas eran difíciles, debía volver al exilio antes de intentar integrarse nuevamente a la ciudad.

También quizás en el próximo calabozo se detendría a hablar aun mas con el djinn residente, los anteriores no les dio tiempo de explicarse o no tenían el interés de enseñar... debía ser mas firme.

Desde que "despertó", todo era tan raro.

XXXXX

Fin de un capitulo corto.

Presente, todavia tengo un bloqueo en mis otras historias, tengo escrito pero pedazos (sobretodo del inicio de "sin corona"").

Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

Hielo 3: Comienzo del flujo

Mirando el cielo con odio puro a causa del enorme calor que lo azotaba, suspiro un poco llamando su temple y desechando su actitud infantil.

Caminando entre la arena caliente, decidió que hoy sería el dia para intentar regresar a la civilización, había aprendido en el camino que no importaba cuanto lo intentara seguiría llamando la atención a causa de su estado "singular" pero que podía controlarlo para solo parecer un simple candidato a rey.

Bueno si eso podía ser simple, bufo con incredibilidad.

Debía buscar un lugar para educarse de manera rápida sobre el mundo, también delimitar las fronteras y saber al 100% cada reino que lo compone.

Solo tenía información de los calabozos que cruzo o las pequeñas comunidades que encontró con información general, su yo erudito y como capitán aún se sentía ignorante.

Eso y que no podía leer las escrituras de este mundo.

Con sus ojos fastidiados, se ajustó más la capucha mientras se dirigía al destino que sentía era una ciudad de gran tamaño.

-Por lo menos sin "sacerdotes"- recordó con amargura, su último intento de integración había resultado un fallo.

Hacía meses que ocurrió, así que quizás la última mazmorra tenía razón.

Debía mantenerse bajo perfil era una buena estrategia, quizás su apariencia de niño por mas que le desagrade sera beneficioso.

Aunque realmente sea un niño en esta ocasión.

XXXXX

Semanas después...

Como Rey Abhmad se sentia poderoso, sus riquezas eran suficientes para mantenerlo estable y con la arrogancia creciendo de sobremanera.

Sabia que su reino estaba en decadencia, pero no le importaba... su gente estaba para sacrificarse por el, era su deber.

Disfrutando de todo esto en la sala de estar, rodeado por las mas exquisitas compañías seria un día de ocio mas en su vida de lujos.

-Que sucede, Sahbmad- pregunto sin quitar su atención de la siguiente uva en su boca, su hermano se mantenía con la vista hacia abajo nervioso -ya dije y no lo vuelvo a repetir- reclamo aburrido.

Sahbmad por el contrario era alguien temeroso y sin carácter, su posición no le dio la confianza de enfrentarse pero hoy era diferente, los guardias lo notaron con la simpleza de verlo presentarse ante el actual rey.

-Quiero una petición- expreso con la mirada baja, expectante.

Abhmad bufo todavía desinteresado, sabia que su hermano tenia algo entre manos semanas atrás, aunque no pareciera notaba cierta alegría al salir del palacio -que quieres- pregunto.

Mordiéndose el labio el nervioso hermano suspiro para agarrar valor -voy a nombrar a mi heredero- expreso rápidamente con las palabras atropelladas y un ligero temblor en sus hombros.

El rey comenzó ahogarse con el fruto mientras un silencio profundo se instalo en la sala, todos viendo al nervioso hermano que sudaba de sobremanera.

-Que dices- se puso de pie tirando algunos alimentos, haciendo retroceder a la compañía.

-Yo... yo...- miro su entorno Sahmad no soportaba mas, pero se mantuvo lo mas firme que pudo -quiero nombrar...- paso un nudo que tenia atorado -heredero- un hilo de voz, apretando sus manos sudorosas en un gesto de dolor.

-Adoptar- soltó una risa burlona el regordete rey, su hermano bajo aun mas la mirada afirmando la sospecha, sosteniéndose de su silla para mantenerse firme -es acaso que has perdido la razón... no tuviste el valor del matrimonio y ahora me vienes con eso- declaro con lagrimas por el esfuerzo.

El hombre parecía aun mas enfermo y nervioso, no quería levantar la mirada -es mi única petición- expreso de ultima manera.

Era un Virrey pero la posición le era muy pesada, pero era lo que quería -es un niño inteligente, sera un buen heredero- defendió con un poco mas de confianza.

Una sonrisa arrogante -haz lo que quieras- indico con desdén tomando asiento para tronar sus dedos en ordenes para que lo siguieran alimentando -ahora sal de mi vista-

una sonrisa ilumino el rostro delgado del hermano menor -gracias- expreso alegremente para alzarse con mas confianza.

-Cual es el nombre de la sabandija- pregunto solo por cortesía el rey.

-Toshiro Hitsugaya- expreso con orgullo absteniéndose de corregir a su hermano en molestia, cada guardia estaba interesado en este nuevo integrante.

-Asegúrate de que se borre ese nombre de plebeyo- expreso amargamente, su atención mas en la fruta ofrecida -ahora sera un Saluja- agrego aburrido.

el Virrey estaba un poco mas emocionado afirmando con fuerza -quieres conocerlo- pregunto esperanzador.

-No me interesa- indico con un bostezo -solo estoy cediendo a tu capricho, pero que ese niño no se meta en mi camino- expreso amargamente.

Sahbmad no insistió mas y salio de la gran sala, su sonrisa estaba plasmada mientras caminaba por los pasillos del palacio.

Su existencia siempre fue una sombra de su hermano pero ahora quería algo, solo tenia que darle la noticia al niño que había acogido poco a poco en sus visitas.

-Necesitara escolta- Barkak cuestiono formal al notar al virrey salir del palacio, era recurrente que saliera con al menos una guardia a causa de su estatus.

-Por favor- pidió con una sonrisa hacia el general que arqueo levemente su ceja a causa de este gesto del siempre depresivo hombre.

-Los mismos de siempre- pregunto no sabiendo a que se debía, pero recibiendo una afirmación -Amir y Sihn vendrán en un momento- comento al dar una ligera inclinación para ir por los guardias.

Esperando en la puerta con desesperación, Sahbmad miro el cielo despejado de Baldadd con la esperanza de un nuevo inicio, obtener aunque sea un poco egoísta algo de felicidad de todo esto.

XXXXX

Toshiro suspiro desesperado a los niños expectantes en su entorno, había sido un error establecerse de manera provisional en esta área de la ciudad.

Era un puerto hermoso, pero justo donde se encontraba era un área muy pobre donde niños corrían y pedían alimentos a cualquiera que pasa por ese lugar en el comercio.

Su buena voluntad le llevo a enseñar a un niño a pescar, luego al dia siguiente aumento a dos hasta llegar a este punto donde al menos había contado 15 niños con sus ojos inocentes esperando cualquier enseñanza que les ayudara a llevar alimento a sus familias.

-Hermano, ahora donde iremos- cuestiono el mayor entre todos, no tendría al menos 9 años de ojos oscuros y rostro sucio.

El era el mayor, se podría decir -Tienen que aprender a escoger sus propias áreas de pesca- expreso severamente, los niños se agrupaban en su entorno empujándose uno a otro.

Las personas pasaban observando al pequeño grupo al lado de la calle, el niño mayor sobresalía a causa de su apariencia y ojos severos en un color del hielo que hacían juego con su cabello y piel pálida.

Susurro y reconocimiento como "El niño hielo" a causa de su actitud fría y distante, pero aun atraía a muchos infantes desafortunados.

El todavía portaba su sucia capa y aunque sabia que podía hacerse de un lugar para vivir cómodamente o cambiarse de ropa, era mejor pasar desapercibido aunque su apariencia siempre llamara la atención.

Su apariencia y actitud.

-Pero tu siempre escoges las mejores- aseguro airado uno de los mas chicos, con su caña improvisada y algunos insectos en una lata.

cruzándose de brazos debajo de su capa -Y cuando no este- pregunto de manera retorica, los sollozos comenzaron entre los mas chicos en panico ante la idea, provocandole un gesto de apuro al antes capitan -yo... no...- miro de alguna manera su entorno en forma de auxilio, no era bueno consolando.

-Pero tu siempre vas a estar- aseguro una niña con una cicatriz en su mejilla, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas en un puchero infatil.

El niño simplemente suspiro -Tienen que ser auto suficientes- expreso de manera de regaño, sabia que eran unos niños y no entendían sus palabras, pero lo intentaría -sus familias dependen de eso y ustedes no pueden depender de otros- ofrecio con mas simpleza.

una simpleza no apta para infantes.

-El tiene razón- el mayor del grupo parecía entender, miro su entorno apreciativo con sus ojos vivaces-ahora vamos- ordeno para ser seguido hacia la parte sin estructura del puerto.

Todo los niños le dieron una mirada de despedida, entendiendo que su amigo tenia asuntos que tratar y solo estaba de paso.

-Adiós hermano- saludaron para perderse entre la gente.

Toshiro simplemente suspiro para ir directo a la ciudad, pasando entre la gente que le daba miradas aun a pesar de las semanas que llevaba entre ellos pero el no les presto atención.

-Buen dia, Toshiro- saludo una voz nerviosa en medio de la calle, con sus dos guardias asignados de siempre.

-Buen dia, Virrey Saluja- formal expreso con una ligera inclinación -no me llame por mi nombre, por favor- dijo con un dejo de reproche.

Los guardias arquearon sus cejas pero se mantuvieron callados, el virrey dio un paso enfrente con su gesto suavizado -No seas así, llámame Sahbmad- ofrecio dando un golpe en la cabeza infantil.

El niño parecía enojado pero se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario sarcastico al siempre amable hombre -viene por mi enseñanza- pregunto curioso aunque todavía manteniéndose neutral.

Fue por pura casualidad que se encontraron tiempo atras, de hecho aun no entendía como es que terminaron en una relación de maestro alumno pero tenia confianza que no tenia nada que ver con el rukh.

Era simplemente la naturaleza del hombre que resulto ser el virrey de este reino, que lo acogió y era parte de la razón de su estadía en ese lugar... enseñanza.

-Yo...- el hombre miro su entorno a la gente curiosa -podemos hablar un momento- pregunto dirigiéndose al hotel que servia como estudio por capricho del rico hombre.

Entraron siendo saludados de manera sonriente aunque un gestos de desdén por parte del dueño a causa de la apariencia empobrecida del niño, pero a causa de la compañía del virrey se abstuvo de correrlo... en todas las ocasiones que han rentado su habitación para su uso.

Los guardias se mantuvieron en la puerta mientras los otros dos entraban.

Toshiro se sento de manera formal, su capa nunca mostrando sus ropas mientras el adulto mantenía su postura encorvada de forma nerviosa.

-Ahora no trae alguna herramienta de estudio- pregunto el joven mirando las manos vacías del señor, este parecía cada vez mas nervioso.

-Tu eres un niño prodigioso, aprendiste todo lo que ofrecí de manera rápida-dijo con tono de orgullo manchado por su nerviosismo, mirando la mesa en vez del chico enfrente -solo que ya no puedo enseñarte mas- expreso.

-Ya veo- el niño indico con su tono neutral -agradezco de antemano todo lo que me ofrecio- indico de manera sincera, el estaba agradecido por los datos que aprendió pero eran suficientes para embarcarse de nuevo al mundo y seguir buscando.

Como capitán sabia que había sido un poco abusivo el utilizar esta oportunidad para aprender, pero había sido efectivo aunque hubiera querido pasar como un niño normal no fue necesario, encontró alguien que de alguna manera aprecio esto.

-Yo...- suspiro para armarse de valor, levantando la vista para encarar al chico que el hubiera querido ser -te he adoptado como mi heredero- expreso con firmeza.

Toshiro se congelo poniéndose mas firme, sus ojos se abrieron aun mas y su boca en una expresión de sorpresa e incredibilidad, su silencio se extendió mientra Sahbmad apretaba sus puños con confianza.

-Se que hice mal en no preguntarte- desvió la mirada para rascarse la nuca con mas nerviosismo -pero mi hermano lo aprueba- dijo con convicción una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

Miles de pensamientos golpeaban al prodigio, circunstancias que lo orillaron a esta decision que el no sabia como expresarse, un poco de culpa comenzaba a crecer en su interior... ¿que clase de vida era esta? se cuestionaba en silencio, no pudiendo responder.

-Eres un niño único, Toshiro... yo quiero que tu voluntad crezca en nuestra casa- puso su mano en su corazón -yo no puedo aspirar a mas, pero se que tu si puedes... tu tienes todo lo que se necesita para ser de mi linaje... de mi padre- expreso.

Ahora el antes capitán estaba sin habla en absoluto.

-Yo...- necesitaba una manera de zafarse de esto, no era una posición que deseaba ¿como llego a esto? cuestiono internamente de nuevo, intentando no mirar acusador al rukh revoloteando a causa de la voluntad del virrey, una que no sabia que contaba ese hombre sin ninguna pizca de actitud.

-Acepta- expreso sonriendo Sahbmad poniéndose de pie -sera un evento privado, si quieres nadie lo sabrá... pero por favor, podrías permitirme abrirte esta oportunidad-

-¿Porque?- fue lo único que atino a decir, sus primero años en este mundo lo golpeaban de sobremanera, sabia que sus ojos mostraban vulnerabilidad que aplasto en un intento por mantenerse firme.

-Porque yo quiero un hijo como tu- dijo con simpleza.

El silencio se hiso en la sala.

Quizas no era su destino mantenerse bajo perfil.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno corto pero bueno.

Neah20 fuera...


	4. Chapter 4

4.- El nombramiento

Un guardia había llegado antes del virrey, ordenando una pequeña reunión con cada integrante en ese palacio de Baldadd, el rumor ya estaba disperso y lo inédito ya se discutía entre las personas ansiosas de lo que seria una gran noticia para su reino.

No era común ni muy bien visto por algunos que alguien de jerarquía tomara a un niño sin dar paso a los rumores de ser hijo ilegitimo, como lo fue alguna vez en el pasado de Baldadd.

Este era el pensamiento de muchos en el lugar mientras alistaban una de las habitaciones principales, las doncellas reian imaginando a un niño igual al virrey... flaco y desconfiado... quizás algo feo o gordo como el rey.

Reían a escondidas, discutiendo los miles de escenarios que esto traería, quizás la mujer con la que se enredo su virrey era también fea, no lo sabían entre risas la seda y el polvo quedaba olvidad de esa antigua habitación.

El momento llego y corrigió toda idea en el palacio.

Cada rumor estaba lejos de ser cierto al ver por primera vez al aspirante a príncipe con un aspecto muy lejos de tener algo que ver con el susodicho padre.

Cabello blanco que si no fuera por el color de su piel pálida podría ser confundido con alguien perteneciente a Heliohapt bien peinado hacia atrás, una mirada llena de confianza con tintes de madurez que intimidaban a causa de la falta de algún brillo inocente.

Su estatura era pequeña pero estilizada a pesar de la desgastada capa que ocultaba sus ropas, quizás 12 o 11 años con un rostro juvenil sin ninguna expresión o nerviosismo a causa del gran evento que dará lugar su llegada.

Los guardias y súbditos se inclinaron en saludo formal pero sus ojos incrédulos no podían dar marcha atrás al chico extranjero, cuyos ojos turquesa eran lejanos a la conmoción.

El adulto una sombra del niño.

-Este sera tu nuevo hogar- Sahbmad declaraba con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, su postura era mas firme mientras su mano descansaba en el hombro infantil mostrando su entorno con emoción.

El niño le dio un vistazo, luego a su entorno con apreciación medida –agradezco esta oportunidad, Virrey Saluja- su voz era tan profunda para ser de un niño ademas de llena con cortesía, los que lograron escucharla tuvieron que levantar ligeramente la vista para asegurarse que fuera del joven.

-Desde ahora seré tu padre- el noble aseguro confiado, el niño dio un desplante que oculto con una afirmación rígida que paso desapercibidos para todos.

Sahbmad y su hijo a ser se detuvieron enfrente de la gente del palacio para lo que seria la presentación informal –Desde ahora este será su príncipe a servir- expreso con orgullo señalando al joven a su costado, todavía su mano en su hombro –Toshiro Saluja Hitsugaya-

Era raro que fueran dos nombres después del principal, pero nadie replico simplemente en silencio mientras el portavoz daba un paso enfrente –Barkak, como general del ejercito le doy la bienvenida al joven príncipe- expreso por todos.

-Espero servir en mi propósito y llevarnos bien- el niño tomo la palabra para asombro del resto, inclinándose en gratitud en un saludo ajeno a este mundo pero igual manera apreciado –cuiden de mi- agrego de manera educada.

A todos calentó este gesto humilde, mientras Sahbmad crecía alegre –ahora, podrían dirigirlo a su habitación y arreglarlo de manera adecuada para que vea al rey- expreso en una orden.

Esto era pura formalidad, ahora faltaba el tramite para hacerlo de manera oficial.

XXXXX

Ahbmad crecía aburrido mientras esperaba la presentación de su sobrino a ser, odiaba estos asuntos y si fuera por el mismo, todo lo dejaba en manos del hombre que llevaría los tramites para hacerlo oficial.

Trataba de entender que llevo a su hermano a tomar la decisión, pero como no le importaba demasiado lo olvido por completo hasta que un guardia informo que todo este evento se llevaría a cabo de manera apresurada y sencilla.

¿Un hijo ilegitimo? Se pregunto en algún punto de la tarde, pero conociendo a su hermano seria imposible y si fuera de esta forma, quizás el niño era una copia idéntica a este.

Con el pensamiento se burlo.

Suspiro apesumbrado mientras comía algo de fruta, la sala del trono estaba vacía y su mirada vagaba en planes a realizar si el mocoso resultaba ser un fastidio como los niños de su edad podrían ser.

Quizás lo limitaría a un área especifica del palacio, amenazaría a su hermano con echarlo si llegara a molestarlo.

Todo estos planes futuros fueron truncados cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a su hermano sonriente –Buenas Tardes, hermano Ahbmad- saludo formal.

Arqueando una ceja a causa de la actitud extraña, el gordo monarca sonrio de manera torcida –es a caso que ser padre te ha dado un poco de confianza- se burlo.

Pero Sahbmad estaba lejos de mostrar algún tipo de irritación, afirmando mientras se inclinaba en saludo –el estará en unos momentos presentables, para que este tramite sea concluido-

-No crees que es algo apresurado mi señor- el hombre que llevaría la papelería interrumpió nervioso, el rey ni se habia dado cuenta de cuando llego - ni siquiera hemos invocado a las personas importantes del reino-

El virrey simplemente le sonrió –eso se dará con el tiempo, por ahora solo quiero hacerlo formal- expreso sin titubeos.

Ahbmad rodo los ojos en fastidio mientras su hermano seguía discutiendo los por menores de este asunto, no sabia porque había accedido a esta locura pero estaba lejos de retractarse.

Se recargo en su mano con una aire ausente, bostezando cuando esto se volvía mas aburrido entre las redacciones y por menores de la papelería a firmar.

-Toshiro Saluja Hitsugaya- Sahbmad expreso cuando llegaron a un punto de la escritura, Assim quien era el que haria el tramite se detuvo en seco no solo por el nombre si no por lo difícil que se escuchaba.

-No te dije que le quitaras esos nombres plebeyos- espeto con una mirada filosa desde su trono el rey, haciendo una mueca desinteresada y molesta.

-Es un nombre honorable, hermano mío- el virrey contradijo sin ningún tono filoso, simplemente como si el asunto no fuera importante.

-Combinar nuestro nombre con uno promedio- Ahbmad estaba lejos de olvidarlo, quizás era una pequeñez pero seria reconocido como familia... ya tenia a una vergüenza de medio hermano como para tener ahora a un sobrino con dichoso nombre.

-Prometo no poner en vergüenza su linaje, Rey Ahbmad- una voz firme interrumpió esta pequeña discusión.

Volteando a la puerta, el rey pudo jurar que encontraría a un adulto pero no esperaba que fuera un niño, menos que este se acercara con firmeza para inclinarse enfrente de el en una acción meramente cortes.

-Toshiro Saluja Hitsugaya, heredero del Virrey Sahbmad Saluja- se presento formalmente, el aire del infante estaba lejos de ser alguien nervioso o su apariencia demasiado distante a cualquiera de su reino.

Assim y el virrey se quedaron de piedra, viendo al joven de apariencia noble con su actitud respetada valiéndose por si mismo ante el rey, mas aun defendiendo su nombre para no ser cambiado por cualquiera al azar en una discusión cortes pero firme.

Su aspecto era aun mas presentable con túnicas de su futuro titulo, agregándole mas personalidad austera.

El rey estaba un poco complacido por la actitud del joven, accediendo sin interés a mantener ese nombre entre los de su casa.

Lo que no sabia, era que Hitsugaya sabia como hacerse valer en un ambiente de este tipo, usando sus conocimientos hiso acceder a no ser renombrado de una manera que pareciera el gordo noble fue el de a idea... se notaba que acariciando el ego de este, se podría llegar a cualquier lado.

Un poco astuto, por parte del ex capitán.

Este niño era diferente, Ahbmad lo noto pero no le tomo importancia –vaya, has encontrado una joya... Hermano- expreso interesado –si este es el joven, entonces el asunto del nombre es olvidado si promete no causar vergüenza a nuestra casa-

El ahora príncipe afirmaba –prometo no hacer de su nombre una vergüenza, mi señor- expreso aun inclinado, levantando la vista en un brillo diplomático.

Complacido de sobremanera, el evento se cerraba con las formalidades de papelería.

Bautizando al nuevo príncipe.

XXXXX

En un lejano lugar de Baldadd, una choza destartalada daba abrigo a un pequeño grupo de rebeldes, una chica de apariencia pobre corría para entrar de manera repentina.

Recibió muchas miradas intimidadoras al ver el hogar lleno, provocándole que se encogiera un poco.

-Ey , no sean rudos- un joven de rastas salía con una sonrisa arrogante –no ven que es nuestra informante favorita- expreso poniendo su brazo alrededor de su hombro –así que Anel, que nos traes de noticias- pregunto bastante interesado.

Después de todo, la chica era raro que viniera mas en un dia en que se sabia estaba lleno el lugar de encuentro.

Ella miro al suelo avergonzada, trago grueso para armarse de valor –han nombrado un nuevo príncipe- expreso con nerviosismo.

-¿Príncipe?- ahora el joven estaba bastante interesado –otro hijo ilegitimo- susurro en complicidad.

Todos en la pequeña habitación parecían interesados, mientras susurros indignados estaban a la orden del día.

La joven negó –mi amiga dice que el niño no se parece a cualquiera del linaje del rey- expreso mirando en su entorno, deseando que el chico la soltara para retroceder a una distancia mas digna.

El chico la soltó con sus ojos abiertos –han adoptado al azar- expreso sorprendido, para luego remplazar su expresión por algo de astucia –bueno, un asunto interesante-

Todos en la habitación preguntaron algunas cosas al azar a la joven intimidada, desde apariencia hasta edad –ese niño me suena- expreso Zaynab desde el fondo.

-¿Un conocido?- pregunto Hassan, dando miradas al actual líder con un plan astuto para utilizar esta línea delgada de saber, después de todo... todos los del barrio bajo se conocen y podrían infiltrarse en el palacio como en el pasado.

Pero Zaynab negó pensativa –un niño extranjero- comenzó a decir, con su vista en el tejado –solo lo vi un par de veces con los otros mocosos del puerto- dijo dudosa.

-Nos será de utilidad- pregunto uno emocionado, sabiendo que niños eran fáciles de manipular, quizás infiltrar a la chica entre la servidumbre para hacerse amigos.

-No lo creo- volvió a negar –me pareció alguien sin algún tipo de apego o manejable- suspiro –si no, pregúntale a Tariq- señalo.

Todos miraron al gran hombre en el rincón, que ante el señalamiento se obligo a recordar –oh- llego a una solución y su rostro se transformo a uno de molestia –es ese mocoso- expreso.

Contando brevemente sobre la actitud del niño ahora conocido príncipe, todos llegaron a la conclusión que esa posibilidad debían de olvidarla.

-No recuerdo el nombre- Tariq afirmo un poco disgustado –era algo que no le preste atención, quizás si le preguntas a sus mocosos seguidores te lo dirán-

Pero el chico de rastas negó –no le tomemos importancia, ahora es un noble y como tal nuestro enemigo- indico con desdén.

-Tienes razón- todos gritaron al unísono, de acuerdo en no investigar mas.

-Bien, ellos tendrán a su príncipe- expreso el joven de rastas después de un silencio reflexivo –pero nosotros, tendremos al nuestro- señalo mas al fondo.

Justo en la oscuridad cuya presencia había sido olvidada, un joven rubio se ponía de pie.

-No es así, Alibaba- pregunto al acercarse amigable.

-Por supuesto Kassim- afirmo confiado, para luego voltear a la joven que trajo la noticia –y como se llama el nuevo principe- pregunto tratando de ocultar su interés, todos lo observaron sospechoso –solo por curiosidad- se disculpo no queriendo admitir que como nueva familia se moría por saberlo.

Kassim le dio una mirada inexpresiva pero no replico nada –Hitsugaya- inquirió dudosa la chica.

Alibaba se quedo pensativo un rato, tratando de recordar donde escucho aquel nombre pero lo olvido, tenia una misión importante para su reino... y lo llevaria a cabo.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hielo 5: Tiempo

Barkak noto rápidamente que el nuevo príncipe mantenía una rutina constante, Bahbmad no perdió el tiempo contratando a tutores variados aun en temas avanzados ya sea de política, matemáticas y otras ciencias desde el medio dia hasta muy entrada la noche.

Mientras en la mañana se dedicaba a alguna formación física, de hecho el como entrenador de los príncipes le parecía inédito la facilidad con la que manejaba la espada o la resistencia que demostraba para ser alguien fuera del ámbito noble (según lo que sabia).

Muchos pensaron que se estaba siendo muy estricto con el joven, pero poco a poco se dieron cuenta que no era el adulto, más bien el mismo se exigía a aprender rápido todo lo ofrecido, llegando a sugerir temas de interés actual.

Se pensó que su apariencia no influiría en el carácter infantil que llegando a tomar confianza empezaría a jugar o reir, pero demostró que su actitud era muy madura no solo en su actuar si no también en su manera de manejarse entorno a los curiosos que llegaron posterior al nombramiento.

Su carácter siembre noble y cortes facilitaba las interacciones en el palacio aun con el caprichoso rey, pero su actitud fría mantenía a todos lejos de ser considerados cercanos al heredero dejando imposible el poder conocerlo por completo.

El capitán debía aceptar la dedicación del joven príncipe, ajeno a cualquier interés de un niño de su edad, que conforme pasaban los días los rumores de su actitud entre el personal o visitantes se extendió aún más allá de sus muros.

Era triste saber qué tipo de vida llevaría su príncipe si no actuaba con un niño de alguna manera.

Barkak suspiro con pesar, viendo el techo del pasillo principal, se dirigía a una pequeña reunión después de todo el nombramiento del príncipe solo fue tomado de manera negativa por los barrios pobres.

Eso y que Sindria había enviado una carta solicitando alguna respuesta de su repentino corte de comercio en esa área.

Oscureciendo la noticia del nuevo integrante en la familia real, aislándola solo a Baldadd y sus alrededores.

O eso era el pretexto oficial, ignorando las sombras deseosas de aislar al pequeño prodigio de atenciones fuera del reino.

XXXXX

Toshiro observaba el techo de su lujosa habitación, su expresión no lo demostraba mientras estaba tumbado en su gran cama, pero por dentro tenía un montón de conflictos que tratar.

Sus ropas eran túnicas de manga larga blancas, con una faja de color turquesa siendo este el color predilecto de su nuevo guardarropa al parecer idea de alguna dama que le hiso juegos con sus ojos.

Extrañaba las túnicas sencillas y su capa vieja, pero esas las mantenía guardadas en el fondo de su mueble con temor a ser tirados por alguien del servicio.

El tiempo pasaba rápido y aunque ya debió superarlo aun lo consumía la manera imprudente en que se lanzó por esta oportunidad que lo amarrara a este reino de manera indefinida.

¿Por qué acepto? Era su principal problema, frunció con ligereza el ceño en una profundidad única para tratar de entenderse a sí mismo.

El viento agito las cortinas sencillas, el frio era cómodo volteando a ver por la ventana, el cielo amplio y oscurecido iluminado con estrellas orgullosas.

Un cielo mas hermoso que el de su mundo, pensó con cierta nostalgia.

Suspiro para no darle importancia al tema y no adentrarse en pensamientos innecesarios –lo hecho, hecho esta- replico con un cerrar de ojos manteniéndose inmóvil cierto tiempo, estaba muy cansado pero se esforzaría por aprender lo que se pudiera.

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente con la vista hacia la ventana en un silencio extendido, entonces sus sentidos detectaron las presencias de ciertos sacerdotes –idiotas- susurro confiado que nadie pasaría sus propias barreras que se molestó en poner alrededor de su habitación por precaución.

Fue una sorpresa toparse con "sacerdotes" en el palacio la mañana anterior, no lo demostró fingiendo demencia y aceptando las presentaciones por parte del virrey, pero sus sentidos le decían que ellos sabían quién era de una manera u otra… o por el rukh.

-Singularidad- le llamaron en una ocasión durante sus estudios en la biblioteca, pero él se hiso el inocente (lo que pudiera acercarse a tal estado para Toshiro) e ignoro sus claros gestos de acercarse en buena voluntad…. Unos intentos innumerables y constantes.

Los evito todo el tiempo posible, pero parecía que acababan de descubrir la ubicación de su habitación.

Se sento mirando la puerta en burla brillando en sus ojos hasta que los intentos cesaron por completo, suspiro para voltear hacia la ventana de nuevo, parándose para acercarse al balcón que daba hacia el jardín principal.

Este no sería ni el primero ni único intento, aun con sus acciones inocentes el descubrimiento de sus barreras solo atraerá más su atención.

-Interesante- sonrió de medio lado en una actitud bastante divertida, ansioso de obtener algún reto.

Un silencio extenso en que sus ojos escaneaban el panorama con lentitud, tantos cambios en su corta vida en este mundo, sentía que había corrido tanto hasta obtener quietud.

-Un tiempo por aquí, antes de partir bajo algún pretexto- murmuro recargándose en el barandal, planeando a futuro ya que no descansaría hasta obtener su espada de regreso.

Miro la ciudad con lastima, sabia que los sacerdotes eran parte de la sombra que comenzaba a envenenar la paz de este lugar y como militar no podía hacer un movimiento ignorante.

Observaría los hilos moverse y después haría una contramedida.

Claro, volviendo al plan original de mantenerse bajo perfil.

Bufo incrédulo, conociendo estas personas… era un evento lejos de lograr para el joven ex capitán ahora príncipe.

XXXXX

Tiempo después….

Un rey de ojos dorados y larga cabellera morada, acababa de llegar con compañía a las tierras de Baldadd, presentándose como simple comerciante para despistar a cualquier incauto y mantenerse bajo perfil.

Puesto que leyendas contadas son conocidas en todo el mundo.

Sinbad era su nombre, con una actitud amistosa sonreía despreocupado por aquel pasillo lujoso del hotel, sin importar lo ridículo que se mirara a causa de la ropa ajustada y fuera de edad dejando en visto su musculatura.

Ni mucho menos tomar importancia de la conmoción que provoco al ingresar con esta apariencia con dos niños de compañía, a los cuales ofreció pagar gastos en recompensa.

A sus espaldas silenciosos, Jafar negaba avergonzado mientras Mazru simplemente acompañaba con su presencia, el primero susurrando apenado cada vez que alguna doncella pasaba y se les quedaba viendo.

Llegaron a la habitación asignada y entro con una actitud por demás positiva siendo seguido por su escolta, se paró en su altura mirándolos con clara duda –ha pasado algo- cuestiono cruzándose de brazos, que con esa ropa era un gesto carente de poder de exigencia.

Ambos se miraron para cerrar la puerta ante la mirada interesada de su rey, el cual tomo asiento en un sillón –nos conoces bien- sonrió un poco su segundo al mando y ex asesino.

-Y bien- empujo Sinbad al recargar sus codos en sus rodillas, en una posición encorvada pero pensativa.

Jafar dio un paso enfrente, mirando desde su altura hacia el otro sentado –Baldadd tiene un príncipe nuevo- expreso cruzándose de brazos, ocultándolos entre sus mangas.

Un ligero arqueo de ceja por parte del pelimorado con su rostro en sorpresa -un príncipe- frunció el ceño, recargándose en el sillón en clara acción de meditación.

-Un niño- continuo el peliblanco con seriedad sin entrar a mas detalle por la magnitud de esta noticia en el ámbito político –un evento al cual no fuimos solicitados ni informados, sabes que esto es una evidencia de lo distante que se ha convertido nuestra relación, no solo comercial…-

-También amistoso- concluyo el rey negando apesumbrado, esto era más grave si en algo social no fue solicitado o informado mínimo por formalidades, un acto como éstos deben informarse a los aliados por eventualidades futuras.

-El pretexto fue la situación actual de Baldadd, por parte del rey- continuo con un gesto severo el peliblanco, recordando su ligera reunión para solicitar una audiencia –pero obviamente no estoy del todo de acuerdo- dio su punto de vista, Mazru afirmo con sequedad entrando en un silencio reflexivo.

Un suspiro de pérdida después de un momento, masajeandose el puente de la nariz -Nunca pensé que nuestra relación se deteriorara tanto- murmuro recargándose en su mano para mirar la pared con intensidad –ni siquiera a la boda nos invitaron- expreso ausente.

Jafar arqueo la ceja y ambos súbditos se miraron inquietos, sinbad noto esto con un brillo de duda–no hubo boda- indico el asesino.

-Oh, no sabía que Ahbmad fuera tan liberal- con picardía agrego el rey riendo de manera descarada, eso indicaba menos peso a la ruptura comercial/política/amistosa con el reino de su antiguo benefactor.

-No es Ahbmad, es Sahbmad- indico con un voltear de ojos Jafar viendo como la seriedad del tema se esfumaba.

-¿En serio? Los más callados son los más rebeldes- tomándose la barbilla divertido agregó el líder, lejos incomodo con sus ropas miniaturas.

El peliblanco negó frustrado -no digas tonterías Sin- reclamo –y antes de que agregues, fue adopción- concluyo con irritación deteniendo al otro que ya tenia la boca abierta para agregar algún comentario divertido, cerrándolo en un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Un hijo ilegitimo?- cuestiono no solo por saber quien era el nuevo padre (considerando que de los dos hermanos, este era el mas reservado) si no por la escandalosa noticia.

Jafar pedía paciencia -no es hijo, es un joven sin ningún parentesco con la línea del rey- informo

La alegría de Sinbad se esfumó -Un plebeyo convertido en principe- dijo con seriedad, un tono y tema que traía recuerdos lejanos, ojos dorados brillando en intensidad reflexiva -esto es una noticia- expreso monótono.

Más allá del dilema comercial, esta noticia afectaba al rey de los mares de forma personal, Jafar y Mazru lo sabían por lo cual no interrumpieron la tensión silenciosa.

-Tenemos que llevarle un regalo- la sonrisa volvió a Sinbad, supliendo el aura negativa en optimismo y descuidado -cuantos años tiene el niño- pregunto ansioso por conocer al suertudo joven.

-No lo se, me comentaron que 10 años- expreso Jafar dejando de lado el tema que en verdad importaba como lo era su alianza a favor de alejarse de deprimir a su rey.

Sinbad se tomó la barbilla -a esa edad me gustaban las espadas y aventuras- expreso alegre con tonos nostálgicos -compra el juguete más novedoso que tenga ambas intenciones- ordenó con descaro.

-No se trata de eso, los niños normales les gusta leer- Jafar agregó.

-Los niños normales no leen- reclamo el pelimorado, no viendo a un niño energético sentado y leyendo -eso harías tu- acusó, recibiendo una mirada despreciativa.

-El niño se ve un poco mayor para la edad- Mazru interrumpio cortante, recibiendo miradas que no lo empujaron a añadir más.

-Lo viste- cansado del silencio del fanali Sinbad pregunto, recibiendo una seca afirmación.

Su mirada y rostro no mostraban alguna reacción, con sus brazos cruzados -Parece más grande y su mirada o actitud esta lejos de ser infantil...- agregó ante las miradas de los otros dos que no sabían que pensar -por lo cual, un libros estará bien- indico, no dando mayor detalle de la apariencia.

Jafar y Sinbad se miraron, soltando un largo suspiro pues esa sería la respuesta más larga que obtendrían de su colega -Bien un libro- derrotado el segundo murmuro -de seguro será un fanático...- un brillo orgulloso.

-No le regalare un libro tuyo- cortante Jafar expreso, no tentandose por la mirada herida de si rey -ahora, arreglate que tenemos una visita que atender, mandare a comprar el libro mientras comemos- indico como agenda.

Sinbad miro impotente como sus colegas salían de su habitación y sonrió para buscar entre sus pertenencias con alegría -Nunca salgo sin algún tomo firmado - canturreo cuando encontró el sencillo volumen.

Miro la pasta confiado que el niño lo disfrutaría, aunque era probable que alguien de su estatus lo tuviera -pero este esta firmado- se dijo a si mismo.

Pero ese gesto descuidado y optimista cambio en una fracción de segundo -un niño con suerte... Pero...- torció la boca en una sonrisa torcida sus ojos dorados pañosos por un recuerdo -Nunca será un rey cuando se fue plebeyo-

XXXX

Fin del capitulo

Escrito desde el celular así que piedad!


	6. Chapter 6

Hielo 6: Rompiendo la costumbre.

Era una mañana cualquiera para la vida de deberes de Toshiro, se levantó temprano e hizo su propia cama para disgusto de sus mucamas que más tarde vendrían a ver su trabajo hecho como siempre.

Se vistió con unas túnicas holgadas blancas y sencillas en su espalda recordando viejos tiempos una espada más grande que su cuerpo infantil, saliendo al patio para recibir el alba en una expresión tranquila.

Pronto guardias madrugadores lo saludaban con respeto y en silencio siendo contestados, era una rutina que Toshiro reconocía y se sentía cómodo saliendo del palacio

Suspiro posicionándose en el centro del gran jardín con su espada desenvainada con firmeza en sus manos en reconocimiento de viejos tiempos, para comenzar sus movimientos de calentamiento con tranquilidad, paso una hora dos horas entre posiciones que aumentaban en complicación o rapidez.

Su respiración pesada y ligero sudor en su frente, su mente concentrada en su formación pero noto una presencia acercándose en sutilesa–espiar no es correcto, señor banquero- saludo al envainar su arma con rapidez, dando un vistazo severo a uno de los pilares que adornaban el jardín.

De ahí un hombre con túnicas blancas se asomaba –lo lamento- se disculpó abiertamente mirando su entorno con cuidado, totalmente cubierto con telas delgadas blancas.

Toshiro se ahorró una mueca abierta de desagrado por afirmar desechando la disculpa, ese hombre era alguien que llego un poco después que los sacerdotes pero hasta ahora intento abiertamente un acercamiento.

El adulto se quitó la tela que cubría el rostro mostrando su mediana edad en arrugas ligeras en este, con una sonrisa enferma y falsa, su postura indicaba ser servicial pero los ojos expertos del ex capitán no podían ser engañados con tal disfraz, claro que no lo diría abiertamente.

-Buen dia, joven Príncipe un placer conocerlo en persona y saber que me conoce-un saludo lleno de falsa cortesía, acercándose con una postura encorvada en señal de humildad falsa.

Un ligero arqueo de ceja en el severo rostro infantil -Usted es parte de los consejeros, sería negligente de mi parte desconocer tal muestra de apoyo de su imperio-el tono frío y educado era mantenido pero también había sospechas.

-Que niño tan prodigioso, cualquiera dudaría su procedencia humilde- alabó con un ligero tono de burla que por el desplante del niño no paso desapercibido –debo decir que es asombrosa su arte con la espada- cambio el tema con una sonrisa torcida, sus ojos oscuros taladrando en la pequeña figura.

Los ojos fríos se alzaron inexpresivos –agradezco el alago- indico al comenzar a salir de ese lugar –si me disculpa, tengo estudios que iniciar- se despidió educado y cortante evitando ver el entorno del desagradable invitado, las palomas eran negras como aprendió que era la gente maliciosa.

-¿Qué trae a una singularidad como usted, aquí?- la pregunta maliciosa se hizo eco, deteniendo la retirada del chico que miro por encima de su hombro neutro –tanto talento, desperdiciado en la sombra de este reino- continuo acercándose –podrías hacer más si quisieras- ofreció.

Una sonrisa burlona de superioridad –no sé de qué me habla, señor banquero- expreso sereno para voltear y darle un vistazo de perfil, escondiendo sus manos entre sus mangas holgadas para mirar el cielo –que sabrá usted, si simplemente es nuestro consejero de finanzas- indico ausente pero el tinte retador.

El adulto simplemente sonrió con mayor fuerza conociendo con esto la burla, el niño sabia su disfraz –esconderás muy bien tus dotes, pero no puedes burlarme… joven conquistador- su rostro se torció en un gesto serio, fuera de su papel de servicial banquero.

-Soy un simple niño- expreso con desagrado en la descripción en un intento de desviar el interés.

-Quien lo diría... Si hubiéramos sabido de tu existencia- exclamó sin mascara alguna de respeto, mirando al niño cual herramienta desaprovechada.

Toshiro se mantuvo firme mientras el adulto se divertia con sus propios pensamientos -Quien lo diría, que el hijo fuera tan diferente al padre y no me refiero al virrey-

Un ceño fruncido por la insinuación -tu que sabes de ellos y ni me interesa- corto friamente–haga un paso en falso…- dejo la amenaza susurrante y al aire, su pequeño rostro oscurecido en un aura aplastante aumentando la diversión del banquero –pase buen dia- se despidió borrando cualquier gesto peligroso.

Ithnan estaba por demás intrigado, miro los cielos en una emoción por demás diferente a su alegría insana de hacer el mal… mantendría un ojo cercano en el chico.

XXXXX

Una amenaza latente en el aire de aquella reunión, en la sala de huéspedes del palacio de baldadd una visita era llevada a cabo por aclaraciones del repentino paro del comercio con Sindria.

Sinbad no tenía nada que pensar más que lanzar su ayuda para arreglar el conflicto interno de este reino, no solo para su beneficio sino en memoria del antiguo rey al que respeto mucho.

-Pero no vine solo a eso- concluyo con un aire mas descuidado, su sonrisa brillante hacia los hermanos –he escuchado que tienen un nuevo príncipe- asevero recargándose en sus rodillas en una posición algo encorvada, sus ojos brillando en interés.

-¿Quiere conocerlo?- pregunto Sahbmad con una actitud más confiada, su sonrisa sincera ante una afirmación por el sorprendido visitante.

Dando un salto del sillón siendo mal visto por Jafar -Por supuesto, hasta le he traído un regalo- afirmo para acercarse al menor entre los dos nobles, puesto que el rey se despidió tan rápido que ni lo notaron –aunque es un libro, yo prefería regalarle un juguete- dijo en complicidad.

Saliendo de la sala, siendo liderado por el rey de los mares y el virrey este último negó –el no es de juguetes, a pesar de su edad- informo con un poco de tristeza –pero no he estado tan orgulloso de alguien como el… merece estar en nuestra casa- no era algo que estuviera alardeando, más bien como un hecho que se noto

Sahbmad nunca fue de confianza, por lo cual Sinbad simplemente tuvo un poco de simpatía y más curiosidad a causa del niño.

Caminaron en un cómodo silencio, siendo guiados hasta el lado este del palacio donde una gran puerta concluía de un sencillo pasillo –el pasa su mayor tiempo en la biblioteca, por lo cual estará gustoso de recibir algo más en la colección- indico el flaco noble al detenerse en el picaporte, mirando a los invitados –es muy estricto con sus horarios de estudio, así que- se encogió de hombros.

Jafar le dio a su rey una sonrisa satisfecha al saberse que fue buena su elección, mientras el propio hombre no podía creer lo que escuchaba… Mazru seguía en su mundo silencioso.

El rey arqueo la ceja al momento en que la puerta fue abierta, la biblioteca era como la recordaba y hasta más limpia, tan iluminada por los grandes ventanales con un silencio que daba un aire de conocimiento puro.

Siguieron por el camino entre los estantes hasta llegar a un amplio lugar que no había visto, o serán los años largos sin visitarlo… era la posibilidad.

El rey observo como una mesa cerca de la ventana tenia diversos tomos apilados en orden con pequeñas hojas blancas como divisores, un pizarrón con apuntes descansaba al costado y una silla vacía.

-Parece que un mini Jafar está por aquí- susurro para sí mismo, pero por los vellos erizados de su nuca… el susodicho le estaba dando su mejor mirada de muerte, algo que lo hizo encoger pero ignorar al ver la mirada interrogante del virrey.

Paso unos minutos mirando el entorno hasta que una figura le llamo la atención saliendo de entre los estantes leyendo un libro con un cabello blanco puro, no sabía que esperaba pero no era lo que miraba mucho menos cuando cerró su lectura y levanto su vista.

No hubo sorpresa, como si ya hubiera sabido de ellos y esos ojos fríos con sus rasgos extranjeros (que no visualizaba región de entre sus memorias de viaje) le daban un toque anormal.

Pero tan chico, no tanto como Aladdin pero algo delicado de apariencia…. Era como ver a Jafar cuando se conocieron, pero con una carga de sabiduría fuera de su niñez brillando en sus ojos fríos… si parecía más grande de su supuesta edad.

Sintió un codazo para salir de su realidad, volteo para dar su típica sonrisa descuidada a Jafar pero su sorpresa interna fue que era Mazru (eso explicaba casi la fractura que se obligó a tragar), busco a su segundo y se veía más pálido mirando fijamente al pequeño príncipe –él es Toshiro- el virrey interrumpió su análisis, preguntaría más tarde la actitud distante –El Rey Sinbad y su guardia- concluyo señalándolos.

-Buenas Tardes, Rey Sinbad- expreso en un tono de voz formal y severo que no era particularmente una vocecilla de alguien de su edad.

El sonrio levantando la mano sus ojos en sorpresa al ver la figura inclinarse en respetuoso saludo –Toshiro Saluja Hitsugaya, heredero del Virrey Sahbmad- era una presentación que parecía ensayada para una situación de diplomacia, pero era tan natural que desecho esto.

Por el momento su prioridad era que no había algún estrago por conocerlo en persona… quizás era su destino toparse con personas que pasaban de su fama, suspiro en resignación aplaudiendo su escaza madurez.

-Hola- saludo animadamente abriendo sus brazos para acercarse en una actitud amistosa echando por la borda las formalidades –¡un niño muy bien parecido! Vas a tener tantas damas persiguiéndote- bromeo un poco aunque juro sentir un aire frio en su espalda, pero lo desecho –eres Toshiro… eh- le puso una mano en el hombro inclinándose en su altura –Puedes llamarme Sinbad- ofreció.

El niño parecía molesto provocándole un poco de satisfacción extraña a Sinbad por lograr un leve cambio en el rostro de mármol–soy Histugaya- murmuro con los ojos entrecerrados en corrección –y Rey Sinbad está bien, es por respeto a su título- explico.

Él se encogió de hombros sorprendido por la educación de alguien tan pequeño, nada que ver con el niño en el hotel –Como quieras, Toshiro- murmuro con descuido dándole palmadas en su cabeza pasando por alto la ligera molestia al mantenerla ahí en una acción meramente descuidada eso y que desecho la corrección–te traje un regalo, aunque prefería traerte algo con que divertirte- indico dando una seña a Jafar, que parpadeo para mirar su entorno -¿regalo?- cuestiono extrañado sacando de su ensueño al subdito.

El peliblanco se rebusco silencioso entre sus ropas para sacar un presente bien envuelto –espero lo disfrute, joven príncipe- su tono era neutral dándoselo con una ligera inclinación rígida.

Sinbad frunció el ceño por la actitud del antes asesino, se encogió de hombros manteniéndose al lado del joven noble, viendo el título aburrido del detalle preguntarse qué clase de niño lo leería por voluntad propia sin percatarse del brillo interesado de este.

-Muchas gracias, Señor…- Toshiro se mantuvo uniforme recordando que los otros dos no fueron presentados.

-Jafar- indico el súbdito en un susurro.

-Gracias señor Jafar- concluyo con una ligera inclinación ante el segundo al mando de Sindria, que parecía un poco más pálido de lo normal pero forzó una sonrisa.

No hubo ninguna actitud de felicidad como cuando alguien recibe un regalo, solo un simple y austero agradecimiento.

Sinbad no sabía la actitud rígida, quizás se sienta identificado con el niño al verlo con ojos de una falta de inocencia, ¿quizás paso una infancia muy difícil antes de llegar aquí? Se cuestionó, investigaría más tarde algún antecedente se sentía demasiado curioso… no parecía ser un simple aventurero como el grupo de Aladdin de eso estaba seguro, su "voz" interior se lo decía.

Frunció el ceño por la seriedad del ambiente busco ayuda en Jafar o Mazru para decir algo, resoplando a causa de su nula atención de ambos mientras el Virrey parecía en su propio mundo… se inclinó para susurrarle al oído –yo traje otro- indico en complicidad, sacando otro no tan bien envuelto con un tono de emoción contenida.

Levantando la vista con clara y ligera sorpresa, sostuvo el nuevo objeto para desenvolverlo con la misma diligencia que el primero –Aventuras de Sinbad- leyó buscando a su padre adoptivo al cual le dio un ligero arqueo de ceja –agradezco el regalo- expreso en dirección al rey.

-Fue lo primero que le leí antes de dormir… es su favorito- aclaro Sahbmad con una sonrisa paternal, mientras el joven peliblanco se sonrojo un poco avergonzado bajando la mirada.

Era bueno saber que podía reaccionar de otra manera pensaron todos en la habitación levemente aliviados por la ligera gama de gestos aunque al poco tiempo el rostro volvió a la formalidad neutral -Vamos, este está firmado- expreso alardeando Sinbad, dando palmaditas en la cabeza del chico que al poco tiempo se alejó a una distancia segura.

Pero el rey no se rindió –que parte te gusta más- pregunto interesado, pero una mirada fría por parte del niño le indico que estaría difícil hacerlo hablar, algo que nunca lo detuvo ni cuando Jafar –bueno, a mí me gusta…- se puso a explicar con detalle la parte donde conquista su primera celda.

Su segundo al mando negó avergonzado, su extraño comportamiento desapareciendo hasta ser olvidado durante el relato mientras Mazru era una estatua sin expresión alguna, el virrey escuchaba con atención mientras el infante parecía solo hacerlo por cortesía pero una vena molesta crecía con el tiempo.

Justo en el momento en que conquistaba la celda, el niño dio un paso enfrente con los dientes apretados y una mirada de muerte-Padre… Rey Sinbad- llamo Toshiro interrumpiendo formalmente el relato –tengo deberes, si me disculpan- señalo su mesa donde Sinbad se había tomado la molestia de tomar como propia.

El rey de los mares hizo un puchero infantil –pero eres un niño… mejor aún un príncipe… puedes pasarte los deberes- reclamo recibiendo una mirada no solo del susodicho sino del propio Jafar por lo irresponsable que se escuchaba –anda, ya se…- se puso de pie en toda su altura su sonrisa brillante de excitación, moviendo todos los libros debidamente acomodados–porque no vienes con nosotros- pregunto.

Toshiro entrecerró sus ojos pero mantuvo su rostro diplomático –lo lamento pero tengo cosas que hacer- indico austero prosiguiendo a sentarse y buscar uno de sus libros, los regalos los mantenía cercas mientras hundía su pluma en la tinta con diligencia.

-Hay más niños con nosotros, estoy seguro que serán buenos amigos- insistió ignorando la tensión en los hombros del infante y el leve descenso de temperatura, esto último lo atribuyo a su imaginación siendo imposible –puede, Sahbmad- cuestiono.

Toshiro apretó con fuerza sus manos mandando un desplante a su padre que sudaba a causa de esto, pero forzó una sonrisa al rey visitante –por supuesto, con un dia que sus tutores se tomen libre no habrá problemas- índico volteando a su "hijo" –y estoy más que seguro que ya tienes listo todos tus deberes- aplaudió mirando a todos lados menos a los ojos del infante.

Sinbad sonrió y abrazo al chico con emoción tumbando alguno de los libros al suelo –Bien, vamos- empujo sacando su lado descuidado que en ocasiones sus súbditos preguntaban cómo seguían a alguien tan holgazán… sin saber las verdaderas intenciones de sus acciones.

Un severo ceño fruncido con un aura oscura, la pluma que sostenía se partió a la mitad y con el rostro de mármol estricto paro al rey en seco mientras su guardia se tensaba –Le debo respeto a su título, Rey Sinbad… pero no tiente mi paciencia- expreso al arreglarse las ropas a causa del acto del adulto, regreso para comenzar a recoger sus útiles y acomodarlos –acepto su invitación- afirmo con los dientes apretados empujado por su cortesía.

Cruzado de brazos el niño miro a los adultos en fría expectación, el virrey suspiro mientras el rey sinbad no sabía si retractarse, aplaudía el carácter fuerte del niño con su educación a su jerarquía sino estaba seguro que se volvería un duelo de voluntades –Bien- sonrió espantando cualquier duda –Vamos-

En un movimiento inesperado tomando al infante bajo el brazo cual costal todos se miraron sorprendidos al multiple conquistador con ligero horror (mas por el padre)–está más ligero de lo que pensé- reclamo en sorpresa.

Con un gesto de piedra mientras era sostenido en la altura en comprobación de peso –suélteme Rey Sinbad- gruño con los brazos cruzados en tono de amenaza, Sinbad inclino la cabeza sorprendido por lo fácil de esto, la sala por completo en silencio.

-Le están dando de comer a este niño- pregunto el múltiple conquistador volteando a ver a Sahbmad que parecía más pálido mientras ignoraba la petición ¿un niño no podía ser tan peligroso? Era su pensamiento.

-Por supuesto, Rey Sinbad- cortó en un gruñido Toshiro su paciencia acabándose, sus puños cerrados a sus costados pero toda su aura amenazante era opacada por la forma en que era sostenido… se contenía de hacer algo estupido.

El hombre volteo en su dirección con un brillo dorado divertido en sus ojos –a esta edad yo pesaba más- expreso todavía inseguro aventando al niño con facilidad hacia arriba en varios intentos de afirmar lo comentado–esto no es normal- murmuro más para sí mismo, debería de anotar si Aladdin era igual de liviano a su regreso –se supone que tienes 10 años- volvió a meditar.

-9- el virrey corrigio, la temperatura cambio un poco pero al instante se anivelo, Mazru tomo nota de esto por si acaso.

-¿Qué?- Sinbad estaba sorprendido mirando entre ambos –pero tiene la finta de tener unos 12… - reclamo incrédulo más viendo esos ojos fulminantes de alguien tan pequeño –eres muy alto, estoy más que seguro que serás un rompecorazones- dijo a la ligera otro viento frio paso por toda la sala -¿hay una ventana abierta?- pregunto, Jafar parecía mas distante

-No le vuelvo a repetir, bájeme- su tono era más frio su frente ya contaba con venas de molestia reteniéndose de dar un desplante, pasando por alto los reclamos de su edad.

-Bueno, supongo que hay que asegurar que comas bien en nuestra compañía- tomo como reto el rey Sinbad, acomodándose al infante debajo del brazo con naturalidad después de todo era alguien aun mas pequeño que Aladdin en cuanto a edad, porque en altura era mucho la diferencia.

-REY SINBAD BAJEME- alzando la voz el peliblanco forcejeo reteniéndose de lastimar al rey, sería un problema político si lo hiciera.

-nop- respondió sin pensar Sinbad con una brillante sonrisa sin titubeo o intimidado.

-NO SOY UN NIÑO- reclamo mas alto su temperamento dando lo mejor de el, su tono se mantenía firme.

El rey estaba sorprendido por la forma demandante del niño –Pero si lo eres- expreso con el ceño fruncido –eres un niño y debes actuar como tal- aseguro con firmeza.

-Rey Sinbad, no vuelvo a repetirlo deje de cargarme y tratarme como un niño- la voz se volvió helada con una demanda que dejaría a cualquier noble de rodillas.

Otro punto que le pareció intrigante por parte del de cabellos morados –bueno hay que irnos- expreso tirando cualquier comentario por la ventana acomodándose al infante malhumorado bajo el brazo, salió caminando ignorando las quejas del afectado.

Jafar simplemente se mantenía en sus pensamientos siendo observado por Mazru con sospecha cuando salieron de la biblioteca, las ligeras quejas del niño o regaños hacia el adulto hacían eco en los pasillos del palacio.

La servidumbre estaba aliviada de que el príncipe actuara de alguna manera a acorde a su edad.

Y agradeciendo que el individuo en sí que trataba al niño como tal fuera alguien con un título, sino estaban seguros que las amenazas cortantes hubieran salido a relucir… era tan intimidante cuando quería respeto.

XXXXX

Sinbad sabía que estaba saliéndose por demás de la etiqueta que el mismo se impuso sosteniendo al príncipe debajo de su brazo, su actitud no era normal pero algo en su interior apoyado por la voz lo empujaban a trabajar lazos con este niño.

Era de interés político y su propia curiosidad.

Mientras Toshiro llamaba toda su calma para no congelar al bastardo con título de rey, debería maldecir en estos momentos su propia educación.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.


	7. Chapter 7

Hielo 7: Intocable

En baldadd todos miraban el cielo con curiosidad, lo soleado parecía empañarse con pequeñas nubes dispersas en todo el cielo azul… era extraño este cambio repentino, pero decidieron continuar con su rutina diaria hasta que cierta presencia atravesaba la ciudad a paso rápido.

El niño era algo digno de ver, sus ojos turquesas resplandecían en fastidio mientras caminaba rumbo al palacio pisoteando con una fuerza innecesaria irradiando ira sin igual.

La espada en su espalda sobresalía con el viento removiendo esa nevada cabellera, mientras su atmosfera ordenaba que se apartaran con el puro instinto de obedecerlo, era alguien tranquilo aun en las pocas ocasiones que los ciudadanos lo apreciaron por lo cual esta nueva faceta los obligaba a saltar del camino.

Todos miraban su estela con algún sentimiento de frio al cual ignoraron, para luego dirigir su vista de donde venía… el lujoso hotel, negaron para tratar de olvidar este incidente susurrando entre ellos diversos rumores.

Claro las incidencias de aquella reunión se mantendrían celosamente entre los involucrados, dejando de daños a un ofuscado rey de sindria, un apenado Aladdin y una indiferente Morgiana… ante la atenta mirada de un avergonzado Jafar con un curioso y distante Mazru.

La paciencia era un lujo que Toshirou apreciaba, pero tenía un punto limite que probo no era tan flexible ante el rey de Sindria.

XXXXX

Con su cuerpo recostado en la mesa de aquel jardín, los alimentos y descubrimientos olvidados a causa del aura depresiva que rodeaba al rey de Sindria en una expresión blanca con un brillo de sumo arrepentimiento.

Escuchaba con resignación la reprimenda de Jafar constante y sonante, su tono era demandante ante la mirada de sus invitados que pretendian no existir en esa atmósfera a parte para no ser arrastrados a la furia del peliblanco.

-Tenías que insistir- aseguro airado el peliblanco alzando su dedo a los cielos con el ceño fruncido en profundidad –es acaso que no piensas en las consecuencias- su pie golpeteaba el suelo con un silbido contenido–el será un niño, pero es el príncipe del reino en el que te estas entrometiendo- cruzo sus brazos escondiendo sus manos su gesto era oscuro su presencia alzándose empequeñeciendo al regañado.

-Pero es que…- lloro Sinbad levantando su cabeza, pera callarse sus palabras tragándolas junto con su orgullo a causa del brillo malicioso de su segundo.

-El es el príncipe- grito empujando aún más su sentir irritado–tiene razón y tú lo sabes- acuso –solo porque el rey te permitió capturarlos… no significa que andes metiendo a otras personas al asunto- suspiro masajeándose las cienes aclamando su cordura para no irse a golpes –menos a alguien relacionado con la realeza- explico como si de un niño se tratara.

Bueno aquí Sinbad hiso una mueca de sumo dolor por el recuerdo, quien iba a pensar que el chico seria alguien frio y calculador que tendría en consideración lo que sus acciones llevarían en un ámbito político ante el punto de vista de los dos puntos de la sociedad en Baldadd… después de todo lo invito a realizar su captura a la tropa de la niebla.

-Que querias que hiciera... el tiene todo el de...- volviendo a tragarse su lengua el hombre se irguio en su silla ante el horror de las pupilas en llamas del antes asesino, volteo buscando un aliado donde los otros infantes bueno solo aladdin volteo a otro lado, Morgiana simplemente le dio una expresion en blanco

-El respeta las libertades que te dio el rey Ahbmad- Mazru agrego desde el pilar donde estaba recargado indiferente a la expresion de traicion de su rey.

-No retes a tu suerte… no porque tu desconozcas que es la diplomacia signifique que otros también están en tus mismas condiciones- aseguro enojado Jafar ante el gesto ofendido del rey que no se le dio oportunidad de defensa –deberías de aprender de el… que sabe las consecuencias de sus acciones- señalo aflojando su postura con algo desconocido pasando por su mente -no anda por ahi haciendo lo que quiere- termino encajando una flecha imaginaria en el corazon del hombre a causa del tono agraciado.

Dejo caer su cabeza con un brillo de traición –lo quieres más a el que a mi… TU REY- acuso señalando acusador pero esta mano fue golpeada con rapidez, protegiéndola en su pecho con un gesto grave e infantil –TRAIDOR-

Volteando los ojos negando con suma resignación –tendremos que pedir disculpas- expreso severamente escondiendo sus manos entre sus mangas–no solo lo trataste con mucha confianza… si no que…- dejo la frase en el aire en impotencia a saber todas las faltas que le realizaron al joven estricto.

Sinbad apretó sus labios –bueno, pero ahora tenemos prioridades- expreso al erguirse en un aire mas adulto, mirando a su gente y luego a esos niños con un brillo de cálculo, sonriendo humildemente a pesar de esto.

Mientras esta discusión continuaba desviándose a planes a realizar, Aladdin meditaba el encuentro con aquel niño que pensó nunca volvería a ver… sonrió en promesa y emoción, apreciando la fuerza de su primer conocido desde que llego.

Esperaba que Alibaba también le diera gusto verlo.

XXXXX

La noche llegaba a la ciudad, Toshirou leia con diligencia los tomos pesados de su dia de estudio en aquella mesa organizada a su gusto, paso una hoja para escanear rápidamente y continuar con la otra.

Silencio en esa lujosa biblioteca atestada de tomos diversos, la luz iluminaba su rincon donde destacaba la menuda figura casi confundiendola con algun muñeco a causa de sus nulas expresiones, sus ojos escaneando las letras tan rapido casi incredulos de que aprendiera a leer tan recientemente.

¿Economía?¿Politica? y hasta un poco de navegación... solo un libro parecia diferenciarse entre todos los temas pesados para la mente de un niño normal, en un rincon de esa mesa era el regalo de Sinbad.

Nada parecia romper este ambiente de estudio, solo la paralisis repentina de una hoja a medio cambiar un ligero fruncir de ceño para suspirar –señor banquero- saludo volteando donde la puerta estaba abierta.

Seguramente era la intencion de colarse sin ser detectado, lastima que el joven principe no fuera nadie normal.

El hombre dio una sonrisa demasiado servicial –mi buen príncipe- expreso al mirar todo lo acomodado en esa mesa acercándose con ligeros pasos y el arrastrar de las tunicas –debo decir, que eres una persona muy estudiosa- se masajeaba las manos sin borrar aquel gesto falso.

Apoyando su rostro en su mano dando una larga mirada inexpresiva en dirección al adulto –No quiero ser descortés, pero que necesita- lanzo sin ceremonia cerrando el libro.

La sonrisa parecía extenderse aún más viciosa, por un momento el aire se volvió oscuro tensando imperceptible al joven que estaba listo a tomar su espada o rodar si llegara a ser el caso.

-Nuestra platica en el jardín todavía esta inconclusa- expreso interesado acercándose aún más ante el niño que se mantenía sentado con una expresión aburrida pero el brillo de sus ojos delataba que estaba preparado para defenderse de ser necesario.

-No recuerdo que estuviera inconclusa- mintió con facilidad y en un tono formal, mirando su entorno sin preocupación.

-Mi joven Principe- expreso con sumo interes ante la larga mirada turquesa en su persona.

-Entrar haciendose pasar por otro, es descortes- su voz era suave pero la amenaza oscurecia ese rostro infantil.

La sonrisa crecio a puntos criticos en el rostro de Markkio –que curioso, tu eres el único que parece ver a través del disfraz- burlón comento sin importar dejarse en evidencia.

Una ceja nevada fue levantada pero no dijo nada, aun recordando los intentos de los sacerdotes por entrar en sus dominios… ¿para qué? No sabía y no era quien para preguntar sin saber si le dirían la verdad.

-Pero no se preocupe, el verdadero Banquero esta "muy" bien- parecia querer inclinarse para dejar un poco de su presencia ensuciar el ambiente, dominar pero un desplante y fue obligado a dar un paso atras sin borrar su sonrisa a traves de su disfraz-No tienes curiosidad de nosotros- pregunto tomándose el bigote con dedicación mirando desde su altura.

-No me interesa- Toshirou se recargo en su silla poniendo su mano en la mesa, mirando sin ver su contenido.

-Que egoísta, ¿no te preocupa tu reino?- empujo el banquero inclinando su cabeza, sus ojos parecían perder sus pupilas en un tono oscuro, su rostro sombreado en un ambiente de tentación.

Pero el antes príncipe le dio un vistazo ante la baja de la temperatura, los hielos formándose lentamente en la base de la silla provocando que aquel adulto retrocediera empujado por la sensación pasando por sus huesos… o su propio sentido de preservación –es acaso que quieres que te ofrezca alguna pizca de información… señor mago- inquirió fríamente una media sonrisa arrogante –váyase antes de que decida congelarlo a la muerte…- amplio un desplante peligroso mostrando más edad de la que aparentaba –sería una molestia tener que ocultar su cuerpo- amenazo.

Era grande, tan mayor que el mago detrás de la máscara de civil se preguntó qué edad tenia… una presencia de cientos de años... miro el hielo con desconfianza pero aun una sonrisa adorno su gesto… amplio y servicial –que lastima, bueno entonces tendré que ver si llegara a ser el caso… joven príncipe- dijo un poco herido aunque no lo sintiera pasando de la amenaza y haber sido nombrado "mago" –digo, porque tendremos que prepararnos si llegara a ser el caso- destilo un tono de maldad pura que no hiso reaccionar al chico por tal sensación.

-Su logística me inquieta- se burló el niño con sus labios apretados, pasando su mano por aquel cabello nevado –es acaso que vas a decirme sus planes…- dio una mirada de reojo golpeteando al pasta de su libro ya cerrado –para considerar mis contramedidas- expreso ligeramente tomando un papel y una hoja.

Bueno aquí un ligero gesto de disgusto por la burla velada aun en ese porte sereno, pero simplemente dibujo nuevamente su sonrisa dientuda –pase buena noche, joven príncipe- se despidió para salir con un porte noble a través de la puerta.

Mientras Toshirou negó irritado de que lo interrumpieran, ahora no tendría cabeza para terminar sus deberes aun cuando le dieron el dia libre, con esto en mente se puso de pie… para mirar por la ventana como empezaban a rodar ciertos planes en su ciudad.

Una nube de humo en lo que sabía era un hotel o alguna casa de un comerciante, se recargo en un aire casual con un gesto frio en su mente vagando en las consecuencias que traería esto… tendría que hablar con el rey Abhmad para expresar las posibilidades y contramedidas a realizar para mitigar el daño político que esto contribuiría a la imagen ya dañada de la nobleza.

Claro si es que el testarudo quisiera tomar un consejo de un simple niño, tendría su confianza pero todavía era tomado en broma sus comentarios.

Suspiro negando las limitaciones de su condición, pero entonces pensó nuevamente en los involucrados en esos puntos, apretó los dientes y puños –será rey pero es un idiota- expreso airado al negar por ese conquistador de celdas, no dispuesto a intervenir en los horrores que han de estar pasando sus civiles siempre ajeno a cualquier atadura sentimental si esto llegara a ser contraproducente.

Viendo la columna de humo resaltando entre la noche, cerro sus ojos apreciando las presencias que se dispersaban en dos puntos de la ciudad más los que se encontraban en las sombras… una habilidad que ha estado puliendo desde que la volvió a obtener.

Miro los hilos rojos esparcidos solo para ser apreciados a sus ojos cada uno perteneciente a las personas del mundo… ellos tenían el rukh… bueno el miraba más si se lo proponía.

Su lado espiritual estaba muy limitado siendo consciente que su menudo cuerpo infantil no retendría tanto reiatsu sin dañarse a sí mismo, lo aprendió a la mala por lo cual se propuso a no esforzarse en ese ámbito… sería una molestia ser tratado como una carga, medito con orgullo necesitaba su preciada espada para poder tener un poco más su resistencia.

Claro que aún estaba fuera de los estándares de la normalidad, por lo cual era foco de atenciones no deseadas…. Murmuro una maldición bien disimulada a través de su rostro de mármol.

Luego recordó a Sinbad, con su sonrisa fácil ampliando sus brazos en una invitación para participar en sus planes contra la tropa de la niebla… no lo admitiría abiertamente pero aquel tipo tenía un aire peligroso y manipulador que noto a través de la amabilidad desinteresada.

Sus historias son buenas para entretenerse, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que no todo estaba escrito con tinta.

XXXXX

Era temprano por la mañana cuando una reunión era atendida en la sala del rey, Sinbad estaba explicando la situación que ocurrió durante la noche aún bajo la mirada sospechosa del consejero de Kou, cuando algo los cayó por completo.

Los hermanos Salujan no entendían el cambio de Sinbad, parecía estar esperando algo al igual que su escolta… buscaron entre los presentes y parecía que el gesto curioso de este repentino silencio les traía un sentimiento de incertidumbre… sin notar que el banquero parecía tener un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

Un sentimiento lo empujo a tomar un vistazo en su entorno en búsqueda de alguna amenaza… el rey de los mares podía sentir sus nervios temblando, hasta que empezó a notar por la ventana el cielo antes despejado con nubes tormentosas, pronto un viento frio se coló helando a todos los presentes en gritos de sorpresa mientras un hielo se extendía desde el exterior ante los ojos de los incrédulos testigos.

Era suave brillosa y tan delgada que pudo haber pasado desapercibida, si no fuera por el viento fresco de un dia de invierno en lugares más al norte o sur del mundo, nunca en una posición como lo tenia baldadd.

-QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO- exigió Abhmad con prepotencia levantándose de su trono para mirar acusador al único extranjero en el que desconfiaba –REY SINBAD QUE HA HECHO- expreso con ira contenida ante el nervioso de su hermano.

Ofendido el rey de cabellos morados iba a replicar cuando las puertas se abrieron en un crujir, provocando que más viento helado se colara por esta nueva abertura haciendo que algunos castañearan no impuestos a este tipo de temperaturas–EL PRINCIPE TOSHIRO ESTA SIENDO ATACADO- alerto un guardia con apariencia abatida.

Sahbmad fue el primero en reaccionar al igual que Sinbad, ambos corriendo por los pasillos sin importar como los vientos removían sus túnicas o las personas que gritaban en sus espaldas.

Presión era lo único que pensaba el rey de los mares al seguir avanzando entre esos lujosos pasillos siendo guiados por un simple presentimiento, algún tipo de presión era sentida en sus sentidos afinados, aun en la distancia este fantasma de sentimiento provocaba un volcó en su corazón.

El frio era más intenso conforme se acercaban señalándose como algo provocado ¿Quién tendría tal alcance? Distraídamente se pregunto el de cabellos morados, su rostro firme arrebasando al virrey que en condición física era pobre… ¿el niño estará bien? Pensó en Toshirou, lo joven y frágil de su apariencia.

Los pasillos parecían ser más amplio hasta que todo ceso, como burla el sol parecía salir mientras se abrían paso en aquel gran patio al parecer de entrenamiento.

Aturdidos buscaron entre el amplio lugar hasta notar una figura en medio como una broma a sus ojos -¿Judal?- Sinbad dijo de manera estrangulada al verlo forcejear en un pilar de hielo con solo la cabeza fuera de este.

Un estornudo más una maldición con una mirada de odio infinito, en efecto era judal el magi del imperio Kou en un aspecto cómico que no se contuvo de lanzar una carcajada muy fuera de la situación irreal –CALLATE- rugió frustrado fulminando al conquistador.

-Es que mírate- señalo Sinbad negando divertido –estas en hielo- ante esta afirmación regreso a una postura tan seria acercándose para detallar aquel pilar que imposibilitaba al poderoso magi mas en un ambiente calido como lo es Baldadd-¿Qué clase de magia es esta?- se dijo asi mismo golpeando el cubo para solo encontrarse con una dureza fuera de lo normal, eso y el viento helado que emanaba era fuerte.

En una situación aparte, el virrey tembló ante la imagen anormal pero paso a su principal prioridad entre toda esta confusión.

-Toshirou- llamo Sahbmad con cuidado sacando de sus pensamientos a Sinbad, entonces observo con un gesto confundido a dicho infante hincado atrás del magi helado en ropa holgada fuera de las usuales túnicas de realeza–estas bien- se escuchaba su tono preocupado acercándose a la figura que levanto su vista demostrando ligera capa de sudor.

Iba a hablar pero entonces miro en dirección al rey de los mares y se calló –si- dijo secamente al ponerse de pie mirando la espada rota en sus manos con un ligero temblor, lanzándole una mirada sucia al magi que lo insultaba abiertamente.

-Tu fuiste el que realizo tal proeza- pregunto Sinbad sumamente interesado mientras las ofensas volaban de parte del magi oscuro ante la imperturbable templanza del infante que en comparación mostraba una madurez que todavía no creía.

Apretando los labios no dispuesto a contestar pues hasta el propio Sahbmad parecía apreciar el alcance de esta repentina helada que habia quemado el pasto a sus pies –no es importante- desairó para darle otro vistazo al joven atrapado en el hielo –en su postura es estúpido lo que ha realizado, sumo sacerdote- expreso con frialdad que sorprendió a propios y extraños –no solo abusa de su posición si no que lo ejerce en un país en el que es invitado-indignado expreso en formalidad.

Aquellos ojos onix dieron un brillo en cólera -ENANO SACAME DE AQUÍ- exigió ignorando la postura del joven príncipe, parecía conocerse de tiempo antes según el juicio del rey y el virrey para desconocer el actual estatus.

-SILENCIO- alzo la voz imponente el niño era una burla de lo que en verdad reflejaba, postura firme y la barbilla alzada en dirección al cabreado mago que le daba un vistazo algo frustrado por el tono de mando.

Sinbad debe aceptar que dio un paso hacia atrás por la esencia del niño, aun con su corta edad o su apariencia mas grande a esta por escasos segundos presencio alguien como un igual sacando a flote mas su interés.

El rey de los mares se acerco al joven agachándose a su altura ofreciendo una sonrisa descarada o consoladora -hiciste bien muchacho- alavo poniendo su mano en la cabeza nevada, pero su gesto sufrio una caida ante los ojos irritados turquesa obligado a quitar su mano como si hubiera sido quemado.

-Con permiso- silbo con una educación forzada, pasando de largo para ponerse enfrente del magi molesto -usted- alzo su dedo señalandolo -Considera su postura- pidio demasiado formal dejando atras a los adultos uno deprimido al no ser perdonado el otro preocupado por su hijo.

Una sonrisa arrogante adorno al magi oscuro -crees que tienes la ventaja aquí- pidio en un susurro cómplice, dando a entenderse como intocable ante la oscuridad de los turquesa.

La mente del antiguo capitan volvio a aprender que un gobierno esta podrido hasta las profundidades incurables cuando alguien queda impune por un ataque a un familiar en su propio hogar... Baldadd estaba perdida.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Si hay algun error lo lamento, lo subi a prisa y desde mi celular.


	8. Chapter 8

Hielo 8: Niño

Barkak miraba el jardín del palacio con cierta preocupación esa mañana, quizás era ligero e imperceptible pero su príncipe tenía la tez más pálida de lo normal mientras movía su arma con fluidez en el piso de piedra.

Fue asignado por Sahbmad con justos motivos.

El hombre adulto medito si era buena idea dejar al chico esforzarse de esa manera después de esos días de constantes presiones por parte del sacerdote de Kou.

Tenía una impotencia carcomiéndole el estómago al igual que cada servicio del palacio ante la injusticia cometida contra el heredero del virrey al no darle aunque sea una amonestación al sumo sacerdote de kou por su ataque imprudente inicial y sus constantes acosos desde entonces.

Contuvo el aliento mirando a su príncipe con detenimiento, sus ojos suavizados ante el esfuerzo de alguien selecto al azar por el virrey para heredero... un niño acogido de los barrios pobres.

-No se ve muy bien- Amir índico mirando por encima del hombro del general quien afirmo con sequedad algo molesto por tal susto que opaco facilmente.

La espada brillando al sol opaco de la mañana, el sudor en la frente del elegante niño cuya concentración en sus ojos turquesa nunca dejaban de asombrarlos a estas alturas... menos con el estilo de esgrima que aunque distinta a la realeza, no carecía de efectividad alguna.

-No es asombroso- el mismo guardia medito ausente-dicen que es usuario de un contenedor metálico...- la emoción desbordante en un chillar poco masculino -es que imagine, a su edad ¡que sera de grande!- aplaudió en claro respeto.

Nego divertido por la expresión del joven guardia, pero debía aceptar que el mismo tenia aun mas admiración por el niño con sus habilidades descubiertas hace poco.

El frio en su entorno tenía explicación, los rumores en el palacio y en el reino corrían rápido ante lo que señalaban conquistador de celda por tales afinidades "mágicas" demostradas esa única vez cuando encerró a Judal de manera efectiva.

Algunos tenían el descaro de afirmar que por fin Baldadd era propietario de un contenedor metálico con una seguridad que quizás entre los comerciantes ya había salido dichas noticias fuera del reino.

Pocos creían esto y preferían irse con la suposición que el chiquillo era un mago ante la falta evidente de alguna joyería que señalara dicho artefacto djinn.

Los guardias habían enaltecido gracias a estas maravillas aún no aclaradas, pero el propio Sahbmad se veía nostálgico últimamente… algo que pronto todos ignoraron a favor de su heredero.

Barkak dejo sus hombros caer ante la imagen de otro príncipe, negando un poco nostálgico ante lo grande que se ha convertido... Alibaba aunque en un camino diferente, seguramente traería orgullo a su manera al reino.

Sus ojos vagando en Toshirou Saluja ahora dispuesto a concluir su tiempo de entrenamiento autoimpuesto.

Quien pensaría que su joven príncipe, no mayor de 9 años fuera un conquistador de calabozos a tan corta edad, mostrando astucia e inteligencia hasta ágil en su propio esfuerzo, esto solo lo señalaba a que crecería cada vez más… en su adultez prometía grandeza al reino, de eso estaba muy seguro Barkak.

Y no era el único, en las sombras de cierto pilar… el propio rey, Ahbmad tenía cierto desplante de envidia ahora conociendo los rumores en torno a su "sobrino".

- _Si deja a esa criatura crecer, mi señor… llegara un día en que la gente pida un cambio de rey-_ las palabras de Markkio resonaban en su mente.

XXXXX

Alibaba miraba el palacio con cierta tristeza, luego a su escolta que era el rey Sinbad ofreciéndole una sonrisa de consuelo mientras caminaban al exterior al ser despedidos por sus hermanos con el desagrado destilando en su voz.

Fueron a escuchar la conclusión de las negociaciones comerciales hasta esta fecha a causa de la interrupción pasada en la cual su "sobrino" había sido antagonizado por el sumo sacerdote de Kou.

Le molestaba que Ahbmad desechara tal injusticia con facilidad a pesar de haber atacado en el castillo al niño… a su familia, ahora solo agregándole a su pesimismo el fallido efecto para mejorar el estado financiero de Baldadd ahora en manos por completo de Kou.

A pesar de ofrecer la desintegración de la tropa de la niebla.

-Quieres visitar a tu sobrino- Sinbad pregunto ignorando la mirada de advertencia que le lanzo Jafar, mientras los mismos guardias arqueaban la ceja por el aparente deseo de la visita de pasar un tiempo dentro a pesar del despido del rey.

Alibaba parpadeo en dirección a su "ídolo" a seguir, estaba dudoso… recordaba al niño de aquella vez cuando conoció a Aladdin, no se veía nada social aun la amargura de ser ordenado no lo dejaba (aunque sabía que era una actitud infantil de su parte tal rencor mundano) -no creo… la última vez- se rasco la cabeza nervioso intimidado ante la perspectiva turquesa de esos ojos carentes de infancia.

Estaba seguro que ni Kassim podía lograr tal frialdad, menos a esa edad.

El peli morado miro a su "pupilo" con una ligera sonrisa complice codeándolo para animarlo -sé que a esta hora está en la biblioteca- adivino con un mover de cejas sugerentes -los niños no deben pasar horas leyendo- afirmo cual orden universal, aunque era más que claro para el que la excepción era ese príncipe.

-Sin- la advertencia de Jafar era clara, sus manos ocultas en sus ropas -sabes que le molesta que lo subestimen por su edad- regaño ante el rubio incrédulo por tal conocimiento ¿el enano era demasiado estricto? Pensó pero se lo callo.

Haciendo gestos exagerados -es un niño- fue su excusa contundente, como si tal estatus fuera suficiente para que la jovialidad se desatara -Debe salir a relajarse- afirmo con un mover energético de cabeza, sin detener el paso.

Volteando los ojos -todavía no hay ningún deseo por el joven príncipe de que su presencia es grata- le recordó casualmente, Alibaba estaba confundido pero recordaba que algo le comento Aladdin.

Un puchero en Sinbad por tal observación que "olvidaba"-no puede estar enojado tanto tiempo- se defendió con autoridad, los guardias silenciosos negaron indispuestos a agregar que quizás el antes asesino estaba en lo cierto… el príncipe era algo rencoroso.

-No paso tanto tiempo- el antes asesino arqueo una ceja contradiciendo a su señor.

Parpadeando, entrecerro sus ojos en clara sospecha -Pero no creo que sea rencoroso, se que se animara al ver a Aladdin... o a Alibaba- afirmo seguro de sus piezas.

Una fulminada -no tientes tu suerte, no dejaste buena impresión- fue clara y contundente, el peliblanco volteo dispuesto a ignorar las suplicas del peli morado.

-Pero…- quiso replicar con firmeza, pero se desinflo con desagrado ante la muerte prometida en los ojos plateados.

-Deberías aprender más de su madurez- contesto Jafar con cierto orgullo mal disimulado.

-cómo puedes ser más consecuente con el… Traidor- los dorados parecían dolidos, los guardias fingieron no verlos mientras Alibaba parpadeaba estúpidamente por tal discusión sobre su sobrino.

-El muestra una digna educación- el antes asesino expreso con agrado -quizás sea un diplomático prometedor en un futuro- expreso mirando muy en el futuro.

¡Desde cuando hablaba como si cualquier logro fuera digno de mencionar! Pensaron ambos con cierta sospecha que en efecto, el segundo de Sindria había desarrollado aprecio por el príncipe a pesar de verlo escasamente.

-¿No es un hijo tuyo?- sinbad expreso acusador, pero tuvo que silenciarse ante un rasguño que apareció en su mejilla acompañado por su instinto de preservación que lo obligo a mirar hacia el frente, demostrando que tal acusación era delicada provocando cierta sospecha en el rey que trataría en solitario.

Alibaba sabiamente también paso de tal arranque con facilidad, silbando inocente los guardias por su parte desviaron la mirada deseando que esta escolta terminara por su salud mental.

Sin embargo el múltiple conquistador tenia los rumores muy presentes que circundaban en el reino a causa de Toshirou, también de que es conocido de Aladdin y Alibaba… ¿casualidades? No creía en eso.

-Creo que sería mejor regresar- rompió el silencio el rubio ex príncipe, guardándose un escalofrió cuando Jafar le arqueo la ceja demandante de alguna explicación creíble por su bienestar ¡no era el que no quería ir! Ignorando esta contradicción bajo la mirada -no creo que Ahbmad o Sahbmad le hayan hablado de mi- oculto miserablemente la herida al ser familia, pero la comprensión brillo en los adultos.

-Pero...- el rey con su voz de suplica se opaco, rendido por tal ocasion.

Sinbad solo suspiro ante su fracasado intento de acercarse al niño, desde aquella vez no tuvo la oportunidad y a pesar de lo efectiva que estaba siendo al inicio dicho acercamiento… gracias a su "descuido" solo logro forjar alguna muralla imaginaria en ese prodigioso príncipe, una lástima… pero el rey no llego hasta donde estaba por rendirse.

XXXXX

La noche caía en la ciudad de Baldadd en una tranquilidad engañosa a ojos expertos, desde la biblioteca Toshirou miraba el gran panorama con su expresión neutra pero crítica a lo que sabía se movía rastreramente entre las calles.

Sus pensamientos embotando su mente a causa de los cambios sutiles en las relaciones con el rey, suspiro prediciendo la manipulación del banquero o hasta del propio y molesto Judal.

Su amonestación era injusta, pero no le importaba no es como si el encierro le afectara de alguna manera moral, solo le molestaba un poco las miradas de lastima de la servidumbre o guardias.

Desecho esta linea de pensamientos… no se dejaría consumir por tal acciones en su contra por su nombrado "tío"… su padre había decaído de un tiempo a otro, pero como siempre, lo trataba como un niño protegiéndolo de los seguros insultos de su hermano.

A pesar de ver su alcance (O solo una fracción de tal) parecía que Sahbmad lo protegería a su manera, esto le provoco cierta sonrisa por tal inocencia.

Poniendo sus manos detrás de la espalda de manera ausente, con sus ropas nobles ahora con una faja negra, su mesa con utensilios dispersos ante su tiempo de estudio interrumpido por sus propias reflexiones.

Miro su reflejo con algunas ojeras, su cabello pulcramente peinado aunque mas largo... veria la manera de cortarlo para hacerlo manejable, el brillo vivaz de su mirada.

La presión del reiatsu parecía opacar un poco su salud… su atención acusadora al rukh no queriendo recurrir a este para aumentar su potencia, era cuestión de orgullo… pero como lo había pensado antes, su cuerpo era muy débil para soportar la influencia espiritual con efectividad.

Hyorinmaru… los turquesa se volvieron nostálgicos al recuerdo de su zanpakuto ¿Dónde estará? Al igual que kuchiki… había sido tiempo desde que pensaba en lo que estaba buscando, apretó la mandíbula ante esta observación tan concentrado en su actual papel que casi olvidaba por lo cual acepto el titulo.

Culpaba a Judal de su distracción.

Maldecía al sumo sacerdote que parecía aparecerse en cada rincón para molestarlo, presionarlo… claro que quien sería el para sucumbir a esas niñerías por lo cual ignoraría la mayoría de las veces.

Sin embargo se estaba volviendo molesto, últimamente tenía que recurrir al Reiraku para esquivarlo al igual que el resto de sacerdotes.

Cerró sus ojos recurriendo a esta habilidad, recordó su nombre… Reiraku… esos listones ya eran visibles como son, al principio todos eran rojos… extraño ya que se suponía es para shinigamis, pero poco a poco la afinación de su arte mejoro.

Ahora miraba colores blancos, la gente común… solo dos rojos, contándose pero el cual no se ha molestado en seguir… el de Kuchiki… por ahí en el mundo, sin embargo también estaban algunos teñidos en negro… otros dorados, estos últimos solo tres sobresalían al cual señalo como los magis.

Suspiro contenidamente desactivando dicha habilidad desgastante, negó para seguir su observación a la ciudad oscurecida y frunció el ceño con severidad ante un alboroto desarrollándose cerca de los barrios bajos.

Ceja arqueada imperceptible, notando ciertas presencias predecibles -es acaso que todo girara en su entorno- pidió a la nada con frustración.

XXXXX

La destrucción a causa del choque era tan evidente, Aladdin solo contenía el aliento impotente ante el desatado Ugo cuyo objetivo era eliminar a Judal ignorando sus peticiones de parar.

¿Cómo llego a ese punto?

No lo sabía, solo que en un momento Sinbad había dado la noticia del fracaso político a la gente en el entorno, al otro un magi apareció quejándose de aburrimiento para ser presentado como un igual… pero de Kou.

Fue este el detonante, las provocaciones del oscuro son las motivaciones del djinn para intervenir de manera salvaje y descontrolada.

Morgiana y Mazru sostenían diferente número de civiles, Sinbad gritaba para evacuar al igual que Alibaba pronto la estructura cedía ante un cráter donde el adolescente oscuro caía como un trapo viejo en espera de su ejecución.

Las manos alzadas llenas de energías en sus puños, colocadas encima de su cabeza para aplastar al objetivo, el gran djinn azul se quedó congelado mientras varas doradas parecían inmovilizarlo desde el torso con efectividad.

Los temblores visibles en el cuerpo azul de resistencia, pero las franjas de luz se oponían a ceder ante tal lucha infructuosa.

Todo el mundo se quedó quieto por la fallida anticipación de lo que prometía destruir el entorno, Sinbad con la orden colgando de su boca mirando el centro con sorpresa a la magia de contención sin prestar atención a la falta de Judal a los pies de este.

-Suficiente- la voz era estricta siendo conocida para algunos que buscaron la procedencia -no estás viendo el daño colateral, Djinn- el mandato estaba destilando con cierto poderío hasta que Sinbad siguiendo la mirada de Jafar dio con la menuda figura sentada en el tejado casi destruido de la única casa en pie en la cercanía.

Los ojos turquesa parecían resaltar en la oscuridad de la noche mientras su cabello reflejaba la luz de la luna, con dos dedos señalando hacia el centro con un esfuerzo evidente de la presumible lucha de libertad del djinn.

-Es estúpido de tu parte ceder a tales provocaciones, Djinn- la frialdad era notable, como si fuera algún desacato el que fue testigo -ya fue suficiente de dañar las estructuras, causando aún más dolor a mi reino- la ira contenida provocaba que la mueca de desprecio creciera en proporciones que no predecían del inmutable joven para quienes lo conocían.

Los civiles lo miraron con una absorción por tal compromiso en sus palabras, su príncipe se apareció ante ellos en un momento inoportuno para sus creencias políticas dañadas… pero por el momento lo dejaron para admirar tal amenaza velada a un djinn al cual sostenía con sus habilidades cuyos rumores llegaron a escuchar.

Ahora sin embargo, no había hielo de por medio.

-Toshirou- Sinbad aclamo para llamar a la calma, pues la ira parecía consumir al niño con facilidad al parecer este fue el pretexto para dejar salir esa frustración que seguramente alguien de su posición tendría al ser encerrado en el palacio.

No era momento de las observaciones a causa de su nueva habilidad mostrada, ni la fuerza para contener un djinn enloquecido.

Jafar miro con sorpresa tal fuerza en el pequeño volviendo a señalarlo como una promesa para el futuro, por su parte Alibaba pensaba con cierta acusación ¡desde cuando estaba ahí sin meterse por ellos!

Pero el rubio ex príncipe se sintió culpable por tales pensamientos, quizás el niño se había abstenido de interactuar a causa de su actual posición, pues todos sabían de la restricción a la que era víctima injustamente.

Se enteraron por Judal que el joven príncipe estaba bajo encierro en el palacio como castigo no merecido.

O eso pensaban, pues desde el punto de vista de Toshirou la ira era por otro motivo… el desacato de ellos, de seguir al invasor del Seireitei cuando les dijeron que no… el reconocimiento de tal presencia que no podía gritar acusador abiertamente sin dejar en evidencia más de sí mismo.

La lucha del gigante azul al dar la sensación de verlo, esto solo irrito más al antiguo shinigami porque también lo reconoció… esa flauta de cabeza parecía ridícula, pero no podía fallar en saber que el culpable de su situación estaba ahí parado inocente.

Quizás era su inexperiencia cuando se conocieron pero reconocía dicho artefacto metálico ¡era la flauta de Aladdin!

Su disgusto paso a otro objetivo, ignorando el llamado de los que estaban en el suelo con preocupación para que bajara-ahora retírate Djinn- amenazo con un dejo de soberbia, su ceja nevada arqueada al retirar su postura y con ella las varas de restricción.

Buscaría la manera de llegar a ese gigante.

Aladdin aprecio como en un instante el cuerpo de su amigo se refugiaba en el objeto metálico ante su libertad y la orden, corrió al encuentro de su pertenencia pero fue detenido por Sinbad que lo sujeto con prontitud del cuello de su chaleco salvándolo de un empalamiento por hielo.

Alibaba literalmente salto del susto, cayendo en brazos de morgiana mientras el resto de la escolta del rey de Sindria entraban en guardia.

-Has dejado escapar a quien hiso daño a nuestro Judal- una voz presuntuosa resonó en la noche, obligando a todos a mirar por encima del cielo… reflejado en la luna un gran turbante como medio, donde una doncella de ropas costosas y cabello rojo miraba en su dirección con desprecio en sus ojos, sin embargo su atención en el niño en el tejado en acusación.

Toshirou suspiro en fastidio prediciendo un dolor de cabeza, fue testigo de que todo esto fue culpa de dicho niño (Judal)… pero no iba a decirlo de una manera casual.

-He visto lo suficiente para declarar abiertamente…- su voz regreso a la templada, su rostro antes irritado ahora neutral al alzar sus ojos turquesas en dirección a dichos recién llegados con un ambiente de que sabía que ahí estaban desde antes -que el sumo sacerdote, con su comportamiento solo provoco su propios malestares- concluyo al ponerse de pie indiferente.

Una risa burlona -quien te crees que eres para señalar a nuestro judal como culpable, niño- escupio la joven con menosprecio destilando en sus palabras.

Un brillo helado ante el descenso de temperatura evidente para Sinbad que ahora notaba tal cambio con cuidado ¿desde el inicio era él? Se preguntó sus ojos no dejando al menudo cuerpo en el tejado.

El desplante a la princesa que alzo la barbilla soberbia -no soy un niño- corrigió severamente, su postura erguida en sus ropas de seda bajo la luz de la luna -soy el príncipe heredero del virrey Sahbmad Saluja, Toshirou- se obligó a cortar su presentación levantando el rostro orgulloso y retador.

Una risa burlona -eres el simple heredero de un virrey- desprecio con facilidad la pelirroja, ignorando el descenso más evidente del clima que ella misma acredito a su propio Djinn.

Una vena palpitando en la lisa frente del antes capitán, entrecerró sus ojos con molestia pero tan pronto esa gama de emociones destilaban en su joven rostro… fue remplazada por neutralidad - _Octava_ Princesa del imperio Kou, Kougyoku Ren- saludo con formalidad, resaltando la posición con placer oculto en su monotonía.

¿Qué estaba pensando el chico? Era la pregunta principal de los ahora silenciosos testigos de la interacción, sin embargo Sinbad tenía un ojo en Jafar para que intercediera por el niño… pues aunque había mostrado habilidades asombrosas, estaba contra un usuario de contenedor metálico (y era un menor de edad inexperto a su parecer en la lucha).

Toshiro mantuvo una postura rígida pero aceptable, como si estuviera a punto de iniciar alguna negociación -la actitud de su sumo sacerdote, agrediendo civiles de manera imprudente… solo deja su postura diplomática en duda- aclaro con rectitud -de su prestigioso imperio- añadió casual.

-COMO TE ATREVES- un hombre de túnicas y tatuajes en el rostro, con Judal en brazos se quejó airado desde su posición.

La joven noble apretó la mandíbula en furia contenida, no solo por la mención de su posición en la línea real de Kou si no por la actitud de ese niño -que quieres decir- accedió ante el último comentario ignorando a Koubun Ka que se atraganto con sus denuncias.

Toshirou suspiro con pesar falso -no solo arremetió en contra de un reino visitante…- alzo su dedo en enumeración -si no que fuimos testigos de su imprudencia, el heredero de dicho reino…- una pequeña sonrisa se deslizo imperceptible, señalándose -y el rey de Sindria, Sinbad- agrego con placer con su pulgar señalando al hombre en cuestión.

Ante esto el dicho hombre parpadeo estúpidamente al ser presentado en esa situación, se obligó a sonreír descuidado en dirección a la princesa que parecía trago algo agrio por su gesto.

-Estoy seguro que tanto el rey… como yo, estaremos pasando por alto el reportar tal comportamiento al emperador…- la astucia brillando en los ojos no inocentes del niño -claro, si se llega a ser responsable de las reconstrucciones de esta área afectada así como compensar a los afectados- concluyo con inocencia.

-Además de usted misma olvidar tal incidente- agrego Sinbad desde su posición, cruzando sus brazos en un gesto imponente y ¿coqueto? Toshirou se abstuvo de soltar un largo suspiro adivinando que dichos "encantos" del rey de los mares funcionaban muy bien… más viendo el sonrojo de la princesa.

-NO ACCEDEREMOS- arrogante intervino el único sirviente que se atrevía a entrar a favor de su señora.

\- Koubun Ka- la voz ahora suavizada de la princesa hiso brincar al hombre servicial -calcula los daños, paga lo necesario- ordeno.

El sirviente abrió su boca con asombro cómico -pero princesa…- quiso quejarse pero la mano alzada de su señora lo silencio abruptamente.

-No pasó nada aquí- cedió ocultando su rostro detrás de su manga en dirección al rey que le dio un desplante de agradecimiento, para luego mirar al niño peliblanco -pero esto no se quedara así- acuso con molestia en su voz -vámonos- dijo para retirarse ante la vista de todos.

-Bien, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pidió Alibaba parpadeando cual búho ante una escena de pura política sucediendo entre un niño y un rey que se codearon para compensar de alguna manera los afectados por el encuentro.

-Una negociación- ofreció secamente Jafar dejando la tensión ir.

Aladdin corrio entre el hielo para recuperar su flauta, sin embargo algo estaba mal al no verle la estrella en su lugar -ugo- lloro al apretar dicha pertenencia importante.

Mientras el antes shinigami dejo su postura aliviarse, sus ojos cansados buscando el tejado a sus pies más interesantes que la gente volviéndole a llamar, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro apretando confortador -creo que debes descansar, Toshirou-

-Rey Sinbad, soy Hitsugaya- corrigió no con mucha fuerza, sus ojos estaban cada vez más pesados al parecer su cuerpo sucumbiendo por fin a las presiones de diferentes fuentes.

Se había preparado para una lucha, pero las emociones solo lo golpeaban abruptamente recordándole nuevamente lo infante que es… un niño en todo su derecho… se tambaleo un poco bostezando, sintió ser detenido.

-Te mereces un descanso, Toshirou-Repitió Sinbad con suavidad, mirando el rostro del niño casi adormilado que sostenía con delicadeza, inclinado para estar en su posición y verlo a los ojos.

El capitán quería golpear esa sonrisa idiota del rey, llamando a su temple para no hacerlo... ademas no tenia las fuerzas para otro desastre político entre manos, esperaba que la princesa se mantuviera callada.

-Toshirou- volvió a llamar el peli morado divertido por la resistencia del niño, este le dio un desplante irritado.

Su orgullo mordía ante tal postura, todavía enojado por el trato de dicho noble jovial pero un bostezo lo interrumpió de su airada queja ¿Cuándo durmió sin preocuparse? -soy Hitsugaya- murmuro con desprecio pero la risa divertida de Sinbad fue lo último que vio.

Maldita infancia.

XXXXX

Mazru aun con su gesto plano y postura de estatua en el suelo junto al resto que se acumulaban en su entorno mirando lo que él, los civiles se dispersaban incrédulos de la promesa de la princesa pero confiando no solo en el rey de Sindria, sino en su propio principe.

El del gran clan sin embargo no quitaba la vista de su líder sosteniendo al niño, inexpresivo como es y se le conoce aún sus ojos brillaban con aceptación y calidez ante la vista… protector como lo conoció mirando a su actual paquete con una suavidad desconocida, ahora esa imagen era muy tierna para su mente fanali registrarla tanto tiempo por lo cual se desvio a su colega.

-Jafar- llamo con un acento neutro, pero con el tiempo que llevaban juntos era seguro que el tono desconcertado podía ser notado por su amigo.

Este parecía herido ante la imagen de su rey, ignorando el llamado del pelirrojo a favor de saludar a Sinbad que hacía gestos evidentes de que el príncipe estaba dormido -creo que buscare un dormitorio- acepto monótono pasando de su colega.

Mazru estaba sospechoso ante la actitud del antes asesino, más regresando la vista a Sinbad que se quejaba que era más fácil subir que bajar.

Negó, era problema de otro día.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uff, tenia mucho que no actualizaba por aca!

Bueno aclarando, Toshirou aunque no quiera tiene la complexión de un niño… su reiatsu es demasiado para su cuerpo infantil soportarlo pero en los constantes acosos de Judal, los sacerdotes… el cambio de actitud de Ahbmad y la sobreprotección de Sahbmad, tenia que llegar a un limite también mental… el granito de arena era saber que esa cabeza que los mando ahí estaba en sus narices todo ese tiempo, peor para su orgullo.

Neah20 fuera


	9. Chapter 9

Hielo 9: Febril

La noche era un mar de movimientos para los que estaban envueltos contra el gobierno, sin embargo antes de concentrarse por completo en los deberes de su actual liderazgo como insurgente en una tarea motivacional al probable golpe de estado… tenía una carga que dejar para que descansara.

Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

La habitación en si era sencilla pero lo suficientemente cómoda, los ojos del rey aceptaban tal preparación con el tiempo tan corto que le dio a su segundo al mando para preparar algo decente.

Había sido una noche bastante interesante para el criterio de Sinbad, sin embargo a pesar de todo el desastre descubrió tantas cosas que valían la pena y posibles alianzas que pudieran brotar con el altercado ligero con esa princesa de Kou.

Sus ojos ante el misterioso chaval ahora acurrucado en el pecho en búsqueda de calor, rio ante tal escena que seguramente quemarían el orgullo de este cuando despierte y se dé cuenta (o le digan) que fue cargado por el rey de los mares de esa forma.

No tenían que tener años de conocerse para adivinar como reaccionaria el estricto niño.

Era pequeño ahora que lo detallaba mejor, sin ese expresión neutra o ceño fruncido, podía asegurar que si tenía los 9 años que decía el virrey poseía… el rostro era sereno, tan tranquilo que podía envidiarlo un poco de su estado actual.

-Pensar la actitud que tienes- alardeo para entrar por completo al cuarto, su andar acompasado ante el viento de la noche soplando con calma casi borrando lo terrible que fue la noche con tantas emociones y sorpresas.

-Donde te encontró Sahbmad- expreso parándose justo al lado de la cama, miro inquisitivo como si las respuestas saltaran de un momento a otro solo por ser el.

Apretó el agarre con cierta emoción desconocida por lo prometedor que sería tenerlo de su parte, con su fuerza demostrada esa noche… con sus habilidades sin fin que parecía estaba lejos de conocer… Jafar tenía tanta razón en tenerlo en consideración, si a esa edad era esto con la mentalidad aguda de influenciar a una princesa de Kou… ¿Qué seria al crecer?

Las palabras de Judal antes de la desastrosa noche… señalaba a Toshirou como una singularidad de primer nivel… como el…

-Serias digno no solo para Baldadd… para el mundo- le susurro cómplice acompañada de una risa ligera casi temeraria, pero también vivaz en emociones tácticas.

Ah, pero ya había frustrado tales avances amistosas -La severidad con la que tomaste mi invitación- negó todavía el pequeño en brazos -tampoco ayude con mi actitud hacia ti- acepto un poco.

El aliento del chico era tranquilo, era algo cálido… pero a comparación del sentimiento de protección… sabia este no lo necesitaba, diferente en una distancia considerable a Aladdin… quizás más maduro que el propio Alibaba.

-Discúlpame por tratarte tan descortés- Sinbad expreso con sinceridad en el lecho del niño siendo depositado con delicadeza, rio divertido al verlo acomodarse en una posición cómoda siendo cobijado por la sabana para alejarse como si el gran logro hubiera sido hecho.

-No vale si está dormido- Jafar ingresaba con un rostro estricto a su rey.

Este lo miro por encima de su hombro con una expresión herida -vale el intento- ofreció patéticamente volteando a su segundo.

-Sigue sin ser válido- negó el segundo con un voltear de ojos acallando otra astuta replica -estoy seguro que aceptara tus disculpas con más formalidad- no era un consejo, era algo que obligaría a hacer de eso estaba seguro el peli morado.

Sinbad sabía que estaba perdiendo esa discusión, como lo es cuando se trata del joven príncipe en el lecho -en verdad que te llego ¿no?- comento ausente sin percibir la tensión en los hombros de su fiel amigo.

-¿Le quitaste los zapatos?- cambio el tema el segundo al mando con un ligero arqueo de ceja, negando ante la mirada en blanco de su rey para acercarse y hacer dicho trabajo.

Sinbad estaba apenado por pasar de ese detalle, era bueno saberlo para futuras referencias -Has encontrado algo de el- pidió con sus ojos dorados tan profundos y oscuros en memorias pasadas.

Toshirou le recordaba su pasado, su origen y su propio destino.

Jafar tomo una postura más seria en una actitud por completo de negocios, su boca abierta para expresar lo más superficial de su pequeña investigación sin embargo fueron interrumpidos al abrir en un fuerte golpe de la puerta que los hiso tomar guardia.

Sin embargo el antes asesino solo amplio sus ojos al ser empujado al lado mientras Sinbad daba un salto del camino con su rostro confundido al poder reconocer a Sahbmad que paso de sus presencias para ir directo a la cama -gracias a dios- llamo al desinflarse en el lecho, el alivio inundándolo al caer de rodillas.

Ambos hombres se miraron en silencio, luego al virrey con sus temblores ¿llorando? para mirarse nuevamente con cejas arqueadas.

-Despertara a Toshirou- alerto Jafar con un alzar de barbilla, sorprendentemente el niño era inmutable a tales molestias más en su propio mundo de tranquilidad en su cómodo lecho.

-Em, Sahbmad- llamo con cuidado el rey forzando una risa para acercarse -¿estás bien?- pidió no muy seguro de si quería saberlo más al ver como las sabanas se mojaban ¿se deshidrataría? Se preguntó distraído pues a la velocidad que iba quizás sería confirmado.

Dicho hombre delgado volteo en un tirón provocando que saltara de impresión, su rostro en miles de arrugas de preocupación con sus ojos destilando mares salados y algunos de su nariz no muy agradables de ver a la vista del múltiple conquistador -¿puede protegerlo?- su voz era un lamento casi inaudible.

Parpadeando ante tal petición repentina con un silencio extenso de por medio la sonrisa forzada no abandonando el rostro, congelada de sorpresa -¿a Toshirou?- Sinbad estaba confundido.

Jafar en instinto apretó sus armas entre sus ropas, su rostro era neutralidad al ponerse al lado de la cama del niño… protector, Sinbad lo aprecio con disimulo otro detalle por el cual juzgar a su segundo al mando cuando todo termine.

-Ahbmad no está pensando bien- dijo apresurado poniéndose de pie con la tensión casi derribándolo para volver a andar de un lado a otro en ligeros tropezones, siendo visto por los otros dos adultos -el… él tiene esta idea…- dijo pasándose la mano por su cabello desasiendo el turbante elegante que ahora estaba en su cuello y parte de sus hombros -no puedo permitirlo… yo… yo tome a este niño como mi heredero… él es lo que yo no fui… él es merecedor de la casa de mi padre… de los Saluja- escupió con una rapidez y desespero a medias sin decir en general que era el problema.

Tales palabras personales dichas con ese tipo de desesperación, Jafar solo ablando su rostro ante el virrey que aceptaba a ellos sus debilidades y el motivo principal de tomar a dicho niño… no lo culpaba.

-Él no me escucha… no me escuchara… aunque sea familia, él ha amenazado, el no entiende…- decía una y otra vez con su voz atroz siguiendo su andar de un lado a otro -es envidioso, quien no lo seria… Toshirou será grande… el más grande que este reino será tan pequeño para el- su letanía rápida era insistente con desespero.

El rey obtuvo un desplante de oro fundido por tales alabanzas, sin pensarlo miro al pequeño con dicha predicción también en su mente.

¿será posible?

-Sinbad- Alibaba ingresaba mirando a su medio hermano para caer al rey que no le prestó atención, solo el segundo al mando le dio una mirada cuidadosa tomando esto como una señal para ingresar -Sahbmad- intento pero su presencia fue dejada de lado tan fácilmente.

Sinbad apretó la mandíbula ante los diferentes parloteos a estas alturas ya inentendibles, dio un paso tomando el hombro para obligarlo a parar -que está pasando Sahbmad- pidió con su tono de mando solo tomando las líneas incomprensibles de ese discurso, en general era de Toshirou y era preocupante si los nervios ya débiles del virrey lo llevaban a este punto.

El miro a los ojos dorados del rey, era grande el cambio en el virrey pero esa debilidad estaba presente tan claro para los presentes que encogió a Alibaba de lastima -Él ha quitado los derechos como mi heredero a Toshirou…- expreso sin aliento casi al borde de las lágrimas por la impotencia -me han arrebatado a mi hijo- balbuceo.

Sinbad no pudo evitar sentir la vulnerabilidad de Sahbmad.

-Él es tu hijo- Alibaba intervino haciendo su presencia notar, tomando el otro hombro en consuelo y apoyo, mirando la cama con cierta sorpresa de verla ocupada y que no se despertara pero lo desecho a favor de mirar a los ojos a su medio hermano -aunque no sea por papel… él es tu hijo, lo acogiste, lo protegiste y le distes todo lo que necesitaba- expreso seriamente.

El nervioso hombre paso su mano por su rostro -no es lo único- dijo en silbido ante Sinbad y el rubio -Ahbmad lo está acusando de complicidad con la tropa de la niebla…- trago un nudo -y lo ha ofrecido a Kou como esclavo- lo último agregado en un silbido.

El rostro de Jafar silente brillaban entre las sombras, el instinto asesino dormido por tal acción del rey de Baldadd en un cambio de actitud tan repentina… y predecible si los maquinistas de todo esto estaban detrás del reino y su pequeño príncipe al parecer.

-ES UN NIÑO- Alibaba expreso airadamente -ni siquiera ha estado en contacto conmigo ni con nadie de la tropa- el tono incrédulo -no puede hacerle eso- sus ojos eran heridos al pensar a su "sobrino" en esas condiciones.

-PERO LO HISO- rugió por encima de su aliento Sahbmad agitando al resto por su repentina ira tan visible en el tranquilo hombre casi al colapso nervioso -NO DESCANSARA HASTA VER A TOSHIROU EN EL BARRO- se soltó con brusquedad pasándose las manos por el cabello en impotencia.

Sinbad miro todo con expresión neutra, su sorpresa no evidente en su rostro mientras la ira quemaba sus entrañas ante tal injusticia y muestras de envidia o temor del rey hacia un niño de todas las personas.

-Fue poco tiempo, era feliz con la idea de levantarlo en nuestra casa… que llegara a ser un gran Virrey como nunca lo ha tenido Baldadd- moqueo un poco, el justo hombre daba un paso hacia la cama vacilante donde el niño mostraba tener un sueño pesado si no se perturbo por tales arranques -deben detener a Ahbmad- miro muy decidido hacia el rey de Sindria y su hermanastro -Barkak espera afuera- informo de último momento secándose su rostro para mostrarse menos miserable.

Todos parpadearon ante la voluntad que no creían en el nervioso hombre, Alibaba tomando la noticia de que fue Sahbmad el que infiltraba información a la tropa con la esperanza en su hermanastro de obtener algún avance… fue entonces que se enteraron de todo el panorama que oscurece Baldadd.

La posibilidad de una esclavitud masiva.

Ahora Sinbad sabía que aquella organización no solo quería a Toshirou fuera o quizás con ellos… si no causar una anormalidad.

XXXXX

Fue difícil llegar a este estado, miraba su cuerpo descansando en su cama para luego darle una desplante mordaz en dirección al hombre idiota que era Sinbad deseando que se ahogara con su risa… quizás morderse la lengua dolorosamente con sus comentarios raros.

Miro a Jafar… de alguna forma ese tipo le daba un desplante de lastima cada vez que lo veía, no era estúpido y su agudeza captaba esos brillos fugaces en el segundo de Sindria, mando su molestia al fondo antes de que su tiempo se agote.

Después pensaría en su orgullo magullado o la actitud extraña del peliblanco.

Busco el entorno oscuro sin poner atención a la plática que iniciaría en su dormitorio… se encogió de hombros indiferente saliendo cual fantasma, atravesando las paredes con facilidad, entonces noto al rukh revoloteando entre los pasillos con un destino fijo optando por simplemente seguirlos.

Su mueca era agria al notar a Aladdin como foco principal pasando fácil de la presencia del magi para captar el camino extendiéndose desde esa flauta en sus manos hasta el techo… después al cielo estrellado de esa noche aparentemente tranquila.

No era difícil decidir qué hacer para el sabio capitán, si podía llegar a esa cabeza y quizás darle unos grados menos de temperatura le haría el día, claro después de que explique cómo regresar a su entrañable Seireitei.

Voló indeterminable tiempo, aquel gran portón cada vez más cerca mostrándose enorme e imponente con un aire poderoso en el entorno señalándose como centro de este mundo en el suelo.

No mostro intimidarse ante la idea sabiendo que del otro lado estaría ese panorama en ruinas con masas moviéndose, solo apresuro su "paso" para alcanzar dicha apertura en los cielos de Baldadd, sin embargo no llego lejos cuando esta se le cerro en las narices indignándolo.

-Maldita sea- silbo con molestia fulminando el oro de esa construcción celestial con la esperanza de derretirlo… cabe decir que no funciono.

Cruzo sus piernas y sus brazos flotando ante la gran entrada, miro el entorno con el rukh silbando en reconocimiento de su presencia espantándolos cuales moscas.

El horizonte oscuro se ampliaba bajo sus pies notando otro camino de rukh desde el palacio de Baldadd provocándole un arqueo de ceja -tienes tiempo de tratar con esa excusa de sumo sacerdote y a mí me ignoras- se quejó con monotonía en la esperanza que una de esas palomas blancas llevaran su reporte a la gran cabeza.

Había logrado esta fase de desprendimiento en alguno de los calabozos que visito en su viaje siendo esa su "otro" intento, pero tal logro era en vano si no podía entrar a ese lugar.

Una labor en vano pensó el antiguo shinigami con pena, cuando poco a poco empezó a disiparse ante sus propios ojos señalándose que su tiempo se había agotado, causándole otra mirada de ira en dirección a la puerta celestial.

Era extraño que aquí no había cadenas del destino sujetándolo a su cuerpo ni siquiera tenía que regresar a las cercanías de este, pero no era momento de analizar este mundo a ese nivel de profundidad cuando llego a su sentir la comodidad de su cama… rindiéndose a descansar por completo dejando su rabia para después.

El agotamiento lo agobiaba más que Matsumoto con una resaca.

Ante esto se burló decidiéndose a dormir, sin saber lo que su entorno se estaba planeando o las reacciones negativas de un cuerpo esforzado hasta el límite.

XXXXX

En el palacio la guerra explotaba en llamas que comían a todo su entorno, incontrolables, venenosas que prometían volver todo en cenizas… los gritos de los civiles a su entorno, inocentes necesarios para que Baldadd resurja.

Esa era la mentalidad de quienes lideraban ese golpe de estado… corrección… ese ataque contra la monarquía.

Kassim solo tenía rabia guardada al momento en que se entregó por completo a esas herramientas oscuras, un odio infinitamente grande para hacer trabajar a dichos artefactos… sin embargo también envidia.

Su mente a un niño en especial, cuya adopción conmociono los barrios bajos y casi logra que toda la gente les dé la espalda… el que fue la excepción, tal suerte solo la había visto en Alibaba pero a la ves difieren tanto.

No lo había tratado… solo visto… solo rumores… unos que lo consumieron en una envidia sin saber creciendo para el deleite de quien estaba detrás de sus herramientas.

Sin embargo este no estaba entre los nobles, no estaba con su "padre"… pero después se preocuparía, pues aunque tuviera un origen humilde ahora pertenecía a la nobleza.

Con ese pensamiento… el joven Kassim se transformó en un djinn oscuro.

XXXXX

Los ojos turquesa se abrieron de golpe entre sábanas blancas de una mañana asomándose por la ventana, se sentó de manera rápida sin percatarse del entorno ni del dolor muscular o las quejas de su cuerpo por tal repentino despertar.

El sudor corría por su pálida frente pero los ojos intensos turquesa escaneaban el entorno con experiencia y preparado para la guerra, Toshirou lanzo las cobijas al suelo en un movimiento fluido poniéndose de pie como sus pies descalzos le permitieran.

Su primer instinto primario como ex shinigami fue acusar de un hollow cerca por tal presencia golpeando sus sentidos.

Su mente no clara busco armarse para ir a combatir… su deber como capitán era un reflejo grabado de miles de años… que una vida de 9 no sofocaría fácilmente.

Tantos milenios con un récord impune de parte de su cuadrilla no podía llegar tarde… no ahora, se tambaleo pero la firmeza estaba ahí en sus pies buscando su calzado para buscar una espada… maldiciendo a Matsumoto por la falta de su zanpakuto.

Esto en su mente febril era crítico si su arma está lejos.

Sin embargo la temperatura era una cosa que si no se cuida, podía causar desorientación o debilidad… en el caso del niño… fue algo similar, algo que Jafar trabajaba arduo para tratar pero justo en el momento en que fue a revisar a un Aladdin convaleciente… fue justo el momento en que el antiguo capitán de la 10ma división reaccionaba a lo que pasaba en el gran palacio.

Confundiéndolo con el Sereitei.

XXXXX

Alibaba miraba aquel dragón oscuro en el que su amigo se había transformado tan rabioso además de incontrolable, no quería creer cuando este arremetió contra los guardias dejándolos en nada sin algún movimiento de piedad o reconocimiento aun a estas alturas con dos intentos de eliminar a sus medios hermanos truncados por morgiana y sinbad se negaba a dañar a su amigo… a Kassim.

Su espada, Amon en su mano aferrada con una fuerza que desconocía.

Escuchaba el dolor afuera del palacio, los gritos de su gente siendo atacada sin piedad.

-ALIBABA- grito Sinbad desde la cima del djinn con desespero mientras limitaba los movimientos de la criatura a mano limpia.

El rubio cerro sus ojos en un gesto de pesar, la culpa lamiéndole su mente y lo que pudo haber sido torturándolo hasta este punto.

Pronto sin embargo el sol parecía opacarse ligeramente, la temperatura descender llamando la atención de los fanalis desde sus posiciones.

El virrey abrió sus ojos con un presentimientos mientras Ahbmad entrecerraba sus ojos entre temor o despectivo.

Pero los que tenía una vista panorámica del cambio no solo de temperatura, eran los sacerdotes flotando encima del conflicto siendo testigos aun con sus rostros cubiertos como las llamas de la ciudad se opacaban en una estela de hielo.

Acercándose rápido al castillo, el venia… aun al enfermarlo, ese niño venía a enfrentarlos… pero rieron déspotas, no era nada… la intensidad de su presencia esta opacada y aunque el miedo lamia los instintos de los enviados de al thamen al ver el rukh revoloteando libremente en su dirección.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que su sumo sacerdote se uniera a contrarrestar a la singularidad.

Por su parte, Sinbad reteniendo al djinn se percató hasta que vio su aliento, la frialdad lamiendo su piel por la falta de cubierta… parpadeo intrigado pero su descuido lo obligo al suelo en un golpe a su espalda provocándole un gesto de dolor.

Pronto la escarcha blanca fue visible para Alibaba, escalando las paredes del palacio como una mancha envolviendo no solo el aire… la piedra se congelaba causándole olvidar por un momento de su amigo el monstruo.

-ALIBABA- grito Morgiana con un apuro, era tarde para el joven príncipe detectando el aliento de "Kassim" señalándolo.

Cerro sus ojos en un reflejo en vano, apretando el agarre en Amón pero el golpe no llego… los abrió para ver una espada rompiéndose en un estruendo audible de esfuerzo… el impacto hiso retroceder pero aun así indemnes.

Todos miraron aturdidos.

-Donde esta Matsumoto, estas espadas son nada- la espalda de Toushirou era el que se interponía lanzando los restos de un arma al suelo con ira, los turquesa brillaban amenazantes barriendo el entorno destruido en búsqueda de alguien -MATSUMOTO- rugió altamente llamando de manera mandona.

El sudor era visible, la apariencia enferma su desestabilidad mental provocando este cambio brusco y continúo de temperatura, Sinbad trato de moverse con ayuda de Mazru pero estaba agobiado -él está enfermo- expreso en voz alta para ser escuchado por el rubio.

El djinn se lamentaba en los cielos, una ala congelada al igual que el hocico irritado por tal intrusión pero viendo otro objetivo.

-NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ PARADOS… HAY CIVILES QUE SACAR- ordeno alzando su mano en dirección a los escasos guardias titiritando de frio que lo siguieron al verlo entrar, estos obedecieron no sabiendo donde tenía esa disciplina de mando… tampoco como el niño no se daba cuenta el frio que estaba haciendo.

El rugido de la bestia en reprimenda, pero en palabras inentendibles y rápidas las barras que una vez sostuvieron a Ugo, aparecían con la misma efectividad en el semi congelado djinn señalado por dos dedos infantiles con un gesto de regaño.

Los sacerdotes miraban el entorno, el reino se había calmado por el frio y el descenso había llegado a un punto invariable deteniéndose de congelar… tan controlado, aun el rukh parecía estable irritándolos por tales cualidades de esa singularidad.

Ya no había negros alimentando a su cada vez debilitado djinn.

Los ojos turquesa estaban nublados, la tensión en sus pequeños hombros visibles a través de su ropa… dirigiendo con cuidado a los guardias que llegaban a ser distribuidos, aun con esta distracción era evidente el control sobre el sumiso djinn.

-Toshirou- llamo Alibaba con cuidado y preocupación por su condición ahora demasiado critica -debes descan…- fue fulminado.

La mirada severa era mil veces peor que cualquier vista para el rubio, la boca en una línea tan recta en el descenso continuo de temperatura reanudándose causando diversos castañeos… ahora siendo sentido tan bruscamente reaccionando a su llamado -para ti soy…- expreso pero se asilencio.

Tambaleo un poco a los costados, la comprensión y reconocimiento de su entorno lo golpeo rudamente cayendo hacia adelante pero se sostuvo de pie con terquedad, sus ojos turquesa vibrando de ira que Alibaba miro con su boca abierta… siendo el que tenía planeado atraparlo para que no chocara con el suelo, se quedó de piedra por la expresión infantil.

El control de la temperatura fue soltado, ahora subía de manera constante a la normal pero no fue lo único que salió del control del antiguo shinigami… el rugido del djinn creció, la ira del antiguo kassim alertándolos a todos.

-TOSHIROU- grito alarmado Sinbad cojeando lo más rápido posible maldiciendo la confianza cuando sabia el chico estaba enfermo, ordenando a Mazru adelantarse… pero era tarde, la garra del dragón estaba señalando mortalmente al niño que parecía alentado en sus reflejos.

Alibaba abrazo el niño y lo cubrió con su cuerpo en reflejo, los ojos de Toshirou quedaron libres de ver el ataque a su dirección junto con la acción tonta del rubio.

Debilitado como estaba iba a contratacar con un kido defensivo pero sería infructuoso ante sus movimientos alentados… sus palabras murieron cuando sangre baño su rostro haciéndolo reaccionar como nunca lo había hecho desde que llego algo inducido por la enfermedad y el cuerpo expuesto a esa presión espiritual aumentada por el rukh (con lo débil que estaba, este apoyo para darle fuerza a sus poderes sin pedirlo).

Amplio sus ojos paralizados.

Alibaba extrañado por esperar el golpe soltó el agarre viendo lo que su "sobrino" -SHABMAD-

XXXXXX

Sinbad detuvo su paso ante la escena al igual que todos en su entorno que bajaron la mirada en pena, había un gran hielo en medio del jardín… pero dentro, a unos centímetros de los principales actores, estaba de pie el virrey con sus manos extendidas y una sonrisa amable de esos apagados ojos.

De su torso de manera mortal la garra del djinn lo atravesaba… los protegió, aun a costa de su vida… el reflejo automático del joven príncipe fue instantánea envolviendo dicha escena en el momento justo de la acción con las palabras -estoy orgulloso de ti- lamentables pero llenas de calidez del ahora fallecido.

Toshirou grito tan fuerte en una reacción infantil de lágrimas en brazos de Alibaba que temblaba por la doble perdida.

Mientras ese glaciar encerrando no solo el cuerpo del amable padre… sino el del propio Djinn negro.

XXXXX

Aladdin junto con Jafar llegaron a escena, el ultimo ignorando a todos a favor de prestar su atención al niño convaleciente… su rostro era de preocupación de primer nivel, envolviendo al chico ahora inconsciente para llevarlo dentro del palacio.

Su acción desatendida al resto no fue pasada por alto.

Sin embargo no era el único, en los cielos Judal apretaba su mandíbula por tal fracaso de su gente… dispuesto a no quedarse así, se acercó aun en contra de su mejor juicio.

Tenía cuentas con el enano… después trataría con el otro enano de hielo.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Repentino y cambiado la parte de baldadd, Toshirou estaba tan grave que pensaba que era el sereitei cuando llego al palacio.

Toshirou estaba debil como para repeler el rukh como normalmente lo hace, por lo cual le dio potencia... pero no en todo su esplendor a causa de su debilidad actual (llevandolo a mostrar dicha habilidad congelante hasta ese punto), sin embargo como se había visto antes... el cuerpo sigue siendo de un niño, de alguna forma la misma enfermedad fue un seguro para su vida... un limite causando debilidad.

el pensaba que estaba en el sereitei, por lo cual era seguro lanzara su reiatsu si es necesario... olvidando lo vivo que estaba.

en algo fue bueno alibaba que lo saco de su error.

Sahbmad murio protegiendolo, muy adentro... a pesar de su madurez, Toshirou lo apreciaba tanto por ofrecerle lo que le negaron cuando llego ahi... algo que veremos mas adelante, obviamente.

Neah20 fuera…


	10. Chapter 10

Hielo 10:El despertar

El rayo sacudió todo el aire de baldadd en un ataque sorprendente apreciado por todo poblador proveniente de las afueras de la ciudad, la presencia del rey dio un barrido desde su altura con intensidad a sus espaldas.

El sol estaba en su lugar, la temperatura anivelada y aun sus ojos brillaron ante el panorama de las casas con escarcha comenzando a derretirse lentamente de los diversos tejados o calles.

Era el alcance del niño, sabia de su manejo de temperatura pero lo desestimo a que quizás era algo limitado… quizás solo un área estaría sometida a su voluntad… pero lo subestimo, la estela era tan evidente en esta altura y por completo la ciudad había sentido los estragos del frio.

Sinbad aterrizo desapareciendo su equipamiento djinn Baal entre luces azules, pronto era golpeado por un cansancio haciéndolo tropezar y ser recibido por Mazru.

-Toshirou… él tiene un gran potencial- alabo con una sonrisa cansada el múltiple conquistador, su silencioso general le dio un desplante de reconocimiento en esos dorados ojos.

El rey no tenía duda que todos estos acontecimientos pudieron haber sido peor, su mentalidad estaba optimista y agradecida de alguna manera… aun cuando aquel prodigio estuviera grave a causa del esfuerzo… su recién muestra de poderío, que había quedado claro al contener a Judal… intervino para no empeorar la situación.

Aun viendo la ciudad abriéndose a su paso, los ciudadanos aun golpeados por la repentina violencia… pero sobretodo, la helada que puso fin a los conflictos.

Un nuevo comienzo para Baldadd… eso pensó el rey de los mares al cojear por la ciudad rumbo al escenario principal.

Desde el punto en el palacio Aladdin se sentaba con sus piernas cruzadas a observar el gran hielo en el centro del patio, el brillo de su superficie bajo el sol indicando que tardaría días antes de poder disminuir su espesor.

Los azules brillaron antiguos y su pensar tan profundo que no capto la presencia de sus amigos hasta que Alibaba le tomo el hombro.

La trenza revoloteo con el viento, el magi reconoció ambas presencias pero sin retirar su vista del asombroso hielo reteniendo los cuerpos de dos personas importantes para diferentes personas.

El conflicto con Judal no valía la pena mencionar, la sabiduría de salomón lo influyo a ser retirado tan pronto le declaro la guerra aun sin el djinn negro o ugo era una cuenta pendiente de competencia.

El silencio del trio fue confortante, algunos soldados entraban buscando en el entorno por su líder peliblanco pero se detuvieron al ver el cristal helado expidiendo un viento frio… se negaron a quitar su vista de tal magnifica y morbosa escena.

-EY vayan a buscar a quien ayudar- corrió Alibaba tan pronto noto a mas guardias acumulándose a sus espaldas, lanzo un suspiro cuando nerviosos afirmaron saliendo de su vista -si no fuera por Toshirou- se lamentó.

El niño magi negó con vehemencia, levantándose de un salto para encarar a sus amigos con una brillante sonrisa -todos nosotros hicimos algo- alentó con cierto aire de sabiduría.

Alibaba no pudo evitar mirar de nuevo a su medio hermano, luego en lo que se convirtió Kassim con cierto dolor en su pecho… acercándose para tocar la frialdad con un gesto de sumo dolor -el lloro tanto- expreso recordando aquel evento, sosteniendo a su sobrino en un llanto incontrolable.

Su dolor tan visible, el sabia por rumores lo carente de emociones… compitiendo con Morgiana, pero recordándolo temblar en sus brazos hasta la inconsciencia… aun al recordar su poder, su alcance en esas condiciones febriles… no dudo en pensar que era su sobrino, su familia y necesitaba protegerlo.

Un gran aliento pensativo en Aladdin, luego miro a su amiga silenciosa que parecía estatua ahí observándolos.

Jafar salió del palacio llamando la atención del trio que no dudo en acercarse por noticias -el no despertara pronto- expreso sombríamente.

El joven magi miro de nuevo la estructura de hielo con cierta culpa, alzo sus manos y su pequeño báculo como si tuviera una experiencia de años, Jafar sorprendido por esta muestra cuando no sabía ni que era ser mago… pronto el brillo en su frente se hiso presente -SABIDURIA DE SALOMON- llamo.

El rukh fue visible para todos en una acción meramente desinteresada del magi… liberar la culpa de Alibaba, quitar un peso de encima de cada ciudadano afectado… pero sabía que eran pocos gracias a la singularidad, Ugo fue claro… Toshirou era un ser especial traído por su descuido.

XXXXX

La oscuridad era su compañera cuando poco a poco la consciencia fue recuperándose, sin embargo no podía abrir sus ojos ¿Por qué estaba tan cansado? Se preguntó el antiguo shinigami con molestia orgullosa.

Ligeras voces en su entorno ¿Barkak? Su general se escuchaba preocupado y tan lejano un murmullo casi inentendible.

En su mente Toshirou meditaba ligeramente sin embargo cada sentimiento estaba embotado y atontaba su siempre astuta mentalidad.

Pronto más tonos eran diferenciados, trato con toda su fuerza recordar de dónde pero era tanta la flojera de esforzarse que lo dejo.

Prefirió dormir que pensar porque estaba en cama sin hacer sus obligaciones, tareas o entrenamientos.

XXXXXX

Sinbad encaro a su segundo al mando, en aquella solitaria oficina que servía para organizar el nuevo orden de la republica de Baldadd próxima a ser.

Su asiento detrás de ese escritorio desordenado con mapas y planes, su rostro era severo hacia el peliblanco del otro lado para terminar esa plática que fue interrumpida por el fallecido Sahbmad.

Parado y con los brazos cruzados -el nació en una pequeña comunidad cerca de Artemyra…- su voz era acompasada, practicada de tantos reportes entregados durante su servicio -su madre una prostituta…- se cortó un poco -no se tiene más detalles- declaro no sin titubear, fue ligero casi inexistente pero a oídos de su rey evidentes.

Sinbad endureció su mirada -que ocultas Jafar- expreso con sospecha, aun en estas cortas palabras era lo suficiente expresivo para acusar de las diferentes atenciones dadas al niño convaleciente por parte de su segundo al mando hasta rayar a lo exagerado y protector -porque sientes esa culpa hacia el- dijo mas específicamente.

Jafar apretó sus labios, sus hombros se tensaron pero su rostro mostró la inexpresividad de su tiempo como asesino -fue odiado por su madre hasta la edad de 5 años… después vendido como esclavo del cual escapo a los 6 años… de ahí no tengo nada…- continuo en modo reporte, se mordió hasta el punto de sacar sangre que se limpió con su manga.

Sinbad se irguió en su asiento por tal ruda información, quizás explicando la dureza de Toshirou pero lastimosamente era muy común esas historias de niños vendidos por sus padres, trato de pensar de esa forma -conseguiste esa información tan pronto- pidió.

El silencio fue su respuesta, la sospecha creciendo en el rey de los mares por la actitud de su segundo… esos ojos siempre cálidos ahora eran un pozo sin fondo, sin emociones… era el asesino que conoció y esto solo provoco malestar en su interior -como sabes todo eso de el- su tono era mortal con tintes acusadores.

-Hasta que averigüe más- cortó Jafar rudamente desviando las cuestiones del peli morado que parpadeaba por esto, alzando la barbilla con terquedad.

El rey se sorprendió por tal arranque, abrió sus ojos y luego los entrecerró -está bien- soltó sabiendo que los sonidos de pisadas que pronto iniciarían nuevamente la ardua jornada de trabajo.

-Estaré con el joven príncipe- índico llamándolo aun cuando el titulo oficialmente fue revocado, pero Jafar se abstuvo de quitar esa nobleza en el prodigio (como todos empezaron a llamarlo después del incidente).

El peli morado sabia esto, siempre al lado del niño -Encontraste a alguien que responda a Matsumoto- pidió sintiendo raro el nombre en su boca.

Jafar negó desde la puerta.

-está bien- volvió a decir cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a un energético Alibaba.

XXXXXX

La siguiente ocasión que fue consciente de su entorno, noto el dolor muscular por la falta de movimientos… trato de moverse con su cuerpo sumamente pesado.

-No lo intente joven príncipe- advirtió con suavidad alguien que reconoció como el señor Jafar, tocando su cabeza como si fuera un niño -Descanse, todavía no estás listo- regaño divertido ante los intentos evidentes.

Quiso replicar, amordazar esa amabilidad que sentía lo menospreciaba.

 _-Estoy orgulloso de ti-_ escucho en un recuerdo perdiendo la fuerza de luchar remplazado por dolor, uno que no sabia podía tener... aun en esta miserable vida, sentía la calidez siéndole arrebatado.

-Murió- murmuro con esfuerzo sin poder abrir sus ojos, se oía tan lamentable que se estaba arrepintiendo de haber gastado sus fuerzas en eso.

La respuesta no vino, pero podía medir que el entorno no era bueno... entrando nuevamente a la inconsciencia.

XXXXXX

Aladdin brincaba en la habitación con diversión propia… Morgiana obligada a jugar a su lado, Alibaba sentado junto a esa cama relatando el avance político de Baldadd al dormido en la cama.

El entusiasmo del rubio era tan evidente mientras decía a su sobrino su jornada.

La ventana soplaba el viento nocturno fresco de una ciudad tranquila, los ojos azules del niño apreciaron tal detalle de lo vivido que era con un nuevo enfoque y apreciación… pero reanudo su juego al ver a su amiga esperándolo.

Entonces ojos turquesas severos se abrieron de golpe provocando que Alibaba saltara de sorpresa -tu voz me irrita- aseguro airado, su tono rasposo a causa del desuso pero llamando la atención.

-SOBRINO- grito en jubilo el rubio saliendo de su mutismo, tirándose en un abrazo con un aspecto feliz -Estoy tan feliz que despertaras- lloro pero su agarre no parecía aflojar.

Aladdin rió por lo bajo, Morgiana estaba curiosa pero su aspecto era el mas distante de la habitación.

Toshirou parecía congelado al ser recibido con ese entusiasmo, luego levanto el rostro para mirar de cerca la gran sonrisa de su pariente invadiendo su espacio-SOY HITSUGAYA PARA TI- gruño airadamente sin embargo no fue soltado -no tenemos estas confianzas... SUÉLTAME SALUJA- forcejeo deseando que fuera el mismo chico que conoció y los acuso de robar sandias.

-No seas tan estricto con tu tío favorito- presuntuoso expreso Alibaba, su alegría superando la primera impresión que tenia de su actual nombrado sobrino.

¡Lo trataba con una informalidad!-Tu no eres mi tío favorito- contradijo airadamente forcejeando con mas fervor.

Pero Alibaba era terco, empezando una lucha encima de la cama -soy tu tío favorito- no era una petición, era una ordeno -SOY TU MAYOR- expreso estirando las mejillas blancas con una confianza.

La temperatura empezó a descender -ey chicos...- llamo Aladdin con cuidado al notar esto, el rukh a sus ojos parecían calmados pero el ambiente estaba cambiando y era notable sin embargo la lucha en la cama estaba lejos de cesar.

Ambos eran tercos.

-Seras mayor pero no mentalmente- Toshirou contradijo con astucia su ira por tales confianzas a su persona de un sujeto que no ha tratado tanto le tocaba el nervio... mas cuando lo estaba tratando de esa forma.

-Ey eso no se duda- el rubio expreso ignorando otro llamado del magi que tenia una sonrisa forzada.

-Claro que se duda- contradijo el antiguo shinigami pensando que si congelaba al tipo ¿seria por defensa propia?

Alibaba iba a contestar con ingenio pero sintió ser alejado con brusquedad hasta que estaba colgado a una distancia por encima de la cama, miro quien la sujetaba y la sostenía con facilidad... era Morgiana con su mejor gesto plano soltándolo bruscamente.

-Deja al niño- indico secamente como solución con sus manos en la cadera y parada en medio de la lujosa cama.

-NO SOY UN NIÑO- airado e irritado expreso Toshirou fulminando a la pelirroja desconocida, esta parecía ajena a cualquier molestia.

-Iré a avisar al resto- la fanali monótona indico, bajando en un salto y salir de la habitación.

Alibaba le daba un desplante burlón desde su lugar ocasionando que le entrecerrara los ojos ¿porque permite eso? sin embargo el antiguo shinigami no pudo expresar abiertamente la falta de respeto sintiéndose débil de momento.

-Debes recostarte, hermano- Aladdin daba a notar su presencia con sus ojos llenos de preocupación en su dirección.

La culpa llenaba al rubio por haber sido el mayor precursor del esfuerzo de su sobrino.

Sin embargo la terquedad de Toshirou fue mas, manteniéndose firme en su asiento con su rostro alzado en fortaleza-dime como esta todo- ordeno con un tono exigente arqueando la ceja a su tío.

La platica fue general, detallando el golpe de estado infructuoso y la abolición de la monarquía en Baldadd con la esperanza de convertirlo en república.

Afirmo a final del relato, la mente del prodigio meditando con calma lo dado cuando la puerta se abrió... en una ráfaga Jafar se movía con facilidad hasta su lecho, tomando la temperatura y alzándole la barbilla para mirarlo con detalle.

Todos parpadearon incómodos al ver la entrega de revisarle hasta el punto en que fulmino a Alibaba mientras este le lanzaba uno de "traidora" a Morgiana suponiendo que le dijo el incidente.

Cuando el shinigami reacciono con un desplante -estoy bien- inquirió airado.

El asesino tenia fuerte el agarre, pero negó con vehemencia -tienes graves consecuencias aun- expreso al soltarlo para instalarse a su lado -necesitas mas descanso- ordeno.

-Yo no necesito mas descanso- amonesto el rígido niño, sus ojos lanzando desplantes a su entorno.

-Pero lo necesitas Toshirou- la voz de Sinbad ingresando con Barkak protesto, su postura al acercarse a la misma cama con sus ojos dorados brillando críticos - Estuviste febril- inquirio.

Arqueo una ceja nevada en su dirección, despectivo al hombre -supongo que la princesa no dijo nada- pidió.

El rey sonrió satisfecho, como si el logro fuera suficiente pero esa sonrisa socarrona fue suplida por seriedad -tu estado no fue normal, quizás al inicio pero... fue aumentada por ciertos sacerdotes- informo sombrío.

Pero aquellos ojos turquesa no reaccionaron con miedo ante esto -Ya veo- indico moliendo sus dientes, no por ira si no porque fue débil para permitir tal acercamiento ¿cuando? -seguro fue el banquero- desecho prontamente ante los adultos impresionados por la resistencia.

-¿Lo sabias?- Alibaba cuestiono, Aladdin dando una mirada sorprendida mientras Morgiana se mantenía firme pero en su interior igual de inquieta.

Se encogió de hombros indiferente el antiguo capitán guardándose los datos.

-Ellos están interesados en ti, esa organización... - Sinbad continuaría pero fue despedido rápidamente con un desplante severo.

-Eso no importa- desecho el shinigami para consternación de todos, dando un vistazo a Barkak -cual es la situación de los civiles- pidió -espero que en mi estado febril no fuera perjudicial- su tono era formal y estricto.

El general denegó -todo lo contrario, sin su intervención hubiera sido peor-

-Sin embargo fue insuficiente- expreso en reproche apretando las sabanas.

-No fue tu culpa- Jafar dijo con suavidad, el entorno estaba silencioso mirando tal reacción en el monótono joven ahora demasiado expresivo.

-Yo vi la oscuridad y pase de esto, en mi arrogancia no prepare al pueblo en consecuencia- su tono era monótono pero cargado de fallo en si mismo.

Si, se lo había dicho al banquero cuando le dijo sus planes abiertamente, si fue un reto... el fallo... su intento de mantenerse ajeno al reino, el pago fue grande... su actitud distante y confiada, debía arreglar eso.

Miro hacia arriba con fuerza -No fue tu responsabilidad- fue Sinbad quien tomo la palabra, con un rostro ajeno al jovial sus dorados ojos molestos por lo comentado del niño.

-Sin embargo yo tenia las capacidades para contrarrestar cualquier rebelión innecesaria- quito las sabanas en un movimiento fluido en un intento de levantarse, su hombro sujeto con fuerza para evitar su cometido... miro oscuramente al dueño de esta, Jafar negó.

-Usted no esta bien- recrimino el severo segundo.

-Yo decido eso- corto tercamente, en su vida nunca había sido tratado con tal insolencia -Hay trabajo que hacer- apremio obstinado.

-Hermano- llamo Aladdin antes que cualquiera quisiera unirse a intervenir ese duelo entre el segundo y el niño -nadie te culpa... no fue tu culpa que el señor virrey se haya sacrificado por ti- expreso haciendo que cada uno parpadeara por tal comentario según fuera de lugar.

Ahora que lo medita, Alibaba notaba que eso fue dejado de lado como si quisiera que lo pasaran por alto... aquel arranque sentimental... miro hacia su sobrino notándolo como esa mascara de indiferencia y dureza se lavaba en sorpresa.

Sinbad miraba con astucia al magi para luego dirigir su atención curioso a la reacción del impasible chico, no solo por lo expresivo que estaba siendo si no por la entrega a su reino por encima de su bienestar... ahora no esperaba tal aclaración dicha en voz alta.

La temperatura bajo de manera brusca, Barkak castañeo mientras el resto parecía impasible (excepto Alibaba que soltó una maldición amonestada por Jafar al decirla enfrente del niño).

El temperamento lavado mientras los hombros se dejaban caer estabilizando el ambiente a uno cómodo, aun Jafar con su agarre firme notando dicho cambio para alejarse a una distancia prudente... el gesto firme del niño era suplido por vulnerabilidad tan notable para todos.

-Sin embargo, así lo siento- su tono era austero, mirando sus propias manos -Ese hombre sobre protector... no merecía tal final...- apretó sus puños -es esta mi maldición...- recordó su lejana infancia en el Sereitei -yo...-

-Estoy contigo- Alibaba interrumpió saltando a su lado, tan cálido en contraste con Toshirou -y aquí estaré para ti... mi sobrino favorito-

Su rostro volvió al neutral -soy tu único sobrino- contradijo con sequedad -alejate, no tenemos esas confianzas Saluja- amonesto severamente.

Un puchero por parte del rubio por el inicio de la misma discusión inicial, con cambios bruscos de tema que dejaban de piedra a los testigos.

-Déjame presentarte a Morgiana- arrastro a la pelirroja acercándola molestamente en su rostro sin provocar alguna indignación de la propia.

-Un gusto- su voz era monótona, ojos inexpresivos y sus rasgos característicos sin arruga.

-Un gusto también- contesto con la misma tonalidad.

Alibaba miro a ambos con su ceño fruncido -donde esta toda esa emoción de hace rato-

-La cordura ya regreso- contradijo el niño con sequedad, irritado por su debilidad emocional tan evidente entre tanta gente... culpaba al banquero.

Pero la carcajada de Sinbad rompió todo -en verdad que son un caso- aplaudió -sin embargo, creo que es momento de dejarlo descansar- empujo al resto de los niños afuera.

Barkak arrastro al propio Alibaba gritando indignado por ser alejado.

Jafar estaba al lado de la cama mirando el desalojo, pero el niño lo miro de reojo -te recuerdo- expreso tensando al adulto-pero aun... ese momento es lejano- aclaro -no se que te mueve, pero no necesito protección-

-A mis ojos si, joven príncipe- contradijo el segundo para la consternación del shinigami, eran fugaces esas memorias... tan viejas que el motivo de tal estaba vago.

Sinbad se acercaba optimista -bien, te dejamos- miro entre ambos -ahora ¿paso algo?- cuestiono el extraño ambiente pero estos negaron automáticamente.

-Tienes algo que decirle al joven príncipe- pregunto retoricamente Jafar, el rey parecía desinflarse.

Un suspiro armándose de valor -yo, lamento como te trate Toshirou- expreso abiertamente no era obligado, pero no queria hacerlo cuando se le ordenaba... el rey tenia un orgullo.

sin embargo fue fulminado -Soy Hitsugaya- contradijo.

-No seas tan duro- gruño el rey acobardado no solo por la mirada del niño, sino el segundo al mando en una combinación mordaz -Quien es Matsumoto- pregunto con astucia.

Parpadeando confundido -donde escucho eso- pidió confundido.

los adultos compartieron miradas -entonces no recuerdas- el peliblanco cruzo sus brazos inquisitivo, la astucia del rostro del rey era tan evidente... era un punto en el cual el antiguo shinigami va detallando.

El peliblanco no iba a decir abiertamente que en su estado febril pensaba que estaba en el Sereitei, por lo cual tomo la acción de desatenderse de la situación -no- inclino su cabeza en una actuación inocente que merecía un premio.

-Bueno, te dejamos- expreso el rey para salir escoltado, dejando al niño junto al segundo que tomo la guardia para que descansara.

Sin embargo la mente del capitán tenia el cargo de consciencia por su padre, la perdida le dolía mas de lo que deseaba y aun con las diversas palabras de todos, no eran suficiente para convencerlo de que no era su falta-fue enterrado- pidió a su escolta.

Este le dio un gesto amable -si, en el momento en que fue liberado del hielo- informo.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo...

uno cortisimo solo para decir presente.


	11. Chapter 11

Hielo 11: Agenda

Todos miraron acusador a Sinbad algo atrapado, su sonrisa era forzada al estar arrinconado en esa oficina demasiado pequeña para su gusto en un ambiente que lo obligaba a retroceder, cabe decir que era más mérito de su segundo al mando que del adolescente a su lado-no lo tomen así- expreso rendido pero algo confundido.

Alzando la barbilla demasiado estricto con su postura irritado -es un niño, no merece tal trabajo- airado expreso Jafar.

El rey parecía solo en esa lucha cuando miro por apoyo por lo cual bajo un poco los hombros pero dispuesto a defender su punto -es un príncipe, será entrenamiento- aclamo buscando en los ojos de su más seguro aliado.

-Él ya tiene suficiente, no lo dice pero lo sé... es pequeño, ya fue suficiente con permitirle pensar que el solo podía detener todo esto- Alibaba parecía convincente y protector desechando las esperanzas del rey.

- _Y eso que no había contacto hasta el día en que despertó-_ se quejó Sinbad internamente, viendo la actitud del rubio para un chico que trato como si hubieran sido conocidos desde pequeños.

-Dejarlo pensar de esa manera- negó con un suspiro cansado el peliblanco, cubriendo sus manos para alzar intensamente sus ojos a su líder.

Era verdad, cuando despertó... hablando de esa manera culposa delante de todos ellos, quizás era una cosa buena su estado inestable por la enfermedad, era seguro no se abriría hasta que sea tarde.

Pero el rey de los mares no estaba de acuerdo por esa actitud de ambos -Lo sofocaran- aclamo demasiado en serio sus ojos eran intensos y acusadores -el mismo se molesta al ser tratado como un niño-apretó los labios los otros no podían refutar esa parte -No lo traten así-

La boca de ambos se abrieron de respuesta y aunque no lo dijeran, ambos pensaban en lo hipócrita cuando fue el primero en tratarlo de esa forma… cerraron de golpe pero la mirada del rey no titubeo, se hacía más intensa.

-Es un niño- aclamo airado Jafar alzando su dedo -se le debe consideración- fulmino a su rey, Alibaba estaba un poco acobardado por la mirada aguda del múltiple conquistador.

-Un prodigio- aclamo el peli morado con mortalidad, consciente de los rumores en el entorno al pequeño -uno que merece participar en todo esto- dio un desplante desde su altura cruzando sus brazos ahora tintineantes de joyas.

-Está recuperándose- Alibaba contradijo cuando encontró su propia voz.

-Entiendo sus malestares- el rey suspiro espantando su actitud oscura volviendo a una consoladora, ligera risa suave -quizás ni participe activamente- ideo para calmar a sus cuestionadores.

Pero Jafar tenía la sospecha, conociendo a Sinbad sabía que Toshirou estaba en su mira… esto no era por consideración, era para probar en un ámbito más administrativo el alcance del chico… su rey estaba probando al prodigio ahora que sabía sus habilidades.

Bajo la mirada el segundo, sus réplicas muriendo al ceder al capricho del peli morado… algo que este sabia, aunque el rubio no parecía percatarse de esa discusión donde la victoria ya estaba dicha.

-No se preocupen, estoy seguro que Toshirou estará bien- insistió el rey de los mares con certeza, una actitud confiada que alumbro al joven en esa habitación.

-Bien, entonces supongo que no será nada malo- Alibaba parecía comprar fácilmente esto, afirmo en dirección a su héroe con confianza en que no haría daño que su sobrino estuviera viéndolos trabajar aunque ya era muy entrado los acuerdos… seguro y sin subestimarlo, no les entendería (el todavía no entendía la mayoría).

-Sus tutores hablan muy bien del chico- aplaudió Sinbad, causando al peliblanco apretar su mano por dicha investigación sin consultarle -es aplicado y muy inteligente- alababa ocasionando un malestar en Jafar no detectable en su rostro neutro.

Alibaba rio -por supuesto, cuando lo conocí tuvo una discusión con un comerciante y gano- recordó esa vez con Budel.

Ambos lo miraron largamente -en serio- fue el rey con sorpresa.

-Por supuesto- aclamo orgulloso el rubio -aunque…- inclino su cabeza con duda, los adultos esperaron expectantes -arrojo una joya que pago los daños- provoco que los escuchantes parpadearan por tal detalle.

Al parecer siempre había algo que aprender, la astucia de Sinbad brillo en esos momentos compartiendo una mirada cómplice con su segundo por tal insinuación -si el niño tenía riquezas…-

-No significa nada- corto el peliblanco, el rubio no parecía captar cual era el problema.

-Está bien, pero hay la posibilidad- con terquedad dijo el peli morado una sonrisa ladina se dibujó al cruzarse de brazos.

-No se encontró nada- volvió a decir el segundo con los ojos cerrados de manera demandante, su postura rígida.

Sinbad rio -cierto, puede que sea casualidad- cedió pero sus ojos decían otra historia, por su parte Alibaba miro entre ambos… se encogió de hombros dispuesto a ignorar las sospechas de los adultos.

XXXXX

Toshirou miro su habitación con aburrimiento, era temprano por la mañana de Baldad y en su mente ya trabajaba en una agenda para el día, porque hoy sería el ideal para dejar esa cama además de restaurar su fachada estoica.

Se quitó las sabanas con cuidado, todavía mirando el entorno como en espera que alguien saliera a detenerlo (Jafar como siempre)... suspiro de alivio cuando nadie vino, no es como si pudieran detenerlo el día de hoy... pero el sujeto en sí, tenía una tenacidad para lograr que lo obedecieran.

No lo dice porque lo haya hecho, aclarando… pensó con aprensión.

Si tan solo Matsumoto fuera trabajadora como lo era ese segundo de Sindria, no se quejaba de su teniente... todavía tenía sus puntos buenos, pero era obvio que el adulto responsable era la segunda opción en una escala fuera de lo visto en un vasallo.

Se levantó sintiendo el destensar de sus músculos que le provocaron un ligero fruncir de ceño, debía alimentar su entrenamiento para ponerse al corriente... la debilidad no era una opción aunque esta era inducida por la falta de movimiento.

Busco sus zapatos con la vista, para localizarlos acomodados justo al lado de su cama... luego su ropa con diligencia, era gratificante verla acomodada... era quizás su lado pulcro y ordenado pero todo estaba en su lugar.

Luego de hacer su cama, se vistió para iniciar su día.

Su faja color turquesa, sus pantalones holgados color gris y su camisa con mangas largas en una apariencia noble pero sencilla... se miró satisfecho, aunque prefería los colores negros, estos no fueron permitidos por su padre.

Al pensar en él, en Sahbmad su rostro se volvió melancólico, pero negó... poniendo su mejor mascara de indiferencia, aquella que titubeo por culpa de su enfermedad y debilidad.

Aunque respeto y agradeció las atenciones del nervioso fallecido, no podía llorar tanto tiempo la pérdida... pero aun esa calidez desconocida en su tiempo de Shinigami, quizás su hermana o su abuela se lo ofreció... o hasta ese molesto de Ichigo… pero diferente, tan diferente.

Suspiro para ir a donde su único mueble descansaba, era pequeño en apariencia pero abrió su cajón donde solo eran inocente papel o pluma con algunos pendientes escritos, notando que tenía tarea pendiente y dudaba que sus instructores regresaran.

O si murieron.

Se encogió de hombros con frialdad, paso de esta fachada diligente para hacer unos movimientos de ligero kido... reiatsu azul centellaba de la punta de sus dedos, sonrió al ver los símbolos brillar en identificación abriéndole un pasadizo en ese mueble.

Ahora un cajón más profundo con riquezas acomodadas, piezas de oro y joyerías diversas también algunas monedas del mismo metal... pero su atención era un pequeño saco en específico, que saco para revisarlo levemente.

Una pulsera, tobillera y tres anillos... cada uno brillando en reconocimiento, hasta había algún tipo de sentimiento de enojo en ellas -lo siento... lo siento, pero si los llevo será obvio- se disculpó con prontitud poniéndolas en la palma de sus manos.

La calidez era palpable, suspiro de alivio sintiéndose mas fuerte... era un pequeño truco que aprendió, su reiatsu era malo en grandes cantidades y casi el descontrol le había costado su cordura pero los djinn ayudaban a mitigarlo o anivelarlo.

-Gracias Señores y señorita- agrego con una sonrisa ligera llena de respeto… se sentía algo traidor con Hyorinmaru en aceptar la ayuda de los djinn pero no podía negar la tranquilidad que dan a su reiatsu.

Las joyas brillaron cómplices, el frunció el ceño severo -no, es cuestión de orgullo- regaño ante las voces que el solo escuchaba de reclamos airados por el desuso -se eso- cedió un poco exasperado -ya tengo suficiente interés como para mostrarlos- amonesto más seriamente.

Era verdad, primero fue Judal con su ataque cobarde que lo hiso mostrar algo de sus artes, luego estaba su kido con ese gigante azul para cerrar con broche de oro en su casi desestabilidad durante el djinn negro.

-Estaré bien- agrego con su rostro serio -solo… no esperaba que me afectara tanto- cedió ante la insistencia de sus contenedores… pensar en su padre ahora fallecido, solo traía un dolor bastante conocido… no podía ceder a la idea de su apego.

-Aun a su manera, el me quiso- decirlo en voz alta era bastante inquietante, sus ojos querían lagrimear pero espanto la idea sentimental, miro sus joyas con un aprecio bien oculto a causa de su verdadera preocupación… como si fueran parte de su cuadrilla, aunque él no los deseaba esos fueron tercos para obligarlo a llevarlos consigo.

-No dañe a nadie- advirtió con ligero alivio, sus ojos vagaron ligeramente por la ventana en un suspiro para volver su atención a los objetos de su mano que expedían comprensión, temía salirse de control y el rukh no ayudaba.

Pero a su manera, aunque no lo pareciera… el miedo seguía ahí en lo profundo de su corazón, uno que supero al no congelar el reino por completo… tenía sus ventajas la debilidad.

Sus sentidos captaron a alguien acercarse dentro de su perímetro, lanzo un sonoro suspiro y miro sus joyas dando una ligera inclinación de despedida para ocultar estas pertenencias prontamente.

Sello con diligencia para desaparecer justo cuando su puerta se abrió.

Alibaba busco en el entorno confundido al notar lo ordenado que estaba tan temprano (para el), mientras Jafar daba un barrido molesto a la habitación.

XXXXX

La armería era algo surtido, un espacio confinado con una ventana donde la luz ingresaba orgullosa a iluminar los diversos filos o herramientas bajo la mirada crítica del antes shinigami.

Este entro con paso ligero, tomando la espada que llamo su atención para analizar el acero con experiencia y balancearla ágilmente en prueba de peso, su ceño se profundizo tratando de anivelarla sin embargo no estaba satisfecho… con un suspiro la dejo en su lugar para pasar a la siguiente.

Sus manos menudas traían una espada elegante, sus ojos brillaban astutos al verla contra luz -General Barkak… buen día- saludo aun sin voltear mientras hacia una estocada de prueba, sacándole un suspiro decepcionado.

El general abrió sus ojos al ver al pequeño ahí, pero negó para volver a una actitud amable -buen día, joven príncipe- expreso con diligencia entrando a la armería -es bueno verlo con bien- agrego… este solo dio un desplante de reconocimiento por tal pregunta.

Para el soldado era agradable ver al chico levantado, si… estaba preocupado por las aparente ganas de ponerse a trabajar, pero tampoco amonesto porque respetaba al joven príncipe… cuyo título acababa de ser restablecido durante la mañana, algo que este seguramente no sabía que le habían revocado -veo que no encuentra nada de su agrado- indico.

Un movimiento de sus muñecas con otra espada, negó con vehemencia al dejarla con amonestación en el pedestal-la última fue difícil de encontrar si no fuera por ese sacerdote…- gruño con ira reprimida, pero negó… también había tomado una cualquiera durante su fiebre, pero esta no resistió.

Barkak entonces ingreso por completo, desapareciendo en el fondo donde había otra puerta pesada… por su parte Toshirou siguió su diligente inspección gruñendo por lo bajo la pérdida de tiempo que le estaría llevando.

Barkak salió con una pesada caja de madera pulida -joven príncipe- llamo para que este volteara con un ligero arqueo de ceja por lo que traía entre manos -hecha por los mejores herreros y el metal más resistente… fue mandada a hacer por el virrey- el tono era solemne al ponerla sobre una de las mesas, el chico parecía estatua viéndolo como si trajera algo inaudito, esto le provoco una sonrisa consoladora -venga- apremio.

Toshiro dio pasos ligeros sus ojos no vacilaron ni se movieron de la gran caja, su silencio era extenso aún más de lo normal.

El general dio un vistazo al niño a su lado, aunque en el exterior parecía neutro… la emoción era notable en sus ojos suavizándole el gesto endurecido -el sabia de sus dificultades con las espadas… la verdad pensamos que era una cosa extraña que alguien como usted pudiera rasgar armas tan duras con facilidad…- acepto riendo cuando los turquesa le dieron un desplante - él hubiera querido dárselo con una fiesta privada… pero…- no tuvo que terminar la oración, ambos sabían las dificultades que pasaron y la distancia familiar con el rey solo empeoro esto.

Las manos del adulto destaparon mostrando una espada larga con su filo algo delgado a lo normalmente manejado en el reino… sin embargo tampoco era del estilo katana, con un mango estrecho con tiras de cuero blanco, quizás tan alto como el príncipe pero no importaba en los ojos del general… era obvio que esto no impedía un buen manejo para el experto prodigio.

Con cuidado el antes shinigami la tomo mirando la luz del sol filtrado brillar en contra, palabras de orgullo talladas en la base del filo causándole un nudo en su garganta al balancearla con aprobación -gracias- su tono era neutral pero eternamente agradecido.

Barkak sonrió -de nada… y feliz cumpleaños, aunque este haya pasado- concluyo con orgullo al entregar la funda que descansaba dentro de la caja, una cosa azul de alta calidad con el nombre saluja tallado en ella también.

Acomodándoselo en la espalda y enfundando con agilidad el arma otorgada, la neutralidad de nuevo en el rostro juvenil -gracias, General Barkak- se inclinó en respeto humilde -también agradezco que no haya dicho nada-

La risa bonachona del general -por supuesto, advertí a todos que no dijeran nada a los "invitados" sobre su cumpleaños- acepto fácilmente -sin embargo, tengo la sospecha que el señor Jafar es otro asunto- aclaro con un brillo sospechoso.

Un gemido irritado, pasándose la mano por el rostro sin embargo no le extrañaba pero tampoco le importaba los motivos de tal conocimiento -sin embargo nadie ha ido a molestarme, por lo cual- se encogió de hombros también agradecido sabiendo la actitud de su nombrado tío y todo ese montón de gente entusiasta a un nivel más allá de Matsumoto.

Ahora sabiendo que era su cumpleaños, no quería lidiar con la molestia enerva nervios de una fiesta.

Ambos se miraron con gracia, el adulto más evidente que el pequeño este salió de la armería yendo al sitio de entrenamiento cercano… esquivando ágilmente las áreas donde detectaba alguno de esos invitados se encontraban.

No quería toparse con ellos tan temprano en la mañana.

XXXXX

Fue a medio entrenamiento que noto sus presencias pero no se molestó en voltear a reconocerlos, su concentración en la estocada final para hacer un arco con el filo y enfundar su espada ligeramente, cerrando sus ojos al soltar un gran suspiro.

Aplausos fueron escuchados -eso fue impresionante Toshirou- era Sinbad con una sonrisa alegre al filo de su asignado campo de entrenamiento, sus ojos centellaban al acercarse ahora con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho de manera descuidada.

Los turquesa lo fulminaron con irritación -Hitsugaya- corrigió negando con aprehensión al notar el tono confiado.

Un silbido de apreciación -un gran espadachín a tu edad- sacudió sus manos pasando fácilmente de la reprimenda, su sonrisa nunca vacilo -haría a mi general temblar ante la perspectiva de tu crecimiento- agrego pícaro.

El peliblanco volteo los ojos por tal comentario pero se abstuvo de alguna ingeniosa respuesta, ya era mucho soportar la mirada dorada llena de jovialidad.

-Buen día, joven príncipe- por su parte Jafar apenas se ponía al lado del rey con el saludo correspondiente, mirando al niño desde su altura olfateando el entorno para inclinarse en interés -espero que no se esté esforzando- sonrió amablemente pero por su aura, la sutil amenaza estaba inyectada.

El joven arqueo su ceja en una actitud ajena nada tocado por tal comentario, solo cruzo sus brazos indiferente con un toque de reto -Deje de preocuparse- agrego con advertencia -No es asunto suyo- corto con un suspiro.

Jafar tuvo un temblar de ceja -lo es, usted debe estar bien… sería malo una recaída- contradijo sin su sonrisa vacilar.

-Sería mi responsabilidad- los turquesa estaban lejos de ceder, ya fue mucho permitirle la libertad que se tomó durante su estancia en la cama.

Un ligero tic en la comisura de los labios de esa sonrisa -no puedo permitir eso, no bajo mi supervisión- aclamo calmadamente.

-Una que no se le solicito- expreso ácidamente el niño.

-Pero debo tomar, usted no puede llevar esa carga- la tranquilidad era forzada en el asesino.

-Pero la llevo porque ahora puedo- lo inexpresivo estaba rompiéndose en un fruncir imperceptible de la ceja blanca.

-No debo permitirlo- el adulto replico.

-Quien le dio esa responsabilidad- el niño indico con monotonía.

-Yo la tome por iniciativa-la sonrisa nunca vacilo en el segundo de Sindria.

-Agradezco su preocupación, ya hiso suficiente- el duelo de miradas inicio en una situación donde ambos no iban a ceder al otro.

-Chicos- llamo el que miraba eso con una sonrisa forzada, sin embargo dio un paso hacia atrás al ser doblemente fulminado -no, ustedes sigan- balbuceo no dispuesto a ser el daño colateral de este choque de temperamentos.

Que el rey en serio esperaba desde el inicio.

El duelo de miradas silenciosas prosiguió mientras el rey Sinbad miraba de un lado a otro dando sonrisas ocasionales a quienes pasaban, ambos con sus posturas rígidas de manera testaruda sin embargo fue el asesino quien desvió su atención a la espada en cuestión.

-Es un arma hermosa la que dejo el virrey para usted joven príncipe- exclamo más ligeramente, sus ojos volviendo al rostro neutro del niño quien cedió su propia hostilidad.

Moviendo la funda para lograr traerla enfrente mostrándola a los presentes, sus gravados de la casa Saluja presentes que el rey de los mares aprecio con cierta experiencia sobre la calidad -gracias- expreso sinceramente.

-Feliz cumpleaños- agrego Jafar ante la exclamación ahogada de su líder por tal sorpresa, viendo al niño como si hubiera hecho algo inaudito (que en este caso, era la nula emoción de regalos por dicho festejo)-en verdad, lamento que haya sido durante todo el alboroto- su gesto era de culpa.

Los turquesa se levantaron de su herencia para mirarlo sospechoso -como obtuvo dicha información- su tono era frio pero firme.

La temperatura bajo un poco, provocando tensión pero Jafar no cedió simplemente sonrió con nostalgia.

-Eso no importa-corto al ponerse en su altura, su expresión neutra -ahora, si me disculpa… Sinbad- se inclinó en sumo respeto para alejarse con tranquilidad.

-Bien, eso es extraño- murmuro dicho rey con cierta aprehensión, luego volteo al pequeño -Pero es o fue tu cumpleaños….- aplaudió entusiasta el gemido de dolor de su acompañante fue ignorado -esto debe celebrarse, ya casi eres un hombre- tomo esos hombros para envolverlo y mirar a un horizonte donde muchas posibilidades se abrían para el adulto… el otro solo pensaba que si lo congelaba ¿sería señalado como único sospechoso? Quizás.

XXXXX

Aladdin reía al momento en que jugaba con unos niños en el puerto, estos platicaban animados de su pesca del día exitoso detallando en grande desde el inicio de su jornada, para los ojos inocentes del peli azul.

Sentados en círculos en el vil suelo, siendo observados por algunos comerciantes… para el magi era tan brillante el rukh de estos, que parecían haberse mantenido al margen de todo el conflicto junto con sus familias.

El motivo de tal hecho, cuando casi todos los barrios pobres habían estado involucrados… era su firme confianza en el príncipe Toshirou, ahora nombrado prodigio de Baldadd.

-Es que nuestro hermano es muy sabio- dijo una chiquilla chimuela con afirmación voraz, miro el entorno con vergüenza y un pequeño sonrojo.

-Solo porque tienes un enamoramiento- alguien acuso, todos estallaron en risas cómplices.

-Entonces les ayudo- pidió Aladdin con curiosidad.

Todos volvieron su atención al extraño que llego preguntando su experiencia con el príncipe al enterarse que eran amigos -no- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa -dijo que si nos ayudaba, entonces ¿Cómo íbamos a sobrevivir sin él?-

Aladdin abrió sus ojos en comprensión, sonrió ligeramente ante tal astucia y sabiduría.

-No vivir de limosnas- agrego otro del grupo balanceándose en su asiento.

-Nos enseñó a valernos por nosotros mismos- otro más apunto, todos afirmaron.

-Luego se lo llevo el virrey- se encogieron de hombros de manera unánime.

Todos suspiraron por el recuerdo -el seguía supervisándonos después de eso-

-Pero ya tenía más responsabilidades- murmuro otro con cierta rabia.

El silencio vino, para el magi era asombroso tal efecto aunque pequeño… todavía tenía cierta consecuencia, miro más allá del pequeño grupo… todos animados en ayudar en la reconstrucción, los rumores de su príncipe… la esperanza creciendo por la voluntad de Alibaba.

XXXXX

Sinbad gruñía airadamente dando pisotones en torno al palacio, había tomado el día libre justo cuando se enteró de la festividad pasada con la intención de tomar al chico y salir a divertirse en el reino, sabía que era un niño… PERO HASTA ALADDIN SE APUNTO… pero de alguna forma se le escapo.

Siguió pisoteando no sin darle sonrisas coquetas a algunas mujeres del servicio, entonces se topó con Alibaba en la vuelta de un pasillo quien al verlo se acercó -lo encontraste- pidió.

Este negó con un jadeo de cansancio -ese niño, es como si nos sacara la vuelta- agrego airado.

Ambos se miraron ante tal sospecha de la búsqueda infructuosa en todo el palacio -no creo- desecharon en monotonía, no creyendo que el chico fuera tan malo o bueno escondiéndose.

Se separaron sin detenerse a observar como con tranquilidad Morgiana caminaba a través del pasillo con una torre de papeles y una expresión nula.

XXXXX

Morgiana colocaba la torre de papeles sobre la mesa, ella no cuestionaba como termino en esa situación pero tampoco pregunto… solo miro aquella oficina improvisada a la que entraba, era una cosa alzada en medio de la biblioteca.

Su mirada en su actual acompañante quien no esperaba la solicitara-Los de la izquierda son acuerdos recientes- agrego monótona al que estaba en el escritorio leyendo algunos traídos con anterioridad.

-Gracias, señorita Morgiana- mascullo concentrado Toshirou, suspirando con negación -estos acuerdos están muy restringidos… se necesita un poco de libertad en ambas fronteras para ser satisfactorio-

La fanali se posiciono al lado del asiento, con sus manos detrás de la espalda como Jamil le había enseñado, pero no cedió ante el recuerdo amargo de su "jefe" solo observo al niño trabajar con una experiencia que no cuestiono.

Y era por esto que Toshirou busco a la Fanali, interrumpiéndole su jornada de ayuda entregando alimentos a los necesitados.

Tenía la impresión que era de confianza, callada y que le ayudaría sin cuestionarle o entregarse a sentimentalismos innecesarios, acertando de manera maravillosa.

Mover papeles del centro de negociaciones de Baldadd hasta su actual escondite para una revisión profunda de los avances para la reformación, hasta el momento se está centrando en el comercio pero pronto entraría en el ámbito político delgado.

-Ellos están buscándole- su tono sin emociones interrumpió, ella miro al chico que suspiro.

-Espero que no haya dicho dónde estoy- pidió volteando a verla inexpresivo.

Negó con sencillez -no preguntaron- agrego aburrida.

Una sonrisa satisfecha, Toshirou suspiro de alivio -toma asiento, señorita Morgiana- agrego al centrarse en sus papeles.

Ella afirmo mirando por encima con cierto esfuerzo para desviar su atención hacia el frente después de un tiempo para ver a través de la ventana el día maravilloso que no le importaba perderse.

Esto fue notado por el prodigio -sabe leer- pidió de la nada, no era un insulto pero esa mirada era conocida de alguien cuya imposibilidad era obvia.

Morgiana volteo en su dirección -nunca fui enseñada- agrego sin una pizca de vergüenza, pero bajo la mirada ante memorias de Jamil burlándose de ella.

El noto la postura rígida, suspirando por su nulo tacto -Puedo enseñarte- ofreció la chica lo miro con sorpresa -estas ayudándome, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti- sonrió con diligencia.

-No quiero molestarlo- la pelirroja entono algo mortificada.

Por supuesto el shinigami negó -sé que eres muy inteligente, puedes con eso mientras yo sigo trabajando- se encogió de hombros como si no hubiera problema, ajustando su agenda puede ayudarla entre sus horarios administrativos -aunque soy un tutor exigente- arqueo una ceja por la reacción.

Ella lo miraba con sus ojos abiertos, una ligera lagrima queriendo salir pero su rostro inmutable que casi ponía incomodo al antiguo capitán -yo… agradecería- aseguro con una sonrisa dulce.

Toshirou sonrió con la misma confianza agradecido de que las emociones se hayan mantenido a raya… era bien sabido… más por Matsumoto que no tenía la delicadeza con las damas, sin saber que para la joven fanali era la primera vez que alguien la alababa y depositaba la confianza en su inteligencia más allá de su fuerza física.

Algo que la toco muy en el fondo.

XXXXX

Cuando Jafar entro a la biblioteca con la sospecha en sus ojos de que su objetivo estaba en ese territorio, la agilidad de sus pasos para no ser escuchado aunque sabía el niño podía saberlo desde antes… una sospecha… pero que crecía verdadera al saber por Sinbad que no lo encontraron durante el día.

La noche estaba enfriando el entorno, con sus estrellas a través de las ventanas de la biblioteca, entre sus manos traía la cena para dos personas… sabiendo que había alguien ayudándolo, negó equilibrando los platos y el postre.

Se escucharon murmullos que no se detuvieron aun cuando fueron visibles para él, ahí parado al lado del pizarrón era Toshirou explicando con experiencia la gramática básica de las oraciones… sentada cual alumno diligente era Morgiana que miraba concentrada hacia su dirección.

El niño se movía como un maestro que llamo la atención del asesino por el aire escrupuloso que expresaba, dando un vistazo al trabajo de la niña -excelente Señorita Morgiana, esto es solo lo básico… pero todo se empieza por algún lado- alabó.

Afirmando la niña miro entre el pizarrón para luego anotarlo en una hoja -trata de no tomar con fuerza la pluma, solo lo necesario…- opino poniéndose a su lado -toma la postura que más se te acomode…- agrego -no, señorita Morgiana… no es necesario que escriba como yo, cada uno desarrolla el tipo de escritura que nos define- se acercó para inspeccionar, sonriendo orgulloso -para ser un primer día y sin oportunidad de practica…- miro a la fanali poniendo el papel en la mesa -es un buen avance- aplaudió.

Era sorprendente como leía a la inexpresiva fanali, más la labor que estaban ejecutando… no pudo más que sentirse orgulloso de la tarea de enseñarla tan evidente que se le olvido hacerse notar.

-Buenas noches, señor Jafar- saludo Toshirou levantando su atención hacia él.

Olvidando un poco lo enojado de no descansar del todavía convaleciente a su vista, el asesino entro por completo en esa sala donde parecían habían estado trabajando durante el día.

Los ojos de Jafar con agudeza captaron los trabajos, suspirando ante lo acertado de su rey en sospechar de la inteligencia del niño… otra fase de su "prueba" superada con creces de su objetivo nuevo.

Pero lo paso por alto para limpiar un espacio con agilidad y poner los alimentos -coman, ya que se han pasado la cena- amonesto.

Ambos se miraron, la fanali obedeció y el príncipe entrecerró sus ojos acusadores por el evidente cuidado.

-Por favor, joven príncipe- aclamo con calma Jafar sabiendo el motivo de su primer desacuerdo, posicionándose al lado de la mesa que acomodaba no sin notar con sorpresa los diferentes títulos que se estaba topando, rio un poco divertido sabiendo el motivo de documentos desaparecidos cuando Alibaba y Sinbad rendidos se fueron a trabajar.

Sin embargo ahora más evidente que en verdad, su rey tiene la razón en tener al niño a la vista… tuvo un hueco en su estómago, pero lo agolpeo fuera de la mente.

Toshirou no quería consentir ante los cuidados de alguien a quien le aseguro no se los pidió, pero el hambre le recordaba lo descuidado que estaba siendo con su salud -bien- cedió sentándose plácidamente.

El los vigilo en sus alimentos, aun durante este los consejos del shinigami a la fanali eran otorgados no sin un tinte de experiencia que abrumo al antes asesino… esta los aceptaba agradecida muy a pesar de la expresión de piedra.

Pronto un bostezo lo acompaño -podemos seguir mañana- irrumpió la pelirroja ganándole el plan al adulto en la sala.

Toshirou la miro, pero siendo ella afirmo -creo que si- expreso limpiándose uno de sus ojos, un gesto inocente.

-Alguien puede suplirte en tu lugar, Morgiana- Jafar ofreció llamando la atención de ambos niños, este sonrió consolador -no será impedimento de tu aprendizaje- se excusó.

-Pero…- la joven parecía dudosa, como si tal opción no fuera posible para ella -yo quiero ayudar- indico monótona.

Toshirou bajo la servilleta con la que se limpiaba -puedo ajustar el horario, dedicándome a la papelería en tu ausencia… podre desocuparme y de esta manera dedicarme a ti cuando vengas- expreso como agenda.

Jafar quería replicar por lo pesado que se oía todo esas responsabilidades, tuvo que morderse para no hacerlo por lo dedicado del niño.

Los ojos de la fanali eran suficiente para matar las quejas del asesino, más en el entusiasmo de alguien de la gran raza característicos por lo distante (si mazru no era ejemplo suficiente).

-Llevare los platos- se ofreció Morgiana al ponerse de pie, dando una inclinación y un ligero -hasta mañana- para salir de la biblioteca con una actitud ajena.

Los peliblancos se quedaron viendo en silencio, el niño poniéndose de pie para acomodar algunos papeles -Puede no decirle al rey y a Alibaba de este lugar- pidió como quien no quiere la cosa.

Jafar lo miro -no le diré, se lo molestos que pueden ser- agrego siendo el principal motivo por el cual desvió cualquier intento de esos dos por llegar a la biblioteca, mas sabiendo sus planes de festejo.

-Gracias por desviarlos- agrego Toshirou cómplice, dando a conocer que el sabia de dicho trabajo del adulto.

Este rio por ser atrapado, pero también curioso de tal alcance pero desechándolo a favor de suavizar el gesto -de nada-

Un largo bostezo de Toshirou -lo siento- murmuro por lo bajo acomodándose su espada en la espalda con fluidez, comenzando su camino hacia su habitación siendo custodiado por Jafar el cual recibió una mirada mordaz al tomarse dicho deber, pero no se perturbo.

Pronto sin embargo, alguien entro a la biblioteca después de que se fueron… mirando la mesa bien ordenada de papeles… cruzo sus brazos y una sonrisa demasiado presuntuosa -todo un prodigio- dijo satisfecho más por los apuntes en hojas al azar separando documentos del comercio, político y presupuestos.

Sinbad aunque estaba algo frustrado de su día de fiesta boicoteado, por "el" sabía que el niño estaba en la biblioteca todo el tiempo por más que Jafar lo desvió en aparente éxito, también al notar la falta de documentos en la oficina donde Alibaba buscaba como loco aun a esta hora… solo su interés aumentaba, pero también sus ojos se llenaron de una oscuridad.

La soledad de esa biblioteca, el viento soplan de vez en cuando para ser escuchado por sus agudos oídos en un ambiente que combinaba con el cambio radical del descuidado rey.

El rostro jovial lavado por uno desprovisto de emociones, la mirada aguda y una línea recta de sus labios -tan prometedor, sin embargo… aun tu cuna humilde es una cosa con la que debes luchar, mi buen Toshirou- exclamo más para sí mismo en esta prueba impuesta a su parecer.

Como el en algún momento de su ascensión.

XXXXX

Cuando Toshirou paso de la puerta de su habitación no sin un sinfín de recomendaciones de su escolta para descansar, miro entre la oscuridad con su ventana firmemente cerrada… sin embargo habia alguien ahí.

-Me ahorraste el trabajo de buscarte- expreso al dar unos pasos sin miedo a sus aposentos, saliendo entre las sombras Aladdin ofrecía una sonrisa ligera -mi agenda ya está muy ajustada- ofreció al dirigirse a su ropero donde busco ropa para dormir.

-Gracias por ayudar a Morg- el niño magi expreso al saltar a la suavidad de la cama ignorando el desplante de regaño por tal libertad tomada.

El prodigio desecho -sin embargo no vienes por eso- acuso al encararlo, quitando su espada para ponerla al lado de la cama.

Los ojos del magi brillaron en sabiduría pero un poco de culpa -tenemos que hablar- agrego.

-Por supuesto- estuvo de acuerdo, pues aunque nadie parecía notarlo… para el shinigami era obvio que el niño enfrente de él, tampoco era alguien inocente.

No con esa mirada de sabiduría de algún shinigami, suponiendo que vio tanto durante su estancia con ese secuestrador.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.


	12. Chapter 12

Hielo 12: Tío Alibaba

Aladdin miraba hacia el piso con su rostro serio pero su mirada llena de tristeza, después de relatar su aventura con Ugo manteniendo algunos asuntos ocultos… el silencio era demasiado extenso en esa noche donde la habitación era muy pequeña para su gusto.

Los inquisitivos turquesa brillaban entre la oscuridad tan persistentes en su dirección después de terminar de hablar, tan intensos que no podían ser confrontados por el magi.

-Podrás fingir… pero tu mirada ya no es la misma- acuso monótono Toshirou no sin un suspiro de exasperación, no por solo saber que ese djinn ya no estaba con ellos… sino que el mocoso parecía saber su situación solo pasando a ser el mensajero de unas disculpas.

Como si fuera fácilmente perdonado.

-No se…- quiso replicar pero fue asilenciado.

-Tienes la mirada tortuosa… de un secreto que pareces querer tratar por ti mismo- en una actitud sabia, a pesar de ser el mayor… Aladdin se sentía un niño a su lado, más al verlo cruzar sus brazos y alzar la barbilla como un anciano… como Baba a la cual la experiencia la seguía por su larga vida -es la mirada de sabiduría… pero no propia- concluyo.

Se rasco la cabeza nervioso por la penetrante mirada que parecía tomar otro fulgor, el joven magi no sabía que hacer… había ido a buscarlo a comunicar sus disculpas, pero el mismo todavía no asimilaba sus descubrimientos -Hermano-

-Soy Hitsugaya… Capitán Hitsugaya- corrigió no sin temor a agregar su título.

Los azules se abrieron pero afirmaron no sin voltear la mirada al piso demasiado interesante -tengo mucho que pensar- rendido comunico apretando sus manos en un gesto frustrado, Aladdin no sabía que hacer ahora… no cuando el destino señalaba a uno en específico.

Tenía miedo.

Un suspiro dando una palmada rígida en la cabeza cabizbaja del otro niño -mira, tu no debes de andar por ahí cargando con todo solo… -él no era para dar esa lección, después de todo no sigue lo que estaba predicando… pero Aladdin no era como Toshirou eso era claro -si tienes la intención de confiar, soy bueno escuchando y dando consejos- expreso al retirar su intento de consuelo.

El magi lo miro agradecido, pero lleno de tristeza que quería comérselo solo para no preocupar al resto -es solo que… yo no soy como nadie de aquí- dijo con dolor su siguiente preocupación, se sentía diferente no solo por su naturaleza si no por sus propios orígenes.

Un bufido -crees que yo soy como alguien de aquí- olfateo molesto, el niño parecía captar su falta retrocediendo avergonzado… Toshirou negó -nadie es igual a otro… no trates de encajar, Aladdin… solo mira tu entorno, ajústate… pero nunca intentes cambiar tus orígenes- era un consejo que daba con esfuerzo.

Aunque era un Shinigami de tantos años… su origen como este niño en ese mundo era pesado.

Su madre se lo echaba en cara antes de despertar su consciencia milenaria.

-Pero tú naciste aquí- contradijo Aladdin con curiosidad.

El negó pero una sonrisa triste -hubiera sido mejor no nacer- su amargura era evidente, por un momento toda esa fortaleza titubeo a la apariencia frágil del niño menor que el magi.

Jafar había llegado justo en ese momento para asegurar que Toshirou estuviera dormido, escuchando este último comentario que le ocasiono náuseas y un dolor en el estómago… retrocedió como si la puerta quemara para dar la vuelta sin miramientos a donde había regresado.

XXXXX

En una oficina un trio trabajaba con diligencia ya entrada la tarde en una manera ajustada uno al otro, era una mesa grande la ubicada en el centro donde montones de papeles estaban dispersos en el área asignada para cada individuo… el primero más ordenada que cualquiera de los otros dos con una espada recargada en ese lado del mueble.

Sin embargo había uno desordenado donde escritos estaban en el suelo entorno a la silla ocupada, donde los documentos estaban mojados a causa de lágrimas de ese personaje que tenía su cabeza encima de estos con una nube depresiva y una actitud lamentable.

Sinbad con su espacio más o menos organizada trato de ignorar los gemidos lamentables de su compañero al otro lado… Toshirou sentado a su lado no por que quisiera, sino porque quería estar lejos de aquel desastre humano.

-Estos papeles falta el sello de la comunidad- expreso en monotonía el niño, pasando dicho documento a Sinbad para una revisión quien acepto el dato ofrecido.

Los turquesa esperaron la respuesta del rey -sí, también una revisión del vocero en cuestión- añadió con experiencia siendo aceptada por el chico que volvió a sus deberes con apuntes siendo tomados en una hoja en blanco.

Con sus cualidades que parecían romper cualquier estándar para alguien de su edad, el joven prodigio se puso al corriente con los términos y el proyecto sin necesidad de preguntarles… simplemente una mañana hace unos días se presentó a la hora indicada para iniciar el trabajo sin necesidad de que se lo pidieran.

No es que no hubieran intentado invitarlo desde su intento de fiesta (fracasada), pero el chico parecía dispuesto a no verlos hasta que fuera inevitable, evitándolos de una manera apremiante con logros de sigilo que envidiaría Jafar (aunque seguro este tenía algo que ver con sus victorias)… algo que los ofendía a ambos (Sinbad y Alibaba).

Su actitud estoica en su lugar.

El rey sonrió forzadamente a la actitud del niño de pasar de la presencia de Alibaba que gimoteaba infantilmente tal desprecio, sus ojos fueron divertidos… pero aun a pesar de sus días ocultos de ellos, todavía el rey tenía un seguimiento del trabajo realizado en su base en la biblioteca del palacio.

Cabe decir que siempre rompiendo sus estándares de manera victoriosa, ocasionándole orgullo por lo autodidacto que era y aplicado en términos lejos de ser entendibles para alguien de su edad.

Sinbad no dudaba que el chico estaba destinado a ser grande, aun a pesar de ese pasado que Jafar proporciono… la fortaleza era única en esos ojos turquesa que brillaban a su vista tan vivaces, nada empañados por su corta vida a merced de los mercaderes de esclavos.

El rey de los mares veían mucho de sí mismo, de esa convicción que le orillo a su aventura al inicio de Sindria… tan como el… siendo una singularidad era solo otro punto a favor a sus expectativas.

-Ya son días Saluja- reprendió cansado Toshirou dando un desplante turquesa rompiendo de los pensamientos al rey, que divertido solo espero un inicio de discusiones donde el papel del adulto lo tenía este-supéralo- cerro como orden.

-Cómo voy a superar que mi sobrino me trate así- su semblante era un puchero fuera de su edad, Alibaba levantaba su rostro con letras pintadas en la mejilla donde estaba recargado.

Un sorbete de mocos exagerado, con un voltear de ojos del prodigio y la risa disimulada del testigo rey.

Golpeando la mesa provocando que los pilares de papeles se balancearan, estos fueron sostenidos en reflejo por el peli morado y el prodigio -No solo llegas de la nada, NO ME SALUDAS-

-Te saludo, que no me tire a tus brazos como un niño… eso está más allá de mi- contradijo ácidamente el peliblanco.

Un lloriqueo de parte del rubio, sentándose en su poca dignidad dando una mirada herida -es que… eres un niño- susurro sobre el aliento no mirando esos ojos llameantes de indignación del que era víctima -deberías venir y pedir que juguemos contigo ¡No a trabajar!- alzo la voz acusador recordando el mismo su infancia haciendo de todo menos lo que este.

Toshirou tendría el inicio de un dolor de cabeza, mientras cerraba sus ojos para no bajar la temperatura a causa de su propio temperamento -preguntan porque los evite- expreso ligeramente.

Un aliento dramático por parte de Alibaba, mirando al chico en cuestión con un puchero -es injusto- aclamo al ponerse de pie de un golpe, su rostro húmedo ahora con convicción -Tu… aprenderás a ser un niño- apunto de manera grosera, el afectado ni se perturbo… Sinbad estaba interesado -sino… ME CAMBIARE EL NOMBRE- advirtió.

-Tienes cara de Renji- sugirió Toshirou con una sonrisa torcida, el rubio abrió su boca por tal sugerencia descabellada ante las intenciones de en verdad cambiarle el adorable nombre que su madre le puso… Sinbad no pudo más y lanzo una sonora carcajada.

-Rey Sinbad- llamo seriamente el adolescente sin quitar la vista de su sobrino, este miro parpadeando en espera de lo que supone una petición -puede tomar las riendas del trabajo y avisar a Morgiana que se cancelan sus clases- pidió con los dientes moliéndose.

Aquí el peliblanco tuvo un temblar de ceja por la aparente planeación a su costa -hasta ahí llegas ¡no puedes cancelar mi agenda!- se puso de pie con terquedad, nadie se metía con sus regímenes del día menos al tener un gran avance con la fanali.

-TENDREMOS UN TIEMPO DE CALIDAD COMO FAMILIA- afirmo con tenacidad Alibaba dando la vuelta a la mesa de manera ruda y tomar al chico debajo del brazo.

Claro que este prediciendo sus movimientos salto con facilidad de su silla en una impresionante vuelta hacia atrás cayendo con suavidad y una mirada altanera en dirección a su pariente que amplio su boca pero la cerro de golpe -no me voy a rendir- expreso con terquedad el rubio comenzando a perseguir al chico.

-Déjalo Saluja… no tienes oportunidad- soberbio Toshirou agrego con aburrimiento, no sin verdad… había gran diferencia no solo en agilidad también en movimientos como si tuviera una disciplina de años en ellos.

Pero el rubio salto en grande con sus brazos extendidos golpeándose en el mueble donde libros temblaron -Tenemos trabajo- regaño de nuevo el infante al aterrizar al otro lado con un desplante mandón -además el rey Sinbad no ha aceptado tu petición-

-Pero estoy de acuerdo- la voz venía detrás del niño que sintió puntos de presión siendo golpeados con exactitud derrumbándolo sin fuerza en sus piernas y brazos en los brazos del rey.

Toshirou lanzo su mirada llameante en dirección al rostro que se elevaba encima de él con sus ojos divertidos dorados que le hacían querer tener la fuerza para tirar algunos dientes de esa sonrisa descarada -Usted- escupió.

El rey se rio para levantarlo con facilidad entregándolo como un perro al presuntuoso Alibaba que alzo un dedo pulgar cómplice a Sinbad.

-Yo avisare al resto de que no los molestes- espanto con facilidad el peli morado.

Jafar ingresaba con algunos alimentos notando esta escena de Alibaba y Sinbad ambos con sus brazos estirados donde el último tenia a un Toshirou furioso de manera floja -no quiero saber- expreso con monotonía para pasar a dejar la charola en la mesa y salir sin voltear a verlos.

-TRAIDOR- grito en cólera el niño, Jafar al cerrar la puerta recargándose en ella negó… pero una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, seguramente Toshirou sabía que estaba en la puerta todo el tiempo escuchándolos sin la intención de intervenir… estaba de acuerdo en tiempo con la familia.

XXXXX

Toshirou todavía no obtenía la movilidad de sus extremidades, por lo cual colgaba debajo del brazo de Alibaba quien caminaba a través del castillo no sin obtener variadas miradas interrogantes a su paso… los turquesa los fulminaron ocasionando que cada uno los ignorara.

-Bien, el día ya está por acabar… así que ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- pregunto demasiado entusiasta el rubio, parándose enfrente de la puerta para tener un aire fresco del reino ahora pacifico.

-Para que haces esto… si no sabes que hacer- airado expreso el niño de mal humor fulminando a unos guardias curiosos de su indignante posición.

Alibaba fingió no escucharlo -será, caminar y buscar a Aladdin- alzo su puño -suena un plan-

-Uno muy malo- agrego el peliblanco.

XXXXX

No encontraron a Aladdin y saludaron a Morgiana con la cual Toshirou se disculpó por la interrupción no programada de alguien irresponsable metiéndose en su horario (señalo con descaro a Alibaba a sus espaldas).

Pero el rubio estaba feliz de que al regresar su movilidad, no huyera de sus intenciones (aunque lanzara comentarios mordaces en cualquier oportunidad).

Caminaron entorno al reino apreciando los avances de la construcción, algunos saludaron y otros sonrieron a sus dos príncipes (o ex, siendo república) que caminaban juntos en silencio (en su mayoría).

El mercado era una cosa animada, Toshirou auxilio a algunas personas de edad a mover unas cajas en un local de fruta obligando (sin esfuerzo) a Alibaba en la ayuda, este último conversando animadamente de diferentes cuestiones en su mayoría la infancia al lado de su madre.

Toshirou escucho con un suspiro, al terminar como pago por su auxilio los ancianos ofrecieron unas sandias que se llevaron para salir del reino, donde se sentaron en el pasto mirándose unos a otros con las frutas en medio de ambos -no trajiste mi espada- monótono acuso al rubio.

Este mirando la gran fruta, sonrió avergonzado por tal objeto pasado por alto -hasta ahora lo extrañas- contradijo.

Un suspiro irritado, no aceptando que extrañamente paso de su arma -bien, no podemos comerla así- llamo un kido sencillo, haciendo brillar la punta de sus dedos sin temor a mostrar sus habilidades al otro… partiendo con facilidad aquella fruta, pensando seriamente comenzar a cargar su navaja como antes.

Aplaudiendo -wow- alabo Alibaba con una sonrisa enorme -habilidades tan geniales ¿Dónde las aprendiste?- pidió tomando energético un pedazo de sandía.

Toshirou suspiro -no importa- corto tomando el mismo otro para saborear el fruto.

Haciendo un puchero por lo cerrado de su sobrino sin embargo no insistió, Alibaba empezó a ver el panorama donde el sol comenzaba a meterse dando una espléndida imagen del reino -Baldadd estará mejor- agrego con optimismo.

El antes Shinigami aprecio el propio panorama -es la naturaleza humana, Saluja… reponerse de cualquier dificultad- su tono era de experiencia pero sobretodo esperanza para este reino que había tomado bajo su protección solo por conveniencia.

Había crecido un aprecio ahora que estuvo a punto de perderlo todo.

Alibaba sonrió -eres todo un orgullo para nosotros- agrego al acercarse en ligeros brincos abandonando la fruta por el momento, abrazando al niño que hiso un gesto de fastidio el cual ignoro con cierta practica otorgada durante el día.

Pero Toshirou no se alejó -estoy tan orgulloso de ti, sobrino- los ojos cálidos del rubio eran tan conmovedores a la vista para el helado niño, que rio por lo bajo sin apartar la invasión de espacio personal -cuando crezcas… tendrás a un buen de mujeres detrás de ti-

Un gesto congelado pero sin poder replicar ¿Por qué todos piensan eso? Negó ante las prioridades de los dos "adultos" que le decían eso cada vez que podían -tu eres mi sobrino favorito- continuo.

-Soy tu único sobrino- contradijo el antiguo capitán planamente, sin embargo no se alejó de esa mano acercándolo.

-Pero eres mi favorito- contesto alegre el rubio dando una sonrisa esplendida en dirección al niño -ahora… ¿puedes decirme Tío Alibaba?- apretó el agarre obligando al otro a voltear incrédulo -o tío Ali- sugirió.

Un manotazo para cortar el abrazo de manera violenta -Déjate de niñerías- se alejó Toshirou ante el puchero del rubio.

-Pero somos familia… - chillo Alibaba de animoso con el otro que por más que se alejaba, parecía era imposible.

-Quieres que te diga así… solo para sentirte mayor- acuso airado cargado de acidez.

-Ey soy mayor- lloriqueó el "adulto" indignado.

-Mentalmente no- sin emociones contradijo el Shinigami, sintiendo que esta platica siempre la tenían.

-Deja de meter mi mentalidad en esto-Alibaba alzo su dedo no sin apuntarlo con descaro.

-Imposible- se encogió de hombros, pero sus mejillas fueron agarradas para ser estiradas -SUELTAME SALUJA- advirtió con una baja de temperatura.

Pero Alibaba estaba feliz de este momento de compartir, tenía un sobrino asombroso con el cual convivía casi todo el día (aunque fuera peleando)… era su familia, aunque Ahbmad este encerrado y Sahbmad fallecido, le quedaba el pequeño que aunque no fuera de sangre, sentía aprecio.

XXXXX

Sinbad miraba con diligencia los papeles, soltando un gran suspiro para revolverse su cabello ahora sin turbante… sus ojos sospechosos a los documentos como si estos con tal intimidación se realizaran solos.

No funciono.

Jafar a su lado suspiro no ayudando en nada los intentos de trabajo del rey de los mares, su postura firme con sus manos cruzadas dando un vistazo a la mesa ahora por completo desordenada prediciendo que el prodigio estará enojado a su regreso por tal desastre en su ausencia.

-cómo puede un niño escribir con tales términos- se quejó airado Sinbad al dejar el papel de golpe en la mesa, mirando el techo como si el cerebro se le hubiera quemado de tanta reflexión.

El antes asesino dio golpecitos consoladores -tu apoyaste que se fuera- fue su única respuesta, recibiendo una mirada herida de su líder -es la verdad- se excusó simplemente.

Murmurando algo de "preferencias" y "porque no usa términos más fáciles" Sinbad se rindió a intentar de nuevo leer ese tratado de comercio en el cual el prodigio estaba trabajando antes de la interrupción de Alibaba.

El abrir brusco de la puerta -YA ESTABA ASI- Sinbad escupió sin pensar al estar acostumbrado a las reprimendas de Toshirou a su área de trabajo, aunque Alibaba era peor… el rey de los mares solo acomodaba cuando el niño estaba cercas.

Algo de expectativas de un rey que no quería bajar a la mirada del prodigio, por alguna razón quería que se sintiera orgulloso… aunque lo normal fuera al revés (que el adulto estuviera orgulloso del niño, aunque esto ya era).

Era Alibaba con el cabello revuelto sin aliento junto a un Toshirou inmutable -El imperio Kou está aquí-

XXXXX

Bueno capitulo corto, por fin ya llego Kou!

Lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo!

Neah20 fuera…


	13. Chapter 13

Hielo 13: Reanudar

Desde la cima del acantilado, una vista de Baldadd en todo su esplendor donde los puertos engalanaban diversos barcos de un imperio invasor… sin embargo la figura parada de manera rígida solo observaba esto con paz y resignación.

Toshirou no regalaba nada con su rostro serio, sus ropas eran distintas con un pantalón holgado blanco y una camisa blanca con faja color negra donde guardaba las riquezas necesarias para el viaje y su saco sellado de djinn.

Aunque ya no traía una capa vieja (al parecer alguien se la tiro en un descuido) ahora portaba una nueva en color blanco que colgaba largamente, casi el sentimiento de su propia como capitán de la 10ma división.

Más si contaba con su espada en la espalda, tan lejos de ser como Hyorinmaru pero reconfortante a su manera… de su mano cargaba un pequeño costal con el resto de sus riquezas de aquel cajón, divididas de una manera equitativa.

Pero por el momento su vista turquesa en la ciudad que abandonaba, no porque quisiera… lo ideal es que reanudara su viaje al asegurarse que Baldadd estuviera mejor… pero fue obligado al ser parte de la nobleza de este reino.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro irritado, su rostro neutro bajando en el análisis de aquellas casas casi reconstruidas con un ligero viento removiendo sus propias ropas… se sentía que estaba fallando en su deber, el cómo antiguo capitán abandonando.

Inaceptable.

Levanto su vista de nuevo al puerto donde los niños seguramente reanudaban sus labores de pesca ajenos al conflicto político, sonrió orgulloso de estos pero no era algo que aceptaría.

El mar era una cosa tranquila, agitada y refrescante… el barco rumbo a Sindria había marchado hace tiempo.

Recordó el ofrecimiento de asilo de Sinbad, ante esto sus labios formaron una tensa línea molesta por ser tratado continuamente como un niño… casi al nivel de Aladdin, tan preocupados por su condición… simplemente no querían que marchara cuando el dio a conocer su plan de viaje.

Aun con el duelo con Jafar, fue terco y ganador del encuentro con su réplica airada "no pertenezco a su gente para que me ordenen" -que pasa con ese hombre- murmuro sospechoso por el peliblanco, aun el propio Sinbad se había retirado cuando la discusión comenzó a tomar ese rumbo.

Ambos adultos lo miraron con aprehensión, pero cedieron a su deseo.

Pero Alibaba era otro asunto, este nombrado tío no estaba conforme con el rumbo de su camino… casi obligándolo a subir en el barco, claro que el antiguo Shinigami no era para ser subestimado usando su kido para dejarlo fuera de combate entregándolo como un costal a Sindria junto con un Aladdin perturbado.

-Listo- pidió una voz a su espalda sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Morgiana cargaba una gran mochila que le hiso ganar una mirada de reprimenda por parte del serio niño ante su tamaño -no es pesada- se excusó.

Toshirou soltó un suspiro con resignación masajeándose el puente de la nariz-no es necesario que vengas conmigo- aclaro como tantas veces desde que la fanali expuso su ideal de seguirlo.

La pelirroja ni parpadeo ante una rotunda negación -tengo una deuda contigo- fue su respuesta escueta.

Un duelo de rostros sin gestos, el silencio solemne en lo que turquesa chocaban con rojizo hasta que el primero volteo los ojos -no tienes deuda- su tono era uniforme con tintes de mando, cruzo su brazo sin embargo el costal de su mano seguía cercas.

-Pero la tengo- replico despectivamente la chica, ajustando la correa de la mochila facilitada por Barkak cuando supo que sus intenciones serian seguir al príncipe desterrado.

-No es una misión de lucha contra las anomalías- arqueo una ceja el peliblanco, dándole la opción de ver que no era lo mismo que Alibaba había expuesto en su ligera discusión.

El rubio era firme en querer luchar al lado de Sindria contra la gente que le hiso eso a baldadd, por su parte el antes Shinigami no veía nada reciproco el querer buscar venganza por su reino… quizás cuando encuentre a Hyorinmaru cambien sus prioridades.

Pero la pelirroja tenía un gesto plano, ligeramente curioso -no importa- expreso cortante.

-Ni siquiera sabes de que trata mi viaje- gruño fríamente.

La adolescente inclino su cabeza -no importa- repitió.

Un largo suspiro -puedo hacerte lo mismo que a Saluja- advirtió oscuramente, su enfoque más severo pero la chica solo se tensó.

-Te rastreare- fue su solemne respuesta.

Arqueo una ceja, no es como si el dejara rastro ahora que sabía iba a ser seguido, pero no era la opción tener una estela en forma de adolescente pelirroja -Has lo que quieras- replico rendido no sin lanzarle el saco con el resto de las riquezas.

Ella miro dicho costal para luego alzar la vista confundida.

-No sería prudente que solo uno cargue el presupuesto- fue su respuesta cortante comenzando su andar.

Morgiana no era una persona de muchas preguntas, sus palabras siempre las demostraba con acciones y esta era una de ellas, pues más allá de su agradecimiento al darle la posibilidad de leer (que le falta mejorar) había algo extra que la motivaba a separarse de sus liberadores (Aladdin y Alibaba).

Caminando detrás, teniendo una imagen de la menuda espalda de aquel que sería visto como un niño para todos en el entorno, menos para ella aun con expresión monótona le tenía respeto y algo de comprensión.

Lo había notado en sus momentos juntos, era analítica e inteligente como lo había destacado en diversas ocasiones Toshirou… provocando que notara ciertas secuelas que ella misma padecía como alguien que fue esclavo… algunos ligeros movimientos de reflejo, hasta cuando parecía sumergirse en pensamientos eran solo los poco que percibió.

Quizás no era lo único, pues esos turquesa brillaban en ocasiones como si cargara con una sabiduría de años.

Pero no era para preguntar, eso no estaba en su naturaleza así que solo pensó un poco sin observar los arboles cerniéndose en su camino, con los pasos casi inaudibles entre la tierra -también fui esclavo- su voz era clara a través de ambos soltando el mayor de sus motivaciones.

El niño se paró en seco, mirándola con horror por encima de su hombro en una silenciosa interrogante que le había roto su madurez, era casi vergüenza… y lo era para Toshirou, capitán de una escuadrilla de shinigamis haber sido reducido a eso en su momento de ignorancia.

-Yo quiero ver el mundo contigo- Morgiana prometió sin siquiera pararse cuando paso a la estatua que era su compañero de viaje.

XXXXX

Reino de Aktia:

Morgiana no era una persona fácil de perturbar, con sus años con Jamil la adoctrinaron en sofocar sus emociones que pudieran acarrear algún daño o burla de este… agregando que tampoco está en la naturaleza fanali, si Mazru no era digna prueba de tales faltas de emociones.

Encontrar a Toshirou, un niño tan ajeno a mostrar sus emociones fue refrescante algo que el propio general de Sindria encontró cómodo en sus pocas interacciones.

Ahora sin embargo era obvio que estaba enojado, quizás más molesto mientras se movía con gracia entre ese mercado lleno de gente gritando.

Su postura era rígida casi no perceptible, sus ojos tomaron un matiz más oscuro y no hablaba… no es como si fueran a conversar, pero parecía desviar su mirada de la presencia de ella.

Aun cuando no llegaron a civilización, esos días en el desierto o entre la fauna era como si una pared se alzara entre ellos.

Pero como también eran buenos en ocultar sus emociones, eran muy malos en socializar o en este caso enfrentar lo que seguramente molestaba al niño… por lo cual pasó los días silenciosos donde comían en el mismo ambiente lúgubre hasta que llegaron a esa ciudad… cuyo nombre fue ladrado como "Aktia"

El mercado estaba lleno de diversa mercancía, colores y luces que llamaban la atención de Morgiana ante el panorama nuevo casi arrancándole sonrisas.

-No te separes- llamo Toshirou con mando, detenido en medio de la gente dándole ligeros desplantes.

Sobresalía como pulgar adolorido, tan fresco y elegante que algunas miradas codiciosas le eran lanzado estas solo crecían al verlo acompañado por alguien del gran clan.

Los murmullos ligeros entre la gente en el comercio normal aumentaron, los rumores pronto se dispersaron y cada vez más ojos seguían a esos dos niños que no contaban con la supervisión o el conocimiento de que un gran comerciante de esclavos estaba de paso por el lugar.

Claro que Toshirou sabia eso, lanzando miradas ocultas entre las sombras con resignación… Morgiana también se percató pero no le intereso aunque la tensión en sus hombros la señalaban para lanzarse a luchar si era necesario.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron en silencio aquel enojo del antes Shinigami menguado al notar que estaban siendo seguidos cuando salieron de las calles transitadas -hay un pequeño hotel más adelante- expreso casualmente, pero su vista de reojo a sus espaldas notando el aumento de las pisadas en una calle sola.

Ahora la distancia entre ambos se había acortado hasta casi estar uno al lado del otro.

-Pero que tenemos aquí- un hombre salió en su camino, sus ropas eran lujosas y portaba más joyas de las necesarias con un turbante cubriendo su cabello rubio sucio, su mirada era codiciosa y una sonrisa mal intencionado… alto y gordo como la mayoría de los hombres de ese negocio.

Eran rodeados como si esto fuera la orden, las burlas en sus rostros y una sonrisa codiciosa -niños jugando lejos de casa- continuo dándoles desplantes inocentes -no quieren acompañarnos- pidió amablemente.

-No- ambos chicos dijeron secamente, su rostro plano y sin pizca de temor en ellos… esto provoco carcajadas burlistas.

-Crees que tienes posibilidades… con esa espada- pidió mirando la espalda del más chico -es casi más alta que tu- se burló -aunque se nota la calidad, quizás nos den algo por ella- pensó codicioso.

-Haciendo planes cuando aún no ganas- Toshirou replico con un tono austero que sorprendió a algunos de esos delincuentes por tal madurez y más de uno volteo a ver si no había intercedido un adulto.

-Deja de jugar Ahil, solo toma la mercancía- gruño uno al lado, recibiendo un golpe por su tono formal.

-Soy tu jefe, idiota- déspota gruño el rubio, lanzando un suspiro -el blanquito será fácil… lo único peligroso es la chica del gran clan- desestimo prontamente haciendo señas con sus dedos enjoyados casi aburrido.

-Señorita Morgiana- pidió el antes Shinigami con una expresión aburrida en dirección al comerciante, esta entendió dando un paso hacia atrás obediente.

La fanali sin expresión dejo al niño desahogarse, se sintió algo culpable al ser el motivo de tal frustración… cuando cada delincuente estaba en el suelo y el grito de horror de Ahil retumbando en sus sensibles oídos se acercó al que enfundaba su arma -lamento lo que dije- rompió -no quiere decir que fueras esclavo-

-Pero lo fui- Toshirou la miro sin emociones, un rastro de sudor de su frente pero sin signos de cansancio.

Esto causo un ligero silencio -No fue mi intención decirlo de esa forma…- continúo Morgiana con monotonía, pero sus ojos eran suaves y arrepentidos.

-No es lo que dijiste, Señorita Morgiana- negó el peliblanco alzando su mirada para coincidir -sino el recuerdo que me trajo- miro sus propias manos menudas con el mismo tono de vergüenza.

La fanali puso una mano en el hombro en un rigido consuelo -no hay vergüenza en algo que no podíamos entender- indico con experiencia que llamo la atención de esos ojos turquesa tan llamativos y profundos, como dos joyas preciosas dispuestas a apagarse por el mero recuerdo de lo que fue -solo hay que seguir-

El sonrió divertido -dándome consejos- aseguro secamente, como si tal cosa no fuera posible… Morgiana se sentía extraña ¿era la mayor? Era normal eso entre las personas ¿no? entonces porque se sentía como que no contaba con la experiencia suficiente para aconsejarlo -pero gracias- expreso con la misma actitud poderosa sacándola de su pequeño analisis.

Ella afirmo sintiéndose mejor por lograr romper la incomodidad, que no era notable al ser tan serios.

-Hay una celda fueras de la ciudad, pasaremos un día aquí para descansar antes de partir a esta- dijo el plan al parecer la muralla silenciosa ahora rota, la fanali afirmo no sin un brillo inquieto -Puedes esperarme…-

-No- corto la fanali ignorando los lamentos de los delincuentes tirados a su entorno -yo iré- aseguro confiada, no era su primera celda fue su consuelo.

Toshirou la miro divertido, sabiendo por su tío su "aventura" -solo tengo algo que preguntarle al djinn residente- comenzó a saltar con indiferencia a los que intentaron esclavizarlos, la chica siguiendo su ejemplo para comenzar su camino al hotel más cercano.

Saliendo de las calles, volvieron a toparse con gente animada en torno a un negocio con chicas exuberantes haciéndole elogios al peliblanco que ignoro cortésmente, no sin un tinte rojizo en sus mejillas.

-Estoy buscando una pertenencia- explico volteando a Morgiana quien solo arqueo una ceja -no sé si en verdad este en uno de los calabozos sin conquistar, pero no pierdo la esperanza de encontrarla- el Shinigami dijo lo general de su motivación.

La fanali acepto esta explicación, no la necesitaba para seguirlo eso era seguro… pero este voto de confianza era un avance para su relación tan fría.

Pero también había un propósito para el austero shinigami, quizás compartiendo el querer ver el mundo nuevo...

XXXXX

En Sindria…. El día era cálido como de costumbre, los meses que siguieron fue unos en los que el segundo al mando retomaba su postura ante la ausencia del rey.

Los invitados siendo atendidos, aun cuando Alibaba estuviera enojado casi embarcándose el solo en búsqueda de su sobrino… hasta caer en depresión.

Pero eso no le preocupaba por el momento al antes asesino que caminaba entre los pasillos elegantes del palacio para encontrarse en un área en específico donde una maga de aspecto exuberante saltaba por su repentina llegada.

-Están listo- pidió tratando de parecer calmado.

Pero la maga arqueo su ceja al verlo como un mar de nervios, afirmando para entregar un pergamino trabajado... era su orgullo.

Jafar miraba con nerviosismo aquel resultado entregado por Yamuraiha esta tenía un rostro confundido y sospechoso por tal muestra de emociones en el siempre neutro -pero aun necesito al individuo para estar seguros, sabes que este tipo de magia falla con solo una muestra- expreso muy adentrada en su propia área.

Pero las pupilas del segundo indicaban que estaba leyendo que prestándole atención, dejando caer sus hombros para apretar con fuerza el papel en un gesto amargo -necesitas al individuo- pidió al parecer si escuchándola.

La maga hiso su cabello hacia atrás, su pecho mas visible pero siendo un gesto natural no llamo la atención del compañero -si, esto puede fallar mas cuando la muestra no es reciente- su gesto se torno avergonzado -pero creo que esto da un indicio- mascullo.

Jafar le dio una mirada filosa que le hiso ponerse firme, soltó un largo suspiro mirando el papel en su puño como si fuera el pecado mas grande del mundo -bien- indico incierto, esto provoco que parpadeara la única testigo -no digas nada de esto- advirtió en un tono de negocios -no hasta que obtenga al individuo en cuestión- gruño.

La maga hiso su rostro hacia atrás de pura impresión -¿Por qué?- pidió bastante curiosa -¿de quiénes son las muestras?- volvió a insistir ante el estudio mágico que le pidió Jafar tan repentinamente cuando llegaron.

Pero este no le respondió, solo dio la espalda y continuo con sus deberes confiando en el silencio de su amiga.

XXXXX

El djinn Haagenti los miraba desde su altura con ojo crítico y sospecha, aparentaba de mediana edad con pectorales firmes en el azul de su especie y pantalones holgados blancos, su cabello en juego peinado hacia atrás en un corte rebelde… podía ser intimidante, mas con el rostro serio… pero sus ojos eran sabios donde los dos niños se veían reflejados.

El cuarto rodeado de joyas diversas o pesadas estatuas se respiraba el ambiente cálido de la tensión, los primeros visitantes en estos dominios viéndolo en todo su esplendor.

Pero no podía negar el logro o la presencia del niño que parecía liderar la invasión de ese calabozo, donde siete niveles fueron superados con sus dificultades en un indeterminado tiempo (que no se molestó en tomar).

La primera impresión era que moriría en el primero dándole lastima por la singularidad potente del menor que hubiera madurado para convertirse en un buen conquistador, pero a pesar de la escasa edad (o la falta de experiencia) fueron insistentes y aun cuando la niña del grupo parecía a punto de colapsar continuaron.

-Es decepcionante que un niño sea aspirante- olfateo el djin con su voz retumbando en la roca, sus ojos detallando el flujo de rukh entorno al pequeño cuya apariencia demacrada no parecía menguar en nada ese aire elegante.

Una mirada lacerante por parte del niño, cuya espada en su espalda fue tomada en una postura amenazante -más respeto, Djinn- amenazo divirtiendole un poco pues por su estatura era un gesto adorable para el sabio regente -no soy aspirante a nada como tú…- advirtió.

Esto hiso que ambas cejas fueran elevadas en el rostro del orgulloso regente -llegaste hasta aquí ¿para nada?- no quería sonar ofendido, pero lo estaba.

Los turquesa le provocaron algo de sorpresa, dando un paso tentativo hacia adelante el niño alzo su vista a su dirección -quiero saber si había algo mío en tus dominios…- expreso con un suspiro -pero me temo que no- la decepción era notable.

La niña pelirroja lanzo una mirada en blanco, pero no rompió su propio silencio la postura era rígida y aun herida estaba dispuesta a entrar a la defensiva si llegara a ser el caso.

Haagenti abrió la boca -eh- dijo algo inquieto -¿ya te vas?- sonaba incrédulo al ver al chiquillo darle algunas atenciones a la niña para su curación en unas habilidades que le hubieran interesado preguntar si no fuera tan orgulloso -así solamente…- torció la boca cuando fue evidente que estaba siendo ignorado -cuando puedes obtener riquezas- su voz se alzo haciendo que las paredes temblaran.

-No seas infantil, señor Djinn- regaño en una presencia tan antigua como el propio mundo que casi sofoco la del propio regente.

Claro que Haagenti estaba más que ofendido por ese titubear de su propia postura -¿Infantil?- gruño amenazante, la niña parecía tomar esto para ponerse de manera protectora el niño por su parte tomaba el mango de su espada en la espalda -entras en mis dominios… ignoras mi presencia… ¿soy infantil?- advirtió la cólera en sus ojos sabios.

Un suspiro -lamento mi imprudencia- el peliblanco agrego con educación.

El djinn apretó los labios nuevamente, cruzo sus brazos tajante -te perdono- dijo creídamente, una sonrisa soberbia -como muestra de mi bondad… te escojo como mi rey- su tono no era de agrado, pero veía potencial y también estaba curioso de esa naturaleza que sabía ocultaba.

Como dueño y sabio de alma toran, Haagenti no podía leer fácilmente a este niño aun con sus habilidades… la niña pelirroja era del gran clan fácilmente juzgada, pero no le interesaba.

El niño parpadeo mientras su compañera inclino su cabeza -yo no deseo…-

-SILENCIO- su tono retumbo -no es una pregunta, es una orden- rechino los dientes.

Entrecerró sus ojos en reprimenda -no pienso tomar otro djinn- gruño.

-¿Otro?- ahora si estaba insultado más cuando no detectaba ningún "colega" -YO NO SOY OTRO, SOY EL GRAN HAAGENTI- se tragó el resto de su presentación ante la severidad y el descenso de temperatura en su cuarto de dominio donde se suponía todo estaba bajo su capricho.

Buscando entre sus ropas, el aspirante a rey saco un costal y con magia extraña parecía abrirlo… entonces lo noto, aun la del gran clan parecía sorprendida cuando entre sus manos mostro diversos contenedores preciosos con djinn.

-Oh- dijo Haagenti al acercarse en una estatura normal, se asomó mirando al niño con sorpresa evidente -Samigina, Sitri, Botis, Malthus y Seere… ¿hola?- murmuro no muy seguro, las estrellas de los contenedores brillaron en insultos que provocaron una risa del peliblanco -¿puedes escucharlos?- pregunto.

-Por supuesto, son los más tercos que me siguieron a la fuerza- el niño negó, la compañera lo miro parpadeando -no era algo para contar- se excusó.

La celda empezó a tambalearse -hay que salir- advirtió la pelirroja por primera vez su voz escuchada por el regente de la celda

-No me gusta compartir, pero tampoco quiero quedarme aquí- Haagenti expreso con una sonrisa soberbia -mi rey- dijo burlista y aun cuando el chico quiso amarrarlo con kido este ya había desaparecido.

La espada era un buen sitio para descansar, Haagenti se alababa por su astucia cuando miro el cielo desde su nuevo hogar escuchando los insultos airados de sus "compañeros" desde la mano de un enojado niño.

- _Cierto, no pregunte sus nombres-_ no importaba, el djinn lo sabría de todos modos con el tiempo.

Mientras Toshirou en medio de un cráter con la luz del sol picándole el rostro y rodeado de riquezas maldijo internamente el capricho de ese Djinn, otro que lo seguía en contra de su voluntad.

¿No había respeto en ese mundo? Pensó enojado al sentarse y notar a Morgiana cuyo rostro estaba parpadeando como búho -te duele- pidió al saberla herida.

La fanali busco entre sus ropas ajena a la pregunta olvidando sus malestares, luego saco un recuerdo preciado que eran sus grilletes que fueron observados curiosos por Toshirou -tengo un familiar- murmuro pues aun cuando fue un parpadeo, oyó la voz que le explico escuetamente lo que sucedía.

-Maldición- Toshirou fulmino a sus joyas todavía en la mano sabiendo lo que significaba después de estudio, uno aprovecho la libertad otorgada para darle a la fanali un contenedor familiar por sus acciones leales en el calabozo.

Luego busco en el entorno, dejo caer su cabeza al notar al djinn en su espalda también… en efecto, no había respeto en ese mundo.

-Bueno hay que descansar- Toshirou mascullo al ponerse de pie mirando las riquezas -y un lugar donde almacenar esto hasta que sea necesario- negó nuevamente mirando a uno de sus djinn que le ayudaban con eso.

Quizás era momento de dejarlos acompañarlo… por más que le doliera, los chicos tenían el derecho… eso y que estaban molestos por la astucia de Haagenti o celosos de que no sería sellado al escoger su espada como contenedor.

Era injusto para su orgullo, pero no los usaría.

XXXXX

Ithnan no pudo ocultar su jadeo de fascinación al ver desde la altura de ese cielo tranquilo ese cráter donde la celda 48 había estado durante años hasta ahora su conquista, no por el hecho de ser conquistada por la singularidad... no solo era eso... si no por lo que mostraba al comenzar acomodándose diversas joyas en su persona.

sus ojos brillaron astutos, con una sonrisa depredadora -no podemos dejar eso crecer mas tiempo- gruño oscuramente con su báculo alzado al ocultar su presencia de las habilidades del niño... ahora era tan claro que esa singularidad debía ser detenida si a esa edad ya tenia a tantos djinn en sus dominios.

Aun cuando no fue a Sindria y no parecía compartir un objetivo claro, era una promesa que debía ser sofocada antes de ser atraída por alguien mas... o hasta guiada por el magi equivocado.

-Pero...- olfateo en esa dirección cuando la pareja de pequeños comenzó a embalar las riquezas en tierra con ayuda de un contenedor.

Tenia una curiosidad no podía negarlo, por tal prometedor rey de ahora tantos contenedores... algo en su interior le pedía acercarsele para congeniar... gruño ante esa naturaleza como magi de alma toran que parecía querer resucitar para Toshirou Saluja.

Desde Baldadd que lo seguía recordaba de alguna manera su pasado... apreto los labios en disgusto, no podia dejarse arrastrar por tales sentimentalismos.

Con esto en mente, debia reportar y esperar instrucciones.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo, uno corto!

Bueno, ya presente los djinn de Toshirou... cuya conquista es un misterio todavia, aqui les doy sus nombres sacados de las clavículas de salomon:

Celda 4.- Samigina

Celda 12.- Sitri

Celda 17.- Botis

Celda 38.- Malthus

Celda 70.- Seere

y la recién conquistada 48 Haagenti.

De ahora en adelante Toshirou las portara, pero no usara... bueno no sin algun motivo, despues de todo el niño es un prodigio en su propio camino sin ayuda... pero como sabran, los djinn lo estabilizan con su reiatsu.

Morgiana se fue con el en algun tipo de alianza entre esclavos, en una mision silenciosa de colegas... tambien hiso que el shinigami comenzara a "ver" el mundo y no solamente viajar con un propósito.


	14. Chapter 14

Hielo 14: Trampa

La noche era fresca entre esos árboles delgados, el viento ondeaba en una tranquilidad a ambos ocupantes con una pequeña fogata a sus espaldas… el silencio era una cosa común entre ellos, pero lejos de la incomodidad.

La luna llena iluminaba un amplio pastizal como panorama, Toshirou levanto su mano y tomo un suave listón de color negro con severidad en una imperturbable molestia -el siguiente punto es algo peligroso- examino con los ojos entre cerrados, liberando el agarre para soltar en el viento.

Su visión con el reiraku mejoro con el tiempo y aunque le hubiera gustado evitar la zona de dicho listón, no podía continuar sin un descanso debido antes de la siguiente civilización… suspiro cambiando de nuevo al mirar el cielo con ausencia.

Morgiana afirmo en silencio acostumbrada a que el niño se perdiera observando el cielo, en una actitud de ver algo que ella no… pero no pregunto -¿Dónde es?-

-Magnostadt- expreso con una mirada ausente apretando sus labios en disgusto -escuche rumores, espero que sean solo eso- desestimo prontamente al ponerse de pie, no queriendo ser influenciado por cuchicheos entre comerciantes.

Miro a su compañera que lo enfocaba con una confianza -después pasaremos a Reim- sonrió de medio lado -escuche que hay más gente del gran clan- ofreció a lo que ella tuvo un ligero movimiento de cejas, Toshirou forzó una sonrisa por la intensidad de sus ojos pero negó aliviado de leerla muy bien -estoy seguro querrás saber algo sobre ti- sonrió con educación.

Morgiana lo miro largamente, el niño había crecido un poco más pero todavía ella era la más alta entre ambos… pero también estaba esa actitud que le hacía seguirlo para ver en lo que se convertiría, sonrió con honestidad -gracias-

El antiguo Shinigami negó con solemnidad -es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti- ofreció sencillamente, tan natural que conmovió a la imperturbable fanali -es hora de descansar- dio una inclinación de buenas noches siendo respondida de la misma manera.

La fanali se quedó observando el cielo unos momentos más disfrutando del paisaje mientras sus manos descansaban en la tierra firme, su mente dando vueltas al encuentro con más gente como ella… como mazru.

Se sintió satisfecha, entrando a disfrutar el panorama que le hacía recordar lo afortunada de ser libre.

Para la distante chica era ver el cielo con calma una más de las cosas que Jamil le había negado en su infancia, sus ojos reflejando el espectáculo entre la oscuridad soltando un largo suspiro ante el sonar del crepitar de su fogata… se levantó sacudiéndose optando por descansar, confiando en las defensas que el niño implementaba entorno a su lugar de descanso.

Por esta razón Toshirou la apreciaba, ella era conforme con saber de sus "artes" de manera general nunca preguntando el ¿Por qué? En una perspectiva profunda.

Con esto en mente y captando la presencia acercándose, el prodigio entro en un sueño profundo pensando en su cuadrilla de la 10ma división tan distante.

XXXXX

La ciudad era asombrosa rodeada de grandes edificios que sobresalían por encima del muro, Morgiana ansiosa esperaba en la fila junto con la gran maleta que parecía ocupar otro lugar… no es como si fuera algo que se notara con su postura firme y rostro ajeno a cualquier emoción, pero en sus ojos era lo único en lo que se podía delatar.

El plan era descansar ahí además de reabastecerse, antes de partir a Reim donde se tenía conocimiento de otras tantas celdas dispersas en esos territorios (también conocer a los fanalis residentes).

Para la fanali no era importante haber estado tanto tiempo fuera de la civilización, había mejorado en su lectura y escritura además de haber entrado a una rutina diaria de entrenamiento, donde el chico había advertido que no era el indicado para enseñarle ya que era especialista con armas… cuando ella era lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Pero aun así, había influenciado y tenía un enfoque más amplio de sus ataques.

También aprendió sobre su contenedor familiar, Sami Selseila al igual que un límite muy corto para usarlo.

Dieron un paso en esa fila, Toshirou enfrente de ella con su gesto plano y brazos cruzados, los contenedores eran discretos la gran espada envuelta entre tela cubriéndole el símbolo de contenedor, sin embargo eran señalados en susurros mal disimulados del entorno.

Quizás la apariencia del niño era como un pulgar adolorido a donde fuera, tan atrayente con su porte que era un objetivo para cualquier comerciante de esclavos como fue evidente en Aktia.

La fanali era consiente que ambos eran objetivos de tales comercios.

-Motivo- un hombre alto que funcionaba como guardia ladro sacándola de sus pensamientos, un mazo imponente casi de su gran tamaño estaba agarrado en una postura amenazante mirándolos desde la altura con aura de desprecio imparcial.

El ambiente hostil parecía funcionar en los otros visitantes, como si era una amenaza indirecta de que malas intenciones dentro de su gobierno no sería perdonado… claro que los dos niños se plantaron enfrente en una actitud distante nada motivados por esta presión por parte del guardia.

-Turismo- la voz imperturbable de Toshirou contesto con formalidad, alzando la vista para coincidir con la mirada del ¿verdugo?

Una carcajada fingida por parte del adulto, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás de puro placer para bajar su postura imponiéndose por encima del peliblanco con los ojos inyectados de ira -crees que puedes engañarme… alguien como tú- escupió.

Por reflejo Toshirou hiso mueca de asco al limpiarse el rostro la saliva saltada por tal comentario oscuro -¿Qué significa eso?- los turquesa brillaron hostiles, el verdugo retrocedió con los brazos cruzados.

-Singularidad- gruño como si fuera el mayor de los insultos -permitir que alguien como tu pise nuestras tierras… nunca- torció la boca con total disgusto.

Los susurros se alzaban por lo escuchado, cada uno apuntándolos con descaro en inquietantes rumores -como se atreve- algunos magos residentes los miraban de reojo con desdén sin importar que dichas palabras fueran escuchadas.

La fanali entrecerró sus ojos en disgusto distante, pero no se movió con las manos en puños en las correas de su pesada mochila dispuesta a interceder si llegara a ser el caso.

Un golpe en el suelo por parte del hostil -márchate niño- advirtió amenazante, apretando su arma con una finta de que estaba dispuesto a usarlo… por su parte el guardia no podía apartar sus ojos del rukh entorno al crío y le enfermaba tal ambiente, era como ese rey en esa isla del sur.

No podía permitir que un aspirante a rey de los goi entrara en sus dominios.

Un descenso fugaz de temperatura, sin embargo Toshirou no cedió al temperamento por el típico motivador de sus molestias -Solo queremos abastecernos- molió los dientes ante su comentario, aunque no fuera lo que quisiera decir.

Los turquesa midiendo el rukh sabiendo que ese fue su mayor delator, aun reteniéndolo parecía que esta gente parecía tener desprecio a las singularidades.

Agradecía bloquear la esencia de la mayoría de sus contenedores, sería una historia más problemática.

-Mira Goi- empujo con su mano el hombro del joven que no cedió, tercamente plantado en su lugar sorprendiendo un poco al guardia por tal resistencia… pero esto lo desecho -márchate no eres bienvenido- aseguro fuertemente, teniendo la sensación que dicho niño podía ver el flujo del rukh ¿error? Quizás estaba imaginando cosas.

Estaba en una actitud hostil, eso era evidente para el antes militar Shinigami por lo cual reflexiono las motivaciones… suspiro llamando a su calma nuevamente, no sería prudente actuar conforme a los insultos y él no era de perder los estribos… culpaba a sus emociones infantiles todavía flotando en su consciencia como capitán.

O era al revés.

El joven miro a Morgiana por encima de su hombro, dispuesto a ceder y no ingresar por mucho que desearan descansar como es debido antes de una misión más larga.

-Rusaka- una voz consoladora o tintes de mando interrumpió la retirada de los niños y ese aire presuntuoso del guardia, ahí rodeado de otros tantos adultos con túnicas oscuras y sombreros de punta caminaba en su dirección siendo encabezado por un anciano con demasiadas arrugas de edad.

El golpeteo de su bastón era sonado entre la tierra, la emoción de los observantes era obvio y lo único que era evidente es que el señor de edad era alguien importante de la ciudad... lo era, se corrigió Toshirou expectante de tal interrupción.

-Canciller Mogamett- en una actitud bastante contrastante de la dominante, el guardia bajaba la mirada en sumo respeto que de manera ausente el Shinigami se preguntó si besaría sus pies si este se lo permitiera.

Los ojos sabios negaron cual regaño a un niño -no molestes a la visita- dijo en un tono de abuelo, tan cálido… tan engañoso -mis disculpas, jovencitos- expreso de manera amable en dirección.

-No hay problema, señor- una reverencia educada que fue copiada por la fanali -es un honor- expreso con formalidad, su diplomacia a flote.

Un brillo por parte de los ojos cansados -Ver jóvenes tan educados- volvió en una actitud honesta -Soy el Canciller, Matal Mogamett- se presentó, algunos miraron en desaprobación tal actitud de su líder ante dos niños goi pero lo pasaron por alto.

-Toshirou Saluja- en tono suave correspondió en una actitud ajena, aunque la sospecha ya estaba brillando oculta en los turquesa -Morgiana Hitsugaya- presento a la fanali, esta se guardó su sorpresa por tal agregado a su nombre, actuando al nivel del niño que se enorgulleció por la nula expresión en su compañera.

-Escuche que los Saluja son desterrados de Baldadd- olfateando una rubia miembro de esa escolta dijo no sin un tinte de burla -Tan cerca del imperio que los exilio ¿no tienen miedo?- señalo con sarna.

-Irene- el tono era de advertencia y ligero regaño aunque los "ofendidos" no reaccionaron ante tal veneno -lamento eso, mi niño- exclamo en dirección a los invitados (Toshirou se mordió la lengua para no replicar) -ahora, sin embargo es una sorpresa que alguien como tu esté interesado en venir a Magnostadt-

-Mis motivos no son nada oculto- Toshirou expreso uniforme, más bien molesto por hacer dicha entrevista cuando todavía estaban deteniendo la fila -sin embargo, no es prudente seguir quitando el tiempo a una persona tan importante como usted- expreso sin burla ni regaño, simples hechos.

La tal Irene los fulmino, pero la mano anciana detuvo de cualquier ingenioso insulto -Tienes razón, mi joven Toshirou- el anciano accedió -ahora, pasen… sean bienvenidos a la ciudad- alego por encima del sonido estrangulado del guardia.

XXXXX

La habitación alquilada daba una imagen asombrosa del reino de los magos, era sencilla con las comodidades básicas en acabados elegantes y cortinas blancas azotando con el viento, Morgiana ya se encontraba bajando la mochila en el rincón alejado sin prestar atención en general a la integración de su lugar a ser de descanso.

Dos camas estaban separadas por un buro, no había incomodidad después de todo entre amigos no era apreciado para mal el compartir el cuarto.

El Shinigami se posaba en la ventana con su vista critica al panorama, fue tan obvia la discriminación aun cuando caminaron dentro de la ciudad con aprobación del Canciller era dolorosamente notable que hasta los comerciantes trataban con más enjundia a los magos.

La ciudad era hermosa, mirando las calles animadas con artilugios flotando a lo lejos sin embargo se les advirtió que solo les tienen permitido cierta área a los goi turistas, al parecer estaba dividida en niveles según tu jerarquía… siendo los magos la más alta.

Como singularidad era más las miradas de desprecio en el camino hacia ese lugar, pero no se amedrentaron por estas pasando de ellas con facilidad.

El propio dueño del hotel advirtió con severidad el no aventurarse más allá de los niveles permitidos.

-Solo estaremos lo necesario aquí- expreso sentándose en el alfiler de la ventana con la espada cubierta por una manta descansando en su regazo, sus ojos pasando al interior.

Morgiana afirmo -es un lugar bastante hostil- agrego con nula expresión aun en su tono no se notaba la preocupación.

Miro de nuevo por la ventana, sus dedos en brillante azul con sus ojos cerrados en concentración -tus artes son una cosa de tomar- una voz interrumpió el proceso de seguridad en torno a su lugar de descanso.

Saltando con agilidad con su espalda en sus manos en amenaza de sacarla, la fanali también optaba por una postura defensiva al que aterrizaba en la ventana.

Con túnicas en cuadros blancos y negros, un turbante agitando con el viento junto con el largo cabello verde oscuro y una mascara cubriendo sus ojos sin embargo una sonrisa cortes en sus labios con la mano aferrada a la guadañan que sirve de varita-mi singularidad, que clase de saludo- se burló al entrar sin invitación a la habitación.

-Banquero- Toshirou saludo mordazmente, sus ojos cuidadosos en cada movimiento del invasor.

Chasqueando los dientes -Soy Ithnan…- expreso con una reverencia burlona -estoy impresionado…- busco el entorno -con tus riquezas aspiras a mas comodidades- miro un espejo en la pared cercana con un suspiro de decepción.

-Eso no importa- contesto cortante Toshirou, todavía en una postura defensiva.

El hombre negó con irritación, luego miro a la fanali con una gran sonrisa salvaje -pero has empezado en tu camino como singularidad- aplaudió alzando su barbilla en su dirección tensando a ambos niños -atraer gente a tu entorno-

Toshirou miro de reojo a Morgiana, esta no parecía reaccionar pero estaba dispuesta a atacar si fuera necesario.

La actitud protectora entre ambos parecía atraer un brillo nostálgico en el magi oscuro -ocultar a tus familiares es un don especial- le guiño un ojo -sobre todo porque no aprecian mucho por estos lugares a los usuarios de contenedores- informo.

-Que quieres- cortó el peliblanco irritado.

La sonrisa parecía vacilar, negando con un suspiro -paseando- aclaro -después de todo están en mis dominios-

-Nos has estado siguiendo- aclaro secamente la fanali, sus ojos entrecerrados sospechosos.

Ithnan se encogió de hombros indiferente, su sonrisa solo creció -tan habilidosa, digna del gran clan- felicito.

El magi pasó a sentarse en la ventana, su varita entre sus brazos cruzados los ojos rojos intensos en los niños tensos -que deseas- insistió el peliblanco irritado, pero aun con el tiempo las posturas estaban lejos de ser tan relajadas como el adulto presente.

-Conocerte, singularidad- expreso secamente al acariciarse la ligera barba, los ojos tomaron una tonalidad oscura o pensativa, por un momento Toshirou noto cierto brillo optimista o resignado.

-¿Quiere algo de beber?- pregunto Morgiana, no era broma ni siquiera sarcasmo… su rostro plano con su atención en los chicos de la habitación.

Ambos, tanto Toshirou e Ithnan la miraron con sorpresa de manera larga para que el segundo lanzara una carcajada alegre y verdadera.

-No, señorita Morgiana- reclamo Toshirou rompiendo un poco su postura cuidadosa, lanzando un desplante asesino a quien seguía tan divertido.

-Pero yo quería algo de beber- expreso en un tono de broma el magi, pero su rostro se volvió neutro al recuerdo de algo… saltando fuera de la ventana como si la habitación estuviera maldita-nos vemos, singularidad- se despidió prontamente.

Los niños miraron con clara confusión, luego compartieron un vistazo para empezar a instalar las defensas necesarias para que este tipo de interrupciones sean evitadas en el futuro.

XXXXX

Sinbad suspiraba relajado en su oficina de regreso a Sindria, sus ojos vagando a través de la ventana ofreciendo un viento fresco que lo relajaba de muchas maneras.

Su oficina tranquila, la soledad estaba presente y aun cuando tenía mucho trabajo, no tenía muchas ganas de realizarlo distrayéndose fácilmente con una mariposa que ingreso como polizón a sus dominios.

El tintinar de sus pulseras ante el movimiento de brazos para recargar los codos en el escritorio y su mentón entre sus manos, ahora nuevamente su atención a la nada de esa elegante oficina con colores vistosos en sus alfombras.

El rostro era lleno de una paz, sin embargo sus dorados traicionaban todo ese falso ambiente al recordar el reporte de Jafar sobre el prodigio de Baldadd.

Su rechazo le dolió más de lo que gustase en aquellos puertos de Baldadd meses atrás, cedió a la fuerte voluntad del niño pero aun con esto… ordeno secamente a Jafar tenerle un seguimiento durante su ausencia.

Algo que fue obedecido sin chistear, el peliblanco lo hubiera hecho aun sin sus órdenes.

Entre sus papeles de ingresos mercantiles, saco unos que ocultaba con cierto aprecio para leerlo nuevamente… como si cada vez que daba un vistazo, quizás algo se actualizara y dieran más detalle del paradero del prodigio.

Apretó los labios en molestia, sus músculos se tensaron cuando llego a la parte donde se perdió la pista desde el momento en que cruzo Magnostadt después de conquistar la celda 48 de los dominios de kou.

-Conquistaste una celda entonces ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto arrugando el papel en molestia de la incertidumbre, lo tiraría pero seguía leyéndolo al ser lo último que recibió de noticias.

Morgiana estaba con él, su consuelo inicial pero todavía era alguien inexperto a sus ojos.

¿Por qué dejo que se fuera? Una voz le susurro en reprimenda, recordándole que las singularidades debían estar juntas -hubiera insistido- pidió a la nada esperando una respuesta que no llegaría.

La terquedad siendo uno de sus rasgos, estaba seguro que empeoraría la ligera línea amistosa entre ellos… no podía permitir que tal brecha recién recuperada se volviera a instalar en tal orden impuesta de ir a Sindria.

Los dorados ojos se volvieron oscuros.

Sentía que había fallado, de alguna manera hubiera tratado de mantener a Toshirou en Sindria el tiempo suficiente para lograr encaminarlo al mundo ideal.

Ordeno ocultarle el hecho a Alibaba conociéndolo estaba seguro se embarcaría en su búsqueda, sin embargo no podrían seguir de esa manera cuando tanto el ambiente de Jafar como Sinbad los delataban ante todos sus generales e invitados.

Casi arruinan el Festival de la Cosecha "Mahrajan" al estar tanto tiempo pensativo ¿Por qué le daba más importancia? Se preguntaba al mirar su escritorio ordenado por pura inercia de los días que trabajo junto al niño… ah cierto, singularidades unidas… pensó contestándose a sí mismo.

Se revolvió el cabello, no podía concentrarse en eso cuando tenía invitados que tratar… un magi que conocer y un reino que gobernar.

La puerta sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, con una cara optimista recibió a Jafar -Los príncipes de Kou están a punto de desembarcar- informo con respeto desde la puerta.

Sinbad se estiro ignorando la mirada de reprimenda ante el nulo avance de los reportes por parte del segundo, se puso de pie con una sonrisa -príncipes de Kou- dijo alegre al comenzar a hacer su camino hasta la puerta.

-Se detectó un irregular descenso de temperatura- Jafar escondió sus manos en el reporte deteniendo el paso de su rey cuyo rostro cambio a uno grave por tal información lanzada -nuestros magos lo acaban de reportar- aunque su rostro era profesional, Sinbad aprendió que sus ojos brillaban ansioso y preocupado.

Esto provocó que el rey lo mirara largamente -Alista tus pertenencias…- su tono era de mando, el segundo bajo la cabeza en obediencia -busca a Toshirou y tráelo de regreso a Sindria para ser protegido y educado- esto hiso que el peliblanco levantara su rostro en sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- mascullo por tal orden en específico y futuros planes.

-Es un niño (aunque no quiera), sé que no es el único en el mundo en su situación…- los dorados brillaban decididos influenciados por las palabras de "el" -sé que Sahbmad lo hubiera deseado- puso de excusa el fallecido virrey -será tomado bajo la protección de Sindria como nobleza desterrada- el tono era decidido, no había lugar a las quejas aunque sabía seria lo último que recibiría.

-¿Estás seguro?- Jafar no se veía muy seguro, sus ojos lo traicionaban con tintes de ¿emoción? -en la postura como Alibaba y Aladdin- pidió entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Ya lo veremos cuando lo encuentres- Sinbad corto con sospecha, ahora seguro que sería hijo de Jafar… ¿extraño? Por supuesto ¡Hinahoho no lo dejara en paz! Cuando se entere que hasta el joven asesino ya se podría decir asentó cabeza.

Claro que no lo dirá, cuando tenga el chico se asegurara con ciertas pruebas ya que esto sería una buena excusa para dejarlo en Sindria como aspirante a general en un futuro.

XXXXX

Kougyoku estaba avergonzada por las acciones de Koubun Ka, no había ningún apoyo para poder alzarse de todo aquel espectáculo que llevo a cabo desde que llego… sentía las miradas del entorno y esto solo la hacía sentir que actuó mal.

Hakuryu empeoro esto al desalentar su actitud, al ofrecer sus disculpas ante toda la comitiva hiriendo más a la pobre princesa que no quería más que ser tragada por un piadoso monstruo marino que abundan en esos mares.

La séptima princesa se sentía desprotegida, aun las palabras de aliento la herían.

-Hakuryu- una voz advirtió con un tono desaprobatorio, dicho chico parecía encogerse un poco avergonzado tiñendo la apariencia imperturbable que hasta ahora había mostrado a todo Sindria.

Sus ojos se aguaron al verla ahí con una expresión imperturbable pero sus ojos amables en su dirección -Hermana Haku- se acercó buscando consuelo, las palmaditas en su cabeza parecían mitigar su lamentable estado de auto desprecio -yoyoyoyo…- balbuceo buscando en el rostro algún indicio de vergüenza por acciones -LO SIENTO TANTOOO- silbo a todo volumen dando un abrazo.

La risa ligera como el viento, el silencio de todos los espectadores ante la nueva persona que por sus ropas nobles aunque oscuras era de importancia para el imperio kou, Jafar lanzo una mirada a su rey que se encogió de hombros ante la desconocida.

-Es un mago- Yamuraiha silbo bajo aliento llamando la atención de quienes lo escuchaban, aun Aladdin seguía la figura y el rukh en el entorno tan animado… luego ese báculo de metales preciosos… era uno de los que ugo advirtió.

Uno de los bastones divinos.

Un suspiro cuando el propio Koubun Ka intento colgarse de sus ropas siendo detenido por un Hakuryu molesto, luego levanto la vista de su hermana para mirar el entorno en un rostro neutro con sus ojos oscuros profundos -ahora, hermana Koug- llamo con cuidado, esta levanto la vista llorosa del abrazo -me permites- pidió con amabilidad, esta afirmo con un lagrimeo.

La séptima princesa retrocedió a las espaldas de su hermana, aceptando cuidar su báculo para enfrentar al público curioso.

Con sus puños e inclinada en un saludo estándar del imperio Kou-Cuarta princesa Haku Ren, un placer conocerlos- se alzó nuevamente.

Pequeña a comparación de Kougyoku pero tenía la presencia de alguien de carácter y fuerza, recibió de regreso ese báculo y la cara de todos fue de suma sorpresa.

Habían escuchado ese nombre, como alguien informado del entorno… Jafar simplemente amplio sus ojos ante un dato que carecían ¿un príncipe un mago? Era inquietante, pero mirando a los otros príncipes respaldándola era extraño.

El rey de los mares tenía la misma intranquilidad pero se la trago mostrando su rostro jovial a los invitados-Es usted bienvenida- se acercó a unos pasos -nunca imagine que otra princesa viniera- agrego con suma curiosidad -menos que fuera un mago- lanzo descuidadamente.

-Una condición que yo misma acabo de aprender- ofreció como respuesta la joven, alzando la vista ante la obvia diferencia de estaturas chocando con la mirada penetrante de su anfitrión -tampoco tenía planeado venir a Sindria-

-LO SIENTO- ladro la séptima princesa a sus espaldas, señalándose como culpable.

-No hay problema, para eso son las hermanas- aclaro Haku con una sonrisa amable por encima de su hombro -así que lamento los inconvenientes, solo estaré de paso- aclaro al ofrecer la menuda mano para ser estrechada ante la cercanía en símbolo de paz.

El rey de Sindria sonrió indulgente por tal gesto humilde de apoyo a la otra princesa, cuando iba a corresponder con un apretón vio un mensaje escrito con negro en la menuda palma de "Te vigilo" que lo congelo.

El rostro inocente de la cuarta princesa actuó confundida por la palidez repentina de su anfitrión -Sucede algo, Rey Sinbad- pidió en un tono dudoso bien actuado.

Todos miraban al peli morado paralizado con su sonrisa congelada… los príncipes invitados se miraron curiosos (aunque comenzando a irritarse) al igual que cada espectador por el "desaire" al dejarla con la mano colgando, por la posición el mensaje solo era visible a los ojos del dorado.

Dorados parpadearon con una gota de sudor resbalándose en su frente-N…no… nada- tartamudeo ante la actuación excelente de la aparente inocente noble, estrechando con rigidez la menuda mano.

-Eso es bueno, me estaba preocupando- dijo amablemente su sonrisa nunca vacilo - _es una cosa buena que lo de kogyoku fuera falso-_ esto susurro rápidamente en amenaza solo audible para el afectado.

-Eh- estúpidamente dijo el rey de Sindria cuando fue soltado de la menuda mano, su rostro era una sonrisa forzada al verla a ella tan inocente como si no acabara de amenazarlo por escrito y verbalmente.

-así que bien… Hakuryuu- en un látigo volteo en dirección al hermano, Sinbad creyó oír el cuello pero estaba más sumergido en la amenaza que en la posible desnucada -tenemos que hablar- era una promesa de regaño que encogió al príncipe en sí.

Con su báculo marcando su paso, los príncipes parecían deprimirse ante la apariencia de su hermana… Yamuraiha se ofendió ante el desaire o la subestimación del estado de mago… pero también estaba curiosa de esta nueva invitada ¿era posible descubrir su magia tan tarde?

XXXXX

Las sombras se cernían sobre ellos en el fondo de ese gran pozo, la piedra era una cárcel para ambos, que cayeron directo… en la cima ojos los observaban con diversión con sus identidades cubiertas por la oscuridad.

Los estaban probando.

Morgiana respiraba con agitación algo desorientada con la fatiga por magoi comenzando a pasarle factura pero aún se mantenía saltando con agilidad de un lado a otro tratando de mantenerse segura… no era buena su situación…. Estaban rodeados y seguían viniendo más ¡debían escapar!

Miro por encima de su hombro, Toshirou manejaba su espada con gracia mortal ¡ella tenía que ayudarle! Se regañó a esforzarse más para mantenerse al corriente al dar una patada a un hombre de aspecto grotesco.

Seguro estaban en algún punto de Magnostadt, pero no sabían dónde y con el tiempo en ese agujero se sentían débiles… más débiles, solo los ojos agudos del Shinigami observaban el motivo de tal desgaste.

Les estaban drenando las energías.

-Señorita Morgiana- llamo jadeante el prodigio, estando espalda con espalda -sujétate- fue el único aviso al tomarla de la cintura para empezar a escalar con habilidad las paredes… saltando de un lado a otro en busca de apoyo.

-TIENE CONTENEDORES- alguien de los espectadores advirtió, siendo este el mayor motivante para tal agilidad repentina.

Los sellos que lo ocultaban botaron para mostrarlo tal cual, la soberbia brillo en el rostro cansado de un irritado Shinigami que aplastaría a todos los que estaban ahí.

Mientras, en los cielos Ithnan observaba con cierto aire estricto y mortal, sin embargo el brillo en sus ojos eran de nostalgia pura al ver la singularidad brillante entre la trampa de al-thamen.

XXXXX

Jafar se movía entre las calles de Magnostadt con su rostro cubierto por un turbante blanco, sus ropas eran ajenas a las cotidianas en Sindria... sus rasgos y postura para no delatarse como uno de los generales del rey de los siete mares.

Debia encontrar alguna pista del paradero del joven príncipe.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.


	15. Chapter 15

Hielo 15: Singularidad

Para Jafar era un tiempo record el que hiso desde Sindria hasta Magnostadt, caminando entre las calles con su rostro cubierto sus ojos escaneando cualquier rastro del príncipe que según sus magos en Sindria lo localizaban ahí.

Molió los dientes, fulmino a cualquiera que le ofreciera alguna mercancía y todo su ambiente era hostil.

Obligo a calmarse, era muy obvia su actitud que pronto atraería atenciones no deseadas de un reino demasiado estricto para los goi visitantes.

-Quien pensaría que la nevada durara tanto tiempo- una señora alardeo en susurros junto a otras enfrente de un puesto de tapetes, estas agrupadas sin percatarse que llamaron la atención del encapuchado misterioso.

Jafar extendió sus sentidos -fue extraño, quizás estén haciendo algún experimento en el colegio- aclaro otra con un suspiro de exasperación.

-Voy a regañar a mi hijo, hubiera avisado- se quejó otra airadamente.

-Teníamos días sin vernos- otra lloro, mirando a sus amigas que rieron de manera escandalosa.

La primera bufo -fue raro…- llamo la atención del resto -solo la nevada azoto aquí-

-Te digo, quizás fue el colegio- aclaro otra con fastidio.

-Disculpen- Jafar tomo el valor de interrumpir, miradas de las señoras en su dirección molestas por la interrupción de un extranjero -me podrían decir cuánto tiempo duro ese cambio de clima-

-un mes- escupió otra.

El segundo de Sindria perdió el color -gracias- se disculpó para tratar de correr entre las calles lo más despistado que pudiera, su mente vagando en las posibilidades.

Aunque no tardo mucho en su viaje, Sindria no detecto la anomalía durante tanto tiempo… ¿Qué estará pasando? Su imaginación dando miles de escenarios, que aunque el chico tenía un potencial, que no noto en aquel entonces… todavía era limitado, superado.

¡Por que no obligo al prodigio ir con ellos a Sindria!

¡Era un niño! Uno que desprotegió aunque pudiera congelar ciudades… aunque fuera terco y fuerte, ante esta carga carcomiéndole no se fijó en que alguien se atravesaba adrede en su camino chocándolo y aun con su entrenamiento fue tal la fuerza que lo tumbo al suelo casi tirando su capucha.

No es como si todos conocieran la apariencia del segundo de Sindria, pero mejor prevenir que curar.

-Él no está aquí- una voz advirtió deteniéndolo de levantarse con sus masculladas disculpas congelándolo -huyo a las fronteras con reim- Jafar estaba paralizado, tratando de ver al sujeto que daba tal información, entonces ojos carmesí que reconocía lo miraba desde su altura.

-Tu- escupió poniéndose de pie en un salto, las personas en el entorno caminaban ajenos a la hostilidad entre esos dos enemigos jurados.

Ithnan lo miro a través de su máscara -no repliques- corto -él no tiene tiempo- expreso -¿o quieres tener otro motivo de tu culpa si muere?- el rostro era carente de emociones.

Jafar se atraganto su desconfianza perdiendo el color ante tal declaración de ese soporte de al-thamen -tu, no puedes saber…- dio un paso hacia atrás, como si el golpe físico se hubiera efectuado.

-Se todo, no soy el único- aseguro -ahora vete, el niño pierde tiempo- espanto para dar la vuelta rápidamente, perdiéndose entre la gente.

Dejando a Jafar confundido, enojado y asustado en medio de la gente en un conflicto, cediendo ante esta única pista estable de alguien menos probable de ayudar… debía apurarse para regresar a Sindria, no podía permitir que su secreto saliera sin confirmarlo.

XXXXX

Cuando Rukia despertó desconoció por completo el techo, tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y recordar como tantas veces que estaba en Sindria…. Con eso en mente se sentó, analizando el lujoso aposento con acabados típicos de la arquitectura regional.

Parpadeo pesada levantándose con lentitud, su vestimenta blanca totalmente antes de buscar sus ropas de corte noble de Kou, solo que negras… esto era un rasgo que se rehusaba a abandonar por más que sus hermanos intentaban convencerla de tomar algún color más optimista.

Al vestirse miro su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo, la persona en este podía ser reconocida por todos… pero a la vez no era familiar para ella.

Toco el vidrio frio -Rukia Kuchiki- reflexiono ese nombre con el cual se señalaba solo de manera aislada, sus ojos oscuros eran nostálgicos… ahora era más alta, no tanto como Kougyoku pero quizás Ichigo se quedaría con la boca abierta… aún seguía siendo menuda (pero con más busto) y el cabello corto negro por encima de los hombros con su mechón en medio de su frente.

Suspiro golpeándose las mejillas volviendo a una actitud radiante, miro aquel báculo que ahora era obligada a portar para tomarlo con fuerza y salir de su habitación con una máscara de indiferencia aunque sus ojos brillaran alegres.

-Buen día, cuarta princesa- un hombre salió a su camino en uno de los pasillos, las túnicas de la servidumbre de Kou con ojos amables y su propio báculo, turbante cubriendo su cabello negro.

-Instructor, buen día- saludo con cortesía.

-Esta lista para iniciar- pidió con un aire de tutor indicando el camino, la noble afirmo.

El área de estudio otorgado por Sindria ante su petición fue en la Torre Negra Libra, rodeado de estantes donde no había problema para ser interrumpidos.

Caminando en un silencio, su tutor era una persona capaz en la materia… agradeciendo no haber accedido a que alguno de los sacerdotes de su madre tomaran tal trabajo, aun el tonto de Judal se burlaba de su incapacidad para gobernar calabozos.

Ante este pensamiento sonrió, recordando que había escondido la varita del pedante magi en algún lado… sabiendo lo inútil que era el sujeto sin su magia.

Para la antes Shinigami era un don incomodo, al descubrir su herencia mágica que la hacía no apta para conquistar un calabozo… el djinn le explico que era una forma en que su reiatsu se adaptó, aunque ella culpaba a la bruja de su "madre".

Suspiro -porque hasta ahora- dijo a sí misma para ser mirada por su tutor al cual le dio una ligera sonrisa, con su espalda erguida y vista fija hacia el frente en una porte digna de una noble.

XXXXX

Aladdin miro con cuidado a la cuarta princesa estudiando con diligencia escondido entre los estantes, no había tenido oportunidad de contactar directamente con la chica y debía acercarse… para darle el mensaje de Ugo y preguntarle de donde obtuvo el bastón.

-Es como Toshirou- se dijo sobre aliento la noche de su llegada, era algo diferente pero el rukh no mentía… extrañado por ser un mago de todas las cosas, esperaba que fuera como el hermano… pero al parecer tomo otro rumbo.

Los estantes acomodados con gruesos tomos servían como cubierta, la miro en aquella mesa que tenía libros en torres acomodadas, quería preguntarle a alguien sobre su habilidad al parecer recién descubierta como mago… pero nadie le contestaba, le iba a pedir al tío Jafar pero este había desaparecido desde la llegada.

La chica sonrió al hombre que le enseñaba, el niño miraba deseoso de poder escuchar… pues él también estaba aprendiendo las bases, miro por encima de su hombro… esperando que Yamuraiha no lo encuentre espiando.

A la maestra no le gusta la idea de ser remplazada.

Cuando regreso su vista encontró el espacio vacío con el tutor negando apesumbrado, extrañado iba a dar un paso hacia atrás para topar con algo… levanto la cabeza para tener otra a la altura que lo hiso saltar al costado con sudor y el ligero temblor de susto.

-Niño, no puedes andar espiando- regaño con los brazos cruzados en severidad en un aire de autoridad, Haku había llegado de alguna forma hasta ese punto-me desconcentras- golpeteo con su pie el suelo, el rostro neutro.

-Lo siento- murmuro el peli azul, a lo que esta soltó un suspiro bajando la postura mandona.

-Bien- afirmo satisfecha para comenzar su camino hacia su escritorio, pero la mano del niño se disparó para detenerla a lo que ella le arqueo la ceja por tal arranque.

-Yo quiero hablar contigo, hermana- pidió con sus ojos fijos en los otros oscuros.

Parpadeo un par de veces, no solo por el título otorgado cuando ya tenía suficientes hermanos… sino por el tono -no tengo tiempo- se zafo con molestia más al ver que su instructor estaba dándole desplantes que seguramente reportara.

No podía permitirse darle motivos a Gyokuen de tomar ella misma su tutoría, no es como si alguien supiera que la noble esposa abnegada del emperador era un mago de altas capacidades… Rukia había logrado dar con tal dato por "casualidad" unos años antes, sin embargo cuando regreso de la mazmorra con la noticia de su naturaleza.

Bueno al parecer "Madre" estaba dispuesta a darle algunas clases sin descubrirse, tal situación le daba escalofríos.

Para Gyokuen era una cosa seria que haya heredado su naturaleza como mago.

Pero el niño tenía otra mentalidad interviniendo en el camino de la princesa que lo miro con severidad -Eres como el hermano Toshirou- dijo de golpe Aladdin deteniendo de ser empujado al costado.

-Explícate- ordeno encarándolo en una postura -no, aquí no- miro más allá del pequeño dando una sonrisa de disculpas a su tutor -tengo una cosa que discutir con este mocoso- agrego amablemente, señalándolo para empujarlo a otra área de la biblioteca solitaria, una ventana iluminaba un pequeño claro con sillas dispersas al azar.

Iba a revelar pero la princesa lo detuvo con sus ojos mirando el entorno desconfiado, suave brillo en sus dedos mientras recitaba canticos que rodearon el área… quería preguntar, pero la mirada demandante lo callo para ir directo al punto.

El joven magi vio una estela de emociones de la princesa que tuvo que sentarse, las palabras de Ugo tampoco caían bien en la chica… esta airadamente se quejó que una disculpa no bastaría, para ponerse de pie de golpe con una ira contenida.

-Hace tiempo que empecé a degenerarme- lanzo un vistazo que encogió al niño, había muchos pensamientos en la mente de la antes Shinigami recordando cómo sus habilidades fueron debilitándose hasta terminar donde estaba.

Ahora no podía ver los listones del destino sin confundirlos con el rukh… culpaba al incidente en su niñez con la bruja de su madre, aunque estaba algo aliviado de saber que el capitán Hitsugaya estaba en el área aunque muchos años de atraso si era verdad la edad que tenía.

Aladdin por su parte miraba la ausencia de la princesa que parecía sumergida en sus propios pensamientos -¿degenerar?- susurro.

Esta lo miro, Haku suspiro -es algo complicado de explicar- corto mientras se iba de nuevo a su mundo de pensamientos y probabilidades ahora que sabía el capitán de la 10ma división andaba por ahí ¿Cómo tuvo la suerte de ser nombrado con su antiguo nombre? Ella tenía que conformarse con ser llamada como un Ren.

Era más probabilidades de encontrar su Zanpakuto… su preciada arma.

El magi hiso un puchero por el cortón aunque todavía era más cómodo platicar con ella a pesar de la clara irritación que parecía irradiar.

Era más expresiva que Toshirou y más dispuesta a platicar (o eso pensaba).

-¿Qué eran, hermana?- pidió curioso el magi no pudiendo soportar la escasa información que tenía.

La princesa parecía recordar que estaba acompañada, sonriéndole con orgullo -Capitanes- dijo -parte del Gotei 13 encargado de la protección del seireitei- la mirada azul era confundida, desinflándola un poco -shinigamis- ofreció, la misma mirada en blanco -dioses de la muerte- ante esto una de terror fue su respuesta -me rindo, olvídalo- desecho con un chasquear de lengua.

Aladdin iba a replicar, pero la noble se puso de pie de golpe con sus dedos brillando para retirar lo que fuera haya hecho… miro al niño con una seña de silencio, cuando pasos empezaron a escucharse en la sala.

-ALADDIN- Yamuraiha ingresaba corriendo, detrás Alibaba junto con Sharrkan -vamos, tenemos que demostrarles a estos chicos que la magia no es cosa de juego- empujo al niño sin percatarse de que tenía compañía.

El espadachín seguía alardeando sobre las habilidades de la maga, mientras Alibaba reía nerviosamente.

-Los modales no son apreciados- pidió fríamente Haku, sus ojos entrecerrados a los generales que se percibieron su presencia.

Fue como si fuera el tiempo detenido, la princesa con sus brazos cruzados y una cara de desaprobación al grupo donde el magi ya estaba debajo del brazo de su maestra.

-Cuarta Princesa- el tutor de kou salía de entre los estantes con el rostro molesto dando pisotones e ignorando a su manera al retos, entregando el bastón olvidado… algo que le hiso recordar al peli azul su pregunta sobre este -no ha terminado sus estudios- regaño.

Una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro siempre serio de la princesa (o esa era la impresión de los generales) -pero Tutor, no puedo dejar un reto en el aire- apretó el agarre en el bastón -¿o no me invitan a su actividad?-

-¿Eh?- cada uno de los generales junto con sus respectivos alumnos se le quedaron viendo largo y tendido.

-Hermana Koug tuvo su oportunidad de luchar- indico alzando su dedo, recordando ese encuentro con el mismo rey tiempo atrás -y usted tiene un claro prejuicio contra las personas mágicas- señalo al moreno que afirmo -tu, otro contra los espadachines- ahora a la de cabellos azul marino -quisiera unirme-

Un silencio se parecía extender entre los espectadores, sobre todo ante la mirada ansiosa de Haku Ren casi en un brillo salvaje como si fuera lo que estuviera esperando.

-Cuarta Princesa- en tono de advertencia el tutor expreso con sus brazos cruzados.

-Soy un espadachín aceptable… un mago en entrenamiento- indico con inocencia ante los jadeos de sorpresa de los generales -que sería de mí, si dejo a estos dos subestimar dos de las disciplinas que me representan- el tono se volvió estricto, casi militar ante un fulminar para los generales.

-Em, eso es imposible- Sharrkan reacciono con el ceño fruncido -ni siquiera tienes una espada- acuso infantilmente olvidando que hablaba con una princesa invitada de Kou.

Una sonrisa ladina al comenzar su salida de la torre, siendo seguidos por un airado espadachín y una maga incrédula de que existiera tal persona.

XXXXX

Hakuryu parpadeo curioso a la revuelta en el patio de entrenamiento, la gente que antes practicaba se acumulaba despejando un área designada… hiso un gesto pesado, viendo que su ejemplo a seguir se distraía.

-Que sucede- Sinbad a su lado pregunto a uno de sus generales, Drakon lo miro desde su altura con una negación.

-Sharrkan y Yamuraiha han arrastrado a sus discusiones a la cuarta princesa de kou- explico mirando al adolescente que negó, como si fuera predecible.

-¿Eh?- el rey solo replico, todavía la confusión de esa presentación con su doble amenaza que no ha expresado a ninguno de sus generales… quien creería que la noble silenciosa y amigable le hiciera eso a él sin motivos (aunque la dignidad de una hermana fuera motivación suficiente).

Por alguna razón cada general no dudaba de que se mereciera lo que le pasara.

-Al parecer la princesa se tomó personal la discusión de esos dos- Pisti brincaba desde su lugar, mirando el entorno.

-Y pasaron la voz con rapidez- ácidamente agrego Spartos, pues ahora todos los generales estaban presentes… mientras los involucrados parecían acomodarse a cada costado del área despejada.

Haku parecía notarlo, saludando con recato en dirección a su hermano… este correspondió ante la mirada de los de su entorno por tal correspondencia gentil pero llena de respeto.

-porque hace esto la hermana Haku- Kougyoku olfateaba al instalarse en el grupo, no pudiendo contenerse de responder el saludo también otorgado a su persona.

Aunque la séptima princesa también daba miradas nerviosas al rey por su resolución, este trataba de darle sonrisas pequeñas pero era fulminado por Haku… de alguna forma el notaba esos desplantes en su persona mientras el resto no…. ¿se estaba volviendo loco? Seguramente no, sentía la hostilidad.

-Al parecer los dos generales han provocado la atención de Haku- agrego Hakuryu con sus brazos cruzados.

-Esto será divertido- aplaudió la séptima princesa, ansiosa.

Los de Sindria no sabían que esperar, pues a comparación de los otros dos príncipes… la cuarta se la pasaba en su área de estudio con solo desplantes educados cuando se la topaban, aun había ese aire misterioso en su entorno.

Sinbad meditaba lo poco descubierto de tal chica, era muy conocida como parte de la realeza… pero nada en concreto, mucho menos su estado como mago… suspiro, mirando a Hakuryu al cual enviaría junto con Alibaba dentro de dos días a un viaje para la conquista de Zagan.

Era muy protector con su hermana.

Luego miro a la chica, cuyo báculo entregaba a su tutor para que se le fuera facilitada una espada la cual se acomodó con fluidez en su cintura, tomando una postura ajena a cualquiera conocida con su mirada fija en su contrincante.

Ambos combatientes se miraron en reto, siendo el más expresivo el espadachín de Sindria que causo algunos suspiros de vergüenza de sus compañeros.

Cuando la señal fue lanzada, el rey solo abrió su boca ante el fluido movimiento rápido que la coloco en una postura cerca del torso de Sharrkan quien sorprendido solo tuvo el tiempo suficiente para bloquear rompiéndole su postura.

-Nunca subestimen a su oponente- sugirió de manera estricta, esos ojos serios en un brillo feroz ampliando su centro para dar un arco con su arma en un movimiento fluido y mortal, el general sonrió motivado para empezar seriamente el mismo su contrataque.

Pronto el área se llenaba de los sonidos del metal chocando, con espectadores boquiabiertos por tal fortaleza en alguien tan pequeño.

El espadachín nunca volvería a alardear enfrente de la cuarta princesa, tampoco Yamuraiha insultaría la disciplina de la espada… no con lo que vieron durante ese enfrentamiento que al final del día los dejo con más preguntas sobre su naturaleza.

Aladdin quiso preguntar más sobre ese pasado que compartía con Toshirou, pero al siguiente día para sorpresa de todos, la cuarta princesa abandono Sindria ante una convocación en Baldadd… Kouen Ren solicitaba su presencia y con ello, se llevaría la posibilidad de alguna explicación para el resto de los generales o el propio rey.

Claro que el magi solo se quedó con una nota sellada para ser entregada al prodigio en el momento en que lo viera, solo esperaba que no tardara tanto en verlo de nuevo.

XXXXX

Cuando Muu Alexius acudió junto con su cuerpo de fanalis a las fronteras de Magnostadd esperaban ver quizás un intento descabellado por atacarlos, sin embargo mientras cabalgaban al punto donde su señora les pidió revisar se encontraron con una nevada.

Fue difícil atravesar la tormenta, con sus vientos fuertes o la baja de temperatura… pero al ser fanalis, estos cambios solo avivaban a continuar su pesado viaje para descubrir quién estaba provocando tal nivel de brujería.

Porque aunque sean algo salvajes, no eran tontos y sabían a ciencia cierta que dichos cambios climáticos fuera de lo común eran inducidos.

Y querían saber… quien se atrevía a hacerlo en sus dominios.

Llegaron a un punto donde la nieve era espesa, una gran roca podía ser visible cubierta del azul hielo y el rugir del viento más violento silbaba en sus oídos sensibles de esa caravana, Muu se cubrió con lo que se podía al ser mestizo su resistencia no era muy buena.

Sin embargo había una luz debajo de la base de esa gran roca que señalaba que estaban cercas.

-YA CASI LLEGAMOS- rugió Myron con emoción al comenzar a labrar su camino, sin embargo cayo de frente cómicamente.

-No te puedes sostener- se burló Lo'lo' con fiereza siendo apoyados por el resto que fueron fulminados, avivando más su diversión al verla toda llena de nieve.

-No es momento para esto- Muu advirtió revisando con lo que se había tropezado su hermana, para alzar un muñeco conocido para todos.

-Al Thamen- aseguro Razol con ira, aun cuando no era de conocimiento común entre su gente o regentes… sabían de dicha organización a grandes rasgos y lo peligroso que eran.

Pronto encontraron más al arrastrar sus pies entre la nieve, figurillas salían a montones mientras más se acercaban estos parecían aparecer en cada paso.

-Alejarse- una voz advirtió entre la nieve, su tono era hostil que hiso pasar un escalofrió por la columna de todo el cuerpo de fanalis.

Era una voz que venía de todas partes, sin embargo esto no cautivo a seguir las órdenes del cuerpo del gran clan por el contrario solo una emoción salvaje nació desde lo más profundo de su ser en sonrisas compartidas… siguieron a través de la nieve y aun cuando sus sentidos eran saturados por las heladas, no fue impedimento para conseguir a través de esta.

Cada paso pesado a través de la blancura, algunos cubriéndose con el brazo los ojos ante la ventisca que revolvía los cabellos rojos… mínima luz del sol se filtraba entre las nubes cargadas pero nada que pudiera doblegar al gran cuerpo de fanalis.

Muu al ser la cabecilla paro en seco parpadeo en un esfuerzo de sus ojos para captar lo que se divisaba más adelante, a sus espaldas seguían su ejemplo.

-Que mierda es eso- Myron expreso con fuerza, tapándose la boca para regañarse que una dama no debía usar ese vocabulario… pero aun con esto, su atención por completo hacia enfrente.

Ojos color turquesa brillaban hostiles entre la oscuridad provocada por la propia nieve, un mechón de cabello blanco agitándose con el aire de ese rostro oscurecido notando a pesar de esto una tez pálida… espada de un largo considerable encajada en el suelo con su mano en el mango, una rodilla en el piso mientras en su regazo descansaba una figura sujeta con fuerza despidiendo una suave luz de la palma, ¿quizás protegiéndola del clima? Razono el mestizo con respeto ante lo considerado.

El sol parecía salir, iluminando tal escenario donde la blancura era profunda y estas figuras sobresalían entre el desastre notando que era chica la inconsciente aunque no se podía ver sus rasgos al ser cubierta con una capa sucia.

Sus heridas ahora visibles ya secas con sus ropas que prometían haber sido elegantes rasgadas, sin embargo lo que más impactaba no era la apariencia de días de lucha… sino que ante todo ¡era un niño!

El ambiente era sumamente temperamental esos ojos nada inocentes eran fijos no solo a el mismo, sino a todo el cuerpo fanali que escaneo en un segundo siempre alerta y siguiéndoles sus movimientos en total desconfianza… aun con esto, el lado salvaje de Muu fue detenido por otro de consuelo al adivinar todo el cuadro de este panorama.

Aun con el viento revolviendo túnicas demasiado ligeras para la temporada, los diferentes pedazos de armadura dorada brillando ante la escasa luz y los rostros sorprendidos de los fanalis eran notables en todos los grados.

-No se acerquen- gruño salvajemente en un tono feroz el viento parecía apoyarlo, el frio solo aumento.

-es el causante de esto- los susurros entre los fanalis aumentaron en tonos incrédulos por tal alcance para un mocoso.

Alexius ignoro esto, dio un paso cuidadoso no queriendo ocasionar una pelea innecesaria-no somos hostiles- expreso con una voz suave aun ante las quejas airadas de los fanalis que en verdad querían pelear contra ese prometedor enano, pero ante la vista de su líder… prefirieron desistir.

El agarre se apretó en su protegida, el niño no tambaleo en frialdad de sus ojos en una desconfianza que se estaba tambaleando… a pesar de su apariencia, el chico seguiría su lucha si es necesario.

Sin embargo era obvio que el desgaste entre mantener la tormenta, la guardia y el calor de su protegida lo estaba llevando al borde si el ligero desenfoque en esa mirada severa no era suficiente signo al fanali.

Dio un paso tentativo pero la mano menuda en el mango de la espada aumento, con este un ligero rayo paso a través del suelo haciéndolo brincar en guardia -un contenedor- chillo Myron pero también salvaje ante el ataque a su hermano.

-Quietos- advirtió Muu demasiado enfocado en los ojos del niño cuya postura era asombrosa, estaba en alta alerta… debió haber sido una pelea sumamente difícil, suspiro ante el ataque de advertencia al que acababa de ser víctima-vamos a ayudarte-agrego.

El brillo de un anillo entre la tormenta siendo ahora el fuego quien brillaba a través del viento en su dirección, sin embargo Alexius rodo más cercas esquivando ahora la roca saliente en su lugar de aterrizaje que le hiso dar un salto para rodar más cercas.

-Cuantos jodidos contenedores tiene ese mocoso- alguien alzo su voz indignado, siendo acallado por una ráfaga de fuego directamente hacia ellos.

Esto fue aprovechado por el líder fanali para dar una gran zancada para quedar enfrente del niño cuya habilidad mostro al dar un gran arco con su espada haciendo un silbido que le cortó algunos mechones.

Pero volvió a caer en una postura hincada con la chica aún más cercas, la capucha bajo para que sus rasgos sean visibles y Muu lo observo sin aliento aun en el lugar donde se tambaleo -es una de nosotros- silbo.

El niño seguía tenso -Toshirou- llamo alguien a través de la tormenta, los fanalis saltaron en posturas defensivas ante el susto de ser tomados por sorpresa -Toshirou, está bien…- Muu frunció el ceño ante el individuo que se acercaba.

-¿No es el perro de Sindria?- Razol escupió siendo reconocido por todos.

Entrando al área donde Alexius estaba en guardia, detallo al segundo al mando de Sindria este parecía pasar de sus presencias para ir directamente al niño -Toshirou… soy yo… Jafar- agrego con suavidad, sus manos alzadas en dirección al pequeño y un rostro de bienvenida.

Los turquesa brillaron confundidos, para ser remplazado por un gesto severo -Soy Hitsugaya- regaño en un tono más informal, pero permitiendo al hombre acercarse sin bajar la postura por completo hasta que la distancia se cortó.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, la tormenta era sofocada ante la mirada de los miembros del cuerpo fanali, los vientos apagados con el sol normal de esa zona regresando en todo su esplendor… pronto sus miradas cayeron al joven que tercamente se ponía de pie, con la niña en brazos.

Ridículo siendo la chica más alta, la espada siendo puesta con fluidez en la espalda del menor para dar un desplante al entorno… como midiendo la hostilidad que ellos significaban ahora que al parecer tenia apoyo, confiando en que el segundo de Sindria no estaba a la defensiva por algo.

Muu estaba sorprendido por tal reconocimiento, había confianza entre esos dos o por lo menos lo más cerca de eso… el niño era fuerte si su terquedad no era evidente de no ceder ante Jafar de que descansara o que se haría cargo de la niña.

Sin embargo, pronto el cansancio golpeo a Toshirou que maldijo de nuevo su situación y a cierto dios en un palacio sagrado… su fortaleza cedió ante la presión de días de lucha… hubiera tocado el suelo si no fuera por los brazos de Jafar que negó ante el deja vu de algo similar en Baldadd.

-Los recibiremos en nuestra ciudad- Muu aseguro desde su posición, la espalda del peliblanco se tensó como si lo hubiera adivinado.

-No es necesario, esto compete a Sindria- dio un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

-COMO TE ATR…- rugió Myron siendo acallada por su hermano, quien no parecía ofendido solo sus ojos fijos en el extranjero.

-No ves las condiciones en las que están- el tono era neutro por parte de Muu, evidenciando el estado lamentable de ambos -la chica no parece estar en excelentes condiciones- señalo con astucia.

Jafar parecía tener una discusión consigo mismo, sin embargo sus hombros se aflojaron al ponerse de pie con el chico en brazos -está bien- cedió.

Muu sonrió satisfecho, acercándose el mismo a tomar a la joven fanali con soltura, aun con la renuencia del segundo de Sindria… era más su preocupación por el bienestar de sus protegidos.

Este dato era interesante ¿otro exiliado acogido por Sindria? Y si fuera el caso ¿tan importantes eran para mandar a Jafar de entre todas las personas?

XXXXX

Desde la sala de observación de Reim, una figura rubia caminaba hacia la ventana que ofrecía un panorama de la ciudad de roca que tanto amaba… el sol era una cosa cálida pero abrió sus ojos mostrando unos sabios esmeralda ante la presencia que se presentaba ante ella.

-Tienes valor si vuelves- advirtió con un tono hostil, aterrizando en el mirador con gracia era Ithnan.

Este con su cabello ondeando en el viento, se sentó con descuido en el marco de esa pequeña ventana, el rukh manchándose con su sola presencia -ellos vienen- indico.

Apretando los labios -porque haces esto- exigió golpeando con su bastón, la amenaza viéndose en el revolotear de aquellos pájaros del destino -no solo me advertiste… fuiste de regreso a magnostadt para guiar al segundo de Sindria- acuso, después de todo su vista era más allá de sus fronteras de vez en cuando.

Dando una mirada cual sabio a un niño, este sonrió con enigma -solo cuídalos, aunque Sindria se lo llevara- agrego al dar un salto para desaparecer de la vista de la magi.

¿Por qué cedía? No porque le debiera nada a ese hombre caído en depravación, sino porque tenía curiosidad de tal singularidad.

Sheherazade irguió su postura ante su visión de un futuro prometedor, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta que encontraría Muu cuando lo envió… era una sorpresa saber que era un niño.

¿Por qué no la noto? Fue leve hace un tiempo ¿Baldadd? Ahora sin embargo era una existencia que volvió a brillar en su radar.

Pero no era la única magi que apenas se percataba, era tanto el esfuerzo de Toshirou para pasar desapercibido desde que "despertó" que el logro hubiera surtido efecto… si no hubiera demostrado algo en Baldadd y recientemente en las fronteras de Reim.

Desde el fondo de la gran falla, otro rubio miraba desde la ventana a través de la oscuridad… pero ignoro a su naturaleza como magi para mantenerse al margen del mundo.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo!

Bueno, Rukia paso! Yeah un poco de explicación de ella… pero ya volvimos con Toshirou! como cayo en una trampa? bueno eso lo relatare en el siguiente capitulo.

Como siempre, volvió a caer a causa de la presión de su propio reiatsu… pobre, es la pena de cargar con un cuerpo de un infante.


	16. Chapter 16

Hielo 16: El heredero

En una sala iluminada, un círculo era formado por miles de asientos llenos de personas totalmente cubiertas de turbantes entre mujeres y hombres de tonos blancos… el ambiente era serio, los temas a presentar son variados pero por el momento uno en especial era tratado.

-¿Por qué no lo tratamos desde el inicio?- una mujer de curvas exuberantes exigía en un tono plano.

-No presentaba tales niveles de destreza durante los primeros años de vida- alguien de sobrepeso expreso cruzando sus brazos pensativos.

-era otro niño más, nada similar a su padre- el silencio vino a la sala ante tal revelación.

-¿fue repentino tal poder?- preguntaron.

-Es como si hubiera despertado en algún momento de nuestro descuido- ofreció humilde otro.

-Una singularidad dormida- Unos pasos de tacón rompieron el silencio, con el porte erguido de poder y belleza Gyokuen Ren entraba arrastrando sus ropas costosas con su mano un báculo similar al de su hija -Si sabíamos quién era su padre ¿Por qué permitimos tal falla?- su tono podía parecer calmado, pero sus ojos eran envenenados por una ira silenciosa -¿Por qué dejamos que tal crio se desarrollara? -apretó los labios pero una sonrisa falsa se extendió por su rostro.

La incomodidad reino entre los que estaban sentados, sin embargo no hicieron ningún gesto corporal de cuidado.

-Mi señora- uno tomo la voz la cual no vacilaba con temor -lo íbamos a utilizar contra su padre- expreso, la noble dio un barrido al grupo con su ceja arqueada.

-Su madre lo trataba de tal forma, que aun en su inocencia lo estaba rompiendo- otro respondió con la moderación de voz, Gyokuen alzo ambas cejas pensativas… como si tal plan hubiera olvidado, que quizás lo era si estaba cuestionando.

-La madre teñía el rukh…- una mujer agrego alzándose en su asiento -ya estaba en depravación- al parecer solo la mitad del circulo sabía lo que se hablaba la otra apenas se enteraba.

-¿Qué cambio?- otro ignorante pregunto porque en efecto, nadie podía desarrollar tal nivel de poderío ni mucho menos recuperarse de la depravación en tiempo record.

Nadie respondió pues no lo sabían, Gyokuen solo apretó los labios en total disgusto por tales hechos -ahora, el niño ha escapado de Magnostadt- golpeo el piso con ira su tono ya no era el calmado -un niño cuya aspiración es la misma que la de su padre- su rostro se torció en viva molestia pensando en las posibilidades -con un número desconocido de contenedores- siseo -Una habilidad natural para controlar la temperatura- gruño -y no solo eso… estoy seguro que alguien ha ayudado a que tal acción se haya conseguido con facilidad-

Un jadeo unánime, ahora todos se miraban ante tal hecho imposible si sus lealtades estaban gravadas en sangre para su "padre"-pero esto lo sabremos hasta que Ithnan este de regreso de su misión- corto la misma noble, negando cual niños estúpidos.

Nadie tuvo el valor de expresar sus diversas opiniones sobre el asunto -esto lo convierte en un objetivo- Gyokuen tomo la palabra nuevamente -no solo tenemos al magi que se escondió en el palacio… si no que ahora tenemos a la segunda singularidad… todos antes de que maduren- expreso con desinterés -hay que poner un alto a estas muestras de la voluntad de salomon-

Todos hicieron un saludo, un rezo de manera unánime.

Al-thamen tenía objetivos que eliminar.

XXXXX

Mogamett leía el reporte en su sala de aquel colegio de magia, su rostro arrugado era oscuro cuando soltaba tal suspiro -al imperio Reim- índico levantando su mirada a Irene cuyo disgusto era claro.

-no solo eso…- corrigió la rubia -el segundo de Sindria está involucrado- se acomodó sus anteojos.

Los ojos del anciano se volvieron estrictos -está envuelto dicho reino- cuestiono algo preocupado sin embargo el desprecio destilaba en sus ojos sabios -¿Qué relación tiene con el príncipe exiliado de Baldadd?- no sabía porque esa isla sureña buscaría a la singularidad… pues sabían que lo estaba buscando en su reino.

-los reportes indican que estuvo involucrado en su guerra civil- Irene tomo una postura rígida -también tomo custodia del resto de la nobleza exiliada-

Un suspiro de alivio -bueno, si solo es ayuda a los exiliados no tiene nada que reclamarnos al no ser personal- se recargo en su escritorio abandonando su propio seguimiento a la singularidad -sin embargo, por si llegara a ser el caso… hay que desatendernos de dichas acciones-

-Es un niño, no solo eso… un esclavo- desestimo la rubia con desprecio.

-Nunca subestimes la situación- Mogamett regaño -ahora con la expulsión de esa organización de nuestro reino… podemos informar que el motivo fue por el ataque al niño- sonrió astuto.

-que esa sea la portada- correspondió el gesto la rubia.

-Es una perdida sin embargo- un poco deprimido el anciano replico -la oportunidad de aprender los secretos de esa singularidad goi-

XXXXX

Edificios altos de mármol o piedra blanca, calles empedradas llenas de gente diversa en ropas blancas, los mercados llenos de diferentes productos siendo ofrecidos con diligencia donde un coliseo se alzaba orgullo de la nación.

El palacio era una estructura de arquitectura fina con el mismo corte del resto, alto y con cúpulas variadas en donde en una habitación elegante con muebles sencillos una figura descansaba en su silla de manera rígida al lado de la gran cama con dosel blanco.

Jafar con su ropa típica de Sindria, tenía sus tensos hombros y sus manos en su regazo con sus ojos sin parpadear a causa de un sinfín de temores o planes a seguir.

La puerta sonó de manera repentina en golpes ligeros, sacando de su sueño al segundo que se puso de pie con sus manos escondidas entre las mangas en una postura más formal -adelante- expreso en un tono respetuoso.

El sonido de la entrada en un ligero rechinar, mientras una pelirroja se asomaba inexpresiva -puedo entrar- su tono monótono pero teñido de preocupación.

La sonrisa de bienvenida en el rostro del antes asesino -adelante, señorita Morgiana- indico siendo obedecido.

Todavía su figura cojeaba, vendas cubrían piernas, brazos y una de sus mejillas la palidez todavía era visible ocasionándole un fruncir amonestando a la chica por ser imprudente en abandonar su propio lecho.

-No puedo quedarme quieta- la fanali indico al tomar asiento en otra de las sillas al lado de la cama, su vista fija en quien descansaba en la gran cama -¿despertara?- pregunto.

Jafar se tragó su posible discusión para persuadir a la joven a descansar en su habitación, su rostro era inexpresivo -el agotamiento fue severo, quizás en unos días despierte- informo con sus ojos suavizados.

Toshirou descansaba en ropas blancas, su rostro era lleno de paz con unas vendas saliendo en su cuello donde se presumía el torso estaba lleno de tales curaciones… su pequeñas manos salientes de la sabana de seda a los costados… pequeño, que cualquiera subestimaría pero al saber que la joyería que engalanaba eran contenedores aun sin estos era una fuerza que tener en cuenta.

Porque era conocido que no contaba con tales herramientas de djinn en baldadd al ser el encargado de su tratamiento después de esos eventos.

Sinbad todavía dudaba que tales destrezas con la nieve y hielo fueran naturales.

Jafar no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de que el prodigio no solo hubiera conquistado una celda, si no que ya tenía otras tantas ganadas que no sabían o la gran capacidad si las explicaciones de Muu Alexius no eran exageradas.

-¿Cuándo conquisto esas celdas?- no evito preguntar el antes asesino, siendo la fanali la que consideraba más cercana al chico… sin considerar que ya portaba un familiar.

La respuesta no llego, no cuando la puerta volvió a sonar en golpes ligeros -adelante- el asesino ya estaba en una postura erguida, se inclinó en respeto y aun viendo el suelo no pudo evitar la inquietud reinando en su pecho -señora Scheherezade- saludo.

La fanali copio por inercia el propio saludo del adulto, caminando con un báculo de oro con una esfera de color en la parte superior, un vestido arrastrando con un listón rojo en su menuda cintura… rubios cabellos en ligeras curvas cubrían la espalda con una corona de hojas elegantes… sus ojos cerrados pero en un aura poderosa con Muu Alexius de guardaespaldas.

-Pueden descansar- su tono era ligero y suave detenida enfrente de la gran cama siendo obedecida.

El silencio incomodo reino, solo los fanali parecían pasar de tales incomodidades para darse ligeros vistazos de reconocimiento -deberías estar en cama- regaño el pelirrojo mayor irrumpiendo tal quietud.

Morgiana simplemente rechazo -mi amigo esta en cama- expreso mirando fijamente a la menuda mujer -no puedo permitir dejarlo solo-

-es un lugar seguro, joven fanali- la magi expreso sin emociones de ofensa por tales cuidados dentro de su palacio.

-Es mi amigo- fue su respuesta monótona, provocando una sonrisa orgullosa de todos en la sala por tales lealtades.

-Puede decirme como es que llegaron hasta mis fronteras- cuestiono más directamente Scheherezade, aunque tenía ciertas sospechas se guardó la intervención de Ithnan.

Morgiana dio un paso enfrente antes del propio Jafar -Fuimos capturados en Magnostadt- indico con monotonía, sin embargo sus puños eran apretados en sus costados.

Los ojos esmeralda se abrieron de manera severa, Jafar atento ante las revelaciones gravando a dicho reino para ser investigado por la alianza a su regreso -¿Cómo….?-

-Fue un descuido mío- la voz neutral llena de madurez irrumpió, todos volteando al lecho donde el niño borraba cualquier gesto pacifico e inocente siendo remplazado por una dureza o templanza de alguien de edad.

-No debes esforzarte- Jafar salto al lecho, intentando obligar al niño a recostarse lográndolo no sin un desplante amonestando tales cuidados -joven príncipe- regaño notablemente pero tanto el alivio de saber que no llevaría días en despertar.

Los ojos de la magi simplemente apreciaron al joven ahora despierto con ojo crítico, su sincronía era tan brillante que le causó cierta inquietud al verlo inclinado al reino de Sindria si la acción del segundo no eran evidentes -perseguido por días ¿Cómo llegaron a mi frontera?- volvió a la pregunta inicial.

Un arqueo de ceja, su postura era formal a pesar de estar recostado -¿importa?- espeto.

Muu no le agrado el tono -cuidado niño-dio un paso amenazante siendo detenido por su señora, la temperatura tuvo un descenso y Jafar analizaba las probabilidades de intervenir con su arma lista para ser sacada aun la chica estaba en la misma actitud.

-No soy un niño- asevero Toshirou dando un desplante, pero soltando un suspiro para que la temperatura volviera a ser estable un hecho que no pasó desapercibido para los miembros de Reim -lamento mi rudeza… señora….-

-Scheherezade- ofreció la rubia con una ligera sonrisa, el niño examino y acepto su respuesta con respeto -soy la magi de este reino- agrego.

La modestia y el manejo diplomático era notable para los adultos -un gusto mi señora, como dije lamento mi rudeza- repitió en su actuación como miembro del gotei 13 -es solo que no importa el cómo… si no por qué llegue a tal lamentable situación- levanto la barbilla el brillo turquesa avergonzado a su protegida -Casi Morgiana muere por mi descuido- apretó las sabanas.

Los ojos sorprendidos ante tal prioridad -lamento haberte metido en tal situación, si no hubiera sido mi curiosidad… solo hubiéramos apegado a la idea de abastecernos y partir- bajo la cabeza, como capitán ceder a tales negligencias era imperdonable…. Aunque no tenía una cuadrilla bajo su responsabilidad, siendo una sola persona bajo su mando casi muere a causa de su imprudente decisión.

La mano de la fanali pronto llego a cubrir las menudas manos con un inclinar de cabeza e inexpresivo rostro-no importa- sonrió ligeramente agradecida por su preocupación.

Un entrecerrar de ojos amonestando tal ligereza del tema -eres mi responsabilidad- regaño.

Muu sonrió de medio lado, conmovido por que alguien se molestara en proteger a uno de los suyos -bien- Scheherezade interrumpió -descansa joven Toshirou- indico suavemente -ahora, Señor Jafar… quisiera tratar un tema con usted- a la vista del segundo de Sindria era más severa.

Casi hostil.

Un suspiro del adulto -Joven Príncipe…- llamo al niño que dio una mirada de espera -nuestro barco a Sindria partirá durante la tarde…-

-es muy pronto, el niño no está recuperado- Muu intervino irritado por tal prontitud en su marcha ¡tenia tantas preguntas al mocoso! Aun su propia gente preguntaba de manera continua el cuándo dicho prodigio saldría a "jugar" con ellos.

Jafar interrumpió al Toshirou dispuesto a corregir como tantas veces su nula infancia -El rey Sinbad me dio la orden de regresar con prontitud- contesto escuetamente.

Scheherezade dio un desplante sospechoso, no solo era por la actitud sobreprotectora del peliblanco al infante si no su propia postura solemne -vamos a tratar ese tema en otro lugar- desestimo caminando hacia la puerta siendo seguido por Muu y el propio Jafar.

Toshirou los vio partir dejándose caer en su propia cama con el cansancio haciendo sus parpados pesados, sintió a la fanali tomar asiento a su lado cuando cerro sus ojos -también descansa- dijo agotado el palpitar de sus contenedores en preocupación era notable.

Quería refutar la decisión de ir al reino de ese molesto de Sinbad, pero también necesitaba orientación con sus contenedores… al no usarlos de manera correcta, fue desgastante sin contar la combinación con su reiatsu y la habilidad natural con la naturaleza de hielo.

Aunque sufriera en su orgullo… necesitaba aprender a usarlos por más que doliera su traición a su preciada zanpakuto, pero ahora su conocimiento de ser perseguido por una organización era evidente y su joven cuerpo no podía aguantar indeterminado tiempo en función (aun cuando su límite era asombroso ¡el chico duro un mes luchando!) -lo siento tanto Toshirou- la voz de la fanali irrumpió en sus pensamientos, mirándola ahí sentada rígidamente aun cuando le indico que descansara.

La pelirroja miraba sus manos no teniendo el valor de levantar su vista, cuando despertó lo primero que pensó era que su amigo había estado luchando… salto de su propia cama y siguiendo el olor llego a ese lugar, aun cuando no se viera su sorpresa de ver al señor Jafar fue grande -lo siento por ser una carga- apretó su falda, los turquesa viéndola con seriedad para soltar un suspiro indicando que se recostara a su lado.

-Necesitamos aprender… entrenar más- informo mirando el techo con ausencia, sintiendo a la chica tomar postura a su lado -quizás bajo el ala de Sindria podemos mejorar para volver fuera y reanudad mi búsqueda… tu búsqueda también-

Ambos miraron a la nada, la formalidad fue anulada en magnostadt y un aire de camarería fortalecido por la pelea dura que enfrentaron durante días guardándose la intervención de Ithnan en su fuga del nivel bajo del reino de los magos.

El primero en dormir fue Toshirou, Morgiana se quedó observándolo para luego tomar una postura cómoda con el pensamiento que lo protegería mejor la próxima vez.

XXXXXX

En una sala llena del cuerpo fanali, las conversaciones y burlas volaban de un lado a otro con informalidad hasta que la única puerta se abrió mostrando a un cansado Muu Alexius siendo rodeado en instantes por emocionados colegas.

-Cuando veremos al enano de hielo- Lo'lo' no se contuvo con una sonrisa salvaje.

Razol volteo los ojos -el enano tiene nombre-

-Uno muy curioso- contradijo Yaqut algo cansado al ser fulminado -Toshirou- agrego sabiendo que la mayoría había olvidado dicho detalle.

Afirmando satisfechos voltearon de nuevo a su líder quien negó con solemnidad -no se nos permitirá tratarlo, ellos se marcharan durante el día-

-Pero el mocoso está débil- Myron gruño insatisfecha de no tratar al chico.

Se encogió de hombros -Sindria se está tomando en serio el tomar custodia del joven príncipe- agrego el mestizo con un largo suspiro.

-Si mandaron a su perro más fiel… es obvio que quieren al chico- Razol se cruzó de brazos con grave sospecha.

Todos afirmaron en gruñidos variados amonestando las ventajas que estaba teniendo esa isla sureña al reclutar a un prodigio de esa edad con ese alcance-como es el mocoso- pregunto un fanali desde el fondo, todos voltearon de nuevo en interés a su líder.

Muu estaba sorprendido, pero sabía que cada fanali mostraría interés en alguien que protegería a uno de los suyos a costa de su integridad por más leve que haya sido la interacción o nula pues la mayoría solo lo miro de lejos durante el traslado -es un chico responsable, casi un adulto al manejarse diplomático aun con nuestra señora en la habitación- se guardó también el tono retador de la leve rudeza.

-Se notaba- Yaqut murmuro recordando la dureza de esos ojos aun en esas condiciones.

-Tiene cierto apego a la niña… un aire de protección- el mestizo índico al cruzarse de brazos.

-es irónico, el niño es el enano- otro se burló de manera airada, pero aun con la diversión era evidente que la diferencia de estatura no era importante.

Todos se miraron luego de nuevo hacia el frente -y la niña ¿se quedara con nosotros?- indico una fanali bajita, siendo muy pocas mujeres seria agradable agrandar esa parte del grupo.

Alexius negó -no tuve la oportunidad de preguntar- expreso con sinceridad.

-¿Por qué?- no pudieron contenerse en queja, era natural que cada fanali encontrado seria reclutado… debían estar juntos.

-Son amigos- informo Muu provocando diferentes gestos confundidos.

-Y eso es importante- espetaron los más insensibles que eran la mayoría del cuerpo fanali.

-Morgiana… no piensa dejar al chico- desarrollo aun en la poca interacción que tuvieron era obvia la fidelidad también dando a conocer el nombre de la niña.

-¿Un enamoramiento?- otro sugirió entre carcajadas alardeando la prisa de los chicos por "vivir"

Muu se abstuvo de voltear los ojos por tales descabelladas ideas -tiene un contenedor familiar- agrego al ver que la idea todavía no entraba en las cabezas de los pelirrojos más duros de mente.

Varios "oh" salieron del cuerpo fanali pues ellos entendían de lealtad -imaginen a ese niño si ya tiene tantos contenedores como familiares a esa edad- Lo'lo' miraba emocionado en el futuro.

-será un reto digno de enfrentar- cada fanali estuvo de acuerdo, Muu negó dejando a su equipo deseoso de un encuentro en el futuro con dicho prodigio.

El joven príncipe de Baldadd era un conjunto de monerías bien guardadas, aun Scheherezade estaba decepcionada de la partida pronta de dicho niño… más cuando Jafar parecía nunca abandonar su lado para una interrogación personal, había sospechas que no podían ser dichas en voz alta.

XXXXX

Jafar caminaba hacia la habitación de su protegido, su rostro era neutro pero sus ojos brillaban en una ira comprimida que se obligó a desaparecer cuando llego a la puerta… abriéndola con cuidado para mirar el interior silencioso.

Sonrió con suavidad a la vista de los dos niños dormidos, bajo la cabeza al cerrar la puerta con cuidado… sin embargo, tomo su lugar en la silla con su vista en la ventana en ausencia… su postura era de guardia con su mente plagada de preocupaciones… ahora con la amenaza de la magi de Reim.

No solo se trató los intentos de la alianza de reclutar al imperio la cual tomaron la oportunidad de mandar una carta que tenía guardada entre sus ropas, si no el interés del emperador por tomar al joven príncipe exiliado de Baldadd bajo su ala.

Tal propuesta le hiso su sangre helar.

Aun con el corto tiempo, parecía que la presencia del prodigio y su alcance había llegado a oídos de los altos mandos de la política del reino anfitrión al tal punto de querer tener en su reino a alguien exiliado de otro.

Su estómago cayo y un frio sudor paso por su espalda, su discurso fue leve pero indico que Sindria sería el encargado del príncipe con una fuerza para hacer retroceder de los planes del líder del imperio.

Los ojos del emperador eran un fuego que no avejentaba con el tiempo, el hombre rudo de apariencia regia lo miro unos largos segundos antes de afirmar no sin amenazar que el niño seria tomado tan pronto se notara la ineficiencia de la alianza en protegerlo.

Eso era de miedo, Jafar acepto que la cacería del prodigio era salvaje y ahora solo se agregaba otro interesado en la fila.

Sabían lo que podía aspirar si Sinbad no era un ejemplo del alcance de una singularidad, ver a una inexperta y con la facilidad de ser amoldada a los ideales de quien sea… era una pieza importante a desarrollarse en el mundo, algo que era tentador para reclutar.

Le dolía que Toshirou fuera visto de esa manera, como alguien a quien manejar… por más maduro y astuto que el niño aparenta, seguía siendo uno… uno que había llamado su atención tan repentinamente, no podía evitarse sentir culpable.

Era como si todo empezara a avanzar desde que sucedió lo de Baldadd.

-Que haremos- pidió al dormido Toshirou, pero Jafar tenía la respuesta y para eso debía regresar a Sindria.

XXXXX

El emperador era una persona regia llena de un porte que aun a su edad era respetable, sus cabellos ya eran casi blanco y las arrugas adornaban parte de su frente, sus ropas eran las típicas del reino solo que más elegantes acorde con su jerarquía.

Sus ojos intensos en azul miraban a su sacerdotisa en la parte baja de esos escalones que llevaban a su trono de oro.

Ignatius Alexius, como supremo comandante estaba en guardia al costado de su rey al otro lado era Nerva Julius Caluades príncipe y también conquistador de celda.

-Sacerdotisa- llamo la voz del emperador, el mal sabor de boca de la reunión del segundo de Sindria muy presente -asegure que ese niño este bajo nuestra atención- aun con su aparente aceptación de la decisión de Sindria, tomaría cualquier oportunidad de tomar al nombrado prodigio en la base de su reino.

Scheherazade con humildad afirmo -será difícil y costara tiempo, pero estoy seguro que en el futuro se tendrá una oportunidad- esto lo dijo con una seguridad -sin embargo…-

Los miembros de la realeza arquearon su ceja casi simultáneamente.

-¿Qué problema hay?- pidió Nerva siendo acallado por una mirada severa de su padre.

-El niño no es un huérfano por completo…- los ojos esmeralda se abrieron -mis sospechas fueron aclaradas y solo las acciones del segundo de Sindria lo han delatado-

Ignatius -es solo un huérfano acogido por la nobleza de Baldadd- expreso confundido por el cambio de postura de su sacerdotisa, de estar segura del reclutamiento a dudar por completo de sus palabras dichas con fuerza.

-No lo es-

XXXXX

La cúpula tenía un gran agujero en la parte central a una altura considerable, el palacio estaba lleno de tensión con guardias rodeando al invasor cuyo alarde estaba concluyendo en una amenaza airada de guerra de Kou contra Sindria.

Judal miraba riendo tan orgulloso de la cara del estúpido rey de gravedad por tales comentarios bélicos que prometía en un futuro -Pero esto también para tu mocoso- el rostro de diversión se borró, el disgusto en los ojos carmesí eran tanto que casi hiso retroceder a la multitud lista para atacar -ese enano me debe tantas… si hubiera sabido, lo hubiera eliminado desde el momento en que lo conocí- gruño en recuerdos donde no estaba muy bien parado.

Sin embargo Sinbad parpadeo un poco confundido bajando un poco su postura por tales comentarios del magi oscuro-¿Qué?- pidió con cuidado sus dorados fijos en el infractor.

Todos los testigos entre ellos unos generales tensos y una Kougyoku Ren miraban al invasor que flotaba perezoso enfrente del rey de los mares, como tratando de entender cuál era el motivo de la confusión.

Un silencio incomodo se extendió, los guardias comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido… los carmesí se iluminaron de repentina comprensión, entonces una carcajada nació por completo sincera desde el fondo de su pecho, obligándolo a aterrizar en el suelo para retorcerse de la diversión -es que no lo sabes- entre jadeos y lágrimas miro al rey.

Sinbad frunció el ceño molesto al ser el aparente motivo del regodeo de su invasor -¿saber qué?- cruzo sus brazos en una postura dominante, dejando en claro que no le agradaba las carcajadas escandalosas del adolescente.

Flotando de manera recostada, ahora su cabeza colgando con su trenza volando en la nada… la sonrisa dientuda se extendió en Judal al cruzarse de brazos para estar en una postura más erguida -de un niño…- dijo como si hablara con un idiota -uno que no tiene nombre porque su madre no lo consideraba más que un ingreso a su vida de prostituta…- susurro como una confidencia aunque muy clara para el resto -uno que fue tratado con dureza al no ser querido, no se le fue otorgado un nombre para ser tratado menos que un animal…- inclino su cabeza inocente -golpeado hasta secarle las lágrimas… vendido para ser lo que era desde el inicio… un esclavo-

El color de Sinbad se fue de su rostro al saber tales bajezas hechas a un menor, aunque todavía no entendía que tenía que ver ¿Por qué le era divertido? No quería ser duro pero había muchos destinos como esos en el mundo.

-La madre lo había concebido con la esperanza de ser su salida de la pobreza…- bostezo de puro aburrimiento ante todos los testigos confundidos-pero al no verle parecido con el padre… solo obtuvo un ingreso mensual mínimo lo cual solo le provoco un rencor hacia el menor- murmuro al mirarse las uñas -¿te dije que no le dio un nombre?- pregunto inocente sabiendo muy bien que eso ya lo había dicho.

La severidad era clara en el gesto del rey de los mares -Que quieres decir…- corto agresivamente dando un paso amenazante -que tiene que ver con…- el color bajo del rostro antes molesto, los dorados se dilataron cuando una conclusión descabellada llego a su mente.

-Oh ya ataste cabos- pidió inclinando su cabeza -¿Qué tiene que ver un mocoso contigo?- sonrió tan amplio -recuerda lo primero que dije… sobre _**tu**_ mocoso- canturreo provocando un jadeo de los generales.

Spartos dio un paso hacia atrás aun Hinohoho abrió su boca ampliamente, Mazru mostro un rostro incrédulo y Yamuraiha dejo caer el bastón casi golpeando a Pisti… Sharrkan soltó una sarta de maldiciones coloridas y Drakon perdió la mirada al infinito con un "imposible" inaudible.

Los guardias no entendían las expresiones de sus generales menos la estatua inmóvil que era ahora su rey… Kougyoku dio un paso enfrente -¿Qué quieres decir?- pidió a su magi tampoco captando el problema.

Sonrió orgulloso Judal hacia la princesa, sus ojos eran de gozo sádico pero esta fue remplazada por un jadeo chocando duramente con el suelo con una mano tomándolo del cuello en un agarre mortal, el aliento furioso le golpeaba pero esto… a pesar del dolor… solo le divertía.

-Dime- Sinbad estaba encima de él con sus dorados tan salvajes, la postura era amenazante tanto que sorprendía a los testigos ignorantes de tal crudeza de su rey… los generales dieron un abrir incrédulo mientras la princesa de Kou tenía miedo al no saber por quién interceder.

Trato de hablar, pero solo un silbido lamentable a la falta de aire el piso parecía ceder ante la presión provocando que la diversión se transformara en preocupación.

-Dime- el tono era gravísimo las sombras cubrían el rostro siempre noble mientras Yamuraiha veía con precaución el rukh de su rey teñirse con levedad.

Un golpe de magia y el rey de los mares salía volando a una distancia en la cual cayo de pie no sin ceder a sus rodillas… su rostro era mortal.

Judal tomo una altura respetable con el esfuerzo de tomar aire solo miro hacia el suelo tan divertido a pesar de las molestias de su cuello o espalda -que te puedo decir- pidió inocente esquivando al fanali que salto para tratar de tomarlo -que tienes un hijo Sinbad…- alardeo ahora los guardias tiraban sus armas en sorpresa y los testigos civiles ampliaban la boca por el comentario tan claro a sus oídos -un hijo que había caído en depravación… que iba a ser utilizado en tu contra…- su rostro era serio.

Sinbad se sintió tan débil que fue sostenido por Drakon y Spartos pero al escucharlo en tiempo pasado ¿había salvación?.

-Sin embargo el bastardo salió de nuestras manos- escupió el magi, la séptima princesa estaba en modo autónomo dejando de escuchar de la impresión -un niño que si hubiera sabido… lo hubiera matado desde el inicio- gruño -siendo ahora perseguido-

-No te atrevas…-

-¿Vas a sacar tu lado protector?- pidió Judal burlón a una altura, ya gritando esto -cuando el lloraba ante los comerciantes de esclavos… nadie vino a protegerlo- rio ampliamente la palidez aumento en el rey de los mares -tenía solo 5 años Sinbad… no sabes lo doloroso que fue para el… tres años como esclavo… llorando… perdiendo la cordura- Yamuraiha lloraba en brazos de Sharrkan imaginándose tal infancia aun la servidumbre más humilde no podía aceptar tal destino del heredero -no te queda-

Ante esto Sinbad invoco en un parpadeo su contenedor, las escamas azules ya lo cubrían tomando el vuelo ante la risa de Judal quien salió de su rango.

-DONDE ESTA- exigió el rey conteniéndose de matar al magi burlista, ambos flotando en los cielos mirándose retadoramente con los espectadores fuera de rango de audición (excepto el fanali).

Se encogió de hombros indiferente -que se, pensé que estaba contigo- volteo los ojos.

Esto solo confundió al rey -¿eh?- la postura era amenazante tratando nuevamente de entender al infractor.

-en serio eres idiota- retrocediendo Judal pronto abrió un circulo de transportación, pero parecía querer dar el último golpe emocional -te dije que ya lo conocía… que pensaba estaba aquí…- puso su dedo en la barbilla pensativo -aunque también que era un niño sin nombre…- sonrió en dirección -no sé de dónde lo saco- se encogió de hombros dando un paso cerca del circulo -pero el chico se nombró Toshirou Hitsugaya- desapareció satisfecho.

Sinbad se quedó de piedra flotando en los cielos ignorando su entorno con la mente en blanco procesando lo dicho, en la tierra Mazru abría la boca sin responder a las cuestiones de sus compañeros.

Lo único que podía hacer con tal noticia, era balbucear algunas cosas inentendibles de manera nerviosa… pronto la idea golpeo su mente haciendo lo único que podía hacer alguien que no se esperaba tener un hijo… un hijo maltratado que cayó en depravación tan joven saliendo de la misma (según tejió de lo dicho por el magi)… si no que quien era tal hijo.

El equipamiento Djinn fue retirado pronto la debilidad lo embargaba sin importarle la caída libre -Jafar dijo que escapo a los 6- murmuro recordando tal dato que no coincidía con lo dicho por judal.

la oscuridad lo embargo y un rey de los mares caía desmayado ante los gritos de quienes estaban en el suelo.

La noticia no le fue grata.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Toshirou estaba lejos de pasar desapercibido como lo tenia planeado.

Pobre.

Jafar lo sabia, por eso su culpa... el tenia entendido que escapo a los 6 años, pero no... duro 3 años de esclavo

Sinbad siendo quien es, no esperando tal noticia... imagínense algo que no esperaba menos sabiendo la actitud del niño... seria un shock para cualquiera.

ahora solo falta que se entere Toshirou.


	17. Chapter 17

Hielo 17: La grandeza del rey

Judal estaba tan satisfecho mientras caminaba en el palacio de Baldadd, a sus espaldas un aburrido Koumei Ren cuyo gesto distante y bostezos casuales eran regulares a través del pasillo plagado de guardias aplicados.

La republica de Baldadd seguía en construcción pero la tranquilidad era palpable aun en la residencia noble donde la bandera de Kou se agitaba orgullosa.

El magi pensaba en la cara de idiota de Sinbad, la guerra que prometió en el futuro su gesto era de maldad pura difícil de ignorar -te ves satisfecho- el príncipe aseguro en un tono monótono en su mano la ofrenda de comida traída de Sindria.

-por supuesto que lo estoy- alardeo el magi oscuro casi brincando de pura felicidad, un arqueo cansado del príncipe pero indispuesto a indagar por pura pereza.

Llegaron a la sala asignada, donde el sumo sacerdote puso ambas manos en la gran puerta abriéndola de un empujón… sin embargo el grito de saludo quedo en su garganta cuando su nariz choco con algo de gran fuerza obligándolo a retroceder.

-Bueno…- balbuceo el príncipe al ver el puño que acababa de conectar con la nariz de su magi, pero apretó los labios fingiendo que no estaba.

Golpeando el otro lado del pasillo Judal se tapaba el rostro de rodillas con su atención incrédulo al suelo en una idea de quien fue -BRUJA- grito apuntando su varita que le fue arrebatada en un borrón de velocidad, pronto fue empujado a la pared por un pie en una fuerza sumiéndolo en una queja amarga pues aun en su lucha estaba lejos de moverlo.

Haku Ren lo miraba desde la altura, la varita confiscada en un puño a su costado casi crujiendo por la pura fuerza en su rostro era la carencia de emoción pero esos ojos oscuros brillaban en una ira sin precedentes.

-Has pensado en lo que has hecho- siseo amenazante aplicando más fuerza sacando un silbido de puro dolor -como alguien tan imprudente puede ir libremente- se inclinó en un aire salvaje de poderío.

Era diferente aun el propio Koumei sabía que esto era muy distinto al choque cotidiano que era normal entre el sumo sacerdote y la cuarta princesa, el ambiente hostil era extraño pero tan merecido al saberla tan protectora de los suyos.

Aun ellos eran considerados en ese grupo por alguna razón selectiva, aun en contra de los deseos obvios de Hakuryu y la aceptación de Hakuei.

-Mírame Judal- ordeno con su rostro oscurecido -que clase de movimiento has hecho- gruño tan bajo -donde está tu mente en esto… - su tono era tan bajo agregándole más peligrosidad -estas arriesgando a nuestros hermanos por un tonto juego de egos- rompió la varita enfrente de sus ojos en total ira.

El príncipe testigo dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendido al escuchar el crujir y el sonar de la herramienta mágica en el suelo desechado, Judal amplio sus ojos pasmado e indignado para fruncir el ceño en ira contenida.

-Bruja pagaras por esto- expreso el sumo sacerdote en un silbido, quizás los pulmones estaban a punto de colapsar por la fuerza de ese menudo pie.

Una sonrisa retadora -tu sabes que esto es diferente- gruño -estoy harta de tus movimientos imprudentes- entrecerró sus ojos guardándose tantos hechos que supo a voces en el palacio… entre los sacerdotes de su madre sembrando discordia para provocar anomalías.

-Haku- Kouen advertía con desinterés en el marco de la puerta, la sonrisa divertida traicionaba la sacudida de tal muestra de rudeza de la pequeña noble.

-Kouen- respondió con un tono neutro, todavía dando miradas de muerte al sumo sacerdote hasta que el toque de la mano del mayor la obligo a verlo encima de su hombro, ojos intensos en rojo chocaron con los negros en un duelo silencioso.

Koumei trago acobardado aun el propio Judal se le hacía difícil ver tal desafío entre ambos príncipes cuya confianza era tan profunda hasta el punto de ser aliados en cualquier caso que fuera posible… aunque Gyokuen normalmente impedía tales reuniones con frecuencia.

-No apruebo esto- indico cediendo a quitar su pie, retrocediendo un paso para quedar enfrente del príncipe cuya diferencia de estatura era tanta… de perfil dio un vistazo de reojo sin alzar su rostro en dirección a Kouen que ofreció una sonrisa despiadada.

-Donde está la diversión- pregunto el pelirrojo mirándola desde su altura, obviamente la hostilidad estaba lejos de ceder entre ambos.

Judal apretó los labios -esto se…-

-Silencio- las voces de ambos y los desplantes de muerte combinaban de Haku junto con Kouen callando al malhumorado magi que se resignó a recoger los restos de su varita.

Rukia gruño al haber volado su normal calma con prontitud, culpaba los genes Ren de tal temperamento que era una gran diferencia de actitud a su antiguo yo -hagan lo que quieran… pero si pasa algo a mis hermanos- dejo la amenaza en el aire.

La carcajada de Kouen era tan déspota -no les pasara nada- aseguro con confianza -no subestimes a nuestros hermanos- inquirió con un negar para comenzar su camino al interior de la sala.

-Bien- la antes Shinigami le dedico una mirada sucia a Judal que le hiso un gesto con el dedo para entrar uno al lado del otro insultándose por lo bajo.

Koumei solo miro los cielos ante la normalidad de los insultos infantiles de ambos combatientes en la estela del mayor, anotando mentalmente nunca hacer enojar a la cuarta princesa a tal extremo… sin embargo no pudo evitar percibir la fuerza descomunal de tal menudo cuerpo, negó por pereza ingresando a la gran sala.

-Es una cosa buena que normalmente olvide que tiene magia- murmuro rascándose la nuca el ultimo pelirrojo al cerrar la puerta.

XXXXX

Sinbad miro la ventana con ausencia desde esa lujosa habitación donde la cama con dosel era demasiado pequeña para sostenerlo en su pesar, sus ojos eran ajenos a lo jovial con su ropa desalineada y carente de cualquier joyería.

El desastre de la habitación con muebles volcados o puertas arrancadas el propio dosel de la cama colgaba precariamente de escasos hilos… como si un huracán hubiera pasado sin piedad.

Siendo el rey de los mares, saber algo tan impactante le dio un mal sabor de boca.

Su cabello en movimiento con el viento tan desordenado como se sentía, el semblante carente de emociones… su mano toco su pecho mientras trajo a si mismo sus piernas en un gesto de remordimiento con su cabeza baja ocultando su rostro… aun la voz en su cabeza, aquella que era su consuelo parecía opacada dejándolo solo en sus pensamientos.

Pensó en utilizarlo.

Era lo primordial de tales arrepentimientos pero también en pensar la infancia arrebatada a su criatura.

Aquel niño cuyo pasado había sido general en boca de Jafar era una cosa que acepto al saber lo cruel del mundo sin embargo fue dicha con más crudeza por Judal concluyendo con la revelación que movió todos sus cimientos estables… su hijo, un pequeño que debió proteger como su padre hiso con él.

 _Su hijo…_ el eco lejano de sentimientos oscuros.

La hostilidad brillo en sus ojos al levantar la vista… al concluir que Jafar sabia ¡el sabia! Y no le dijo nada, lo dejo pasar ¡había pensado que era el propio del antes asesino! El estómago le hervía en pura ira al sentirse estúpido por no notarlo… era una singularidad… le recordaba a el de niño… quizás no en personalidad menos en apariencia pero si en sus actitudes.

Jafar… era por eso sus acciones tan entregadas al niño… era la culpa moviendo al hombre a ser sobreprotector.

-MALDICION- grito frustrado lanzando sus cobijas al suelo pasando ambas manos a través de su cabello sintiendo como algunos eran arrancados.

Badr estaría avergonzado y tal pensamiento lo encogió aún más, ligeras lagrimas adornaron el rostro del siempre fuerte hombre al meditar lo vulnerable de su hijo en manos de las inclemencias del mundo en una edad en la que él jugaba bajo el cuidado de su madre.

Y ella, Esra lloraría al infortunio de su nieto.

-Sinbad- alguien llamo a su puerta con cuidado pero no respondió, no cuando meditaba en los ojos turquesas severos lejos de inocentes… el bajo peso bajo sus brazos al cargarlo ¡había cargado a su hijo!

Recordaba a Toshirou fuerte, regio y dominante… pero también al convaleciente, al febril el que se culpaba por la muerte del virrey o se esforzaba en pasar sus límites a costa de su bienestar… el niño que se quejaba de Alibaba.

Alguien que conoció en poco tiempo con un temperamento volátil y cortes.

Pero también recordaba el cómo lo vio como una carta descubierta en Baldadd… un prodigio digno de ser parte de sus generales… de ser utilizado para acarrear grandeza a su reino, uno con un potencial desconocido dispuesto a descubrir.

-Sinbad- una voz meticulosa ante el click de su puerta, el hocico de Drakon se asomaba con cuidado al ver el desastre de la habitación.

El orgulloso dragon vio a su señor cabizbajo en medio de su lecho, su mirada ausente hacia la ventana sin molestarse en enfrentarlo… Mazru les dijo el descubrimiento después de atrapar a un desmayado rey el dia anterior, que decir que la noticia era un impacto para cada uno de sus seguidores.

Había escuchado del prodigio de Baldadd no solo del orgulloso "Tio" Alibaba que alardeaba a Sharrkan en cada oportunidad (hasta el punto de cansarlo mentalmente)… si no el propio Sinbad había presumido las habilidades del chico casi asegurando que el propio espadachín seria vencido con facilidad.

¿Casualidad?

-Llama a todos los generales…- su voz era ajena.

-Ellos están aquí- interrumpió titubeante Drakon abriendo más la puerta donde unos nerviosos vasallos pasaban esquivando vidrios de algún desafortunado florero.

Nadie tenía el valor de hablar con la naturalidad de siempre, no viendo la apariencia demacrada de su rey.

Volteo a observarlos inexpresivo-aseguren que la noticia no salga del palacio- miro con un brillo decidido a cada uno que tomaron posturas obedientes-no quiero que Toshirou se entere por otro medio… - apretó los labios en advertencia para ellos mismos -monitorea al barco y calcula el tiempo… cuando llegue Jafar, será enfrentado-

Cada uno afirmo en silencio.

-El rumor fue detenido el mismo día de ayer- fue Spartos en un tono claro y firme, sin levantar la mirada.

El brillo orgulloso por tal acción hecha sin ser dada -bien- indico con sequedad Sinbad para soltar un suspiro -ahora, quiero estar solo- ordeno sabiendo que su agenda seria cancelada como consecuencia.

Hinahoho miro con suavidad a su señor, la pena tan evidente… el siempre había deseado que asentara cabeza, tuviera hijos… pero no de esa manera.

Sharrkan no pensaba en nada claro, solo lastima… una lástima de que su rey tuviera tal pesada carga cuando no lo merecía.

Pisti solo deseo que su rey no volviera a pasar un dolor como lo fue en el pasado.

Mazru juro protección ahora al heredero de su señor al igual que Spartos y Drakon.

Mientras Yamuraiha solo bajaba la mirada notando el rukh negro revoloteando en su señor, sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que volviera al blanco… seria antes del regreso de Aladdin, esperaba.

Cada uno salio, dejando solo al rey de los mares.

Mientras este, solo deseo poder llegar a amar a su nombrado hijo.

XXXXX

En un barco en el mar, un escalofrió paso por la espalda del antes asesino que lo puso al borde ante la posible amenaza de un ataque a sus protegidos a bordo… al no notar peligro se encogió de hombros más tranquilo.

Rumbo a Sindria.

XXXXX

Ithnan miraba las acciones de Dunya en aquel calabozo, haciendo frente a la viva imagen de Salomon… aun con su aparente inclinación a dañarlos, tenía prioridades que ejercer.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno toco capitulo doble de esta historia! solo de consecuencias, me sentí inspirada y dije… bueno ahí va!

Sobre reyes, estoy trabajando en el capítulo… es una padecería que tengo que armar.


	18. Chapter 18

Hielo 18: Su rey

En la cubierta Jafar caminaba de un lado a otro recitando en voz calmada lo gravado en el libro de su mano en términos prácticos del comercio, las olas calmadas golpeaban mientras la tripulación pasaba con pies silenciosos para no interrumpir la lección dada ese día.

Hermoso cielo despejado con solo el amplio mar en toda lo que la vista podía apreciar, algunas platicas calmadas de quienes fueron elegidos para ir por su segundo al mando de Sindria en el imperio Reim, susurrando animados pues el cuerpo fanali había ido por completo a despedirlos.

Curiosidad del gran clan para el prodigio era tan evidente, aunque seguro no trataban de ocultarlo si los gritos o promesas de pelea en el futuro no los delataba tan desvergonzados para una impresionada tripulación.

Era una cosa digna de ver como la irritación del pequeño que venía cojeando junto a su superior había acallado al cuerpo de guerreros poderosos de Reim, Muu Alexius nada intimidado por el desplante de muerte de los turquesa se le acerco a revolver los cabellos de manera energética asegurando que sería bienvenido si llegara a visitarlos.

La tripulación solo tenía curiosidad de quien custodiaban, dando miradas donde la clase se estaba desarrollando también algo alentados por la fuerza del pequeño que aun con su apariencia no tan saludable quería aprender.

Jafar amonesto con una mirada irritada combinando con la propia del antes Shinigami cuando los cuchicheos se hicieron tan innegables, espantándolos a lugares lejos del área seleccionada para los estudiosos.

-Bien, continuamos…- el adulto afirmo hacia el prodigio, la fanali de igual manera lista para poner más en práctica lo aprendido y todavía absorber más.

Para el antes asesino era un ambiente diferente, quizás si Sinbad y el mismo fueran tan aplicados como sus actuales estudiantes… Rurumu la habría tenido fácil en enseñarles durante aquel viaje a Reim hace tanto tiempo.

Un escritorio improvisado bajo la sombra de la vela del barco, Toshirou mirando inexpresivo pero atento al igual que Morgiana… era un método que optaron al no tener mucho que hacer además del primero todavía era algo débil para un entrenamiento físico.

El niño estaba lejos de estar en sus mejores capacidades, pero después de indeterminables duelos de temperamentos entre el antes asesino y el ex Shinigami que fue intervenido por Morgiana quien alentó el poder salir de la habitación.

Para el adulto en ese trio tuvo que acceder, el prodigio era una persona incapaz de mantenerse en cama durante tanto tiempo y la posibilidad de mantenerlo dormido no era una opción como lo fue en Baldadd… pero andaría con cuidado, las secuelas de días de lucha eran duras.

Pero el niño era más terco, ante este pensamiento Jafar suspiro… cedió a dejarlo salir y en contra de su mejor juicio, acepto que estuviera estudiando.

Fue sugerencia de Jafar el optar por enseñarles el comercio, siendo las bases de Sindria era un tema práctico y fácil de tratar en cuanto a experiencia.

Cabe decir que estaba orgulloso de su logro a los atentos ojos de la chica del gran clan, pero más del interés del joven príncipe en la materia haciendo preguntas recurrentes dando a entender que captaba cada termino por más complicado que sonara.

Pensó que los tutores de Baldadd habían tratado dicho argumento entre tantas materias que había leído se presentaron durante sus estudios, pero al parecer algo superficial por lo cual le hacía sentir útil sus conocimientos para transferirlos al prodigio y de paso a la fanali.

Si tan solo fuera fácil decirle a Sinbad pero debía asegurarlo con Yamuraiha.

Su rey… su hijo será un gran orgullo para Sindria… no solo múltiple conquistador también apto para la lucha armada e inteligente… ante tantas cualidades del infante que prometían desarrollarse en un adulto formidable, todavía había detalles opacando tal destreza del heredero… algo que no quería recordar.

-¿Señor Jafar?- cuestiono el prodigio con la ceja levemente arqueada, avergonzándolo al no haberse dado cuenta que se detuvo de su lectura a causa de sus propios pensamientos.

-lo lamento- tosió cortésmente el peliblanco, cambiando la hoja del libro de selección para iniciar el siguiente tema.

Mientras veían el tipo de mercados que manejaba la isla sureña, Jafar estaba un poco intrigado por la calma del viaje.

XXXXX

Cuando el sol salió en todo su esplendor en la isla sureña, Sinbad se puso de pie en medio de su habitación desastrosa… días había pasado excluido de todo el entorno meditando o torturándose con lo que se había perdido… lo que se evitó y lo que esa organización había estado planeando en su ignorancia.

Con su ropa acomodada, sus joyas en su lugar dio un vistazo a través de la ventana su gran pueblo, su hermoso reino que creció en las mínimas probabilidades hace años.

Su figura enaltecida respirando el aroma de mar, había cambiado de mentalidad al recordar al fallecido Sahbmad cuya actitud o dedicación hacia Toshirou era tanta a pesar de no ser parientes de sangre.

Era su padre biológico, él debía tener la dedicación del fallecido virrey ahora que sabía la verdad… ¿a qué le tenía miedo? Debía enfrentar la responsabilidad.

No es que confiara en las palabras de Judal, en un inicio paso por su mente angustiada que quizás era una farsa dicha por un adolescente caprichoso… pero al pensar en las molestias que Al thamen se había tomado y las acciones tan inclinadas de Jafar para el chico… las dudas se marcharon.

Eso y que Yamuraiha le informo unos estudios que realizo el segundo al mando a escondidas, unas que habían dado positivo y solo un chequeo más confirmo que eran muestras de el mismo con lo que suponía un cabello blanco del prodigio.

-aun así- murmuro para sí mismo, necesitaba al propio niño para confirmar algo que era tan verdadero como el cielo azul en Sindria.

Miro el horizonte con ausencia.

Su mente volvió al virrey fallecido, aquel nervioso hombre que mostro una entrega por completo a levantar a Toshirou con todo lo que tenía… protegerlo aun de su hermano hasta dar su vida para que este creciera.

Debería tener vergüenza, su padre y madre le regañarían al verlo dudar de su paternidad de un niño que merecía ser tomado bajo la protección de alguien capaz… alguien que lo llevara a lo más grande de sus capacidades.

Independientemente del valor de la sangre.

Sahbmad era un ejemplo de un buen padre, ante esto el orgullo de Sinbad era golpeado y el temor de no llegar a las expectativas le daba terror.

-Es mi hijo- decirlo en voz alta era raro, pero no pudo evitar sentir la calidez opacando en algo sus nervios por tal idea.

Ahora abrazaba con calidez la idea de que tenía un hijo digno para su pueblo.

Una carcajada nació tan verdadera que lo ilumino por completo, era feliz ante la perspectiva y aunque fue un golpe el saberlo en boca de Judal… tenía la motivación suficiente para llegar a sus planes, su "voz" interior lo alentaba a cambiar el mundo que daño a su hijo… destruir a al-thamen sería una gran satisfacción.

Por un momento los dorados ojos brillaron salvajemente, la ira anidando en su corazón cuando el valiente rey de los mares medito que haría pagar a quienes trataron de utilizar a su pequeño en su contra… los hundiría… los haría pagar y por sobretodo… lo protegería.

-Ha salir- se alentó al dirigirse a la puerta, dando miradas de disculpas a la servidumbre asignada a su habitación por el desastre que tendrían que tratar en su rabieta inicial.

Hoy era un día importante para superar por fin el shock inicial… cuando llego a la conclusión optimista que tenía un hijo a quien criar.

-Bueno, si se deja- tuvo un ligero temblor, recordando la severidad del prodigio… solo esperaba que no fuera al revés.

Alguien de cuna humilde pero herencia de rey… de el mismo… Bajo estas circunstancias ¿Qué diría Serendine? Ante esto la amargura plago su mente, la monotonía su rostro pero lo borro al caminar en los corredores saludando a la servidumbre que le daba desplantes ante tantos días de encierro.

XXXXX

Apollonius, Zurmudd y Byoln fueron borrados en un parpadeo por los respectivos generales de Sindria, mientras el propio Sinbad sobrevolaba su ciudad para hacer lo mismo con una mancha tratando de aprovecharse de la fractura que había hecho Judal.

Debía soltar algo de su frustración y dichos invasores habían caído de perlas para el rey que miraba satisfecho su logro, una sonrisa engreída adornando su gesto al desecharlo como la basura que era.

Al aterrizar en el patio de su palacio, pasando su mano por el cabello abandono su equipamiento Baal a favor de soltar un gran suspiro de satisfacción -tontos- escupió oscuramente ante el intento de Al thamen de golpear Sindria.

Kougyoku Ren se acercaba nerviosa al rey de los mares, su vista baja ante la atenta mirada de los guardias junto con el resto de los generales presentes pues la interacción no había sucedido desde que fue la invasión del sumo sacerdote de Kou.

La propia séptima princesa estaba avergonzada de lo que se enteró, también de las acciones de su sacerdote y la amenaza que hizo en nombre de su hermano Kouen.

Estaba acobardada, no eran días de comodidad cuando se enteró de que Sinbad se había encerrado en su habitación desde la intervención de Judal… era como estar en un terreno que no pertenecía porque acababan de ofender al reino entero en nombre de su imperio.

Dando una noticia no con las mejores circunstancias.

-Rey Sinbad…- lo llamo cuando lo miro ahí parado en medio del patio en una actitud refrescante y optimista que la hizo titubear, como si fuera a arruinar tal momento con su interrupción.

-Princesa- saludo jovial, su sonrisa era la misma que recordaba.

Aunque ella no fue testigo de la caída de moral del rey, eran rumores los que corrían en el castillo… aunque los generales se aseguraron que más allá de los muros del palacio no se escuchara nada de su ausencia… de su hijo.

La séptima princesa se envalentono, se irguió lo más que pudo a causa de la diferencia de estatura pero al ver los dorados fijos en los propios… la seguridad se fue corriendo, siendo suplida por vergüenza.

Vergüenza de saber que el retoño de ese buen rey pasó tantas cosas quizás planeadas por su sumo sacerdote.

Abrió la boca incontables veces como pez fuera del agua ante la atenta mirada del otro, para tomar una respiración -yo, lamento lo que…- fue detenida por una mano del hombre mayor, cuya sonrisa cautivadora la hizo sonrojarse.

-No es su culpa, princesa- aseguro descuidadamente Sinbad, sus ojos mostraban agradecimiento por sus intentos -nada de esto ni lo que dijo Judal es su responsabilidad para tomar- inquirió con una ligera actitud humilde.

Esto calentó a la séptima de la línea de kou que bajo la mirada ocultando su rostro por la manga de su traje -es solo….-

-No se preocupe por nada… ahora solo me queda mirar hacia adelante- continuo el peli morado poniendo la mano en el menudo hombro.

Absorta por las acciones del rey de los mares le dio el valor necesario -prometo que no levantare la espada contra usted… contra su reino y su hijo- lo dijo sin pensar sintiéndose empujada por la humildad de alguien del calibre del multiple conquistador.

El rostro de sorpresa de Sinbad por tal promesa, queriendo refutar pero ahora la sonrisa sincera de la joven era tan brillante que lo interrumpió.

-yo, la séptima princesa no seré enemiga de Sindria- su tono era tan prometedor, fiel a sus sentimientos, a sus emociones estando segura de esta promesa aun en contra de su imperio lo cumpliría.

No estaría en contra de sus hermanos, pero tampoco atacaría esta isla sureña, ni su rey… menos a su prometedor heredero, uno que no sabe quién es a pesar de que los generales parecían saberlo… pero no le importaba, fuera quien fuera… ella lo respetaría.

Los testigos estaban alentados por tales palabras verdaderas de la princesa, orgullosos de la cualidad de su rey para cautivar su entorno.

Sin embargo Drakon e Hinahoho se miraron extrañamente por tales promesas y lealtad de la princesa que miraba a su rey con una devoción inocente.

Pisti bajo la mirada con Spartos soltando un suspiro, la lastima por tal entrega de la enviada de Kou.

Después esta se marchó con la barbilla en alto segura de su decisión, tomando el barco para ir a encontrarse con sus hermanos en Baldadd.

En la soledad de su oficina, mirando los papeles organizados ya por inercia miro la ventana donde el día comenzaba a opacarse para sonreír satisfecho… con el único pensamiento astuto de lo predecible que era Kougyoku Ren.

XXXXX

La vigilia del pequeño barco en medio del mar era una de los objetivos primordiales de Al Thamen cuya atención era en el siguiente circulo de transportación en las coordenadas indicadas para ser trasladados.

El círculo de asientos llenos de gente con túnicas blancas y rostros cubiertos, era un silencio sepulcral mientras Gyokuen cambiaba su ropa por unas más acordes a su siguiente misión… golpeo el suelo con su báculo, la magia mutaba el acero a un filo de espada largo al igual que el rostro… por uno que ya no usaba a causa del tiempo.

Dos largas trenzas suplían el peinado noble mientras caminaba con lentitud… sus ojos eran maliciosos ante su sonrisa engreída -borraremos a la singularidad- expreso con un tono diferente con la luna dorada en su frente.

-Borraremos la voluntad del presuntuoso salomon- la multitud recitaba una y otra vez en maldad pura, mientras la imagen de la nueva y rejuvenecida Gyokuen desaparecía con la promesa de hacer el trabajo ella misma.

XXXXX

Yachiru Unohana lo hubiera amonestado con una de sus sonrisas escalofriantes si lo viera en esos momentos, el antiguo Shinigami suspiro con tranquilidad en su habitación olvidando su lectura a favor del recuerdo de la capitana de la 4ta división.

No había ya nadie como ella en el seireitei, de eso estaba seguro.

Miro a través de la ventana que daba al mar, sentía los temblores en su cuerpo y las secuelas del uso excesivo de magoi junto con su reiatsu habían llevado al borde su cuerpo.

No lo culpaba, llego al límite con tantos días al borde.

Este cuerpo infantil… sus djinn se lo decían amonestando su desuso a favor del reiatsu, mirando las joyas en sus dedos junto con su pulsera… sintiendo la tobillera y dando un desplante a su espada cada uno de sus habitantes estaban preocupados.

No era por nada, había llegado a la conclusión que era la mentalidad de Shinigami la que invadió la de un niño… despertó en el momento más crítico de su cordura… salvándose de la depravación (según explicaron durante su primer calabozo) ¿Qué planeaba ese djinn al renacerlo dejándole su consciencia latente? Negó quizás no lo pensó tan bien.

Cuando en verdad, el propio Ugo había planeado esto para no ser acogido por al thamen como judal.

-Joven príncipe- el sonar de su puerta junta la cabeza asomándose de Jafar, cuyos ojos preocupados solo lo obligaron a suspirar.

-Estoy bien, lamento interrumpir las lecciones el día de hoy- aclaro con arrepentimiento.

-Es importante su descanso- aclaro al entrar a la habitación, con su postura firme y brazos cruzados ahorrándose el "se lo dije" que era clara en su postura.

Una sonrisa amarga no queriendo entrar en detalles de que el sujeto tenía razón de su condición de reposo -espero que Morgiana esté haciéndole bien- arqueo una ceja demandante.

Una risa divertida -no sea estricto con ella…- expreso amonestándolo en broma -pero debo decir que ha avanzado tanto y es muy aplicada- concluyo satisfecho.

El regodeo de Toshirou brillo en sus ojos turquesa por su pupila responsable-Y su entrenamiento- cuestiono interesado en la formación de la fanali.

-Como usted dijo, joven príncipe…- Jafar no evito un brillo cautivado por la preocupación del niño -no soy el más apto al combate cuerpo a cuerpo… no al nivel de un fanali- explico -pero lo está haciendo bien- concluyo.

Ambos se quedaron observando uno al otro, luego el asesino noto el libro en el regazo con un arqueo de ceja -veo que está teniendo un momento recreativo- aseguro en un atisbo de burla.

Apretando los labios queriendo desaparecer dicha lectura en un fulminar de sus ojos, no funciono por lo cual lo tomo rendido, siendo obvio el titulo -este fue el libro que me dio el rey Sinbad…- expreso ante los ojos suavizados del adulto -el primero que me leyó padre- concluyo.

Jafar sintió una punzada por tal valor dado al texto, pero también un poco de pena por su rey ante el titulo otorgado al virrey… si tan solo le pudiera decir ¿haría la diferencia? No sabía cómo el niño lo tomaría y eso le daba tanto miedo.

-Su cuerpo necesita un descanso necesario- indico rompiendo el silencio el asesino.

-Mis djinn están haciendo lo propio, estoy seguro estaré bien- informo no entrando a detalles de tal conexión con sus contenedores metálicos.

Hubiera estado en cama como en Baldadd, pero en aquella ocasión fue más que nada por lo que esos sacerdotes le hayan hecho para enfermarlo.

-No sea terco, duerma joven príncipe- advirtió al hacer su camino a la salida.

El prodigio volteo los ojos en puro fastidio… el sujeto se tomaba muy en serio su cuidado, se levantó para guardar el preciado libro junto con otros tantos que tomo de Baldadd para guardarlo en su bolsa especial.

Los espacios de Sitri eran una cosa beneficiosa para guardar tantas riquezas de sus celdas como preciados objetos y pertenencias… con esto en mente busco otra lectura más beneficiosa para regresar a su lecho en contra de las órdenes del asesino.

La calma con el sonar de las olas embargo un largo tiempo, comenzaba a parpadear casi adormilado.

La presencia enveneno sus sentidos alertando a Toshirou quien salto de su cama arrojando el libro que estaba en su regazo al suelo… el sueño espantado, sus ojos intensos se dibujaron al correr hacia la puerta tomando su arma siendo colocada en su espalda… Morgiana brinco del camino al toparlo en el pasillo, viendo su actitud razono rápido que debía seguirlo.

Los pasos resonando en la madera hasta que llego a la puerta empujándola con fuerza, el barco empezaba a moverse en un oleaje más violento mientras ahí… en medio de la cubierta una mujer tenía sostenido a Jafar desde el cuello con la espada atravesándole el torso.

Los turquesa analizaron rápidamente sin entrar en pánico muy a diferencia de los tripulantes en modo combativo pero ojos asustados por lo repentino, rodeando el área del invasor cuyas trenzas se agitaban en el viento… una escena congelada.

-Morgiana- ordeno al dar un brinco con su filo dibujándolo en un arco al chocar contra el otro acero que ya lo esperaba, la mirada de la mujer cruzando con la suya en poderío sin vacilación ante el crujir de la madera o los gritos de sorpresa de los testigos.

Retrocediendo para caer levemente en un rápido movimiento una estacada larga con más fuerza siendo intervenida con la misma efectividad, pero el objetivo de Toshirou era otro al ver los ojos negros de su enemigo concentrado en los propios.

El impacto movió aún más la embarcación entre los gritos de los tripulantes asustados por tan súbito ataque, la fanali ya estaba en el torso de la mujer en un puñetazo que fue bloqueado dejando caer el cuerpo de Jafar… pero sin inmutarse dio una patada que conecto logrando que retrocediera lo suficiente para tomar en la seguridad al ahora herido.

Toshirou afirmo al estar en guardia con su espada señalando donde la mujer sonreía con calma, nada afectada por el golpe de la fuerza de la pelirroja -asegura a Jafar, cada uno de ustedes manténganse atentos- ladro en ordenes, su modo capitán saliendo a flote ante el shock nadie vacilo en obedecer.

Un parpadeo y ya estaba en un gran salto encima de la invasora cuya expresión era divertida bloqueando la espada con la propia… al Shinigami le irrito la forma casi casual con la que lo trataba, arrogante ¿Quién cree que esta tratando?

Fue lanzado a la distancia pero logro hacer un giro en el aire con su espada consiguiendo cortar el torso de la fémina en un salpicar de sangre, cayó en cuclillas pero rodo esquivando el filo que se clavó en la madera.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, la invasora parecía mirarse la sangre incrédula… para luego dirigir su atención al niño sonriéndole cual travieso -lo que se esperaba de una singularidad- puso su propia espada descansando casual en su hombro, el tono era noble casi maternal que le enfermaba -buenos movimientos, sin vacilar e ingenioso… gran espadachín- alabó como una maestra.

Toshirou dio un desplante desafiante, el silencio analizando que la dama se curaba sus heridas indiferentes notando el rukh del entorno negro y vacilante -¿Quién eres?- exigió con postura hosca.

Parpadeo y sonrió con humildad en una inclinación formal -puedes llamarme Arba- indico amigable, señalándolo con la espada con pereza.

Morgiana se ponía en guardia al lado del prodigio, Jafar ya era tratado en el interior del barco ahora su prioridad era ser de apoyo… se ganó una mirada de reconocimiento de la invasora cuya inclinación era evidente.

-Estas avanzando tan rápido, singularidad- expreso a la ligera -no solo contenedores… hasta un familiar- agrego con asombro en el tono.

La fanali se tensó al ser objeto de la mirada pesada, el peliblanco se interpuso sin vacilar entre esto causando la diversión de la invasora.

-Tan noble, tan puro mi joven príncipe- se burló -pensar que un niño tan sucio como tú lograría sobreponerse a todo- escupió la hostilidad tiñendo la voz.

El rostro inmutable del antiguo Shinigami, no tomando parte de esta discusión unilateral solo su atenta mirada a los movimientos del infractor que había dañado a Jafar.

Arba amplio su postura, la espada señalando hacia el frente en una habilidad practicada de experiencia… Toshirou tampoco se quedaba atrás, correspondiendo a la altura -¿puedes ir contra mí en esas condiciones?- pregunto la primera.

El Shinigami no mostro expresión alguna, solo apretó el mango de su arma mientras sentía el vibrar de sus contenedores.

Un suspiro decepcionado -sería más fácil que te entregaras- expreso sonriendo sádicamente-pero donde estaría la diversión en todo eso- aclaro inocente desapareciendo para aparecer en un chocar de espadas en una habilidad nata del Shinigami de reflejo que esos ojos enfermos no pudo evitar apreciar con sorpresa -eres peligroso… no puedo permitir que te unas a la otra singularidad- expreso oscuramente en la cercanía.

Ambas figuras chocando en medio del demasiado pequeño barco, el rukh revoloteando entre negro y blanco luchando por la supremacía… pero Toshirou no se dejó abrumar, había luchado contra personas aún más antiguas que estas… porque para él no pasaba en nada la experiencia milenaria brillando en esos ojos femeninos.

Ella lo subestimaba… y el aprovecharía eso.

XXXXX

Escribiendo algunos reportes en la oficina, Sinbad leía con ausencia los más recientes ingresos económicos al tesoro real además de meditar los presupuestos para agrandar el puerto comercial de frutos.

El escritorio era una cosa distribuida además de acomodada por importancia, las herramientas para escribir descansaban en un lado mientras la mano del rey estaba en la superficie al recargarse en esta pensativo de sus pasos a seguir.

Firmo, leyó y paso al siguiente documento donde se reportaba una discusión familiar por unos terrenos en las costas -esto no está permitido- agrego al tachar, anotar un comentario y asegurarse de pasarlo a Hinahoho para su entrega a los propietarios del terreno reñido.

Sus días de ausencia se veían acumulados en su zona de trabajo, la diligencia que presentaba durante el día era digna de ver para sus generales incrédulos de tal madurez de su rey… sin la necesidad de la presencia de Jafar, quien normalmente lo estaría presionando para trabajar.

Dos semanas desde que se enteró de su heredero… donde duro una encerrado en un conflicto del tamaño colosal, era la crisis más fuerte desde el "incidente" en el pasado de Sindria.

Suspiro al bajar el documento, escaneando su oficina arqueando la ceja… sonrió al pensar que era momento de agregar otro escritorio modesto si quería entrenar al chico a controlar a Sindria.

Se lo imagino al lado de la ventana, donde las torres cubrirían al menudo niño que seguramente tendría un gesto de concentración tal que algunos pensarían era una estatua sin parpadear… luego le dirigiría una mirada de amonestación al verlo vagar, un escalofrió paso por su espalda -Por los mares- gimió al saberlo estricto que no le daría un respiro.

Mejor le asignaría una oficina aparte… sonaba mejor la idea.

El sonar de su puerta, siendo permitida en una afirmación para continuar la lectura del siguiente documento -vaya, quien lo viera- se burló Hinahoho con una sonrisa bonachona al ingresar a la habitación.

Dio un barrido al entorno incrédulo de lo organizado que estaba en ausencia de Jafar.

Una sonrisa orgullosa del rey de los mares, pero esta se congelo ante una suposición de la presencia de su general.

-el barco estará en el puerto antes del medio día- expreso el miembro de la tribu, sus ojos eran estrictos a su señor.

Este soltó un largo suspiro -no estoy listo para esto- delato con facilidad, los nervios carcomiéndole pero sobretodo la culpa… la voz diciéndole que eran singularidades que se pertenecían como padre e hijo no era de mucha ayuda.

El gran hombre ya había dado unos cuantos pasos para estar al lado de la figura encorvada en el escritorio, las manos dando una palmada dolorosa en su espalda -nadie le enseña a uno como ser padre…- ofreció -usted debe de buscar la manera…- dio un paso hacia atrás señalando la salida -se que es un niño difícil… muy maduro… pero estoy seguro que lo necesitara en su vida-

Una sonrisa ligera -Rurumu estaría orgullosa de escucharte- aseguro al ponerse de pie optimista, su rostro tomando un gesto serio -asegúrense de ser lo más casual posible… que los niños no se den cuenta…- refiriéndose cuando el grupo de Alibaba llegara.

-Hasta que usted de la noticia- termino el fiel general al comenzar a salir.

Sinbad caminaba erguido por el pasillo, pero para Hinahoho era obvia la tensión en sus hombros… podría luchar contra enemigos formidables, conquistar celdas y gobernar un reino… pero la idea de ser padre parecía superar el temple de su señor.

XXXXX

Aladdin noto un aire extraño en el puerto, miro al tío Sinbad cuya sonrisa parecía decepcionada o aliviada hasta cierto punto, el resto de su comité de bienvenida era vacilante en una actitud sospechosa esforzándose por hacerlos sentir cómodos.

Pero aun Hakuryuu se abstuvo de arquear la ceja por lo decepcionados que estaban, incluso Hinahoho soltó un suspiro cuando creyó no lo estaban viendo mientras Mazru le daba palmadas de consuelo a Sinbad… al parecer ellos no eran lo que esperaban llegara.

Entre las pláticas animadas, un recuentro general de su aventura en el calabozo junto con la petición de ayuda a Dunya… todavía los ojos de sus escuchantes eran opacos, tan apagados a su parecer y el magi no evito cuestionarse los motivos.

El único que no notaba nada era el distraído de Alibaba que parecía entusiasta.

Un presentimiento lo abrumo mientras saludaba a su maestra, miro por encima de su hombro al horizonte del mar amplio.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestiono Sharrkan al ver que su discusión con la maga quedo truncada tan repentinamente con su atención más allá del puerto, su alumno… Alibaba parpadeaba confundido al igual que el resto de los generales.

Sinbad parpadeo confundido tratando de ver que era lo que llamaba la atención de los magos presentes sin éxito, extendiendo un silencio latente.

El príncipe de Kou comenzó a quejarse dolorosamente asustando a quien estaba cerca, tambaleándose para ser sostenido por Spartos -mi brazo- siseo jadeante al sujetarse tal extremidad que para horror de los testigos se desprendió.

El circulo se hizo amplio mientras Yamuraiha atendía a un Hakuryuu al lado de Alibaba preocupado, un crujir a espaldas y ahora la mitad del circulo miraba hacia el puerto donde un circulo de magia extrema se ampliaba en los cielos.

La precaución de toda la gente se hizo notar mientras el crispar de chispas de magia brincaba en la altura en torno a la gran estrella…. Pronto una gran embarcación cayo pesadamente en el mar bañando a quienes estaban cercas sorprendiéndolos.

-Atentos- ladro el rey de los mares la mitad de sus generales con su atención fija a la intrusión de un barco en ruinas cuyas velas rasgadas no podían diferenciar el escudo.

Por otra parte, Aladdin amplio sus ojos al ver el rukh entorno al miembro de Hakuryuu en medio del circulo, arcadas por parte de Alibaba al verlo convulsionar en el suelo no siendo el único por tal grotesca imagen.

Sinbad estaba tenso mientras aquel brazo del príncipe de kou se deformaba para comenzar a componer el cuerpo de un hombre desnudo.

Jadeos múltiples ante los músculos tonificados del adulto… cuyos ojos le dieron un escalofrió al ser Ithnan en cuclillas quien apareció en un parpadeo su ropas de color blanco para mirar en dirección al mar… alzando el vuelo en una invocación de su báculo.

Era distinto a como lo conocían con su máscara, turbante y túnicas oscuras… era todo lo contrario, su cabello era un verde más claro, un tatuaje en su frente con ropas más ajustadas de colores blancos con una estola roja.

-Rey de los mares, necesito su apoyo- expreso en un tono demandante deteniéndose en el aire para mirar a todos agrupados en el suelo señalándolo con sus armas -mi rey necesita su ayuda- miro directamente a Sinbad ignorando al resto.

-¿Tu rey?- pregunto Aladdin con algo sospechoso, después de todo eran enemigos durante el calabozo… pero ahora el rukh de esta persona era un tono gris aclarándose con el tiempo.

-Crees que te ayudare- espeto Sinbad con cólera contenida, sus ojos eran fríos y la expresión ajena sorprendiendo al exiliado de baldadd al igual que el magi que lo miraban.

-Es tu hijo- arrojó en ira Ithnan quitando el aliento a quien lo escucho, el puerto parecía congelarse ante la noticia de quienes no sabían… la preocupación brillo en los que tenían el conocimiento -te necesita… nos necesita- corrigió con una fuerza en su mirada.

-que quieres decir-titubeante pidió tratando de mantener al margen sus emociones, sus ojos tomaron una dureza pero la palidez manifestaba su ansiedad, hombros rígidos.

Los susurros furiosos ante tal noticia de calibre, los generales dispersos no reaccionaron a consecuencia revelando su conocimiento de lo dicho mientras los inocentes solo pensaban ¿su rey tenía un hijo?

Apretando los labios en disgusto -él es excepcional… pero no es rival para ella… y ahora solo uso su magia para salvar a este barco- gruño despectivo para mirar de nuevo al horizonte la irritación del desperdicio por la prioridad de salvar vidas era notable-pero no tengo tiempo para ti y tus sospechas rey de los mares- lanzo un desplante -si quieres perderlo aun cuando no lo lograste tener… será tu culpa- gruño al tomar una velocidad notable para alejarse ante el agitar de los testigos.

Ahora miraron bien el barco en ruinas que se mantenía a flote por pura suerte, las velas rasgadas eran de Sindria después de que los ojos se esforzaron en encontrar dicho escudo.

-ASEGURAR EL INTERIOR- Ladro Sinbad al llamar a su equipamiento Valefor pensando en la afinidad del niño en el hielo -Drakon prepara un equipo- indico al tomar el vuelo sin dudar ni preocuparse por el secreto salido de control.

La estela que dejo solo fue observada tontamente por los testigos… mientras un convaleciente Hakuryuu, un boquiabierto Alibaba y una estatua de Aladdin tenían un único pensamiento más allá de otro equipamiento mostrado por el múltiple conquistador o la inclinación de Ithnan a su favor… quizás hasta la perdida de una extremidad olvidada cuando lo único que era de valor impactante era… "¿hijo?"

¿Quién era?

XXXXX

Cuando Ithnan capto la presencia del rey espero a que este le diera alcance -activare un circulo de transportación- aviso al señalar su báculo en el frente donde un circulo de intrincados dibujos se dibujaba en el aire… pronto se abrió mostrando un panorama más oscuro, donde el azul era remplazado por nubes tormentosas… al atravesarlo vieron el mar embravecido con hielo flotando y chocando entre sí debajo de ellos.

Sinbad tenía tantas preguntas pero la situación no ameritaba para una conversación casual de lealtades y distancias a Sindria.

Ambos flotando mientras el circulo a sus espaldas se cerraba, no se dirigieron miradas solamente buscando en el amplio panorama algo que delatara la ubicación de lo buscado… la desesperación no era notable, manteniéndose firmes para tener una mejor reacción.

El viento era frio cargado con copos blancos, el cabello ahora nevado se agitaba con este de manera violenta mientras sus orejas ahora animales se movían al captar un choque -es más adelante- señalo desviándose a donde captaba movimiento fuera de lo normal.

El hielo flotante se hacía más grueso, pronto el cambio climático más notable cuando en cierto punto… el amplio mar parecía estar congelado por completo, casi como si estuvieran en un continente frio que se encuentra al norte.

Pero ellos no se detuvieron, no cuando en el cielo impresionantes explosiones se llevaban a cabo con un chocar, moviendo nubes tormentosas por momentos para que una nevada fuerte se hiciera presente en creces.

Ithnan no espero cuando señalo su guadaña en un seco -Ramz- donde un rayo de largo alcance hizo su camino en los cielos fortaleciéndose al tomar la energía de las nubes cargadas de estática… la iluminación casi impresiono a Sinbad, cuyos labios apretaron en total disgusto por ese mago.

La imagen a la que ataco retrocedió sorprendida, era una mujer… una hermosa de rasgos elegantes y largas trenzas agitándose en su espalda… su espada en dirección a los suelos -traidor- escupió en cólera, la ira manchando sus hermosos rasgos con heridas diversas y ropa rasgada.

Pero mientras esta estaba en los cielos en un duelo de miradas con Ithnan, Sinbad fue directo al suelo donde una figura encorvada se recargaba por completo en la espada clavada en el hielo grueso.

Con paso decidido en su equipamiento Valefor, el rey de los mares se acercaba con un rostro torciéndose entre preocupación e ira, el niño le dio un vistazo entre sus mechones blancos ahora cubriéndole el rostro… las manchas rojas eran evidentes y su brazo izquierdo colgaba inutilizable.

Pero todavía los turquesa brillaban en fuerza, en reto pero sobretodo poder ante el brillo de la estrella del filo de su arma, Sinbad se ablando lo suficiente para poner una rodilla en el suelo y levantar el cabello del niño que se alejó irritado por tal toque muy personal causándole diversión -Toshirou, descansa- alentó.

Veía las joyas de tantos contenedores metálicos con claro orgullo floreciendo en su pecho, el rey de los mares ahora miraba con otros ojos al prodigio y le era inevitable actuar tan distinto con el conocimiento que ese… que congelaba mares era su hijo seguro que no era uno de esos djinn.

(Ignorando la constante voz que advertía tales habilidades útiles fuera de lo común)

Apretando los labios -Hitsugaya- contradijo obstinado… el Shinigami sentía que había tenido tantos momentos de debilidad en esta vida para avergonzarlo como capitán… viendo esos dorados amables solo lo enervaban más.

Jadeando al tratar de ponerse erguido golpeando la mano amiga que trataba de ayudarlo, miro a los cielos a su enemigo.

Arba apretaba los labios, sus ojos oscuros en ira… si no fuera por tantas recuperaciones, la apariencia podía combinar con la del prodigio -aunque desearía poner fin a sus existencias…- la calma era engañosa -será en otra ocasión, mi niño- amenazo.

-No te lo permitiré- Sinbad se interpuso protector, provocando un parpadeo en el prodigio por tal tono… pero la nubosidad llegaba a plasmar su mente y agudeza.

La sonrisa se amplió, aun Ithnan paso a interponerse entre ambas singularidades -ya lo veremos- expreso a la ligera, retirándose en un círculo mágico… no porque quisiera, sino porque era muy pronto para revelarse y ya tenía suficiente desgaste con ese niño.

Tenía mucho que meditar ante la singularidad… que no era tan simple como el rey de Sindria.

La nevada disminuyo cuando el peligro desapareció, Toshirou se mantuvo firme pero la luz se perdió en sus ojos perdiendo la consciencia de pie… y ante un acto que le recordaba aquella vez en Baldadd, Sinbad lo sostenía.

Solo que ahora se agacho y abrazo sin emociones de interés por sus habilidades… tratando de golpear sus planes a futuro con su gesto doloroso, sintiendo el menudo cuerpo frio que lo encogió aún más… su hijo ya estaba con él.

Mientras Ithnan miro impasible toda la escena emotiva, volteo los ojos en fastidio insensible para mirar el cielo donde Arba acababa de desaparecer… ya no dudaba y ahora abrazaba la misión de guiar al niño por el camino de un rey.

Odiaba todavía a Salomon, pero tenía curiosidad por Toshirou.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Spoiler donde quiera! Bueno solo menciones sobre el manga de Magi, sorry espero no hacer mas aunque ya estamos lejos de la historia original.

Ithnan guiara a Toshirou a quien selecciono como rey, el negaba tal inclinación pero se decidio al verlo pelear en magnostadt pero mantuvo su actuación en la celda… pasando al anonimato como lo sabemos en el brazo de Hakuryuu.

Y Sinbad lucha contra el sentimiento de querer aprovechar a su hijo como herramienta como lo habia hecho durante el inicio.

Todos lo saben menos el niño… el hijo del rey Sinbad sera festejado en el siguiente capitulo.

¿Por qué actualizo mas este fic? Bueno échenle la culpa a mi hermana que me acosa dia y noche para que suba mas capítulos… la inspiración también esta al tope, pero me conozco… esto puede cambiar en cualquier momento.

espero que mi hermana me deje en paz?

Neah20 fuera...


	19. Chapter 19

Hielo 19: Culpas

El barco llego ante la mirada de los que se agrupaban en el puerto, los susurros ansiosos de quienes esperaban la rampa se asegurara a tierra firme para empezar a descender los tripulantes.

Aladdin se esforzó para salir de entre la multitud, sus ojos inocentes brillaban en suma curiosidad ante el dato descubierto en las peores circunstancias a su lado Alibaba quien acababa de llegar de la sala de recuperación donde Hakuryuu estaba siendo tratado al igual que Morgiana.

Su amiga fanali estaba descansando con múltiples heridas como lo es el Tio Jafar, por lo cual no tuvieron la oportunidad de preguntar por su hermano Toshirou y el hijo de Sinbad, quizás este último lo conocieron durante su aventura aparte de ellos.

Los generales se rehusaron a informar el nombre del heredero de Sindria, por alguna razón que el peli azul se le extraño pero respeto.

Entre el magi y el rubio susurraban las características que se imaginaban del hijo del rey de los mares… alto… valiente… con el cabello morado y hasta los ojos dorados… riendo entre ellos cuando salió la sugerencia que quizás era feo-silencio- amonesto Yamuraiha con una mirada lacerante que hizo lo que se proponía, ambos se desinflaron en mutismo para esperar a que se asegurara el barco.

El primero fue Drakon cuyo rostro de reptil agradeció la bienvenida ladrando órdenes para comenzar a desembarcar seguido de Mazru cuyo rostro distante era tan común que no se notaba lo cansado del viaje.

Saludaron escuetamente a sus colegas generales en tierra de manera ansiosa, estos se posicionaban a los costados de la rampa en espera del resto con sus atenciones a la parte superior.

Ithnan fue el siguiente en asomarse, con un bostezo desinteresado mientras se rascaba la nuca en una actitud de haber tenido el viaje más aburrido de su vida… para nadie paso desapercibido las pesadas esposas que engalanaban sus muñecas o la mirada de halcón de su guardia Sharrkan.

Por un momento Aladdin perdió la mirada en este mago, el rostro era serio al verlo caminar por las calles sin esperar a nadie ni saludar… solo como alguien sin importancia, excepto para el… más cuando esos ojos carmesí lo notaron lanzándole la mejor mirada de desprecio a larga distancia.

-¿Aladdin?- pregunto Alibaba sacando al pequeño de su molestia, sonriendo con descuido para observar la rampa tratando de pasar de la culpa.

Entonces vino lo que esperaban la multitud de civiles e invitados… Sinbad en toda su fuerza con su vestimenta típica algo desacomodada, ojeras empañaban su rostro pero su espalda firme con una sonrisa algo cansada a todos en general.

Sin embargo el aliento era contenido para los seguidores del rey que bajaba con cuidado, al ver lo que tenía acomodado entre sus brazos… un niño, uno con atributos ajenos a cualquiera visto.

Afilados rasgos muy finos, piel casi pálida y mechones blancos rebeldes en una expresión de paz que saco más de un suspiro tierno…. Vendas lo cubrían y con sus ropas blancas parecía sobresalir, algunos civiles se ponían de puntillas para mirar más de cercas al que se rumoreaba era hijo del múltiple conquistador.

Pisti, Yamuraiha, Spartos e Hinahoho se miraron unos a los otros al verlo de primera mano, acercándose mientras Sinbad le pedía a la maga un chequeo muy profundo ya que la preocupación de su despertar y desgaste era notorio… esta afirmo, pero estaba más concentrada en apreciar al heredero de Sindria.

Con una única cosa en mente en general para los fieles vasallos… llegando a recordar las palabras de Judal, el infante no se parecía en nada físicamente a su rey.

-TOSHIROU- Alibaba grito saliendo de entre la multitud, ignorando a todos cuando llego al rey de los mares analizando con fiereza al pequeño con unos ojos llenos de preocupación -que te hicieron- reclamo como si fuera posible recibir una respuesta.

-Estará bien- agrego Sinbad divertido por el entusiasmo del rubio que parecía desinflarse-pero necesito revisarlo- expreso seriamente dando ligeras palmadas para apartarlo y continuar con su camino de manera apresurada.

El rey de los mares era un mar de nervios, Ithnan había cerrado las heridas más críticas y cuando Drakon les dio alcance el tratamiento era superficial… necesitaba ser revisado prontamente de manera general para asegurar una recuperación digna.

Recibió un reporte general, por lo cual en su andar rápido pero cuidadoso solo podía amortiguar en algo su emoción o ira ante la persecución a la que su hijo fue víctima.

Aladdin se atraganto un poco cuando vio a la comitiva pasar de largo, titubeante al ver la espalda del rey de los mares… luego dirigió un vistazo a su candidato a rey que parecía aliviado de que su sobrino estuviera bien -¿nadie más viene?- pidió a Drakon quien fue el que se quedó a supervisar el desembarque.

El dragon parpadeo un poco, sus colmillos en una sonrisa divertida -son todos- su comentario solo acarreo dos miradas en blanco de los exiliados, el entorno comenzaba a vaciarse con la emoción del heredero de Sindria.

-el hermano es el hijo del tío Sinbad- Aladdin silbo sobre aliento, como si en voz alta pudiera meditar más la idea a lo que Drakon afirmo con solemnidad.

Parpadeando cual lechuza, las palabras meditadas con tranquilidad para quedar como estatua unos segundos hasta que capto lo evidente de los hechos… pronto una gran "o" por parte del infante ante la diversión del general presente -QUE- grito a todo pulmón como si dicha idea fuera ingresando para ser procesada.

Eran ocasiones como esta que Alibaba era muy lento para notar ciertas cosas… esto causo risas diversas por lo despistado.

XXXXX

Flashback

 _En ese barco todos miraban en desconfianza al mago que se recargaba presuntuoso en la pared de madera en la base de la cama donde Toshirou descansaba, la guadaña entre sus brazos tan casualmente… su sonrisa engreída retaba al Rey de los mares en todos los términos._

 _Había sido el silencio tan extenso y por más que lo querían sacar, este simplemente alzaba un borg impidiendo ser desalojado… apartado de "su" rey._

 _Dando un desplante cuidadoso, seguro que este no despertaría por más que quisiera… Sinbad dio un brillo hostil al invasor-¿Qué pretendes?- expreso_

 _Ithnan se miraba las uñas con total aburrimiento para nada intimidado al ser el que las llevaba de perder de manera numérica-que puede pretender alguien como yo- expreso un gesto ladino._

 _Cada general se tensó de sus músculos, la intensidad de cada mirada solo podía alentar la diversión a sus costas por parte del traidor._

 _-Guárdate tu sarcasmo- escupió Sharrkan en irritación por lo déspota de ese hombre._

 _Pero Sinbad se encuadro dando un paso amenazante -no permitiré que alguien como tu… este cerca de mi hijo, no pretendas que tu última acción borrara tanto ¡ustedes le hicieron daño!- acuso con ira destilada, cada gramo de el temblaba ante las bajezas que esa organización tejió en contra de su primogénito como para aceptar a ese mago como si nada._

 _El susodicho oscureció su gesto -no puedo negar tal pasado…- indico en un tono plano, los carmesí parecían oscurecerse -tampoco borrar cada día miserable de mi rey- acepto en un suspiro -pero usted, rey de los mares… no puede impedir que lo guie- advirtió._

 _El borg se activó en un segundo, el puño de Mazru rebotando sin importancia ante la seriedad del mago -retírate- la voz profunda del pelirrojo era de advertencia helada._

 _Una risa amarga, mientras Sinbad hacia retroceder al fanali -alguien como tú, no merece estar a su lado-gruño -no puedo confiar en ti-_

 _-no necesito que confíes tú en mi- desprecio el peli verde con desdén -no voy a borrar nada de lo que hice… pero mi decisión no es enjuiciable para ustedes…- gruño dando un barrido en general -no tienen tal poder- concluyo -serás el padre… pero no depende de ti el que yo guie a mi rey- concluyo a la ligera._

 _El silencio prosiguió en un duelo de miradas lacerantes entre Sinbad e Ithnan, había tanto que querían cuestionar no solo lealtades… sino de la propia Al thamen pero las prioridades eran otras._

 _-Eres un magi- pregunto Drakon irrumpiendo la lucha silenciosa, el mantenía firmeza ante ambos hombres hostiles entre sí._

 _-alguien centrado- aplaudió Ithnan en burla, la espada de Sharrkan ya señalándolo demostrando lo poco divertido que le parecía-por supuesto que soy un magi, si no, no lo hubiera escogido- expreso apartando el filo con desinterés._

 _Parpadeando -imposible, solo deben ser 3- Sinbad tomo el hilo de la plática._

 _Volteando los ojos -se equivocan… arba y yo somos diferentes- ofreció encogiéndose de hombros, reconociendo el enemigo que acababan de dejar atrás -pero no es algo que quisiera hablar- desecho prontamente._

 _Sinbad suspiro pasando a sentarse en la cama rindiéndose a no sacar nada de provecho del aliado inesperado, mirando al primogénito con calidez aunque sus pupilas brillaran en conflicto tocando esa cabeza que ahora era cubierta de vendas -que fue lo que le sucedió- pidió._

 _Ithnan lo miro largamente, molestando a los generales al aparente nulas ganas de contestar -fue recluso en Magnostadt- expreso seriamente siendo observado con sorpresa por todos los ojos -lucho durante tanto tiempo… no estaba bien aún durante la lucha contra Arba- ofreció en un suspiro -no entiende de limites- regaño levemente._

 _El rey de los mares acepto esa respuesta, prefería tomar el reporte de boca de Jafar que según Drakon estaba convaleciente en aquel barco que cayó de los cielos por alguna magia de su hijo._

 _-debemos curarlo al llegar- ordeno en un tono suave._

 _Los generales se mantuvieron firmes en sus posiciones aceptando tal orden ligera, pero la evidencia que en verdad el chico no se parecía a su rey era una de las principales a tratar en sus mentes._

 _-él no es una persona dispuesta a ser protegida… todo lo contrario, él es protector- Ithnan volvió a tomar la palabra, un gran bostezo aburrido -así que rey de los mares, no espere que acepte ser tratado con delicadeza-advirtió._

 _-Que sabes tú- espeto fastidiado el múltiple conquistador, pero también tenía esa impresión si el tiempo en Baldadd no fue suficiente… había preferido salvar el barco que el mismo de la pelea con esa mujer de nombre Arba._

 _Una sonrisa lobuna -más que tu- alardeo el mago con satisfacción._

 _Apretó los labios -estarás bajo custodia- se puso de pie en toda su fuerza, encarando al antes enemigo -mientras estés en Sindria, no serás capaz de estar por tu parte…- agrego al voltear a ver a Sharrkan -serás esposado y tratado como el criminal que eres- dijo en ultimátum._

 _-No esperaba menos- despidió el magi -todo sea por mi rey…- aseguro rendido a las consecuencias que tendría que pasar si quería mantenerse en Sindria -pero también es para usted, rey de los mares…- miro retador -yo estoy ahí para apoyar a mi rey… aunque sea de su propio padre lo defenderé- amenazo._

XXXXX

El reino parecía más vivido, la fiesta se alargó en todo su esplendor más allá de lo visto cautivando a los visitantes… la música era audible, las risas esparcidas pues aunque no saben sobre la concepción… el rey de los mares tenía un heredero, uno que hasta ellos habían escuchado al ser algunos residentes de Baldadd que huyeron a esa isla.

Hakuryuu observaba esto desde el palacio con un rostro pensativo, su extremidad la había perdido pero más allá del daño moral que tal cosa hubiera hecho, tenía un único pensamiento ante los rumores de la tripulación que custodiaba al hijo del rey Sinbad.

No solo eran los ex pobladores de Baldadd quienes ampliaban los rumores en Sindria del llamado prodigio, hijo adoptivo de su fallecido virrey… sino la tripulación del barco que lo custodiaron desde Reim, todos a salvo gracias a la salvación del hijo de su rey.

Para el joven príncipe tenía una mente clara de que esto es lo que se aspiraba para el hijo de Sinbad, alguien quien a su corta edad ya podía presumir tantos contenedores cuando el… a sus 17 apenas llevaba su primera celda conquistada.

Aún más temprano que el propio rey de Sindria, quien empezó a los 14 años.

No evitaba sentirse menos en comparación… tan inferior… aun cuando no ha tratado con el chico al cual vio de lejos, suspiro tratando de sacar tan deprimentes pensamientos… sonrió con la idea de llegar a ser amigo de dicho prodigio.

-Hakuryuu- Alibaba llego a golpearlo en la espalda, sacándolo de sus pensamientos siendo suplido por un gesto de dolor -lo siento- dijo apenado mirando el horizonte a través de esa ventana del palacio donde las luces del reino eran tan brillantes.

El príncipe de kou dio una mirada al rubio -Tú lo conoces… ¿Cómo es?- pregunto con atención a sus reacciones, este parecía estar en blanco provocándole un suspiro -al hijo del rey Sinbad- explico.

El exiliado bajo la mirada ante la cuestión, la sonrisa se volvió un poco emotiva -él es un niño excepcional- alardeo orgulloso entre palmadas-tan estricto…- negó en un suspiro dramático -muy maduro- apretó los labios desmotivado.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto algo confundido Hakuryuu por tal falta de emoción o la seca explicación, esperaba más emoción del nombrado tío favorito (había escuchado alardear tanto de su sobrino pero nunca a un nivel analítico, siempre superficial).

-Es solo que…- soltó un suspiro dudando de decir -es mi sobrino- negó -pero ahora con esto ¿seguirá siéndolo?- rio amargamente -no es como si el niño estuviera gustoso de tener a un tío tan genial como yo… pero…- paso su mano por su cabello -era mi familia-

Una ligera "o" vino del nada emocional príncipe de Kou, se sentía incómodo y no apto para ser alguien de consuelo por lo cual sintió un largo suspiro nacer -pienso que todavía lo es- dijo titubeante mirando al otro ex príncipe, que parecía esperar a que le dijera algo más… como un perro buscando cualquier cosa para que la tristeza se fuera… claro que él no era ese tipo de personas por lo cual seguiría esperando.

-No sirves para estas cosas- dijo sin rodeos Alibaba sus ojos sin emociones y el plano rostro.

Ofendido Hakuryuu lo fulmino -no es como si pudiera hacer algo mas- expreso como defensa.

-Algo como "seguirá siendo tu sobrino… tu familia"- en lo último forzó su voz para tratar de imitar al de oscuros ojos, cuya mirada estaba sumamente irritada por la falsedad.

Volteando los ojos -para que te lo digo… si ya solo te contestaste- agrego secamente.

Ambos continuaron discutiendo largamente de diversos temas, mientras el rubio meditaba los lazos que sentía estaban debilitándose con su preciado sobrino ¿Sahbmad que haría? Era extraño saber que Sinbad de todas las personas era el padre de Toshirou ¿casualidad?

Ahora que pensaba mejor ambos príncipes se preguntaron ¿Dónde estaba Aladdin?

XXXXX

La sala era oscura en un ambiente opresor, en medio de esta iluminada de manera ligera la figura de Jafar se mantenía firme con la vista hacia abajo y sus manos en un saludo formal… a unos pies Sinbad con sus brazos cruzados en su gesto nada jovial, tan mortal como el tema a tratar.

Los demás generales estaban de pie formando un círculo, sus ropas eran las formales de Sindria sin alguna expresión… combinando con la atmosfera lúgubre.

Con una apariencia demacrada pero con la fuerza suficiente para realizar su labor de reportaje… vendas cubriendo su rostro, la postura no tan firme como normalmente lo seria pero más allá del daño corporal… los ojos de Jafar mostraban un arrepentimiento comiéndole las entrañas.

Para el segundo de Sindria esto había iniciado como una reunión normal después de días de viaje, inicio con su llegada a Magnostadt donde solo había datos esparcidos de un cambio climático pero nada firme del niño.

Los ojos de Sinbad brillaron hostiles, pero lo descarto ante la clara idea que el reino de los magos cubrirían el daño al prodigio haciendo imposible alguna investigación con bases verídicas, a lo más que llegarían con la denuncia de Toshirou sería una llamada… pero al no ser nada personal, Magnostadt seria impune… la postura de su rey era por eso ¿verdad?

Continúo con la intervención leve de Ithnan, hasta su marcha a las fronteras con Reim… donde paso a detalle su ligera estancia además de entregar el sobre con algunas palabras del emperador… expresando con preocupación los deseos de dicho imperio para tomar al prodigio si sus esfuerzos por mantenerlo a salvo eran vanas.

Nuevamente Sinbad al igual que el resto de los generales se removieron incomodos, Jafar arqueo la ceja ignorante de sus diversas expresiones de inquietud ¿Qué sucedía? Era como uno de esos momentos en que algo no sabes pero el resto si… lo descarto a favor de su lado profesional.

En esto hizo énfasis en el desgaste al que el cuerpo de Toshirou se había sometido, también el tiempo que se presume estuvo recluso y perseguido además de la atención hecha por el cuerpo fanali.

La risa arrogante de Sharrkan interrumpió un poco, obligado a callar por un desplante de muerte de todos en el entorno incluido el propio rey.

Jafar arqueo su ceja, era ligera… casi inexistente pero sus años como asesino y como colegas le hizo notar que había un aire de orgullo flotando en torno a los generales, pero fue empujado a un lado para seguir con su reporte.

Concluyo con el ataque a la embarcación, la facilidad en la que fue neutralizado además de la intervención nuevamente del prodigio a una lucha… el disgusto era tanto de Jafar, frunció el ceño por el simple recuerdo… el mismo se obligó a regresar de apoyo pero fue inútil… solo fue arrojado al lado por el infante como lo fue morgiana.

Lo siguiente fue Yamuraiha detallando el desgaste del pequeño, lo sorprendida que estaba por haber soportado tantas presiones y lo peligroso que seria que nuevamente fuera sometido a tales circunstancias.

Creyó que había concluido, que el tema se había cerrado, pero entonces… cuando estaba dispuesto a salir y hacer las investigaciones necesarias para asegurar la paternidad de su rey… algo lo detuvo en seco, pues a sus espaldas Sinbad solo le ladro "Toshirou es mi hijo" tan claro a través del silencio, no era una pregunta, ni siquiera duda… era una certeza de la realidad.

Llegando a estar en esa postura, dispuesto a responder ante esto con la más alta actitud profesional.

Trago -Tenía la sospecha- replico con tranquilidad sintiendo sus oídos temblar ¿o era su corazón? -quien se lo dijo- pidió neutralmente.

La tensión creció con un aura hostil creciendo a unos pies del asesino -No importa quién me lo dijo- espeto -TU LO SABIAS- corto el rey de los mares.

Jafar cerro sus ojos en reflejo a la reclamación, se mantuvo firme con su vista hacia el suelo pero la palidez se hacía presente y sentía el suelo temblar ante el puro tono de dolor y traición matando cualquier intento por excusarse.

No había excusa para lidiar con su rey enojado.

Caminando de manera pesada de un lado a otro, no era necesario que mirara para saber que pasaba sus manos por su cabello morado -Paso tres años de su vida como esclavo- inquirió con frialdad -TRES AÑOS- grito volteando en dirección al otro.

Jafar levanto la cabeza de golpe por tal comentario, no esperando escuchar tales cosas, sus ojos mostraba la sorpresa -el escapo a los 6 años- declaro abiertamente.

-Judal lo confirmo… EL ME LO DIJO… - alzo en un grito retumbando -tu sabes que esa no es vida…- silbo bajo aliento cansado, las memorias plagando los ojos dorados de su rey empañándolos en amargos recuerdos de el mismo en tales condiciones de esclavitud -no obstante, su existencia fue miserable fuera de la esclavitud- el tono era lamentable.

Jafar sentía su corazón partirse al ver tan vulnerable a su rey, pero se mantuvo firme cuando la ira brillo nuevamente en su mirada… dando pasos para imponérsele -ni siquiera fue nombrado- informo con ausencia.

Fue como un golpe, cada dato obtenido era lejos de la realidad… los ojos del segundo al mando no podían hacer nada más que bajar su vista sin manera de consuelo -no sabía…- fue lo único que atino a decir.

-Dime Jafar, dime porque no tomaste a mi hijo- Sinbad exigió con tintes neutrales, los dorados fundidos imponiéndose a su lacayo.

El resto de los generales se mantuvieron como estatuas, cada uno no queriendo expresar lo emocional que les afectaba dicho roce donde su colega simplemente se mantenía ante los reclamos de su rey.

-Era un niño sin parentesco… - recordó el asesino, aquella criatura mostrada en los brazos de una madre codiciosa -No estábamos en condiciones para tomar al niño…- el tono era monótono -Lidie con la madre, esta no permitía que lo tomara sin ella estar involucrada…- apretó sus manos ante el recuerdo -acepte darle pagos por su silencio, pero cuando por fin me decidí a ir para hacer los estudios prudentes… -

-Ella lo había vendido- término el rey sin una pizca de emoción.

El asesino bajo la cabeza, se sentía tan miserable -Lo busque con todo lo que pude… pero no logre nada… perdí su rastro- cerro sus ojos en arrepentimiento -entonces lo vi en Baldadd…- sonrió con amargura -siendo protegido por el Virrey… -levanto el rostro para enfocar a un neutral Sinbad -Quizás no se parezca a usted, mi rey… - se quedó quieto sin necesidad de terminar la frase.

Para los generales que no conocían al niño se quedaron inquietos por la falta de información, ya que juzgando por apariencia podían decir que Judal les mintió… pero a estas alturas, su rey estaba más que apegado a la idea, solo harían las pruebas por pura formalidad.

Pero Mazru lo sabía… él sabía que ese niño de cabellos blancos tenía una fuerza en su personalidad que igualaba a la del rey de los mares.

Los ojos dorados se ablandaron -quien diría que tal chiquillo terco y orgulloso…- rio ante el recuerdo, ese primer encuentro que casi quebró esa delgada "amistad" -sería mi hijo- expreso abiertamente su mirada pasando del asesino.

Jafar no tuvo el valor de agregar algo más, tampoco de decir que esa mujer era una de tantas que acreditaba algún niño al rey de los mares… claro que cada una era un engaño bien descubierto, pero esa fue la excepción… una excepción que resulto ser tan verdadera.

Que se lo haya dicho Judal, solo empeoraba las cosas entre ellos.

El rey de los mares sonrió un poco, divertido -Ahora que sea un múltiple conquistador ¡como yo!- aplaudió orgulloso por un momento el ambiente rígido desapareciendo -pero no estuve ahí en su infancia… no lo protegí- apretó los labios en un cambio instantáneo, cayendo a mirar a su súbdito -quizás tuviste razón, en ese entonces no era el más capaz para eso…- cerro sus ojos en otros recuerdo -pero me arrebataste la oportunidad de verlo crecer- acuso.

Sus ojos oscuros, esperando tal cosa… no podía defenderse, por más razones que tuviera el no replicaría y si volvía a suceder… escondería tal hecho para salvar de alguna desilusión a su rey.

Sinbad lo sabía, él sabía lo que el asesino pensaba sabiendo lo injusto que era al saber que siempre actuaba por su bien… pero si tan solo hubiera actuado de otra manera, si solo hubiera apartado a ese niño de su madre el tiempo suficiente para aclarar la situación… Toshirou no sufriría y hasta quizás le sonreiría como un inocente cuando le dio ese libro en Baldadd -no puedo perdonarte por tal falla- dijo sin emociones.

-Pero mi rey…- Sharrkan quería interceder por tal comentario frio, pero Drakon lo detuvo en una negativa al igual que Mazru lo hiso con Pisti o Spartos con Yamuraiha.

Hinahoho solo estaba impasible, siendo un padre de familia… el sentimiento de que su hijo pasara por tales penurias era imperdonable.

-Tendrás que pagar con cada cuidado… protegerlo de toda amenaza externa hasta el fin de tus días- los ojos dorados brillaban tan intensos.

Jafar tomo una postura solemne y sumisa, su vista a los pies de su rey en total arrepentimiento sin perturbarse por la intervención de sus compañeros -y así será mi rey, mi entrega será por completo a remendar mi gran error… proteger a su hijo hasta el fin de mis días- acepto fácilmente.

Sinbad entonces soltó un suspiro cansado mentalmente -la madre- pregunto no queriendo ni saber el nombre de tal mujer que haya tratado a su hijo como tal.

El rostro inexpresivo del antes asesino, sin levantar su rostro solo indico un seco -eliminada desde el momento en que supe de la venta- comento sin alguna pizca de arrepentimiento.

Pero el rey sonrió satisfecho, un gesto que acarreo un escalofrió por parte de los generales testigos de tal crudeza.

-Las pruebas necesarias- pidió con la misma fuerza, la maga dio un respingo al ser enfocada por su rey.

-Los resultados estarán durante la tarde- expreso en un tono uniforme, inclinando su cabeza en obediencia.

Sinbad suspiro -es solo formalidades- explico aunque sabía no había nada que dudar -pero en cuanto todo esté en orden…- dio un vistazo a Drakon que de igual manera se puso firme ante la petición que se le daría - hay que preparar lo necesario, que Magnostadt se entere que el que daño… es mi hijo- sin rodeos.

El dragón se encuadro -hare lo necesario, mi señor- obedeció con el objetivo de dar a saber al reino a quien había dañado, aunque seguro negarían todo sin pruebas.

El conquistador dio un barrido a todos sus generales -desde Reim hasta Kou… que cada uno sepa que mi hijo existe y estará a mi lado para gobernar-apretó los labios con severidad después de todo para la política o el comercio tal dato era de vital importancia.

Cada uno se inclinó en sumisión, la sorpresa de tal entrega los superaba pero era más su lealtad para refutar dicha orden.

-Jafar, cuando Toshirou despierte… seré yo el que de la noticia- ordeno sin darle miramientos, la ira todavía presente cuando se marchó despidiendo la reunión con un mal sabor de boca para todos.

XXXXX

Ithnan miraba desde la ventana pequeña el cielo despejado y oscuro, luego dio un desplante desinteresado en la pequeña celda a la que fue sometido… la piedra fría, la falta de ventilación y alguna rata aventurera no le molestaban de ninguna manera.

Sentado en el rincón más alejado, la expresión neutra del mago era comparable a sus tiempos en aquel pasado… cerro sus ojos un poco entre los pensamientos que lo abrumaban además de las ultimas situaciones que parecían una broma ahora que lo meditaba.

-Con el paso del tiempo, nada de lo que hice se borrara- expreso a la nada con las memorias de su hermano, ahora viendo más claramente toda bajeza seria condenada por este.

Suspiro un poco cuando sus sentidos captaron una presencia, arqueo una ceja cuando a través de los barrotes la imagen de Morgiana se acercaba cojeando con el rostro carente de alguna emoción en su típico vestido blanco y descalza.

-Deberías estar descansando o mínimo con nuestro rey- expreso sin rodeos ni sentir alguna pizca de lastima al verla tan mal.

Pero la fanali estaba lejos de perturbarse, solo se detuvo a darle una mirada larga y tendida sin molestarse en contestar-¿estás bien?- pidió en monotonía.

Un arqueo de ceja -¿te importa?- pidió burlón.

-No- expreso sin preámbulos ningún pestañeo ante la carcajada del mago -pero nos salvaste-

-Me preguntas por compromiso- Ithnan chasqueo la lengua, no es que le importara pero era clara la diversión por tal obligación cuando en verdad al único que hubiera salvado era a su rey, ella era un daño colateral.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros -entonces ¿estás bien?- insistió no con la fuerza de convicción, pero los ojos brillaban curiosos.

Volteando los ojos en puro fastidio -Mejor que ustedes- replico señalando lo evidente.

-Nosotros estamos en camas cómodas- contradijo sin intención de regresarla, pero Ithnan la fulmino.

-Divertida, niña- fingió una sonrisa mordaz -sigue así y te considerare para una discusión decente- escupió pero no podía abandonar esa pulsada de entretenimiento "sano".

Morgiana se volvió a encoger de hombros mirándose en un silencio no cómodo pero tampoco lo contrario, como dos aliados inesperados cuyo único motivo para hablarse era al tener una persona en común.

-¿Cómo está el?- pidió Ithnan rendido a tener una conversación con la silenciosa niña.

Un suspiro de la pelirroja -No va a despertar por ahora, pero bien- su tono era de pesar, bajando la mirada en total vergüenza.

-Fuiste inútil para tu rey- el mago no necesitaba mirarla para saber que carcomía a esa niña hasta el punto de buscarlo para poder hablar -te falta madurar para ser digna- asevero sin pizca de remordimiento.

Morgiana se mordió el labio, apretando sus puños impotente… pero la calma de su rostro no se rompía porque la dureza de esas palabras eran verdaderas, otra vez no fue digna oponente para hacer frente y ayudar a su amigo.

Una sonrisa amarga al ver a la pelirroja sin emociones, solo una convicción en sus peculiares ojos sin herirse por su falta de tacto -eres una cosa, niña- aplaudió burlista poniéndose de pie para acortar la distancia, agachándose en su altura con un gesto infantil de análisis -serás grande, eso lo sabes tanto tu como el… -bostezo -ahora vete, que al parecer tengo otra visita- espanto cual mosca.

La fanali parpadeo nada afectada por el crudo despido, pero mirando por encima de su hombro viendo una figura caminando casi con vergüenza -¿aladdin?- pidió inclinando su cabeza, miro entre el que estaba encerrado y su primer amigo con confusión.

-Hola Mor- saludo energético el magi, claro que esta emoción no llegaba hasta sus ojos en una sonrisa casual.

Con un aire de total hostilidad, la pelirroja entrecerró sus ojos al ver el ambiente torcerse ante sus sentidos -hazle algo y vendré- amenazo al adulto en esa área.

Volteando los ojos -como si en tus condiciones pudieras hacer gran cosa- salto cuando un pisotón hiso cuartearse el suelo -está bien, tu ganas… niña- prometió no muy seriamente.

Satisfecha y con un ligero "gracias" la adolescente se alejó dejando a esos dos solos.

Ithnan cruzo sus brazos olfateando de manera desagradable -eres la viva imagen de "el"- escupió en total desprecio dándole vistazos de arriba abajo -hasta su tonta trenza- se burló con desdén.

Aladdin miro con unos ojos cargados de una tristeza que no le correspondía -Tío… usted…-

-No soy tu Tío…- corto cualquier título con un aire de muerte -no tengo nada que decirte, niño… ahora vete- chasqueo los dientes.

El magi bajo la mirada contrariado, al ver la espalda de ese mago dispuesto a ignorarlo pero iba a insistir, tenía tanto que hablar con el… pero entonces esos ojos carmesí le llamaron a callar.

Ithnan lo miro con profundidad en el rincón de su celda, señalo con su dedo el entorno para luego dirigirlo a sus oídos en una clara advertencia "las paredes pueden escucharte" que asilencio cualquier intento por hablar -no dañare a mi rey, si es lo que te preocupa- concluyo no muy seguro de querer decirlo.

Afirmando el pequeño se marchó inconforme, pero ya sería en otra ocasión.

XXXXX

Mirando un nuevo techo irreconocible un suspiro de puro fastidio por parte de Toshirou, recordando cuantas veces se había despertado con esta sensación incomoda de haber sido una carga para su salvador.

Era peor sabiendo que el adeudo era con el propio rey Sinbad.

No podía moverse, pero eso no era novedad al saber las circunstancias que lo llevaron a cama nuevamente con una sensación reseca en su boca y la incapacidad de mover su brazo izquierdo, trato de mirar más allá con un estirón de cuello pero fracaso miserablemente.

Resignándose a detallar el techo lujoso de color blanco con el eco de gaviotas y el viento marino de lo que su mente racional le indicaba seria Sindria.

Suspiro al notar que de reojo podía notar tantas flores y regalos ¿cumpleaños? Por supuesto que no, volteo resignado a detallar lo de su alcance… arqueo la ceja ante los colores vividos de diversas plantas exóticas o canastas de fruta hasta el punto de haber cajas enormes acomodadas estratégicamente para que sirviera de base para otras tantas baratijas.

Volteo los ojos aburrido de tantas cosas innecesarias sin saber el motivo de tal desgaste… quizás era el remordimiento de Sinbad o un intento de hacerlo sentir cómodo ¡como si fuera así de interesado y fácil! Puede que un tonto festejo por sus contenedores, pues la gente de ahí parecía respetar su cantidad o hasta una bienvenida.

Su mente trataba de encontrar un motivo para tal gasto en presentes, pero había un presentimiento más… se sentía como que algo había pasado mientras dormía.

Era un malestar que se le instalo cuando abrió los ojos, algo de paranoia como capitán pero en si… en general y flotando en el aire notaba como si el mundo hubiera dado grandes zancadas mientras el descansaba.

Trato de sofocar tales pensamientos ahora prefiriendo voltear al otro lado donde un espantoso oso de peluche descansaba en el rincón con una sonrisa idiota que le hico gruñir por lo tonto que se miraba -porque de ese tamaño- se quejó airadamente por dicho espacio de ese juguete.

¿Estaría pagando algo? Quizás era el karma por haber sido tan severo con su cuadrilla en el gotei 13, ¿pero era necesario? Claro que lo era, si permitía cualquier libertad estarían como Matsumoto.

Estuvo viendo de nuevo el techo con ausencia, los parpados comenzaron a pesarle siendo con gran bostezo el delator que en verdad necesitaba descansar… pestañeo largamente para entregarse al sueño por completo.

Sin saber que justo cuando se entregó por completo a dormir la puerta se abría de golpe, Sinbad miraba furiosamente para soltar una maldición… el niño seguía dormido.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno otro de Hielo, ya que la inspiración viene!

Jafar siempre es alguien que piensa en el bienestar de su rey, por lo cual se me hace muy duro la manera en que lo trato Sinbad… pero bueno, ahí esta el juicio.

Alibaba siente que ahora que Toshirou en verdad tiene familia, será echado a un lado… algo que no creo, el tipo es muy pegajoso.

Ithnan en la cárcel pues a pesar de todo, seguía siendo un criminal de primer orden para Sindria.

Ithnan y Aladdin comparten un mismo pasado, algo asi...

Y sobre Reyes, mi otro fic de magi con fate… ese está detenido ya que al parecer llegue a un punto donde se destejió la historia ¿Por qué? Bueno el tema inicial con el que lo había subido cambio súbitamente con lo que me he enterado de Sinbad no bouken además del final del manga de magi.


	20. Chapter 20

Hielo 20: El prodigio

Desde el centro en algún punto desconocido del imperio Kou, Gyokuen se encontraba sentada en un trono de piedra blanca… en su entorno de manera ordenada y circular los diversos sacerdotes a su servicio se mantenían erguidos además de silenciosos.

La vista de la única mujer sin cubierta en su rostro, la noble de Ren tenía unos ojos llenos de una frialdad desconocida además de un aura demasiado quieta, silenciosa y por sobretodo llena de una ira latente e incredibilidad.

Con su peinado de lujo o vestimenta de seda, Gyokuen miraba sin ver hacia algún punto de la sala blanca -Ithnan…- expreso sobre aliento, al estar todo tan quieto era escuchable para los presentes en el entorno sin moverse por precaución -tu, que junto a mi…- soltó un largo suspiro tembloroso, apretando las manos en un agarre fiero -eres un tonto-

Se puso de pie en un brinco bajando de aquel pequeño lugar, se paseaba con una tranquilidad engañosa entre las quietas estatuas que era el resto de la organización, pero sus emociones evidentes entre sus ojos oscuros, en memorias distantes que solo la obligaban a pensar lo tonto que su amigo era al dejarse manipular por el destino nuevamente.

Se detuvo en seco con los hombros caídos con el rostro mostrando un cansancio de tantos años, los opacos ojos y sus elegantes rasgos parecían amenazantes en romperse… no era por la pérdida de Ithnan, el bastardo era tan desechable como cualquiera en ese lugar… si no por la manera en que se malgastó.

Regresando a lo que tanto maldijeron en todos esos años y peor, por un niño de entre todas las cosas.

Su gesto mostro una diversión sádica borrando cualquier vulnerabilidad, levanto su cabeza cubriéndose con sus manos en una carcajada inquietante ante lo estúpido de la razón de su aliado perdido -por ti Salomon…- gruño fulminando a cada uno de ese círculo, aunque no fuera directamente con ellos -no bajemos la guardia, mis hermanos… ahora que ese traidor esta por ahí libre, nuestra prioridad es hacerlo uno de nuestros objetivos-

Cada persona bajo su cabeza con sus manos en un saludo sumiso, todos en unánimes -eliminaremos al traidor- la hostilidad evidente.

Gyokuen mostro una sonrisa dientuda, aquellos ojos se llenaban de una oscuridad maliciosa -eliminaremos a cada uno que se interponga en nuestro camino- silbo divertida.

Otro coreo de aceptación por tales ordenes, pero para la noble de kou esa sonrisa desapareció -y al hijo del rey Sinbad como prioridad- advirtió siendo recibida con la misma solemnidad.

Recordando esos ojos turquesa desafiantes pero también tintes sabios, tan milenarios como los de ella o esa era la sensación durante su enfrentamiento al igual que la capacidad de enfrentarla contra sus habilidades con la espada.

Suspirando al borrar esa aura maliciosa, la mujer que se dirigió a la salida de la sala despidiéndose secamente.

Mientras subía incontables escaleras seguía sumergido en su análisis superficial de esa singularidad…. Era pequeño, estaba herido pero aun así… Gyokuen se percató que lo subestimo, esto le costó la misión.

No era como su padre, en ese aspecto la pequeña singularidad tenia probabilidades de ser más peligrosa… con esa destreza del hielo o la mentalidad calculadora -maldito seas salomón- murmuro con total desprecio prediciendo que es este hombre el culpable de tal intervención.

Los pasillos se hacían mas cálidos, los terminados del palacio real de Kou tan notables y poniendo su mejor actitud agradable en la máscara de esposa abnegada, llego a la sala de trono donde su esposo seguramente estaría.

Claro que se abstuvo de arquear una ceja al notar que uno de los generales de Sindria salía, no sin darle un desplante sospechoso que correspondió con un amable saludo.

Mirando al interior de la sala, su avejentado emperador leía con diligencia la misiva entregada con seriedad, pasando de la llegada de su mujer… este tomo una actitud agraciada al ponerse en su lado -¿Sindria?- pidió inocente al tratar de mirar las letras de lujo.

Los ojos ya de edad del emperador le dieron un vistazo cansado, la enfermedad lo había acabado a un punto donde la diferencia de edad con su esposa era tan notable… pero aun así le sonrió con devoción -Es una noticia grande- aseguro con una carcajada bonachona -Sindria está avisando por todo lo alto su heredero…- agito el papel con energía -apareciendo de la nada, supongo que una madre humilde- concluyo al continuar su lectura.

No era muy profunda la carta sin embargo leyó varias veces para asimilar el nombre peculiar del ahora conocido heredero de esa isla del sur.

Para el emperador esta clase de reportes eran solo un protocolo como grandes potencias que significaban en ese mundo, sin embargo su astuta mente meditaba lo que esto conlleva… no era irregular que los reyes reconozcan a hijos bastardos aunque mal visto por la sociedad, pero Sindria tener gran escándalo no parecía perturbarlo.

Pero quien era el para juzgar tal decisión cuando parte de sus príncipes eran eso, bastardos acogidos de alguna madre sin casta.

Koutoku Ren cerró sus ojos en cansancio después de la lectura, el nombre del niño le era familiar y hasta que medito recordó de donde lo había escuchado -el hijo del Virrey de Baldadd- expreso con un compuesto de sorpresa.

El anciano hombre estaba tan curioso de su actual descubrimiento, que paso de la tensión en su mujer cuya intensa mirada parecía querer fundir ese papel en las manos de este.

Gyokuen sonrió soberbia ante el mensaje oculto de tan apresurado movimiento de reconocimiento a esa singularidad ante la sociedad o aliados, maldecía el no haberlo roto y usado en contra de su bastardo padre en su momento pero por ahora debía aplaudir tan astuta acción.

Sindria avisaba de su heredero, para dejar en claro que la alianza lo protegería a todos sus enemigos ocultos.

Sutil, pero inútil para la mujer cuyos planes no se detendrán hasta sumergir al niño junto al traidor.

XXXXX

Una visita inesperada para la ciudad de Magnostadt que atrajo alarma a quienes custodiaban o paranoicos del colegio, sin embargo su canciller lo había previsto por lo cual estaba preparado en consecuencia en los probables escenarios a desarrollarse.

Donde se aseguraría de salir bien parado.

Mirando a ese Dragon con la mejor actitud respetuosa posible las luces se filtraban en la ventana dando al ambiente un tinte de diplomacia, el anciano le ofrecía un asiento al otro lado de esa mesa en medio de la sala de adornos elegantes donde la magia se podía respirar.

-Bienvenido, señor Drakon- expreso Mogamett con diligencia, su rostro ni el tono delataba el desagrado de ese goi -¿a qué debo su visita?- pregunto con simpleza cortes.

El reptil parecía mirarlo con una intensidad casi hostil, poniendo al borde a los guardias del director pero este era tranquilo nada enfocado en tal desplante, solo esperando.

-Traigo un mensaje de mi rey- expreso el enviado de Sindria buscando entre sus ropas sacando un sobre con el sello oficial que ofreció entre sus garras.

Mogamett parpadeo tomando el sobre, el silencio era tenso pero también curioso de que fuera una letra-oh, ya veo- sonrió con humildad al romper el sello para iniciar con su lectura.

Drakon no dejaba de mirar al canciller con una ira contenida, sus brazos eran cruzados en su pecho, sus hombros la tensión pero el brillo satisfactorio al ver ese ligero cambio en el anciano… parecía que le había dado algo por lo cual no estaría preparado.

La astucia del general era tanta que se contuvo la sonrisa salvaje al ver terminar la lectura seguido de una mudez sepulcral como si la idea estuviera siendo meditada.

Los magos presentes se miraron entre ellos, el silencio solo parecía extenderse ante el apagado de su líder que parecía meditar en su propia mente.

-¿Canciller?- pidió Irene siendo la más fiel a este, pero parecía que era pasada por alto con facilidad.

-Nuestro príncipe paso desagradables momentos en su estancia en este reino- el mando era notable en el visitante, el canciller miro con cuidado pero firme.

¿Príncipe? Pensaron los magos testigos con cierta sorpresa, tratando de recordar alguna visita con dicho título… además que no sabían que el rey Sinbad tuviera un hijo, hubiera sido notable alguien con un cabello morado ¿no?

Apretando el puente de su nariz, quitándose las gafas para ser limpiadas, Mogamett no podía replicar con el mismo ingenio inicial -Nosotros nos hicimos cargo de expulsar a los culpables de dicho incidente- indico no queriendo indagar más.

Era una burla lo que esa carta decía… pero sobretodo inesperado e imposible ¿casualidad? Como era esto algo pasado al azar ¿ese niño era un espía de Sindria? Llego a la conclusión que la respuesta era no, si creía por completo que era un título recién otorgado.

Un hijo ilegitimo siendo reconocido a estas alturas por un sinfín de casualidades que obviamente no se les va a decir.

Era una ironía que esa pequeña singularidad Goi fuera el hijo de la otra particularidad, era tonto pensar que no tenían relación una a otra… pero a estas alturas no podía hacer nada más que deslindarse de los problemas que le causaron a la nobleza de Sindria.

Seguro el niño no vio nada que delatara lo que había en el nivel bajo.

Por otra parte Irene casi se atraganto, llegando a la conclusión correcta pues el único incidente que tenían pensado se trataría, era solo uno… en ese estaba involucrado un príncipe, pero era exiliado de Baldadd ¿era una broma? Lo dudaba por la seriedad en que se trataba el tema.

Como si se estuviera pisando una delicada capa de hielo en el cual el Canciller no quería quedar atrapado.

Drakon estaba lejos de estar satisfecho -no entiende, Canciller Mogamett- expreso cortante -ustedes no hicieron nada por ayudar a nuestro príncipe…- gruño tensando a los guardias magos, cuya ira contenida de tales desplantes al canciller los llevaba al borde -y si lo que nos comentaron es verdad, aquí se les roba el magoi a las personas- acuso.

Mogamett se tensó, pero alivio prontamente -es un acuerdo entre los goi habitantes- dijo sin negarlo -que su príncipe haya llegado a esa área restringida, va más allá de nuestro entendimiento- contradijo con astucia -sin embargo también es una sorpresa que dicho infractor sea hijo del rey Sinbad- se inclinó un poco -¿casualidad?-

Un arqueo de ceja ante el cambio de papeles, astuto pero no tanto -¿nos acusa de algo?- pidió Drakon sin perturbarse ante el repentino ambiente hostil -sin embargo no estoy aquí para lidiar con problemas políticos- aseguro en un desaire general -esto es una advertencia para Magnostadt…- sonrió -la alianza estará vigilándolos como consecuencia al daño del heredero de Sindria-

-COMO SE ATREVE- rugieron los magos en ira, alzando sus puños pero conteniéndose ante el vistazo de reprimenda del canciller.

Este volteo a su visitante en una postura arrogante, bajando cualquier indicio de diplomacia en algo más que solo divirtió al general de Sindria por lo predecible -no tengo porque aprobar esto- expreso secamente -nosotros no nos hacemos responsable de su heredero curioso- gruño -también expulsamos a los responsables directos del ataque- golpeo la mesa.

Suspirando como alguien rendido, Drakon dio un barrido a la sala -mi rey sin embargo no piensa lo mismo…- negó con un tono cortes -espere alguna noticia directa de él, seguro podrá recibir una petición como compensación- parecía ceder a los caprichos del viejo.

Mogamett entrecerró sus ojos ¿lo habían orillado a ceder ante una petición? Al parecer mordió el anzuelo y ahora para negar la investigación de toda una alianza, se vería obligado a obedecer un capricho de un rey Goi.

Apretando los labios -si, estaré dispuesto a tomar una petición- accedió ante los jadeos de los testigos.

-Por supuesto- aplaudió Drakon al ponerse de pie -ahora, si me disculpa tengo que llevar un mensaje a Reim- se despidió como alguien que no había dado un ultimátum al reino de los magos.

XXXXX

Ver las velas de Sindria en sus costas atrajo miradas curiosas de los pobladores de Reim, no había sido tanto tiempo desde que vieron algo similar y solo podían predecir las intenciones de dicho reino con su Imperio.

En el palacio el aire era tranquilo, con el día maravilloso bañando las viviendas y el imponente coliseo en la casualidad de algo cotidiano.

Scheherezade con su escolta inseparable de Muu, guiaban al inesperado visitante en silencio ante su emperador.

Dos cartas fueron entregadas, una en respuesta a la situación de la alianza que se tenía en el aire… una negativa inamovible del Emperador pero una persuasión de regreso que fue denegada ferozmente.

Esta no fue una noticia grata, la insistencia de Sinbad estaba colmando la paciencia del señor pero el mundo cambiaba y con él las balanzas de poder.

Por ahora la desaprobación era indudable.

La que fue una verdadera sorpresa era la segunda, atrayendo la mirada penetrante del fuerte soberano al general que se mantenía firme a los pies de su trono, entrecerró sus ojos en total oscuridad-¿es esto verdadero?- exigió.

Muu arqueo la ceja ante el cambio bastante intenso de su emperador, pero también tenía una pulsada de la última reunión cuando aquel niño partió de sus puertos rumbo a Sindria ¿tenía algo que ver? ¿Por qué pensaba en eso ahora?

El dragón no se perturbo por el tono todo lo contrario, parecía mirarlo con monotonía -sí, mi señor- la educación era tanta pero sobretodo, la postura sin ninguna pizca de mentira.

Un arqueo de ceja-¿Cómo es posible?- la desconfianza destilaba del monarca, Ignatius se mantuvo firme pero la curiosidad en sus ojos era tan delatador a causa de un tema dicho sin mucha información para ellos.

Scheherezade apretó la mano en su báculo atrayendo la atención del fanali ante la premonición que sus sabios ojos observaban.

Drakon solo bajo la mirada -no es un tema que se me permite tratar- se disculpó con sus manos detrás de la espalda, para luego enfrentar de nuevo al soberano -es un hecho que todavía estamos asimilando nosotros mismos- se excusó.

Un apretar de labios en desazón, sin embargo el emperador solo parecía reflexivo con la carta en su regazo olvidada -no es como si fuera poco normal…- negó divertido -sin embargo es algo que sale de lo común…- le arqueo una ceja -es una burla del destino que tal promesa se haya presentado a mi reino, para ser hijo del rey de los mares- suspiro.

Las insinuaciones eran evidentes, no se necesitaba la suspicacia para tejer lo que se decía entre líneas y el fanali solo atino a abrir sus ojos en total entrega de esa noticia aun Ignatius borro su neutralidad a favor de la sorpresa, pero la suma sacerdotisa parecía perturbada -mi señor- llamo con duda la atención de todos los ojos en ella.

Los ojos oscuros del soberano eran reflexivos -Fue un error colosal, mi señora- llamo con total respeto en un aire cómplice por esa sonrisa irónica -Aquel prodigio si tenía padre, sin embargo no era el general Jafar como se pensó en un inicio…- dio un bufido poco digno, pero sin quitarle ese aire de autoridad -sino el propio rey Sinbad- concluyo.

Drakon se removió incomodo por tales sospechas que entre los generales era algo que si no hubieran sabido, también estuvieran yendo por ese camino erróneo de pensar… aunque no ha visto despierto al príncipe, todavía los rumores podían torcer la paternidad a su colega jafar.

Sheherezade soltó un ligero suspiro, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos en un tono impasible -ya veo- se inclinó avergonzada -lamento mi grave error-

Muu quería consolarla, sin embargo el emperador chasqueo los dientes -déjate de disculpas, es normal- desecho con una sonrisa brillante -aunque no la culpo, si lo que dice mi cuerpo fanali es cierto… era evidente que tal confusión se diera- aseguro a la ligera, para dar un desplante al general en cuestión -aquel niñato no se parece en nada a su padre- lo dijo en voz alta.

Drakon casi dio un respingo por la intensidad en la mirada del regio emperador además de su último comentario tan acertado y que nadie quería decirlo, recargándose de manera casual en su trono en un aire solemne mientras el silencio se instalaba… es como si estuviera pensando.

-Bien, general Drakon- el emperador llamo la atención de nuevo hacia el -no puedo aceptar tan fácilmente lo conveniente de esta paternidad…- se recargo en su mano casi aburrido, si no fuera por el vigor de esos ojos oscuros -el niño tenía una oportunidad aquí- sonrió de medio lado.

-No mi señor, el en verdad es hijo de mi rey- soltó nervioso Drakon -le vuelvo a decir, es una noticia reciente para nosotros mismos- explico con rapidez.

Una carcajada jovial que hizo saltar a Ignatius por lo repentino, eran estos arranques en los que Scheherezade recordaba a su primer candidato, antepasado de este -deja de decir excusas, general… no se ponga nervioso- regaño con severidad -acepto tal noticia…- indico con solemnidad.

Un suspiro de alivio de Drakon ¿fue tan difícil para Jafar? No lo creía, pero era tanta la atención del prodigio en este reino ¡si no lo conoció en persona! Se quejó internamente porque según escucho no tuvo contacto directo con el emperador.

La diversión se borró del emperador Alexius -pero no quito mis intenciones…- expreso al inclinarse interesado al visitante -Sea el padre el rey Sinbad, si no muestra la capacidad para ser uno digno de ese niño… lo tomare bajo mi ala- no era una amenaza, una simple promesa de no dejar a alguien de capacidad desperdiciarse.

Dejando caer sus hombros con la mandíbula casi en el suelo, ojos llenos de sorpresa casi en una postura cómica por tal interés-no…no será necesario, mi señor- tartamudeo Drakon con un suspiro para recomponerse de la verdadera intensión de ese emperador -mi rey estará a las alturas de las expectativas, no será necesaria su intervención- dijo en un aire más diplomático.

La diversión casi infantil por tal reacción -solo es una sugerencia- desecho con prontitud -Ignatius…- llamo a su general quien se inclinó obediente -busca algo digno para enviar de presente al niño…- miro en dirección a su lacayo -hay que darle la bienvenida- aplaudió en total desinterés, bastante dispuesto a dar a conocer el gusto de que tal prodigio fuera reconocido.

El general solo parecía que su día se llenaba de tantas sorpresas ¿era normal esto? Su joven príncipe causo una excelente impresión, los rumores de ser el responsable de congelar sus fronteras y de proteger a alguien del gran clan parecían colocarlo en lo más alto del interés no solo del emperador, sino del cuerpo fanali.

No esperaba regresar con tantos presentes en su barco a Sindria, aun cuando desfilaba hacia el puerto incontables fanalis lo cargaban de algunas cosas ¡hasta para Morgiana! Con promesas de que vendría algún día a visitarlos.

Suspiro, pues estaba lejos de regresar a su patria por lo cual pasearía todos los presentes por todo el territorio de la alianza de los siete mares.

XXXXX

En la republica de Baldadd, los cambios eran tan evidentes en este antiguo reino donde las calles parecían irreconocibles donde tejados rojizos y casas blancas eran lo primordial con sus ciudadanos caminando tranquilos superando su pasado turbio.

En el palacio el dia era cotidiano, un hombre de ropas ligeras caminaba con una carta entre sus manos… Seishuu Ri era el encargado de entregarla al habitante de la biblioteca, entro lo más sigiloso posible para dar una inclinación a su señor.

Kouen Ren dio un vistazo imperturbable bajando el libro de elección para el día, tomo el pliego con el sello del imperio en un suspiro de irritación… en sus modos distantes no se notaba lo sorprendido del correo no esperado ¿Qué sucedió para tal evento? No sabía y lo único que podía hacer era romper el sobre en silencio y averiguarlo.

Kouen leía la misiva con una intensidad que podía quemar el papel en cualquier momento, era tanta la su concentración que no se percató de la presencia de su hermana Haku quien tosió de manera cortes para llamar su atención.

Un suspiro cuando fue ignorada por lo cual se tomó asiento enfrente recibiendo saludo cortes de Seishuu para esperar a que terminara la lectura.

Una sonrisa soberbia, casi voraz mientras negaba -Es algo que se esperaba de alguien tan alegre como el- su tono era mordaz, dejando la carta en la mesa con la diversión en sus ojos acariciándose la barba con total interés ausente.

Haku arqueo una ceja, la falta de expresión era de sumo interés -así que ¿Qué noticia?- pidió inocente.

-Parece que el rey de los mares tiene un hijo- aseguro aburrido Kouen, pero era evidente que se burlaba de esta noticia repentina.

Un arqueo de ceja por parte de Seisshu, también compartiendo la diversión -así que por fin salió uno- se burló sabiendo lo mujeriego que era el hombre, era un milagro que no tuviera una fila de bastardos esperando a ser reconocidos.

-Solo por eso mandan esta carta- espeto en desinterés Haku, un suspiro ante el recuerdo de su estancia en Sindria y las actitudes de Kougyoku que parecía no parar de hablar del susodicho.

¿Ella sabía? No podía sospechar, desde que llego no dejaba de hablar de lo maravilloso que era aquella isla sureña hasta el punto en que se desconectaba de cada plática que escuchaba por educación.

Kouen le arqueo una ceja -quizás tengas razón, no es importante para nosotros la línea noble de un reino como Sindria…- aseguro recargándose en la mesa -pero es una potencia política, se debe tener en cuenta si tiene un heredero-

Volteo los ojos Haku bufo -no es que no lo sepa, hermano… es importante en el aire noble- gruño provocando un entrecerrar de Seishuu por el tono descortés pero guardándose su queja -es solo que…- espanto.

Una risa divertida y profunda del Kouen, que sonreía de medio lado -no te agrada el rey- movió las cejas -eras muy obvia en eso- cerro ante su total desacuerdo en ese líder de una manera que era notable.

Haku negó con un gesto plano -no tanto, la hermana Koug sigue platicándome de ello- cruzo sus brazos en una actitud de lamentación.

El silencio vino, pero el fiel servidor se removía incomodo como si hubiera un aire cómplice que no era permitido ante el público o hasta sentía que estorbaba para poder explayarse con comodidad… pero negó a favor de su curiosidad -¿Cómo se llama?- pidió.

Kouen miro la carta nuevamente, al parecer olvido dicho dato de prioridad como era común -Nombre curioso…- aclaro pensativo -Toshirou Hitsugaya…- frunció el ceño tratando de recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre.

Tan concentrado estaba en desentrañar en sus memorias tal diminuto dato que era importante que paso de la palidez de su hermana.

-Ese es el nombre del hijo adoptivo del Virrey- trono sus dedos satisfecho de llegar a ese descubrimiento, se volvió pensativo nuevamente con su mano en la barbilla en un tic natural.

Seisshu amplio sus ojos -el nombrado prodigio- aclamo pues él había escuchado tanto en su estancia en esa república, además de leído los reportes de su guerra civil como para saber de dicho mocoso puso fin de manera exitosa el revuelo.

Kouen afirmo positivo, también al tanto del hijo adoptivo del fallecido virrey… aunque sabía que no partió a Sindria como el resto de los exiliados, al parecer paso ciertas cosas para llegar a la conclusión de que era hijo del rey Sinbad, era tan entretenido la cadena de sucesos que solo pensó en que había un dios burlándose de esto en alguna parte.

Si existiera, claro… no era un creyente.

-Conveniente, le quitaron el apellido Saluja…- se quedó pensativo -aunque el rey Sinbad no tiene un nombre de casa… de donde salió el Hitsugaya- un misterio digno para su atención, el deseoso de conocimientos tenía una pieza volando que quería encontrar -pasa algo Haku- pregunto notando a su hermana más silenciosa.

-Es solo, que es la primera vez que lo escucho, pero parece que es famoso para ustedes- mintió, o por lo menos dijo una media verdad ¡Toshirou fue príncipe de Baldadd! Y no solo eso… reconocido prodigio si lo que escucho en esos momentos era verdad ahora resulta que era hijo del rey Sinbad.

¿Por qué no lo noto? Ah cierto, pelear con Judal y después las pláticas de Kougyoku le consumían demasiado tiempo para leer la historia de esta república a detalle.

Kouen arqueo una ceja -Seisshu, nos dejarías- pidió sin quitar la vista de su hermana, esta trago grueso al saberse descubierta.

El lacayo miro entre ambos príncipes, pero acepto marchándose a trotes para cerrar la puerta.

-Uh…- fue lo único que dijo Haku al tratar de hacerse para atrás ante el repentino acercamiento sospechoso de su hermano.

-que ocultas- exigió en un tono nada amable.

Apretando los labios -nada- volteo los ojos, un grave delator de lo mentirosa que era.

Sentándose pesadamente, con su mano en un puño arrugando la carta descuidado sus ojos eran tan temerarios -Él es parte de lo que eras- corto.

Bajo la mirada -si- fue su escueta respuesta, no estaba intimidada por la mirada de Kouen… todo lo contrario, era como ser reprendida por su hermano Byakuya y era por esta misma razón que se sentía protegida en su entorno, por más que Hakuryuu lo despreciara.

-Sigo sin ser digno de saber el resto de la historia- la intensidad de sus ojos era tan salvaje, le irritaba no saber una parte de historia por más lejana que fuera de su mundo, pero ahí estaba… su hermana con una personalidad oculta ahora parecía conectada al heredero de Sindria.

Sabía lo general como rencarnación (por mas idiota que se escuchara)… shinigamis era un término reciente en su vocabulario, pero al parecer su hermana mantenía la mayoría para sí misma -sabes que me enoja tus silencios extensos- advirtió.

Haku suspiro ante el posible arranque de su hermano cada vez que llegaban de alguna manera a insinuar su secreto -tu sabes lo que fui hermano, pero no puedo contarte cosas que no existen aquí- regaño tercamente.

Golpeo la mesa -pero merezco saberlo- la advertencia estaba ahí, la ferocidad de un arranque que la antes Rukia miro impasible -no es suficiente con lo que me dijiste- acuso infantilmente, señalándola con descortesía.

Era una personalidad que solo mostraba entre las personas de confianza, era increíble esta faceta para el despiadado Kouen Ren, pero Haku ya se había acostumbrado hace tantos años que le parecía normal.

Volteando los ojos, la cuarta princesa bufo -diste con eso de casualidad, ahora no voy a decirte nada- corto con un duelo de miradas pedantes sin querer ceder al capricho del otro.

Podían pasar horas antes de que alguno se fuera molesto, continuando con días de evitarse y sin hablarse… sin embargo Kouen fue el que se dio por vencido dándole un toque engreído a su "vencedora" -bueno, supongo que él es algo que considerar- susurro desdoblando la hoja con cierta ausencia.

Un suspiro -Él era un prodigio, un capitán… uno de los más fuerte entre nosotros- ofreció como ofrenda de paz, a lo cual Kouen dio un desplante de sorpresa nada oculta.

Negando para dejar caer su cabeza en total descompostura, el príncipe silbo una maldición que perturbo un poco a Haku por lo salido de papel de su inalterable pariente -ahora en manos de Sindria- se quejó de manera monótona pasando su mano por la barba.

Antes Rukia arqueo la ceja pero lo dejo ser, era lo único que revelaría del capitán de la 10ma división, por ahora reflexionaría la conclusión de todo esto y si era algo planeado por aquel nombrado Ugo además de deseosa de verlo.

Sin saber que tan mal le fue a su colega Shinigami en esa vida y su memoria dormida hasta hace unos años.

XXXXX

En Sindria mientras el general tenía la misión de dar la noticia a través del mundo.

Los días pasaban con los susurros en el palacio aumentando al igual que las fiestas en el exterior, algunos cuchicheando en los rincones mientras lavaban o sacudían… en salas la limpieza en ocasiones se detenía para saber algo más de valor.

Pero en algo estaban de acuerdo, lo dicho por el sacerdote de Kou era algo que los torturaba mentalmente a causa de la infancia arrebatada de su nombrado príncipe… la lastima flotando de manera inquieta a través de la atmosfera dentro del gran recinto.

Era ligero, aun los propios guardias daban sus puntos de vista ante la desgracia del heredero y su pasado demasiado duro, lo injusto que era para su rey tener que lidiar con un dolor que a su parecer no se merecía.

Pero a pesar de esto, los diversos trabajadores y testigos de aquel evento se mantuvieron callados a quienes desconocían esos hechos por la simple lealtad (con ligeras amenazas de los generales)… fuera del palacio nadie tenía el derecho de difundir dicha desgracia del prodigio y aun los visitantes desconocían tales datos de valor.

Jafar paso entre los pasillos amonestando a la servidumbre susurrando en un rincón, paso con un rostro neutral y sus manos escondidas entre sus mangas… sonriendo de vez en cuando a través de uno de los jardines donde Sharrkan le dio alcance.

-Oye…- pidió nervioso -estas bien- pregunto rascándose la nuca.

El antes asesino suspiro, no era el primer colega que le cuestionaba su estado después de aquella reunión caótica… cada uno de sus compañeros parecían tratar de tratarlo igual, solo Hinahoho lo evadía como la peste.

-Bueno, yo sé que te preguntamos esto del diario- el espadachín rio por lo bajo -pero…- no podía terminar su frase, era ligero casi no notable para alguien poco observador… pero el distanciamiento de Jafar era tanto, tan doloroso para sus compañeros que no evitaban el preocuparse.

Jafar miro agradecido -estoy bien, es cuestión de tiempo- alardeo al comenzar a caminar, despidiéndose de su colega que se marchó en dirección a Alibaba quien parecía un alma en pena… nadie se molestó en preguntarle su estado deprimido, había prioridades.

El asesino siguió con su camino hasta la torre asignada para la nobleza, subió hasta la parte más alta donde la habitación de su rey estaba al fondo… pero no iba a ese lugar, su actual asignación hasta su muerte estaba antes de esta, con puerta blanca adornada con toques morados… la abrió con cuidado asomándose.

Suspiro un poco triste al ver la tranquilidad del lugar, sentada en una de las sillas puesta entre tantos presentes que los comerciantes habían mandado al heredero de su rey… era Morgiana cuyas heridas estaban casi curadas -¿has estado practicando con Mazru?- era una pregunta con cierta reprimenda.

Afirmo secamente sin molestarse en negarlo… ya estaba a tal nivel como para moverse con facilidad y el entrenamiento se lo estaban llevando ligero (lo más ligero que se pueda entre miembros del gran clan), mientras miraba impasible al que descansaba -el rey Sinbad acaba de marcharse- informo simple sus ojos sin parpadear.

Jafar acepto esto, a pesar de todo el trabajo… su rey pasaba siempre que podía a estar un rato en la habitación de su heredero, muchos sabían lo que torturaba a este pero por más que trataban de alentarlo simplemente no se podía.

Tampoco ayudaba que el niño parecía despertar esporádicamente poniendo los nervios de punta de Sinbad, cuyo repentino aire paternal en su hijo abrumaba a más de uno ¿Quién lo diría? Hasta había madurado al hacer su trabajo sin tener que presionarlo.

No es como si tuviera dicha asignación, ante eso el asesino casi tropezó ante la mirada de la fanali curiosa de su titubeo… tosiendo disimuladamente, siguió a comenzar a limpiar un poco la habitación desalojándola de algunos presentes que se descompondrían sin ser utilizados.

Siendo ayudado por la pelirroja, en silencio ambos asignados a la guardia habitual del prodigio… acomodaron el lugar donde ansiosos comerciantes habían mandado regalos al heredero de Sindria tan rápido llego la noticia a ellos.

Parte de la servidumbre pasó a recolectar lo que sería despejado de la lujosa habitación, había un oso en el rincón cercano a la cama… Morgiana lo miraba largo y tendido -Puedes tomarlo- una voz cansada llego a sus oídos provocando que dieran un respingo ambos.

La fanali casi salto al lado del prodigio cuyos ojos eran fijos a su protegida, dio un saludo cortes en su inmovilidad en dirección a Jafar para luego mirar al peluche con cierto desprecio -no se a que se deba tal detalle, pero no gusto de peluches… tómalo, Morgiana- expreso en un largo bostezo.

Una sonrisa oculta del asesino al ver la felicidad irradiando de la inexpresiva pelirroja, que sonrió inocente -gracias- expreso.

Pero Toshirou ya estaba durmiendo nuevamente, los ojos de los visitantes se volvieron sombríos al verlo caer rápidamente… así era, pero Yamuraiha decía que era normal, por lo cual era en vano preocuparse.

Al tener todo despejado, la luz parecía entrar a la habitación con más energía… acomodando el área asignada para una lección que Jafar impartía a la fanali sin falta todos los días, en una ayuda para que aprendiera cada vez más intelectualmente.

En ausencia del prodigio.

Entre sus lecturas en voz alta, Jafar caminaba de manera tranquila de un lado a otro siendo escuchado con diligencia.

Los generales habían tenido la oportunidad de ver lucido a Toshirou, siendo merecedores de haber sido juzgados por la mirada Turquesa con una severidad que intimidaba… era común escucharlos burlándose de dicho efecto en ellos, como si el pequeño príncipe fuera alguien de edad para sermonearlos.

Claro que esta primera experiencia carecía del tiempo suficiente para ser presentados o tener una plática formal con el prodigio, como esa luz venia se apagaba repentinamente en ninguna de esas ocasiones su rey podía llegar a tiempo.

Pisti razonaba impasible que era, Sparto alegaba lo parecido a su padre en sus momentos serios, Sharrkan no dejaba de advertir lo deseoso que estaba por enfrentarlo, Yamuraiha solo suspiraba pensando en el niño de su señor y su personalidad mientras Hinahoho esperaba que sus hijos se hicieran amigos para traer algo de infancia a su príncipe.

La lección termino en la lujosa habitación cuando la tarde se asomó, la fanali se levantó ante la mirada del asesino -no debes tomarte las molestias con ese mago- expreso ligeramente.

Morgiana lo miro, negando -le debo no solo mi vida…si no la de Toshirou- tenía una promesa, a pesar de las negativas de su entorno, visitaba de manera diaria a Ithnan para llevar algún comestible o dulce como ofrenda.

Jafar suspiro cuando la vio marcharse no sin cargar con facilidad aquel espantoso oso… su gesto era ligero por tales molestias de la fanali, el agradecimiento por haberlos salvados de algunas formas que no se han dicho abiertamente.

También tenía un pico de agradecimiento que no diría nunca.

El sonar de la puerta abierta llamo su atención, ingresando de manera casual Sinbad suspiraba al sentarse en la silla en total silencio con su gesto cansado… no había palabras entre ellos, se despidió secamente para dejarlos solos.

Al salir, se topó con alguien paseando por ahí… Alibaba dio un respingo mirándose nervioso las manos como si hubiera sido atrapado en medio de una travesura-puedes pasar- alentó a lo cual el rubio lo miro como el más grande hombre del mundo, obedeciendo rápidamente.

Negó, Jafar entendía que el exiliado se sentía despojado de su único pariente que tenía cercas… más cuando el apellido Saluja fue retirado por formalidades, para limpiar el nombre de Toshirou y no ser considerado como un refugiado.

Con eso en mente, se retiró para ir a preparar todo para recibir a la alianza de los siete mares que habían advertido su llegada después de que Drakon pasó por algunos puntos.

Al parecer el dragon daría un viaje largo innecesario, pues toda la alianza se pasó la voz tan rápido sin necesidad del general.

XXXXX

Sinbad sonrió divertido ante Alibaba que estaba silencioso, seguramente el joven quería saltar en la cama para agitar al infante hasta que abriera sus ojos… se aquieto por un fulminar casual de su parte.

El rubio torció sus manos, mirando inquieto la habitación a la cual siempre que venía veía ya sea con más regalos o más luminoso -ahora que le trajeron- pidió para sacar platica.

Se quedó pensativo -algunos trajes de Parthevia- se encogió de hombros -aunque para los gustos de Toshirou, no serán gratos- sonrió divertido mirando al niño en cuestión.

Alibaba rio pero este se marchito -¿Por qué no despierta?- se quejó nuevamente.

El ambiente cómodo parecía más lúgubre, el rey se recargo en la cama pensativo -Morgiana me comento que despertó un rato- soltó un suspiro -otra vez no lo vi- murmuro bajando la mirada para dar su sentir.

-No se preocupe, rey Sinbad- alentó el optimista exiliado -estoy seguro que lo vera y le podrá decir todo- alzo un pulgar pero parecía que el hombre mayor se marchitaba bajo el intenso sol por su comentario.

El multiple conquistador se recargo en la silla, no solo pensando en que pediría un sillón para suplir tan incómodo asiento… si no en el enfrentamiento -¿Me rechazara?- pregunto.

Alibaba miro como un animal asustado, su mente entro en fase de shock -como podría rechazarlo, rey Sinbad- dijo con toda la actitud, era tonto pensar tal cosa pero entonces se congelo -bueno… no se- dijo titubeante.

El rey parecía derretirse con tal comentario nada alentador.

Pero el joven Saluja dio grandes zancadas, una gran sonrisa luminosa -yo sé que usted puede- dio palmadas consoladoras para instalar su mano en el hombro y mirar a su sobrino -él es un niño difícil… pero sé que lo necesitara- alentó.

-Lo mismo que Hinahoho- negó Sinbad ante la sugerencia de su general con el mismo contexto, podía enfrentar esto… solo era algo desconocido para su zona de confort, pero como múltiple conquistador rey de los mares y líder de una alianza… debía enfrentarlo.

Los dorados miraron a su hijo, no solo le sacaba al rechazo si no a su propia mentalidad para utilizarlo como herramienta para traer gloria a su reino, apretó sus manos sudorosas una sonrisa nerviosa… Alibaba miro tal cambio interrogante, para luego ver el motivo.

Toshirou lo miraba con una expresión en blanco, un bostezo rompiendo ese aire neutro para pestañear espantando el sueño -¿Buenas noches?- su tono era el mismo neutral mirando hacia la ventana en irritación, soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Hola Toshirou- saludo lo más normal posible Alibaba, siendo fulminado.

-Saluja, dime Hitsugaya- gruño en advertencia común, solo que el rubio parecía mirar nervioso -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto sospechoso.

Como alguien atrapado, volteo a todos lados provocando que ambos observantes se preguntaban si se aventaría por la ventana, se despidió rápidamente y con una nube de polvo dejo la habitación con despedidas frenéticas.

Con un suspiro Sinbad negó tapándose el rostro, por lo tan condenadamente obvio que había salido Alibaba.

Un arqueo de ceja nevada, negó ante lo excéntrico de Saluja aunque algo sorprendido por no ser abordado empalagosamente como siempre ¿estará madurando? No lo creía por lo cual se inclinaba a la solución evidente de que escondía algo.

Sinbad suspiro llamando la atención a el mismo, el niño lo miro impasible su gesto de piedra pero sus ojos tomaron un tinte tormentoso… por un momento el pánico embargo el pecho del hombre, pero desecho prontamente, era imposible que supiera si nadie le ha dicho nada en su encierro convaleciente.

Por su parte el Shinigami maldecía, pero tenía honor ante todo por lo cual lo más razonable era agradecer… ignorando el estado de alerta del adulto o la extraña mirada que le daba -Rey Sinbad…- llamo con la boca pastosa, obligándose a sentarse siendo ayudado por el otro al cual fulmino.

-No te esfuerces- regaño el rey pasando con dificultad la reprimenda, para tomar asiento nuevamente -Dime solo Sinbad- ofreció.

El capitán suspiro con irritación -esta platica ya la tuvimos antes- expreso con neutralidad, el otro replicaría pero lo detuvo -no… -advirtió -quiero disculparme por molestarlo…- enfrento con valor los dorados -también agradecer por recibirnos- dijo con mandato.

Sinbad negó -nada que tengas que disculparse- expreso jovial, pasando su mano por el cabello en un nervio que explotaría ¿Cómo decirle? Soltarle así de simple el golpe o diluirlo.

Por su parte el Shinigami tenía otra cuestión -quiero aprender a usar mis contenedores de manera adecuada- expreso con un tono comprometido, los ojos turquesa eran severos al enfrentar al adulto sorprendido -mi debilidad casi toma a Morgiana, no puedo permitirme eso- se guardó el hecho que era un compromiso como antiguo encargado de súbditos -así que Rey Sinbad…- en esta parte parecía luchar por decirlo -podría enseñarme- escupió rápido pero sin desviar su mirada.

El rey mostro la sonrisa más grande en su vida casi provocando un gesto amargo en el niño -por supuesto, Toshirou- alardeo con una alegría desbordante.

Un gemido con un ligero "hitsugaya" salió del peliblanco que fue maestramente ignorado.

La siguientes horas paso explicando los términos generales del magoi y el uso de contenedores a un prodigio atento, en algún punto se desvió a contar su vivencia al convocar por primera vez su equipamiento djinn con algunas botanas que trajo ¿Jafar? hasta que se dio cuenta que el niño ya dormía nuevamente.

Entonces abrió su boca y maldijo… no le dijo que era su padre.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Toshirou es visto como un arma, por lo cual muchos andan detras de el por tal motivo o para eliminarlo.

Jafar si puede con eso, solo es cuestion de tiempo.

Sinbad se desvio y no dijo nada... lastima.


	21. Chapter 21

Hielo 21: No niño

Toshirou se alistaba para iniciar un nuevo día acomodando su cama con la diligencia de alguien responsable, satisfecho miro el entorno para fulminar aquellos presentes que se amontonaban sin la intención de abrirlos, todavía no entendía el motivo de tal desgaste y los que hasta ahora lo procuraban parecían lejos de querer explicarle.

Fue una semana desde que ya podía estar despierto más tiempo… en el cual había visto a Aladdin y Alibaba con un príncipe de Kou ¿Hakuryuu? Contándole su aventura en su celda pidiéndole también su propia historia de los diversos contenedores.

Tambien recibio la carta de Kuchiki, era extraño ver la escritura que estaban acostumbrados en su vida como shinigamis... suspiro, quizás ir a Baldadd seria el siguiente paso.

No era tonto y pronto capto que lo trataban diferente, los turquesa analizaron a detalle las acciones de cada visitante durante su obligada estancia en cama con una mentalidad calculadora que era poco notable.

Eran ligeros gestos, miradas cómplices entre los visitantes que eran los generales de Sindria o su nombrado Tío junto con su compañía y luego estaba el rey Sinbad, este parecía sacarle la vuelta a algún asunto junto con las miradas orgullosas que le daba cuando entendía rápido las bases del equipamiento djinn.

Sonrisas más luminosas, atenciones minuciosas y felicitaciones cálidas… el rey de los mares lo trataba muy diferente, le pregunto a Morgiana en una ocasión pero esta lo miro largamente antes de decirle un seco -tiene miedo- que no se molestó en explicar.

¿Sinbad le tiene miedo? Bueno no se notaba entre tanta actitud optimista en sus recurrentes visitas.

Dirigiéndose a la ventana para tener una primera vista del entorno, sus ojos brillaron en asombro al notar el mar, las aves, las casas diversas y el alcance de esa isla donde los ánimos se notaban… era ascendente captando que el lugar en que se encontraba quizás era el centro y la cima.

Rodeados de una pared de roca en defensa natural, el viento revolvió su cabello y respiro el aroma salado con aceptación… pero también había música flotando, siendo captada… al asomarse había un patio repleto de plantas, también adornos donde sea colgaban.

Arqueo la ceja ¿fiesta? Bueno quizás este justo en algún suceso anual de Sindria, suspiro… el no gustaba de eventos ruidosos.

Tenía mucho que investigar, ante todo debía hacer una visita a Ithnan cuyo encierro se le había informado por Morgiana, aunque todavía sentía el cuerpo pesado y vendas ligeras en sus heridas más profundas, no podía quedarse quieto ahora que al parecer tenía un magi seguidor.

Suspiro ante lo irritante de esto, pero no podía simplemente dejarlo de un lado sin saber los motivos al igual que tampoco podía aceptarlo sin que pagara todos los males que ha hecho…. La fanali le explico que era un enemigo antiguo de Sindria, pero también lo obediente que estaba con tal que lo dejaran estar en su cercanía.

La lealtad no es algo fácil de lograr… pero parecía que este lugar, no quería pensar en ese rumbo de pensamientos… ahora lo que tenía que hacer era enfrentar a "su" magi para poder entrenar y salir de Sindria en búsqueda de su zanpakuto (despues de Baldadd).

El prodigio volteo justo en el momento en que su puerta se abría, Jafar se asomó con un vistazo en la cama vacía para encontrarlo parado en la ventana… un ceño fruncido, dando pasos ligeros en su dirección -joven príncipe- advirtió -usted no debe levantarse- le dio el mejor desplante intimidante.

Pero Toshirou simplemente arqueo la ceja, este era su cuidador más recurrente y ahora tenía unas actitudes más protectoras que habían llevado a roces caóticos donde Morgiana tuvo que intervenir tantas veces -ya fue suficiente de estar en cama- expreso en un tono de mando -será bajo mi responsabilidad-

-Esta discusión ya la habíamos tenido- entrecerró sus ojos Jafar, recordando que en efecto era como en Baldadd.

Un duelo silencioso donde la terquedad era lo primordial, el niño cruzo sus brazos en un aire dominante -no estoy dejando lugar a discusión- aseguro al pasar más allá del adulto ofuscado.

Se encontró a la fanali en la puerta, esperándolos… por lo cual el antes asesino se resignó a custodiarlos, después de todo el prodigio seguía sin saber y era mejor evitar que se enterara por algún otro medio hasta que su rey le diera el valor de admitir su paternidad.

-Iré con ustedes- expreso a la ligera ante la mirada interrogante turquesa.

-Tiene responsabilidades, Morgiana me acompañara- contradijo con sospecha.

La fanali fue testigo silencioso de una discusión en todo el camino donde no hubo victoriosos, dicha distracción hizo que el Shinigami no mirara las reacciones de la servidumbre o los guardias ante la primera vista de su príncipe contradiciendo con fuerza a su segundo al mando en una muestra absoluta de personalidad.

Que decir que quedaron sorprendidos.

XXXXX

La bandera de Kina se agitaba en el puerto, descendiendo con una actitud despreocupada Takeruhiko Yamato analizaba con pereza el entorno pero sus ojos brillaban en sumo interés ante su recibimiento.

-Rey Takeruhiko- la voz solemne de Spartos le llamo su atención -no esperábamos su llegada- declaro con el respeto necesario mientras los movimientos del desembarque se llevaban a cabo por una mujer cuya mascara no permitía verse sus rasgos, ropa ajustada dejando sus generosas curvas a flote con su cabello oscuro.

-Basura, esperaban eso y más… o creen que no veo que casi la mitad de la alianza esta aquí- chasqueo un poco su mano cubierta por una ligera armadura, la corona con cuernos le hacía verse intimidante pero buscaba en el entorno -ahora, donde esta ese pequeño- pidió como si en verdad apareciera solo porque lo menciono.

Sparto suspiro ante las preguntas incesantes del rey, miro el camino al palacio con cierto desespero del largo camino… pero soportaría, solo hizo una clara advertencia.

-¿Son serios con eso?- Yamato expreso ligeramente confundido, hasta el punto en que se detuvo a medio camino para entrecerrar sus ojos en sospecha por tal estúpida sugerencia.

-Es solo, que el niño todavía no lo sabe- ofreció el general custodio.

-Vaya tontería- Takeruhiko parpadeo algunas veces cruzando sus brazos -¿Cuándo se lo dirán?- pidió con sus hombros caídos -¡quiero ver a ese prodigio rápido!- alzo la voz irritado, porque en verdad estaba bastante curioso.

¡Hasta el punto en que salió de su reino tan pronto ese Drakon paso a dar la noticia! Pasando sus manos por el rostro, el rey murmuro una maldición pisoteando en dirección al palacio.

-y traje un buen regalo para el mocoso- alerto de manera dramática en un puchero intimidante.

Spartos volvió a soltar un aliento contenido, el también deseaba que tal noticia fuera dada con prontitud era cuestión de días antes de que su joven príncipe pudiera andar por su propio pie y entonces ¿Cómo detener que se entere por otro medio? Sinbad le estaba sacando la vuelta al asunto.

XXXXX

Sinbad casi salto cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, sus ojos como platos al ver pisoteando a Toshirou cuyo rostro era de total ira contenida parándose enfrente de su escritorio con sus brazos cruzados además de sus labios tan apretados.

Un frio se instaló alertándolo.

A su estela Jafar ingresaba entre jadeos, ojos preocupados dando ligeras señas al rey que no capto al estar más concentrado en su hijo… quien parecía estar mejor si estaba fuera de su cama, pero no por completo curado.

Morgiana también llego más compuesta pero también algo alborotado su cabello, estos se postularon con cuidado en los costados del peliblanco que parecía fulminarlo con una devoción.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el peli morado tratando de mantener el temple -¿Por qué estas fuera de tus recamaras?- prosiguió a levantarse dando un vistazo en general a la apariencia del niño con un brillo de disgusto.

Pero no hubo respuestas -usted me quito el apellido Saluja- silbo Toshirou sobre aliento, la intensa mirada solo aumentaba provocando que el rey se encuadrara en consecuencia de la queja -porque se tomó dichas libertades- el tono era una calma engañosa.

El miedo se instaló en su pecho, un cumulo de emociones que no se delataban en su rostro serio… soltó un suspiro al sentarse en su silla cubriéndose con su mano el rostro sin querer enfrentarlo -quien te dijo eso- pidió, porque seguramente nadie le comento dicho detalle.

-Ithnan- contesto Jafar siendo asilenciado en un desplante de muerte prematura del niño, quien volvió su atención de nuevo al líder de esas tierras.

El silencio se instaló, moliendo en su mandíbula apretada en ira contenida, el múltiple conquistador maldijo al bastardo encerrado ¡no estaba preparado! -para que no fueras considerado un refugiado- ofreció aun con un tono serio.

El Shinigami endureció su gesto -eso no contesta mi pregunta- advirtió, Ithnan se lo había comentado y también informado que lo ideal era enfrentar al rey directamente cuando le pregunto lo que este ocultaba.

-Eso contesta la pregunta- contradijo con dureza los dorados eran intensos pero no hicieron nada para perturbar el temple del prodigio-para que no fueras considerado un refugiado… ni exiliado… ni siquiera que Kou te busque más como un criminal de un reino tomado a la fuerza- golpeo el escritorio ofendido por la recriminación en los turquesa -Para protegerte- finalizo.

El antiguo capitán entrecerró sus ojos en sospecha nada cautivado por su desinteresada motivación -no hay necesidad de tales molestias, rey Sinbad- espeto con severidad, dejando caer sus brazos a los costados y recargarse en el escritorio en un enfrentamiento más directo con el mayor.

Bueno aquí Sinbad se sentía atrapado, pero también la irritación empezaba a gotear por tal desplante -Si hay necesidad…- indico con convicción nada intimidado por la intensidad turquesa -no permitiré que te vuelvan a dañar, Toshirou… ni nada ni nadie- aseguro causando un sonido estrangulado de Jafar, aun la fanali dio un paso hacia atrás ante la insinuación sin explicarse el motivo.

Los turquesa se abrieron en sorpresa pasando de la correcion cotidiana de "hitsugaya" -usted no sabe- silbo tranquilamente, el temple se había instalado como un escudo fuerte de lo que su mente infantil meditaba por tal comentario… la temperatura descendía y el Shinigami se esforzaba por no influir el rukh con sus tontas emociones.

Pasando su mano por el cabello morado, sabiendo que había dicho algo mal pero estaba lejos de retroceder -claro que lo sé- expreso suavizando la mirada ante el control regio en el niño -Yo sé lo que pasaste en carne propia Toshirou… no es una vida que tu merezcas o cualquiera- se irguió en toda su altura.

El prodigio se mantuvo firme, pero la vergüenza brillaba en sus ojos siempre fieros -no es tu culpa- aseguro -ser esclavo no…- soltó un suspiro nervioso -no dejare que nadie te vuelva a dañar- volvió a decir el rey de los mares con una sonrisa confiada.

Sin embargo no hubo reacción en consecuencia, el Shinigami sofoco tales arranques infantiles para negar con solemnidad -eso no es algo de lo que quiera hablar- expreso sin pizca de simpatía, solo una frialdad que calaba a los escuchantes -pero se está desviando, Rey Sinbad…- su propia postura rivalizaba con el múltiple conquistador al otro lado del muy pequeño escritorio-usted no tiene tales derechos en quitarme el Saluja… - advirtió -ese nombre me lo dio mi padre- era un tono cálido, lleno de un respeto al fallecido virrey.

Sinbad parecía romper su gesto severo, por un momento los testigos se preguntaron si lloraría o algo por el estilo… pero esto fue peor, los dorados brillaron en hostilidad casi espantando a los presentes por un momento… solo Jafar sabía lo que se avecinaba sorprendiéndolo por la motivación de su cambio de actitud.

-Tengo ese derecho- el tono era tan plano, su rostro era neutral y el propio Sinbad se preguntaba porque se sentía tan herido, después de todo era algo esperado… en la mente de Toshirou el seguía siendo un rey que lo estaba ayudando.

El Shinigami gruño -por supuesto que…- se asilencio ante el golpear del escritorio tumbando todos los papeles provocando un aire retador en su entorno, era una fiereza no presenciada en el descuidado rey de los mares que nunca había visto… pero tampoco le provoco temor, solo espero.

Jafar y Morgiana saltaron en sus lugares, la última estaba dispuesta a defender a su amigo mientras el primero solo trataba de procesar la dureza en la que su rey estaba tratando el tema.

-Lo tengo… tengo los derechos sobre ti…- Sinbad replico rápidamente, su tono era de mando y el dominio reinaba en sus ojos -Tu eres mi hijo- se levantó a su altura -Tu eres mi hijo y no voy a permitir que te hagan más daño del que ya te hicieron-

El silencio se instaló en los presentes, los testigos se miraron entre ellos, luego la espalda del prodigio para después caer en la expresión del rey de los mares que ahora parecía buscar en el entorno con el miedo de haber roto algo -¿Toshirou?- llamo con cuidado.

Aquella cólera no quedaba nada, el peli morado se preguntó si fue buena idea decirlo de esa manera y con el tono amenazante… pero miraba a su hijo que parecía dejo de reaccionar preocupándolo de manera grave sofocando toda esa rabia envidiosa hacia un fallecido virrey.

Dio la vuelta a su escritorio para ponerse al lado del Shinigami, inclinándose para tomar el hombro haciéndolo voltear… obediente enfrento su mirada pero seguía sin expresarse… era peor, Sinbad esperaba una rabieta… algo de lágrimas… pero no estas nulas emociones.

Toshirou se paralizo, por completo sus ojos se volvieron inexpresivos y su rabia soplada por el viento helado, a pesar que el adulto que decía ser su padre estaba llamándole era como si no existiera… quito esa mano de su hombro sin dirigir algún vistazo al entorno prosiguió a salir sin pausa.

-ESPERA TOSHIROU- grito Sinbad tratando de darle alcance para explicarse, hablar como lo estaba planeando desde hace días en su mente, pero su andar se quedó quieto al ver sus pies atorados… estos estaban congelados.

-No se acerque- el tono era hostil, un vistazo por encima de su hombro mostrando unos turquesa carentes de emociones como dos pozos de un hielo profundo y frio -no estoy estable para enfrentar eso- espeto para seguir su camino.

El rey de los mares era terco y ahora molesto, sin fijarse en los que dejaban atrás convoco al djinn Valefor siendo el ideal para esto con sus orejas de lobo y cabello blanco ondeando en su búsqueda, recibió miradas alertadas pero las ignoro al preguntar fue guiado hacia el exterior.

La espalda era rígida con su andar casi intimidante en sus ropas nobles que le quedaban muy bien, los testigos en ese patio susurraban la presencia del joven príncipe inquietos al verlo de esa manera en su primera impresión para la mayoría.

Sinbad aterrizo advirtiendo al entorno, Sharrkan quien estaba en el lugar capto el problema ante los gestos graves de ambos protagonistas… y con su aire profesional prosiguió a vaciar el patio junto con Alibaba y Hakuryuu para darles el espacio necesario.

-Tenemos que hablar- llamo Sinbad con mando, caminando de manera rápida a la figura que se congelo en medio del patio, negándose a encararlo algo que ocasiono el miedo instalarse en su pecho.

-Y lo haremos, pero hoy no-el prodigio dijo de manera contenida, la irritación por ser seguido era mucha pero ahora tenía otros problemas que enfrentar.

Ni en la otra vida había tenía la oportunidad de tener un padre… ahora con lo dicho, solo podía preguntarse si en verdad estaba pagando algo de su otra vida ¿Aizen le dio una maldición? Lo dudaba pero tampoco lo descartaba, quizás hasta la matanza de los Quincy lo estaba pagando.

Sinbad no podía simplemente dejarlo ir, él se estaba encerrando algo que no podía sobrellevar -no, Toshirou- se detuvo a una distancia prudente -no huyas, hay que enfrentarlo… -negó mirándolo con la esperanza que volteara, una que fue muriendo con el tiempo -soy tu padre, no estuve ahí para ti- dejo caer sus hombros.

Pero el prodigio seguía parado, sus manos en puños apretados -NO ESTUVISTE- volteo de golpe esa ira brotando en una tormenta de nieve donde el rukh parecía solo agregarle potencia, dio un paso hacia atrás controlándose -maldita sea- se regañó al tomar su propia cabeza en concentración.

Sinbad no se perturbo, simplemente se acercó ante el pequeño con un conflicto llevándose a cabo… la nieve antes tormentosa se calmaba dejando copos destilar desde los cielos bañando la isla sureña en un evento fuera de lo normal para quienes lo miraban fuera del palacio… fuera del patio, donde el motivo se estaba controlando.

Cuando se hinco enfrente del pequeño cuyos ojos estaban cerrados, tomo los hombros menudos en un apretón -no estuve ahí para ti- susurro agachándose para buscar el rostro cabizbajo -pero ahora…-

-No lo diga- Toshirou advirtió -no tengo nada contra usted, rey Sinbad…- expreso apartándose -pero no es el momento para enfrentarlo, no puedo… no puedo pensar claramente ahora…- miro con sus turquesas tormentosa que lo sorprendieron-en este momento… solo es una persona que odio… odio con una devoción inmerecida e infantil- la vulnerabilidad luchaba por salir, pero el temple del prodigio parecía querer ganar terreno.

El rey de los mares tenía la boca levemente abierta, esto no se lo esperaba casi ocasionando que se cayera de espaldas, aquel chiquillo estaba luchando contra sí mismo… contra su odio hacia el motivo de su desgracia ¿Qué demonios? Verlo ahí tan concentrado con la vista cerrada y hacia el piso, la nieve comenzaba a acumularse en los suelos de la isla tropical… le hería al no saber qué hacer ¡debía hacer algo! -Eres un niño- volvió a tomarlo de los hombros, obligando a encararlo -es normal-

-No soy un niño- aseguro Toshirou con terquedad, pero no se apartó del agarre fiero de su "padre" simplemente se quedó quieto retándolo.

-Pero lo eres- Sinbad contradijo con una expresión impasible, no queriendo ceder al odio que de repente deslumbraban esos ojos nada inocentes -no solo eso, eres mi niño… uno que estoy dispuesto a proteger de todo y todos…-

-PERO NO ESTABAS AHÍ- exploto el Shinigami dejándose consumir por esas memorias del crío que en verdad es, los ojos de su madre de odio absoluto… los golpes… las quejas de un padre que no lo quería… la mirada de codicia al momento de entregarlo al comerciante… hasta el momento en que llego a una celda moribundo… pero el temple de alguien milenario obligaba a tal desprecio arrojarlo fuera de su mente… pero la nieve aumentaba en una tormenta ante tales conflictos -ITHNAN- llamo por todo lo alto.

Sinbad no sabía cómo enfrentar esto más al oír el nombre de un todavía enemigo a sus ojos, entonces los pasos de alguien más allá de la tormenta le llamaron la atención… quiso retroceder, proteger a su hijo pero este estaba firmemente clavado en su postura sin mirarlo.

-Mi rey- el magi traidor expreso al inclinarse pasando fácilmente de la presencia del peli morado.

-Sácame de aquí- ordeno con neutralidad agitando esas manos del rey fuera de sí mismo, este replicaría pero fue detenido por su magia extraña inmovilizándolo -no pienso enfrentarlo de esta manera, Rey Sinbad… ahora no es el momento ideal de pláticas llenas de excusas que no entenderé…- su tono era cortes, casi diplomático -no merece tal trato- se excusó en una ligera inclinación.

El circulo de transportación apareció -ESPERA- Sinbad imploraba, no podía asimilar esta actitud… no es que le molestara la consideración ¡pero era su padre! Él debía enfrentar cada rabieta que tuviera con convicción, no echado a un lado siendo remplazado por el bastardo de Ithnan.

Pero no fue escuchado, simplemente el niño desapareció siendo escoltado por el magi sin darle alguna mirada… sintiéndose caer cuando la fuerza que lo sostenía se fue con ellos… de rodillas y mirando a la nada, golpeo el suelo lleno de nieve con impotencia.

-¿Tio Sinbad?- llamo Aladdin quien se acercaba junto con el resto de los generales e invitados, todos con grados diferentes de sorpresa o pena.

El rey se levantó quitando su djinn en el momento para enfrentar a quienes se acercaban-lamento esto- expreso en una disculpa vacía.

Darius rey de Sasan negó silencioso -no te disculpes, es algo que pasaría- su tono era formal pero lleno de nostalgia.

Rametoto -buen temple el de tu crio- miro desde su altura en total aprobación -debes de estar orgulloso, la discusión empeoraría si se dejara llevar en esos momentos- explico a lo cual Sinbad desvió su mirada.

-No actuó como un niño- murmuro con su corazón encogido, le perturbaba no solo el rechazo que no ocultaba -me odia- el múltiple conquistador se pasó la mano por el rostro.

-No te odia, Rey Sinbad- Dianus Artemina reina de Artemyra aseguro con severidad en su dura mirada -he ahí su lucha interna… no quiere despreciarte-

El rey de Sasan puso una mano en el hombro de su aliado -debes estar orgulloso de tu hijo, Rey Sinbad- aplaudió señalando el entorno -estamos satisfechos con esta presentación demostrando la personalidad de tu heredero- aclaro porque en verdad lo estaban, una exposición digna y entre nieve blanca.

El rey de los mares no dijo nada, solo bajo la cabeza -no se preocupe Tío Sinbad, el volverá cuando esté tranquilo- Aladdin alentó con esperanza.

-Bueno, ese niño sí que tiene buenas rabietas- Yamato declaro con diversión al ver el entorno soltando un silbido al ver más allá, el reino también tenía una capa de hielo… siendo fulminado por todos a lo cual dedico una sonrisa irrespetuosa.

Pero Hakuryuu estaba de acuerdo, miro el entorno y aun los azotes de la tormenta repentinas, ese niño tenía un potencial para imposibilitar al propio rey de los mares con dos dedos (vio el kido) y solo podía soltar un suspiro en preocupación.

También un pico de familiaridad ante esa magia… por alguna razón pensaba en Haku, pero lo desecho a favor de tratar de consolar a Sinbad.

-Estará bien- Alibaba pregunto llamando la atención de todos, encogiéndose un poco por la mirada de los miembros de la alianza de los siete mares además de los generales de reprimenda al traer la misma duda por la que luchaban en animar.

-lo estará…- morgiana expreso en monotonía -Ithnan esta con el- ofreció algo que no le agrado mucho al rey de los mares.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Bueno otro algo corto en comparación, se presentaron miembros de la alianza de los siete mares:

Takeruhiko Yamato, rey de Kina (energético e imprudente) este pasa mas en el manga.

Darius Leoxses es el rey caballero de Sasan

Rametoto jefe de la tribu Imuchakk

Mira Dianus Artemina reina de artemyra

No me imagino a Toshirou teniendo una rabieta infantil, aunque si herido lucho contra esto con su personalidad Shinigami.


	22. Chapter 22

Hielo 22: Dos semanas

Ithnan miraba impasible la figura arrodillada a unos metros donde estaba parado, estaban rodeados de lapidas, algunas sin nombre… sin embargo, donde estaba su rey cabizbajo se encontraba una más grande de piedra blanca, tallado con la mejor letra era "Sahbmad Saluja" tan clara para sus ojos rojizos.

El ambiente era frio en la republica de Baldadd, con nieve flotando ligera desde el cielo antes cálido como naturalmente era solo que ahora fue cambiado ante la voluntad de Toshirou… un crío ideal, lleno de una fuerza que se marchitaba con la última revelación.

No tenía palabras de consuelo tampoco era el ideal para tal trabajo cuando el mismo tejió cada escena que ahora llevaba a flaquear al regio muchacho… no esperaba ser llamado para salir de Sindria, de hecho en el momento en que salieron del reino esperaba ser asesinado a sangre fría… algo que aceptaría al sentirse merecedor de tal castigo o desprecio de su rey.

Pero no fue como lo había pensado, solo caminaron en total silencio hasta llegar a ese panteón en las orillas de Baldadd donde habían estado indeterminado tiempo… respeto su madurez ante la noticia, su mentalidad de alejarse antes de dañar a alguien con sus habilidades y sobretodo su templanza para no congelar el entorno ahora mismo.

La nieve que ahora caía era más una influencia del rukh que la responsabilidad entera de la singularidad, su rey no lo culpaba a pesar de saber su culpa en aquel tortuoso pasado… era algo que lo inquietaba, lo perturbaba pero no replicaba dispuesto a recibir en cualquier momento una repercusión contundente.

-Era necesario todo eso- pidió Toshirou sin quitar la vista de la lápida, el primer hombre que lo quiso como su hijo descansando en las tierras que lo acogieron.

El magi se tensó ante el llamado repentino, no era necesaria más explicación para saber a lo que se refería -era necesario para lograr que maldijera su destino, mi rey- contesto con naturalidad, esperando la muerte por esto.

Pero el niño solo resoplo -Bastardos astutos- aseguro con ausencia, sin embargo no era tomado contra su escolta actual era de manera general.

Una sonrisa ladina, el peli verde brillo en diversión -lamento todo eso- dijo con sinceridad borrando cualquier gesto alegre en segundos el viento helado no lo incomodaba.

-No eres quien para disculparse, Ithnan- aseguro el niño imperturbable, llamándolo por su nombre por primera vez -era débil- acepto con ira contenida, era tanta las vergüenzas en ese mundo que solo le quedaba maldecir a ese Ugo por haberlo llevado tan vulnerable al mundo.

-Pero…- fue asilenciado con un desplante turquesa.

-lo era- negó con un resoplido dejando un aliento salir, la temperatura empezando a anivelarse -habiendo tantos hombres en el mundo… era necesario que fuera el rey Sinbad- pidió a la nada confundiendo al magi por el comentario carente de fundamentos.

El silencio se extendió entre ambos, el sol nacía a través de las nubes de nieve en una manera natural para el antes miembro de Al thamen que agito su guadaña con habilidad floreciendo algunas ofrendas a la lápida que fueron agradecidas en una sencilla inclinación.

Toshirou se puso de pie reformado, asimilando su madurez por encima del daño del niño que alguna vez fue.

Ithnan se postuló al lado de su candidato -yo prometo seguirlo de ahora en adelante, mi rey- repitió con aire de compromiso, seguro daría su vida para ver a ese chiquillo crecer para convertirse en el más grande entre los candidatos de los otros magi.

-Lo primero es aceptar tus errores…- castigo con severidad, pero no había odio, simple amonestación después de todo también Baldadd era un daño entre el historial de ese servidor-ahora solo nos queda vivir con las consecuencias- expreso con sabiduría.

-Sí, mi señor- el magi aseguro con obediencia, el alivio de haber sido perdonado aun sin palabras era notable -alguien viene- advirtió en un tono cuidadoso, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el aire peligroso lo tenía al filo del nervio después de todo, conociendo a Arba era seguro ahora era su principal objetivo a eliminar.

-Déjalos- aseguro también notándolo, miro la lápida para luego atender a Ithnan -regresa a Sindria, necesito mis contenedores y…-

-También Morgiana, estoy seguro que la niña está lejos de mantenerse lejos- expreso obediente el traidor, sin embargo no se movió -está seguro- pregunto desconfiando por completo en dejar vulnerable a su rey.

-Es una colega- ofreció Toshirou.

Ithnan miro impasible pero afirmo -si preguntan, dos semanas antes de regresar a Sindria- expreso para ser llevado el mensaje -también diles donde estoy y este tiempo se extenderá si viene a buscarme…- alego prediciendo los probables arranques del hombre que aún no quería ver.

-Como diga- afirmo entre su cabello verde claro, en un golpe de su báculo el circulo se abrió donde Sindria se veía al fondo.

-Ithnan…. Ayuda a esa princesa- expreso uniforme, los turquesa le aseguraron que era con lo que iniciaría para reivindicarse.

Al quedarse solo Toshirou recompuso su rostro en su neutral, cruzo sus brazos ocultándolo entre sus ropas meditando en reprimenda su actitud ante la noticia… suspiro decepcionado de sí mismo por tal flaquees.

Miro por encima de su hombro, la tumba del virrey ahora adornada por la magia de Ithnan y pequeña escarcha comenzando a derretirse… volvió a soltar un suspiro con total vergüenza, recordando la mirada mortificada del rey Sinbad… cabe decir que ahora meditándolo, el individuo en verdad se estaba tomando las cosas en serio con su responsabilidad.

La primera impresión era que ese hombre de cabellos morados y despreocupado, era alguien que no se tomaba en serio su entorno, vago e irresponsable… pero fue testigo de una personalidad abrazadora y comprometida, también noto que había algo más manipulador en su ahora conocido padre.

-Rey Sinbad…- negó con vehemencia volviendo su atención al horizonte con ausencia en su rostro neutro -Uraltugo en verdad eres un idiota…- miro acusador el cielo donde esperaba ese dios lo escuchara.

Una parte de el quería culpar a su nombrado padre, también a Jafar y hasta el propio Ithnan por sus desgracias… su mentalidad rota de ese vestigio de niño no querido, solo buscaba culpables y estos eran los ideales.

Pero su parte responsable no podía, quizás lleve tiempo con los primeros dos… sobre todo al asesino a quien recordó como el individuo que llevaba dinero a su madre… el ultimo, era solo un trabajador cuyo conocimiento era general pero no una influencia directa a su desastrosa inocencia.

Suspiro con dificultad negando tal problema… el que solo quería encontrar su zanpakuto y hasta poder regresar al Seireitei pero ahora… tenía más responsabilidades y no era quien para ignorarlos, no como Baldadd.

Pero él no necesita protección y aunque fuera duro, tampoco un padre.

Es y será una persona autónoma, madura y suspicaz nunca dependiendo de nadie a sus espaldas por lo cual sería algo duro para ambos… el virrey lo noto y aunque protector, respetaba su independencia… en cambio con el rey Sinbad sería un cuento muy diferente.

Desecho sus problemas para fijar su atención de nuevo a la nada donde una figura comenzó a ser visible a sus ojos… era diferente, notables cambios en su apariencia sin embargo era reconocible a la Shinigami que conoció tantos años.

No contuvo el alivio en sus turquesa.

Por su parte Haku lo miraba con una alegría contenida, notando lo similar que era aun con ese aire autoritario característico, las ropas eran lo de menos y aunque según entendió era un niño con 10 años cumplidos parecía más alto a los de su edad, delgado y ¿melancólico? Ante lo último lo desecho como imposible.

-Capitán de la 10ma división, Toshirou Hitsugaya- saludo con formalidad militar, una inclinación perfecta ante un igual.

-Capitana de la decimotercera división, Rukia Kuchiki- el tono de ella era más formal, siendo considerada una adición reciente a las divisiones del gotei 13 sentía al peliblanco aun como su superior en muchos aspectos.

-Es bueno encontrarnos en esta vida…- alego el niño con un vistazo imperturbable-perdón por la tardanza- sonrió arrogante.

XXXXX

Cuando aterrizo en el campo ahora húmedo, la noche ya era tan entrada en esa área… sin embargo era esperado con algunas antorchas encendidas en el patio principal de aquel palacio bañado en la luz de la luna.

Aquella mirada rojiza paso de esto, estirando el cuello para poder ver el único interés entre toda esa gente hostil a su persona.

-Niña- llamo entre la multitud, Morgiana salió rápidamente con agilidad en sus movimientos hasta quedar enfrente expectante -hay que preparar lo necesario para nuestro rey- indico comenzando a caminar al interior.

La fanali afirmo no sin sentirse incomoda, mirando a Aladdin y un adormilado Alibaba ansiosos por recibir información que el magi estaba lejos de expresar si su silencio no era suficiente evidencia.

-ESPERA- Sinbad exigió con irritación aun el propio Jafar a su estela al igual que Sharrkan, Mazru y Pisti.

Ithnan se detuvo fingiendo que acababa de verlos -oh, buenas noches- saludo en falsa cortesía, una sonrisa dientuda con su guadaña firme en sus manos.

Un fulminar de muerte, el rey de los mares se impuso al otro hombre en un duelo de voluntades -Donde esta- pidió no amablemente, era una exigencia con sus ojos preocupados -¡porque lo dejaste solo!- alego.

Sus generales se imponían a su espalda rodeándolo, pero el mago traidor se recargo en su báculo nada intimidado para soltar un suspiro dramático -no está solo- indico -se encuentra en Baldadd- ¿Por qué le decía fácil? Bueno simple, ver la cara de terror puro del rey de los mares valía la pena.

Morgiana saltaba en protección interponiéndose entre el múltiple conquistador y el magi, cuyos ojos eran de sorpresa por tal acción -no pelearemos- advirtió en un tono de reprimenda -Ithnan, por favor- lanzo un vistazo que podía ser aburrido para el resto pero la fuerza era notable.

-Niña, no es necesario protegerme- aseguro el peli verde no sin sonar irritado, pero también tocado por la manera en que dicha persona se mantuvo a su lado no solo para prevenir un arranque del rey de los mares, si no del entorno -pero está bien…- accedió.

Sinbad parecía imperturbable por el intercambio mientras Alibaba se sentía traicionado de manera infantil, por su parte Aladdin suavizo su gesto por la lealtad de su amiga que aunque no fuera merecida, era necesaria para que ese hombre regrese por el buen camino.

-Está bien, rey de los mares- ofreció aburrido en esos momentos extrañaba su barba, pero ahora no contaba con esta por lo cual paso su mano por su cabello -el simplemente fue a despejarse…- suspiro no muy de acuerdo en ofrecer tal dato -pero me dijo que advirtiera si lo sigue… tardara más de las 2 semanas que tiene planeado su estancia ahí-

-Tiene algún conocido en Baldadd- pidió Sinbad en dirección al príncipe exiliado, este negó.

-Pero esta Barkak- ideo a lo cual parecían recordar hasta esas alturas aliviando un poco el entorno, pero estaba la preocupación -pero… no está kou a cargo- busco en los ojos del magi traidor.

El silencio paso entre el grupo, Aladdin miro entre ambos lados para luego dar un paso enfrente -está la hermana en ese lugar- ofreció ocultando el hecho que el dio una carta en su nombre -estará bien el hermano- sonrió energético y optimista.

-¿Hermana?- pidió Jafar con un ceño pronunciado.

-Haku Ren- explico Sharrkan con sospecha a la cual el asesino se acordó, aunque pensó regresaría al imperio y no a Baldadd-pero también esta Kouen Ren- contradijo.

-sin embargo no puedo dejar que ande sin protección de Sindria- exclamo Sinbad con sus brazos cruzados como retando al magi traidor a contradecirlo.

-Como quiera- expreso Ithnan por completo desinteresado, aunque algo ofendido porque él y la niña eran más que suficientes para su rey… oh cierto, eran perseguidos por al thamen.

-Entonces quiero ir- Pisti se ofreció entusiasta -para proteger a nuestro príncipe si no quiere ver a Sinbad- explico rápidamente.

El susodicho parecía deprimido -lo ideal sería que fuera yo- se apuntó Jafar con convicción.

-Usted no, asesino- Ithnan interrumpió -él lo recordó- ofreció secamente tensándolo y obligándolo a ver el suelo.

Para Alibaba y Aladdin esto causo confusión ¿Qué ocultaban? Ante el silencio sepulcral que parecía querer instalarse.

Ithnan volteo los ojos por tal cambio -Pero tampoco necesito a su otra general- miro con cierto desprecio a la pequeña rubia ofendida.

-Yo…- Saluja alzo su mano optimista, pero fue fulminado por los carmesí con una intensidad que lo congelo.

-Usted es un príncipe exiliado de ese reino- explico secamente desinflando sus intenciones.

-Voy- Mazru dijo con sequedad, fue analizado y confirmado por el magi traidor.

-También voy- llamo una voz interrumpiendo el pequeño círculo en la puerta del palacio, ahí con apariencia descuidada era el rey de Kina con una sonrisa enorme, chasqueo los dedos y una mujer enmascarada con atributos visibles a través de su ropa exuberante -Nanaumi, arregla lo necesario- indico sin esperar alguna confirmación.

-Como guste, mi rey- la voz era servicial al desaparecer entre las sombras.

-Pero usted es el rey de Kina- acuso Sharrkan quien no lo dejaron incluirse en el grupo, incrédulo de que alguien fuera de viaje con esa jerarquía.

El dicho hombre caminando casual hacia ellos dio una sonrisa soberbia -puedo hacer lo que quiera, además no me puedo ir sin ver al mocoso directamente- afirmo espantando dicha molestia -o está en contra, Rey Sinbad- reto.

El peli morado suspiro ante el tono, pero confirmo -estaré más cómodo si queda claro que hay respaldo de la alianza- explico.

Un aire satisfecho, aunque un gemido por parte de Alibaba que quería ver a su sobrino que no fue escuchado por nadie.

Ithnan volteo los ojos -Bien, entonces si me permiten… Niña, ¿puedes hacerte cargo?- pidió a lo que la fanali afirmo secamente -tengo otro pendiente… ahora tu…- señalo con desprecio no disimulado a Aladdin quien lo miro nada ofendido (por el contrario de Alibaba que gruñía siendo ignorado) -necesito ver a la princesa Dunya- bostezo.

-¿eh?- tontamente exclamo.

XXXXX

Las explicaciones fueron variadas, sin embargo cada uno tenía una cuestión colosal las molestias de la noche no los perturbaba por el contrario se prestaba para platicas cómodas aun entre los muertos.

Para el antiguo capitán de la 10ma división miraba impasible recargado en una mausoleo, sus ojos cerrados en una reflexión interna ante lo diferente que fue entre él y kuchiki esta vida también en como la última parecía perder su reiatsu a favor del magoi.

Casi se expresó por completo al saber que la madre de esta era la que estaba detrás de esa organización que casi lo mata varias veces.

Por su parte Rukia estaba inquieta, a comparación de ella… el otro Shinigami no parecía desgastarse, todavía mantenía la mayoría de sus habilidades espirituales y aspiraba a conquistador de celdas.

Otra comparación era que él tenía poco de haber "despertado" cuando ella recordaba todo desde el inicio y como el rukh afectaba las potencias de sus habilidades naturales con el hielo a un punto de hacer nevadas en un solo malestar emocional (que no sabía podía tener).

Para la ahora Haku también se percató que no mencionaba nada de su infancia, tampoco de su parentesco con el rey Sinbad ni mucho menos que hacía en ese panteón ni en el reino.

-Alguien viene- los turquesa advirtieron en desinterés, dirigiendo su atención entre las lapidas donde una figura caminaba desinteresado.

Cabello rojo en un peinado típico de la nobleza Kou, ojos de una profundidad salvaje y su vestimenta arrastrando entre la tierra húmeda… en su mano un bastón que Rukia reconoció provocándole un suspiro.

-siempre olvido esa cosa- airada replico esperando a dar alcance -no creo que hayas venido a entregarme esto solamente- sospecho al recibir su herramienta mágica.

Una sonrisa desvergonzada, dando un vistazo al niño impasible más adelante con una postura que podía intimidar a cualquiera para el príncipe era satisfactorio ver el temple irrompible -eh de suponer que este es el otro Shinigami- su voz era interesada.

Los turquesa se intensificaron en un arranque mordaz en dirección al recién llegado luego dirigió su amonestación a Rukia quien salto en su lugar -como es que este hombre sabe- entrecerró sus ojos hostiles.

-Di por casualidad sin embargo solo tengo el panorama general… niño- cruzo sus brazos regio en un aura interesada.

-No soy un niño-amonesto tercamente Toshirou, mirando desde su altura sin alzar su cabeza en un choque temerario.

Sonrió como tiburón -no discutiré lo que pareces- expreso con seriedad arqueando la ceja ante el descenso de temperatura que solo lo divirtió más -tal como dicen los rumores, prodigio del hielo… hijo adoptivo del virrey ahora conocido heredero de Sindria…- dio pasos imponentes ante el retador pequeño -es un honor conocerlo- se inclinó -primer príncipe imperial del imperio Kou, Kouen Ren- se presentó con soberbia.

Rukia solo suspiro sabiendo que el tipo estaba por tratar de sacar información del otro Shinigami, algo que estaba lejos de lograr.

Apretando los labios -No es necesaria mi presentación, cuando ya sabe quién soy- aseguro el prodigio con un suspiro de exasperación -Kuchiki…- volteo a su colega.

-Lo sé, mantener nuestra información- acepto fácilmente a lo cual kouen fulmino a ambos que no se perturbaron.

-No es nada personal, príncipe Kouen- el prodigio expreso formal -pero no les concierne a los vivos- concluyo.

-ahora son vivos- replico con astucia, Rukia solo volteo los ojos ante la lucha de su hermano en conseguir algo más.

-Aunque así lo fuera, no es información que compartiremos con usted- la terquedad no solo era de un lado, el niño espanto.

-¿Ni con su padre?- un arqueo de ceja del príncipe de Kou, ante esto el niño parecía vacilar para ser remplazado con frialdad.

-Ni con nadie- corto mordaz en su expresión era la frialdad característica.

Un vistazo aburrido ante el duelo de miradas que se iniciaba entre el antes Shinigami y Kouen -chicos, es hora de regresar…- informo al señalar con su báculo en la dirección donde había llegado el ultimo -cuanto tiempo se quedara, Capitán Hitsugaya- pidió con amabilidad.

-Si es posible, ¿dos semanas?- eran ojos imploradores que casi sorprendieron a Rukia por tal gesto ajeno al severo capitán -si no es molestia, Capitán Kuchiki aunque todavía espero a más gente- tosió cortes.

-Ella no responde a ese nombre, niño- aseguro aburrido Kouen recibiendo un desplante turquesa que ignoro con facilidad -aquí es nuestra cuarta princesa Haku Ren, además no es a ella a quien debes pedir asilo…- sonrió de manera prepotente -si no a mí, después de todo aunque fue tu reino… ahora es mi república para gobernar- aguijoneo.

Entrecerró sus ojos, forzando una sonrisa amable tan fingida que no se molestó en retractar -Príncipe imperial Kouen Ren, es posible que pueda recibirme dos semanas en su república- su tono era formal pero también dramático.

-Por supuesto, tendré las cámaras preparadas, aunque espero que hayas pedido permiso…- dio un vistazo encima de su hombro con un brillo burlón -no quiero tener a un padre gritándome por secuestrar a su heredero-

-No necesito permiso- contradijo con acidez.

Se encuadro a su lado, Kouen bajo la mirada mientras Toshirou la levantaba en total seriedad caminando como si fueran en un desfile militar entre las tumbas testigos silenciosos de las discusiones, dejando detrás a Rukia que negó diciendo "hombres"

XXXXX

Barkak estaba feliz de saber la noticia entre los guardias emocionados, recibieron a su príncipe la noche anterior sin embargo a la vista de el en la sala principal del palacio… solo pudo congelarse, el niño se veía lastimado y aunque ahora su cabello blanco era un poco más largo con vestimenta sencilla pero toques elegantes al muy estilo Kou que le quedaban bien, pero sobre todo parecía cansado.

-Joven príncipe- llamo con una actitud de bienvenida.

El niño volteo hacia él, con una sonrisa educada pero sus ojos brillando en reconocimiento -General Barkak- saludo con cortesía al ponerse de pie dejando de lado su lectura matutina (todavía no puede hacer ejercicios además de que no tenía su espada) pero recibió un gran abrazo cálido.

-Bienvenido, joven príncipe- dio ligeras palmadas en la cabeza.

Toshirou se abstuvo de apartarlo, se mantuvo el tiempo ideal para no ser descortés por tal arranque afectivo hasta que fue suficiente, dio un paso hacia atrás dando un vistazo al hombre cuyo uniforme era diferente de acuerdo al orden que residía en la república.

Las siguientes horas fueron platicas diversas de cómo le iba a la república, también de los cambios notables además de que se estaba estabilizando la economía enormemente… para el general era un reporte más que nada a lo cual el niño escucho atento.

Después paso a enterarse de la situación de Toshirou, informando que ya no era un príncipe exiliado de Baldadd… esto parecía traerle problemas al niño, hasta que soltó que ahora era príncipe de Sindria.

Lo dejo mudo, Barkak se quedó quieto pensando en que ahora el rey Sinbad lo había adoptado para tratar de llevar a cabo los deseos del virrey… sin embargo, fue contradicho por el prodigio al informar que en efecto, fue tomado por el rey de los mares pero no por compromiso… si no porque en verdad era hijo de sangre.

Bueno las sorpresas no terminaban cuando le aseguro que era múltiple conquistador de celdas con pena de haberlo ocultado durante su estadía en Baldadd, a lo cual desecho afirmando que aun así… fue lo mejor para el virrey fallecido.

Barkak todavía lo miraba como su príncipe, por lo cual las disculpas no fueron aceptadas.

Hasta que llego la cuarta princesa Haku Ren junto con el príncipe imperial Kouen Ren, dejándolo solos por mas renuente que estaba.

XXXXX

Ambos grupos se medían o por lo menos dos hombres se daban desplantes en rivalidades de poder en aquella sala principal del palacio de Baldadd donde las escoltas o guardias miraban con cuidado el intercambio entre ellos estaba Seisshu.

-Takeruhiko Yamato, rey de Kina y miembro activo de la alianza de los siete mares- expreso monótono Kouen al dar un desplante calculador -no esperaba que actuaras de niñera-

Toshirou lo fulmino por tal comentario, pero también estaba curioso de la presencia de alguien de esa jerarquía entre la gente que llego junto a Ithnan y Morgiana.

Una sonrisa desinteresada, los ojos sin embargo eran hostiles -no soy niñera, Kouen- llamo déspota -simplemente tengo curiosidad del crio de Sinbad- aseguro con apatía.

Una vena palpitando en el temple del capitán de hielo -Hitsugaya- corrigió con vehemencia cruzándose los brazos en una actitud demandante.

El rey miro de arriba abajo nada afectado por la interrupción o la ira de los turquesa -lo que se espera del hijo de ese sujeto- sonrió dientudamente, satisfecho de alguna manera.

Ithnan sonreía divertido ante el rudo reconocimiento, Mazru al lado de Morgiana simplemente pasibles como si en verdad fueras estatuas y la servidora de Kina se despedía en silencio sin ser notada (excepto los shinigamis).

-Preferiría que me contaras la historia de tu reino- un tic depredador en Kouen.

Una risa divertida -¿Por qué lo haría?- expreso el rey de Kina.

-También estoy interesado en escuchar- se apuntó Toshirou curioso de la isla de ese miembro de la alianza.

Chasqueando los dientes aburrido -no estoy dispuesto a decirles… es aburrido- expreso con un bostezo.

Los eruditos no les gusto tal desprecio, pero sus intentos sutiles de lograr algún atisbo de luz en la historia del reino de Kina moría con prontitud… el rey era un avaro en ese aspecto solo ofreciendo lo general y lo que ya sabían.

-Que pretendes- mientras el intercambio se llevaba a cabo entre el rey contra su hermano, Rukia se acercó al magi traidor.

Este le dio un desplante tranquilo -guiar a mi rey, mi joven princesa- contesto con frialdad ambos compartiéndose el desagrado mutuo, después de todo la antes capitana era muy consciente de ese sujeto y su pasado.

Ahora mirándolo entregar los contenedores a Toshirou y actuar tan servicial, era sospechoso pero suspiro desechando tales inquietudes… después de todo el capitán de hielo era alguien en quien no dudaba en sus elecciones de compañía.

Entonces Yamato paso a ver a la Shinigami -eres parte de la nobleza de kou ¿no es así?- pidió acercándose pasando del resto, era energético y feliz de conocer nuevas personas.

-Cuarta princesa, Haku Ren- se inclinó en respeto con su báculo siendo examinado por el impertinente Takeruhiko.

-Mmmmm…- pensativo los oscuros ojos pasaron de su herramienta al rostro de la princesa inmóvil -interesante, no pensé que tuvieran magos entre su linaje- volteo a Kouen -¿la escondían?- pidió inocente.

El primer príncipe cruzo sus brazos en un bufido irritado -no- dijo sin explicaciones.

Pero el rey hiso un mohín -¿no me dirán?- pidió siendo denegado con sequedad -bueno, no importa- ahora miro al niño -tu, con tu espada ¿no quieres entrenar?- cuestiono sonriendo voraz.

-No está recuperado- Morgiana interceptaba a lo cual Toshirou quiso amonestar pero perdió ante la fanali -si gusta… Ithnan puede ser su relevo- señalo al susodicho que parpadeo confundido.

-¿Por qué yo?- pidió el magi acusador al ser metido sin consentimiento.

Las miradas en blanco que recibió del entorno le hicieron saber que no era para discutir, aceptando con resignación -que aburrido, paso- Yamato se retiró disgustado ante la probabilidad de pelear contra un mago, luego miro a Kouen -¿y tú?- cuestiono.

-Eres invitado y actúas como un niño- el primer príncipe desprecio con sus ojos aburridos -tengo mejores cosas que realizar- espanto disgustado porque no se le diera la historia del reino de kina… era raro lograrlo y solo contenía lo poco que obtuvieron mientras les rendían tributo hace tanto tiempo -que tengan una excelente estancia- ofreció por pura cortesía obligada como anfitrión improbable.

Un suspiro irritado por el desaire al ver retirarse a su único rival a vencer -bueno, pensé en esto como vacaciones- aseguro Yamato con los hombros erguidos, su postura era firme para escanear la habitación.

-Puedo ser su contrincante- Haku levanto su mano, siempre era una afición romper la prepotencia de los caballeros arrogantes (como sharrkan).

Un arqueo de ceja por parte de Takeruhiko -Bueno… no me gusta pelear con magos- olfateo un poco interesado.

-Ella es un excelente espadachín- Toshirou interrumpió, luchando por un deseo de el mismo apuntarse pero debía aceptar que sería un ridículo si terminaba hiriéndose mal.

El brillo por completo de ambición se presentó en sus ojos -oh, bueno… hubieran empezado por eso- acomodo su espada que descansaba en su cintura amenazante.

El grupo salió al jardín principal del palacio, algunos guardias dieron desplantes interesados en el entrenamiento que se llevaría a cabo entre un visitante (un rey entre todas las cosas) contra su joven princesa de Kou.

Algunos también aprovecharon para saludar a Toshirou, quien correspondió para instalarse a las orillas dejando a los contrincantes prepararse en medio del lugar donde aquel rey de Kina no dejaba de sonreír soberbio sin perturbar el índole de Rukia.

Para el prodigio actuó como una interesante distracción entre el sonar del acero, los fanali custodiándolos mientras a su lado Ithnan se encontraba tranquilo.

Suspiro cuando la lucha termino en un empate, no sin la risa escandalosa del rey de Kina que alardeaba el desperdicio de un espadachín como mago… a lo que ella respondía lo tonto que era en subestimar disciplinas peligrosas a su modo.

XXXXX

La rutina en dos semanas fueron instaladas sin que sus participantes se dieran cuenta de esto, el castillo se acostumbró a la visita inesperada y tampoco preguntaron los motivos, hasta llegaron rumores de una posible asociación entre Kina y Kou rompiendo con la alianza de los siete mares.

Claro que esto fue desmentido por el propio principado del imperio.

Con los días normalmente se vería a Takeruhiko Yamato arrastrando a Haku Ren a un tiempo indeterminable de lucha con la espada, también discusiones sarcásticas para terminar en pláticas en medio del pasto donde el hombre se burlaba de los dibujos infantiles que en ocasiones sacaba la chica para explicar sus técnicas.

Morgiana y Mazru compartían uno de los patios en sus peleas de práctica donde la primera mejoraba de manera exponencial ante su entrega para mejorar.

Era natural ver a Toshirou y Kouen en la biblioteca en debates ya sea políticos o históricos… cabe decir que sus servidores, como Seisshu solo tenían que aprender a sobrellevarlos sin actuar imprudentes, porque en ocasiones al querer exigir respeto para su rey… eran asilenciado por dos miradas mortales que los acobardaba.

Aprendieron a dejarlos discutir.

Ithnan desaparecía durante las mañanas para regresar al lado de su rey en las tardes, era una escolta normal y silenciosa… acompañado por Morgiana que al terminar su práctica con el otro fanali tomaba alguna clase al azar.

Un día Toshirou estuvo recuperado y capaz de tener una juerga con el ansioso Rey de Kina ante la mirada atenta de Kouen, Rukia al igual que el resto estuvo presente en el enfrentamiento duro que dejo a ambos satisfechos… con un perdedor Takeruhiko que acepto alegre con un "digno del hijo de ese hombre" que irrito al infante.

Sin embargo una noche antes de que se cumpliera el plazo, Toshirou invoco tanto a la fanali como a su magi, para encerrarse en su habitación junto con Haku Ren bajo indeterminados hechizos de origen desconocido pero que tampoco se molestaban en aprender.

-¿Qué pretende Magnostadt?- pidió tranquilo el prodigio ignorando la mirada alarmada del resto, los carmesí no variaron parecía haber esperado este interrogatorio.

-Lo notaste ¿no es así?- inclino su cabeza con formalidad, sentándose en el marco de la ventana con vista al tranquilo reino… no dudo en pensar lo cerca que estuvieron de hundirlo, pero lo desecho a favor del presente.

Un aliento fue suelto, sentado en su cama con la espada rígida en ropas sencillas blancas… el cabello ondeando con el viento, asegurando que un corte estaría a la orden del día -sospecho que algo se está criando en su interior- ofreció.

El brillo de aceptación -¿Qué va a hacer mi rey?- pidió interesado Ithnan.

-Por el momento sería imprudente actuar de manera obvia, lo mejor sería que fingiera demencia- planeo con asperezas.

-Kou tiene planeado reclutarlos- Rukia examino con un suspiro -no será grato la negativa- miro con tristeza, su imperio era muy violento pero aprendió a sobrellevarlo… sus fallecidos hermanos le explicaron para que entendiera cómo se maneja todo a través de la guerra.

-Ellos tienes un odio arraigado hacia los goi- Ithnan abrazo su guadaña -debo decir que no fue difícil llevarlos a culpar su entorno de todos sus males- sonrió salvajemente.

Un desplante reprendiendo tal regodeo por parte de Morgiana y Toshirou a lo que manos en signo de paz por el traidor estaban a la orden del día con ligeras disculpas falsas, Haku solo volteo los ojos ante lo predecible del ex sacerdote de su madre.

-Odian a los goi… los usan como ganado para su excelente reino- suspiro el prodigio mirando de manera pensativa el entorno -un espía sería lo ideal-

Rukia suspiro -quisiera ser yo… pero…- negó, no era una opción era tan evidente que tendría intenciones ocultas al ser noble de kou.

-El mocoso tiene pensado ir a esa escuela- Ithnan interrumpió llamando la atención de todos los ojos.

-¿Mocoso?- inclinando su cabeza todos expresaron.

-Aladdin- fue Morgiana quien corrigió, sabiendo lo despectivo que era ese magi con su amigo ¿Por qué sabia eso?

-Sera prudente, pero sigo inconforme con solo el- Toshirou pensaba en otra variedad, quizás alguien que pueda ir como respaldo del niño no es que dudara de sus capacidades, pero era un novato en ambientes hostiles por mas historia que cargara.

-Yo puedo ingresar- se ofreció Ithnan para sorpresa de todos -no conocen esta apariencia y aunque al thamen esté detrás de mí, no me atacara en el colegio- planeo mirando su cabello que en verdad era tan parecido a su antiguo yo de alma toran -sin embargo…- volteo a morgiana.

-Yo cuidare de Toshirou- espeto sin dudarlo la chica.

-No necesito que me cuiden-amonesto demandante el antiguo capitán.

-Eres el principal objetivo de mi madre- Rukia interrumpió -hasta yo lo sé- suspiro era una fortuna que no tejiera alguna relación entre el prodigio y ella misma, estaba segura Kouen les cubría sus pasos ante los ojos del imperio sobre esa visita.

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera mencionaron el hecho que Sinbad también protegería a Toshirou de cualquier mal… se lo ahorraron.

Era un tema delicado que Haku aprendió a no preguntar, Kouen o Yamato lo sacaban de vez en cuando solo para irritar al prodigio.

-¿Le dirá al rey de los mares?- pidió Ithnan con nula emoción en sus ojos.

-Ellos ya tienen sus sospechas con lo que ocurrió con la princesa de Mustassim- Toshirou espeto con frialdad, pero bajo la mirada -quizás le informe para que este al tanto- acepto con dificultad.

-Estaremos en Sindria el tiempo necesario, mi rey- pregunto el magi traidor.

El Shinigami afirmo -solo hasta que sea capaz de utilizar mis contenedores con diligencia- explico cruzándose los brazos, miro a Rukia quien bajo la mirada -tengo algo que buscar…- luego a Morgiana quien afirmo.

 _¿Cuándo te rendiste Kuchiki?_ Era la pregunta que carcomía a la antigua capitana, pero negó… ella todavía buscaba, se convencía de eso conforme los días se acababan aunque ya no quedaba su reiatsu como antes.

-Que objetivo tiene Al thamen- pidio Rukia sacando sus pensamientos recriminatorios.

Tal pregunta tomo por sorpresa al resto, que espero una respuesta... Ithnan bajo la cabeza por primera vez avergonzado, suspiro y dejo caer sus hombros en puro cansancio -ellos planean destruir la voluntad de salomon...-

XXXXX

Sinbad miro por la ventana de su reino pacifico, la alianza tenía unos días que marcho de regreso a sus respectivos deberes aun el rey de Heliohapt tuvo que abandonar a pesar de no tener un vistazo del heredero de Sinbad… claro que se fue satisfecho con los reportes del resto de los aliados.

Las preguntas incesantes de sus habilidades naturales con el hielo… porque en aquella rabieta no contaba con ningún contenedor metálico, la reina de Artemyra fue contundente pero también acepto que no supiera nada al ser un hijo recién acogido.

Suspiro dolido, en verdad no sabía nada de el… ni aun Jafar parecía tener esos datos ¿Quién era su hijo? Eso no importaba… lo quería como tal siendo ya un orgullo para su reino (si los incontables regalos aun del propio Reim no eran evidencia de tal impacto) y protegería, con eso se corrigió de tales pensamientos pesimistas.

-Mi rey, todo está listo- Jafar toco la puerta abriéndola para asomarse, afirmo con sequedad para desaparecer.

Negó, era momento también de arreglar las cosas con su segundo al mando… pero no… todavía era muy pronto y aunque injusto, no podía al pensar en todo el tiempo de tortura para Toshirou.

Sonrio con gallardía, el rukh revoloteando ante sus emociones desbordantes…. hoy era un gran día, donde su heredero regresaría y platicarían como lo que son… padre e hijo.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Takeruhiko Yamato ve como un rival a Sinbad (al tener casi la misma edad pero el ultimo siendo más popular), por lo cual es natural que este al pendiente del prodigio… es un personaje que me gustó mucho para lo poco que paso.

porque Toshirou acepto tan rapido a Ithnan, despues de todo lo que hizo en baldadd o tantas otras cosas... bueno, el no es quien para juzgar y no siente que fue directamente el daño... su mente critica y calculadora le ve mas provecho al mantenerlo a su lado.

¿Otro? Aunque creo que lo pondré en pausa no se cuanto tiempo… tengo mucha inspiración y me desespero de no escribir, pero tengo un dolor en los dedos por lo cual me obligare a descansar (tampoco me dio tiempo de corregir por lo mismo, son mis dedos de la letra A).

Sobre el otro fic, espero terminarlo antes de descansar.

Neah20 fuera…


	23. Chapter 23

Hielo 23: Padre

Kouen caminaba imponente entre los pasillos del castillo de Baldadd, era una inquietante calma ahora que la visita se había marchado, aunque nadie admitiría que fue un respiro de todo el ambiente pesado que regularmente esta entorno a los residentes.

Sin embargo el estricto gobernante no le interesaba lo que su presencia intimidante hacía en las mentes débiles de su guardia, ahora su prioridad estaba en otro lado mientras su disgusto se lo tragaba ante el último comunicado pidiendo el retorno oficial de su hermana.

Abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar en un acto descortés, dejo a Seisshu en la puerta sin siquiera indicárselo para cerrarla de golpe a sus espaldas… miro la habitación en un barrido hostil, para caer en la figura sentada en el filo de la ventana, sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Haku- ladro casi irritado, pero esta simplemente parpadeo apenas notándolo o fingiendo esto -que está pasando- exigió dando pisotones, cualquiera diría que estaba dispuesto a sacar su filosa espada y matarla al instante.

La susodicha estaba en sus ropas de dormir, nada interesada o sorprendida del actual romper en sus habitaciones personales por parte del mayor entre ellos… sus ojos eran ausentes de alguna luz alegre que la caracterizaba.

El primer príncipe noto esto con una vena palpitando en su cien…. La intensidad parecía aumentar con la probabilidad de encender instantáneamente el objetivo a sus ojos… Pero solo los que bien lo conocían, sabia la preocupación demasiado oculta entre la rudeza de sus modales, parándose casi alzándose encima de la menuda figura.

Una sonrisa triste por parte de la otra noble -es solo que lo pensé mejor- afirmo con un suspiro -regresare al imperio- expreso con solemnidad.

Con la actitud de un ejecutor cruzo sus brazos en su pecho sin quitar su atención hostil en su rudo gesto -pensé que estarías aquí hasta…- se mantuvo de continuar, no era necesario entre ellos pues había una alianza para alzar esa república por completo (un proyecto).

Negó sabiendo que rompía el acuerdo-con la última visita me percate de lo estancada que estoy - soltó un suspiro bajando la mirada -no sé cuándo, quizás ni me di cuenta… pero solo acepte esta vida sin buscar la manera de regresar a casa- expreso no sin un deje de perdida.

-esta es tu casa- aseguro airado Kouen, casi en una orden demandante para otros oídos… menos para su hermana, se notaba lo herido de no ser considerado como un hogar cuando se vieron crecer mutuamente.

Él era un hermano sobreprotector, más cuando aquel incidente donde los mayores murieron ocurrió…. Que solo aumento en el momento en que se enteró de la consciencia antigua de Haku Ren o Rukia Kuchiki.

Para el pelirrojo era escasas las veces que podían estar juntos, asegurarse que sus hermanos estuvieran bien al estar dispersos… que esta cualidad defensora de ellos, era escasamente evidente… solo el distante Hakuryuu parecía no notarlo.

Un lado que nadie sabía, solo los más cercanos… Koumei se burlaba a sus costillas de esto, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Dónde estuvo estas dos semanas? Kouen ahora tenía otro objetivo a quien ejecutar cuando lo encuentre… seguramente aprovecho para irse a tomar siestas largas y zafarse de los trabajos asignados… bastardo.

(En algún lugar del palacio, dicho príncipe vago tuvo un escalofrió en su espalda).

Pero la chica no contesto, solo miro a las afueras sin tener el valor de enfrentar a su pariente -lo es- afirmo pero no había seguridad en el tono, solo ausencia, un sentido de perdida que abandono cuando tomo por completo el titulo como princesa, esos años creciendo bajo el imperio con sus hermanos eran superados por los recuerdos de su vida en el Seiritei… de su hermano Byakuya… Reiji… su amada hija… hasta de Ichigo.

-Mírame- demandó el pelirrojo tomándola del hombro para que lo enfrentara obligándola a olvidar las emociones desbordantes de una manera ruda -te ayudare, pero no digas que esta no es tu casa- era un dictamen en ese gesto fiero.

-Perdóname por esto- dijo un poco culpable de verlo tan decidido-Como quiera tengo que regresar al imperio- dijo sin emoción, un voltear de ojos quitando todo ese ambiente lúgubre -el idiota de Judal me reporto- explico con un suspiro de exasperación.

Una vena de irritación en Kouen, casi parecía a punto de matarla de verdad -hubieras empezado por eso- escupió, casi avergonzado de su preocupación evidente (aunque el resto pensaba iban a luchar a muerte).

-Donde está la diversión del drama- pidió inocente Rukia pareciendo ofendida.

Kouen solo chisteo en respuesta -Pero soy serio con lo que te dije… Haku…- entrecerró sus ojos, aunque fuera una finta había verdad en toda la actuación, desde que ese niño vino parecía más pensativa hasta melancólica -te ayudare, te tomare en serio… pero no digas que esta no es tu casa- gruño para dar la vuelta de golpe para azotar la puerta.

-Creo que la rompió- advirtió cuando en un crujir, la puerta colgaba de las bisagras.

Pero Haku no se movió de su lugar, todavía las palabras recriminatorias de su capitán eran dolorosas y claras en su mente ¿Cuándo se dio por vencida? Pero no era el también doblando las manos a las responsabilidades de esta nueva vida.

Aquel usuario del hielo no lo admitiría, no a ella… quien solo tenían una relación profesional, pero había miedo… miedo de que le ocurriera lo mismo y dejara de buscar un camino a casa.

XXXXX

Jafar estaba de piedra en medio de la sala, los ojos turquesa eran tan helados que tenía un efecto aplastante a estas alturas… las palabras dichas solo le aumentaban un pesar que lo obligaron a caer de rodillas en pura debilidad moral.

Ithnan solo presenciaba esto a espaldas de su rey, sin ninguna emoción en su rostro solo una neutralidad desinteresada.

Alibaba, Hakuryuu, Aladdin y Morgiana se miraban entre ellos confundidos por completo, palpando lo incorrecto de cuestionar cuando el siempre regio general parecía derrumbarse enfrente de ellos, cubriéndose ese rostro ahora adornado de lágrimas.

Yamuraiha quería correr a consolarlo, pero estaba clavada en su lugar con la sorpresa en su rostro al igual que el resto de los generales dispersos en la gran sala… fue repentino, certero y sin rodeos… su príncipe solo miro al antes asesino con una severidad adulta para dar unas palabras que removieron a cada uno desde sus bases.

Hinahoho sentía el aliento arrebatado, inconsolable por lo imperturbable de ese rostro infantil sin romper ante una escena que conmovería a cualquiera.

-Lo siento tanto mi príncipe…- Jafar alargaba sus manos para cubrirse ese rostro manchado de sal, no podía con esto… su corazón solo dolía ante la bondad del que condeno a una inocencia tan dura -yo, siento tanto mis acciones… si solo…- silbo más lamentos ahora inentendibles.

Toshirou bajo los hombros encuadrados, dio unos pasos tranquilos en la silenciosa sala para poner una mano en el hombro -usted hizo lo que creyó prudente, Señor Jafar… no soy para juzgarlo, por más duro que sea- dio palmadas ligeras pero rígidas.

Era difícil para el antes Shinigami decirlo, sus emociones eran todo lo contrario… quería condenarlo, odiarlo hasta asesinarlo… pero quien era, él era una triste presencia en aquel entonces tan manipulable… tan débil, no había porque maldecir un destino cuando había ocasiones en que esto solo nos hace lo que son ahora.

Porque ser parte del problema.

Jafar solo negó sin tener el valor de enfrentar al chaval enfrente, miro esos pies entre sus manos que ocultaban su lamentable rostro, pero se negó a dejar de llorar, como podía cuando fue perdonado… cuando es tratado con esa actitud fuera de lugar para el hijo de su rey… había tantos niños como ejemplo a ser tomado, Aladdin era uno de esos de la edad de Toshirou.

La culpa lo embargo, levanto la vista para enfrentar los turquesa serenos… el rostro sin ningún indicio de odio a su persona, esos hombros eran firmes para enfrentarlo, el carácter con un temple envidiable para cualquier general presente que sabía de lo que hablaban.

Era esto efecto de esa vida que lo obligo a vivir ¿entonces porque? ¡Él no podía perdonarse! No cuando esa actitud es consecuencia de sus acciones.

Fueron suficiente dos semanas para reflexionar todo lo que le sucedió, para el antes asesino era imposible recuperarse… meditar y perdonarlos… eran rencores que no podían ser borrados en tan poco tiempo.

-Sin embargo, yo pienso diferente… - la voz oscura de Sinbad rompió, caminando hasta esa reunión con unos ojos tan estrictos que hizo temblar a los presentes ignorantes de esa rudeza -Drakon- llamo sin quitar la vista del segundo al mando.

Este capto la indirecta, con esfuerzo pudo moverse no sin un sentir opresor en su corazón… hizo señas a la guardia paralizada que comenzó a abandonar, luego al resto de los generales que con la cabeza baja obedecieron.

Claro que daban vistazos al enfrentamiento silencioso entre padre e hijo, esto los perturbaba no solo por ver por fin al heredero en todo su esplendor… sino por la clara tensión que parecía a punto de explotar.

Jafar quiso ponerse de pie pero fue denegado por el príncipe quien se cruzó de brazos.

Ithnan con renuencia lo ayudo a levantarse para instalarlo a su lado dejando el campo libre entre Sinbad y su rey.

-¿Qué?- Alibaba pidió encontrando su voz, siendo empujado por Sharrkan fuera de la sala, donde al parecer la reunión se llevaría a cabo.

Aladdin no se quejó pero estaba totalmente curioso de lo que se ocultaba en esa actitud, el esperaba una reunión feliz con abrazos incluidos... Pensando que aquel arranque de nieve hace dos semanas solo fue de sorpresa… pero meditando y con la fría reunión, había algo más al fondo… uno que no podía preguntar directamente.

Morgiana iba a retirarse, pero Toshirou la detuvo en seco agarrando su muñeca -quédate- expreso en monotonía, pero por la fuerza del agarre era más por tranquilidad su presencia.

Cuando la sala quedo solitaria, con el magi y la fanali como respaldo del frio Shinigami… los hombros se dejaron caer en el rey quien suspiro -entiendo de Morgiana… pero también el- pidió Sinbad en una mueca.

-Entiendo su desconfianza, rey Sinbad…- inquirió formal el peliblanco, sin suavizar su postura -pero él ahora está de mi parte- explico sin emoción alguna.

-Solo dime Sinbad- el peli morado dio unos paso corrigiéndolo, poniéndose enfrente de su heredero al quien vio de arriba abajo con total gesto de traición -tienes ropas de kou- acuso.

Un arqueo de ceja, porque en efecto tenía sus ropas ahora en tonos oscuros del imperio al que visito -es eso importante- pidió.

Pasándose la mano por la nuca, Sinbad se sintió tonto -no- murmuro para luego dirigir su atención a Ithnan al que fulmino -porque Toshirou, porque perdonaste cuando yo no puedo- pidió en un tono más centrado, volviendo su atención a los ojos turquesa de su hijo.

Cerro sus ojos reteniéndose de corregir al "Hitsugaya" permitiéndole que le llame por su nombre al ser su padre -porque centrarse en eso, cuando hay cosas importantes en las que preocuparse…- los abrió para mirar los dorados -que el pasado-

-Tu eres importante- Sinbad ladro, provocando un salto en los testigos (bueno solo Jafar, que con su afectación emocional lo hizo susceptible, los otros son insensibles).

-Pero no voy a tener rencores pasados- contradijo no sin un tono sabio, por un momento esos ojos brillaron en disgusto total que hicieron al rey casi retroceder… casi.

Una tristeza lo envolvió tan duramente, los años parecían pesarle al inclinarse para abrazarlo en un arranque emocional, sintió como el niño entre sus brazos se tensaba como una tabla y esto hizo que solo lo agarrara con más firmeza -no digas eso… no me hagas sentir culpable de mi forma de pensar…- imploro cerrando sus ojos en dolor puro -pero simplemente no puedo… no puedo pensar en que sería de otra manera... si no fuera por ellos, hubieras estado conmigo desde el inicio-

Toshirou tenía los ojos abiertos, su mente procesando cual era la manera correcta de reaccionar… pero también algo afectado por las palabras y el tono de alguien quien penso era un irresponsable que llego de pura suerte a ser rey.

Morgiana se removió incomoda al no saber motivos, pero las insinuaciones comenzaban a tejerse de manera rápida en su mente… Jafar no podía mirar, solo voltear culpable a otro lado… mientras Ithnan solo pensaba que si su rey no era soltado en 5 minutos, actuaría en consecuencia.

-Sufriste tanto por ellos- expreso al apretarlo más, la voz estaba rota en posibilidades y escenarios vividos por su hijo -no los puedo perdonar- silbo mirando a su segundo al mando.

Optando por devolver el abrazo de manera torpe -No sea duro con el- advirtió Toshirou con un suspiro ¿Por qué no lo soltaba? -hizo lo mejor para su reino… no lo culpe- indico.

El rey de los mares se sentía infantil ante la madurez de su hijo ¿Cómo podía? No lograba pensar claramente, no podía ver al antes asesino directamente -Jafar estará a tu cargo, el té protegerá de toda amenaza externa- relevo a lo cual este ya sabía, el niño se tensó.

-No es necesario- se quiso apartar sin lograrlo.

-Lo es, mi joven príncipe- acepto Jafar con sumisión, no había emoción en sus ojos solo la intención de limpiar sus culpas.

Era frio al tacto, pequeño y tan delgado entre sus brazos… era un sentimiento nuevo, pero también lo estaba consumiendo… como arreglar a tu hijo… como lograr que no actué de esa manera tan formal… como lograr que sea un niño cuando no lo fue nunca.

Ligeras lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos dorados provocando que el temblar fuera evidente, era la impotencia carcomiéndole cuando no había como regresar el tiempo… la voz en su interior lo alentaba aún más a tomar el mundo para mejorarlo, para borrar los males que aplastaron la inocencia de su preciado hijo.

-Nunca hubiera sido un niño normal- su tono era monótono sin explicar más-no se torture con eso, Rey Sinbad…- susurro en la cuenca del cuello del adulto pensando en la idea de congelarlo ¿sería malo? Le preocupaba las distancias e invasiones a su espacio ¿sería así siempre? Esperaba que no.

-No voy a dejar esto fuera…- prometió sin soltarlo aunque pensando sobre el primer comentario de manera inquietante -y solo dime Sinbad- se apartó con sus manos en los menudos hombros, viéndolo de cerca podía ver algo de el mismo… casi oculto que le hacia su estómago revolotear misterioso.

Toshirou suspiro -Es por respeto a su…- un apretar en sus hombros lo asilencio no sin renuencia, para amonestar a los dorados divertidos.

-Soy tu padre…- corto no sin disgusto.

Un voltear obstinado que le divirtió al rey -ahora…- se limpió su rostro con la manga de su ropa, una actitud brillante instalada no sin el toque nostálgico fuera -No vi al rey de Kina- pidió al ponerse de pie mirando el entorno.

Toshirou acepto el cambio de tema -él se fue tan pronto tocamos tierra- expreso con sequedad, ese hombre era molesto y energético.

-Tenemos tanto que hablar- con su rostro expectante aseguro Sinbad, sabiendo o planeando un día para ponerse al corriente.

Toshirou quería replicar pero debía ceder, solo por ese día no tratarían lo critico de magnostadt-Morgiana…- llamo a la fanali.

-Me hare cargo de Ithnan- acepto a lo que este grito ofendido de asignarle una niñera.

Jafar se quedó ahí, plantado mirando al rey junto a su hijo en una plática de recuerdos del primero en su primera conquista de celda para encerrarse en el estudio, dejándolo afuera… negó, pues aun cuando había obtenido un perdón el otro estaba lejos de lograrse.

Miro hacia adelante, eran planes a trazar en cuanto a estudios junto con cargos que aunque era un niño para tomarlo, serian sugeridas para ser consideradas, por lo que sabía… serian aceptados por la actitud de Toshirou a sus responsabilidades.

Y aunque el heredero no estaba en el reino o recién era de su conocimiento dicho puesto… el mundo siguió su curso con dicha noticia, ya era visto de esta manera para muchos pero sobre todo para los enemigos.

Suspiro, el antes asesino tenía tanto que tratar ahora con la agenda del príncipe a su merced lo único que lo consolaba era el hecho que el muchacho no sería un vago en un descuido de su parte.

XXXXX

Aladdin miro a través de esa ventana la gran ciudad, luego hacia el interior de la habitación donde la princesa Dunya se ponía de pie vacilante con la ayuda de Ithnan ante la mirada interrogante de Morgiana que al parecer no sabía que el magi tenía algo que ver con la rehabilitación de la princesa.

Estos últimos habían llegado hace unos minutos, dando en evidencia que el tema a puerta cerrada se había concluido y solo pudo pensar en una sola cosa ¿Qué hiciste Ugo? No es que acusara a su amigo, pero noto esa oscuridad casi tiñendo el rukh entorno al tío Sinbad en reacción a un solo recuerdo.

¿Qué le paso a Toshirou? Suspiro porque el chico no se lo diría, pero la sensación que tenía algo que ver con lo que le dijo en el pasado -que lo hiso desear no nacer- murmuro.


	24. Chapter 24

Hielo 24: Príncipe

La noche era asombrosa desde la ventana de esa oficina, en ella un hombre con rostro ajeno miraba dicho espectáculo cotidiano con sus ojos dorados brillando en cansancio… el rey de los mares tenía un optimismo a pesar de esto.

El ligero gesto en su rostro en esperanza tan visible en el propio rukh, había satisfacción a pesar de la incertidumbre que lo habían torturado en los días pasados desde su fatídica confesión al prodigio de Baldadd.

Estaba mentalmente agotado, sus hombros eran rígidos y seguro que poniéndose de pie cada hueso en su cuerpo engarrotado tronarían en queja por las vivencias de ese largo día.

Su hijo regreso a Sindria, a pesar de que aparentaba confianza durante esas dos semanas ante la inquietud de visitantes, aliados y generales… por dentro la desesperación infantil de pensar que quizás se quedara en Kou (Baldadd) lo torturaban de sobremanera hasta quitarle noches de sueño.

Ante esto una expresión cómica de soledad lo opaco por sus penurias, negó para remplazar ese gesto en uno alegre nuevamente.

Saberlo en su territorio, con la intención de vivir en el palacio (después de rogarle) era un peso menos en sus hombros.

Sabía que sus generales o cualquiera que lo conociera estaba sorprendido de su aire paternal activado tan pronto supo la noticia (de la boca de judal, bueno era optimista al pensarlo… ignorando su crisis de días), no podía el mismo verse de esa manera… pero ahí estaba, tranquilo de que su retoño estuviera en el palacio y con el terror de perderlo.

Ahora con todo centrado, su meta actual es conocer quien en verdad es su hijo.

Desconociendo su existencia toda su vida, era algo valido ¿no?

La solemnidad tranquila fue opacada nuevamente, el rostro alegre del rey de los mares era inexpresivo en una ira hirviendo en sus venas, aunque haya aceptado a su hijo arreglar las cosas con Jafar, estaba lejos de ser honesto consigo mismo.

No había manera en el mundo a que los perdonaría, aun cuando Ithnan este al lado de su hijo… también era alguien a quien repudiaría hasta el fin de su existencia.

Negó para cubrirse el rostro -en verdad los perdonaste Toshirou- pregunto al aire en su soledad, sabia la madurez con la que trato el tema, esto le enorgullecía pero avergonzaba a la vez ¿ironico?

No tenía que ser un experto para saber lo cierto de las palabras del niño al llegar… no solo la manera contundente en que manejo el perdón a Jafar, sino su decisión de mantener al magi oscuro a su lado… era cuestión de intereses.

Su Toshirou era un completo adulto en un cuerpo de niño.

El pesar era enorme para su pobre corazón, había hablado con él durante horas pero nada que demostrara la confianza de su hijo para abrirse… había omitido tanto de su infancia… los motivos que lo llevaron a Baldadd donde lo conoció… es como si fueran 8 años perdidos de su pequeña vida.

Pero no podía empujarlo, cuando le pidió estos datos personales era como si una helada cayera en el rostro siempre neutro del infante, un pozo profundo en los turquesa y un apretar rígido en sus labios hasta casi dejarlos morados.

-Bastardos- silbo nuevamente, para aflojar más su actitud en aquel asiento de calidad.

No podía indagar tanto en ese rencor, no cuando su prodigio podía notar el rukh tiñéndose en el simple recuerdo de lo que pudo haber sido sin la intervención.

-No quiere ser el responsable de la depravación de un rey justo- recito la advertencia dada al cerrar la puerta de aquella reunión, rio divertido… le saco la vuelta a Aladdin, pero tenía otros ojos de los cuales cuidarse y aunque no pregunto motivos, no podía permitirse dejar que lo vea nuevamente.

Su camino ya estaba manchado en errores pasados, tenía medio camino en la depravación por un incidente mayor en aquellos días donde Sindria era joven… como para cerrar el ciclo con su odio por lo que le hicieron a su hijo.

¿Justo? No era nada de eso, pero cedería solo por las consecuencias que atraería… Toshirou era estricto, tan noble… un digno de su linaje ¿Serendine a esto te referías? No quería ondear en el tema de alguien que ya no existe.

-Puede ver el gran flujo del rukh- susurro como si decirlo en voz alta le fuera a dar las respuestas para tratar de comprender el alcance de las habilidades de su heredero.

Era un dato extra para su enigmático primogénito, otro más de los tantos misterios que lo envuelven.

Podía comunicarse con sus djinn, esto se lo dijo Jafar cuando le hablaba además de estabilizarlo ¿de qué? No lo sabía.

Esta esa magia extraña que hacía con sus dedos con la capacidad para detener a Ugo en aquel entonces.

El control del clima sin necesidad de algún contenedor, aumentando su potencia natural bajo influencia del rukh del entorno (detalles dados de su último arranque bajo la atención de Yamuraiha).

Rompió su postura mirando el techo ausente, la tristeza parecía ser un sentimiento recurrente cada vez que analizaba lo desconocido que era su hijo para el… su personalidad fría… su falta de emociones.

Rio sin emoción -Pero tendré tiempo- aclaro al ponerse de pie con una actitud decidida.

¿estaría bien ir a ver su hijo antes de dormir? Por supuesto.

Ahí de pie tuvo un panorama de su reino, la gente seguramente en sus propias actividades cotidianas esto le provoco reír con viva diversión… su gente había tenido tantas fiestas desde que supieron de su hijo.

Pero tenía tanto que hacer, planear y pensar… un retoño al cual conocer o ganarse… ante lo último sus dorados eran inexpresivos -ese niño- gruño por el aire de mando para manejarse, lo trataba como a un desconocido.

Aunque lo era, pero lo remediaría… o dejaría de llamarse Sinbad, rey de los siete mares.

-¿Le diré de la fiesta de nombramiento?- murmuro para ir a la puerta, se quedó pensativo con la mano en la manija -no- expreso prefería ser sorpresa, además sabía que el niño no era de fiestas… ¡pero debía 10 aniversarios!

Se aseguraría de opacar cada regalo dado de Reim, sus aliados y mercaderes.

XXXXX

Las calles estaban llena de gente entusiasta casi al borde, había sido así desde que supieron del descendiente de su bondadoso rey debían admitir que los más chismosos querían saber los pormenores de la concepción… también el escándalo de conocer cómo fue que su príncipe estaba perdido todo este tiempo.

Los comerciantes susurraban en sus tiendas con los civiles o compradores, dando los rumores de la cuna humilde de la que proviene su príncipe… adoptado por el virrey de Baldadd o sus conocidos contenedores djinn además de adjuntándole habilidades naturales con el clima frio.

Esto último quedo claro cuando la nieve cayo por primera vez en esas tierras, también fue la evidencia que su rey por fin le había dado la noticia.

Las personas soñadoras pensaron que dicha noticia seria recibida por el niño con entusiasmo y anhelo, después de todo ¿Quién no desea ser reconocido repentinamente como un príncipe? Bueno esto se dejó en claro en el arranque frio de ese nefasto día.

Fuera del palacio no sabían los motivos de la escapada del joven heredero, tampoco su pasado estos datos se habían mantenido al margen por parte de los generales.

Pero hoy era diferente, se sentía en el aire la emoción junto con los preparativos… hoy sería el nombramiento oficial con testigos sus civiles y había algunos barcos con sus representantes de la alianza.

Pronto cada uno se dirigiría a las puertas del palacio que será abierto para el evento.

Pero en cierta habitación de la residencia lujosa una risa alegre llenaba el cuarto vistoso de la torre morada de leo, Sinbad acomodaba un turbante con su expresión delatándolo por aquella estridente carcajada -te ves excelente- aplaudió para dar un paso hacia atrás, sus ojos eran reflexivos en un juicio silencioso.

Toshirou era este objeto al cual el rey examinaba, ahora sus ropas eran casi similares al soberano solo que sus colores eran turquesa como sus ojos, las joyas al ser diferentes visibles en su brillo poderoso -aunque tu cabello- un gesto de total disgusto del adulto al ver esos níveos ahora recortados.

-No lo voy a dejar crecer- advirtió un tono helado, aquel pequeño estaba irritado -y le dije ¡puedo vestirme solo!- alego bastante cansado de este comportamiento irracional del "adulto".

-Pero dejaste que lo hiciera- sonrió victorioso, el prodigio volteo los ojos.

-Para que fueras a llorar con el señor Hinahoho- arqueo la ceja acusador, el rey de los mares sonrió con descaro nada arrepentido de su método de jugada ordinaria… provocando un suspiro -no sé porque cedo a esto- era verdad, algo dentro de él no sabía cómo permitía estas libertades a ese hombre.

Moviendo ese flequillo para despejar el rostro neutro, provocando que este espantara dicha mano solo provocándole más diversión a Sinbad -Serás un rompecorazones- alabó con un suspiro, casi una lagrimita de lo rápido que ha crecido su hijo.

Una expresión aburrida del prodigio por las travesuras de su nombrado padre -deja el juego- luego un fulminar -no quiero una fiesta- se quejó airadamente, desde que se enteró de boca del escandaloso Alibaba (a quien se le salió el dato) quiso refutar lo innecesario del festejo.

Sinbad parecía ignorarlo con una fluidez envidiable, para darle la espalda solo provocando la ira del heredero -ahora ¿Qué te parece esto?- extendió una extensa tela color rojiza con bordados -esto le quedara muy bien a Morgiana- afirmo.

Toshirou negó -sí, supongo- aclaro desinteresado.

Un fulminar del adulto -es una dama, debes de poner atención en estos detalles- regaño pero el turquesa parecía regresarle la acción de hace rato, dándole la espalda.

Sinbad ya había dado largas zancadas usando aquella tela para cubrir al niño con una sonrisa divertida al sentir el descenso de temperatura y las quejas airadas de "me vas a arruinar el turbante", era normal que rompiera toda esa pared que imponía el antes Shinigami con sus acciones infantiles.

Este último solo le irritaba de sobremanera las libertades de su nombrado padre.

El abrir de puertas con un -Sin déjalo en paz- rompió todo aire divertido del peli morado, que hizo lo pedido no porque se lo ordenaron sino porque era Jafar quien entraba.

-¿Está todo listo?- pregunto en un tono seco el rey de los mares cruzándose los brazos expectante.

Jafar tomo una postura de reporte -sí, todo está en su punto- recito sumiso.

Toshirou se acomodaba el turbante chueco con ojos recriminatorios pero cambiaron a cansados ante el aire distante entre los dos adultos invasivos de su habitación, negó por sus acciones infantiles aunque respetaba que mantuvieran el profesionalismo.

-¿Morgiana e Ithnan?- cuestiono el prodigio cruzándose de brazos entre los dos hombres.

El peliblanco le dio una sonrisa -ellos están bien- informo.

-Esta tela úsala para algo que le sirva- cedió el prodigio tomando la tela arrugada de las manos del rey de los mares, entregándola al antes asesino que afirmo obediente.

Sinbad le alzo un pulgar que fue ignorado.

-Tienen todo listo- pregunto pero en otro asunto, todos parecían cambiar el aire festivo por uno más lúgubre.

-Sí, Aladdin ya tiene la fecha asignada y las cartas con la solicitud enviada- Jafar expreso con seriedad -¿está seguro de confiar en él?- pregunto.

El Shinigami dio una expresión en blanco -Confió en el- expreso con el mismo tono monótono -ahora sin embargo, no creo que esto sea suficiente…- miro al rey.

Negó -no, no lo es… me temo que eso está fuera de mis facultades- expreso, utilizo el favor debido por los daños a su hijo para ingresar a Ithnan en el colegio bajo el manto de un familiar de este.

-No queremos llegar a una guerra innecesaria, no ser parte de las anomalías- el rostro era reflexivo ¿Cómo arreglar esto sin necesidad de las armas? -es necesario descubrirlos ante todos o inducirlos al desarme- suspiro -pero no confían en los goi-

Sinbad soltó un suspiro, se enteraron de Magnostadt lo que está en sus profundidades y las aspiraciones para derrocar al mundo de los "goi" era difícil ir en contra de esos ideales aun Yamuraiha no parecía tragar la información dada de Ithnan.

Pero ver su hijo pensando en la abolición de esta potencial anomalía le provocaba aún más orgullo.

-Hoy no pensaremos en eso- aplaudió Sinbad rompiendo este ambiente de trabajo, haciendo una mueca -ahora, vamos… que todo el mundo nos debe estar esperando-

-Es su culpa, Sinbad- recrimino el prodigio comenzando su andar hacia la puerta.

Espantando cual mosca, el múltiple conquistador no se cautivó por esto -si hubieras accedido desde el inicio- se excusó.

Con un discutir ligero, Jafar se quedó atrás… observando a padre e hijo.

XXXXX

Aladdin miraba todo desde ese balcón, la gente acumulándose abajo expectantes a su dirección… las cortinas de seda moviéndose en el ventanal que servía de puerta mientras los generales también tomaban sus posiciones.

Había otras personas representante de los aliados, ya que estos no podían venir… también otras personas de renombre que harían esto oficial, para el joven magi le recordaba a algún escenario de esas memorias pasadas que resguardaba en su mente.

A su lado estaba Morgiana con un vestido elegante en colores rojizos, resaltando sus cualidades fanalis… Alibaba no dejaba de alagarla provocando una radiante felicidad en su rostro neutro, claro que Ithnan replicaba ácidamente apartando al rubio molesto de su "protegida".

-No dejare que la niña se desvié con alguien como tú- advirtió protector el magi traidor, era extraño verlo con esos arranques… pero parecía que era hostil con el entorno, menos con su pequeño grupo.

-Eres un celoso- replico Alibaba con necedad.

Un arqueo por parte de Ithnan con una expresión arrogante -¿celoso?- pidió amablemente, pero esos ojos brillaban hostiles -no te metas con la niña- advirtió nuevamente.

Morgiana suspiro, negando ante su "hermano" mayor… para apartarse en el duelo de miradas donde el exiliado de baldadd estaba perdiendo, sonrió en dirección a su actual acompañante que era el príncipe Hakuryuu que le regreso el gesto educado.

-Suficiente- Drakon advirtió a los que estaban haciendo escándalo, claro que el magi traidor volteo los ojos déspota pero obedeció.

Para el niño magi no evito una sonrisa cuando Sinbad salió con su porte arrasador enfrentando a la audiencia silenciosa.

-Esto es un hecho que era claro por rumores en el pasado- su voz era fuerte llegando a quien lo escuchara, no había titubeo simple personalidad con sus ojos chispeantes al entorno -hoy vengo a hacerlo oficial…- Sinbad se hiso aun lado, llamando a alguien que salía con sus pasos ligeros, una postura nada nerviosa y un gesto profesional -Mi hijo, heredero de Sindria… Toshirou Hitsugaya- era un nombre extranjero.

Aladdin no evito notar como su hermano parecía firme, no había nerviosismo ni siquiera duda… pero notaba una ligera tensión en sus hombros pero no era de miedo ¿de qué? No lo sabía y tampoco preguntaría.

Solo sonrió orgulloso, pero también triste de saber que el prodigio a pesar de ser de la misma edad parecía más desarrollado que el mismo, por primera vez desde que tuvieron esa platica aislada en Baldadd… pensó duro en ellos, eran iguales en todos los aspectos.

En verdad era su hermano de todo menos de sangre al cargar con una vida y secretos pasados.

Los aplausos estallaron y hasta ese momento con vergüenza el magi acepto que se perdió de las palabras dichas, la gente gritaba en el entorno con la celebración al borde.

Era oficial, Sindria tenía un príncipe.

Toshirou solo pensaba en lo que había aceptado, sus responsabilidades y ¿Cómo regresaría a casa ahora? No deseaba perder el camino como lo hiso Kuchiki pero no podía ignorar esto… ¿Cómo fue que termino en medio de este gran evento como protagonista cuando quería pasar desapercibido? Si, en efecto a estas alturas el antiguo capitán solo soltó un ligero suspiro de decepción a sí mismo.

-¿Listo Hijo?- pidió la voz energética del rey de los mares, poniendo su mano en el hombro menudo alentador.

Una sonrisa ladina -por supuesto, Sinbad- agrego con una ligera inclinación, no solo al rey de los mares si no al reino entero.

XXXXX

Semanas después…

Toshirou miraba el techo de su habitación sin ninguna emoción, de alguna forma tenía el pie de Aladdin encajado en su mejilla mientras el pesado brazo de Alibaba descansaba en su pecho… acababa de despertar, su temperamento comenzaba a calentarse conforme era consciente que su lecho había sido invadido durante la noche.

El rubio lloraba aun dormido su felicidad de todavía tener sobrino, por alguna razón el pequeño magi solo murmuraba lo suave de los pechos de las ¿señoritas? Su humor estaba por estallar pero se contuvo al ser tan temprano.

Los turquesa predicaron lo molesto que era todo eso y analizaba el pedirle a Jafar que custodiara su puerta o simplemente cerrarla por completo o hasta agregarle algunas defensas de kido.

Como podían llegar hasta ahí cuando se suponía que la torre era exclusiva de la nobleza o gente cercana… oh cierto, son considerados cercanos a él ¿podía retractarse?

Era un alivio que ahora Hakuryuu no hubiera sido arrastrado… escucho un ronquido del suelo… negó, probablemente el príncipe de Kou este en el suelo, corrigiéndose… si, lo tenía también en su cuarto de alguna forma Alibaba siempre lo convencía de que invadir su cama era una buena idea.

¿Dónde estaban los modales de la nobleza? Quizás sea una habilidad de su nombrado tío el rebajar la educación de las personas en su entorno.

Un balbuceo por encima de su cabeza lo saco de sus pensamientos adormilado, alzo la vista para ver el gesto tranquilo de Morgiana, la miro un rato con desaprobación ¿Cómo? No lo sabía pero era indecente que ella este arriesgándose al ser la única chica.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-FUERA- llamo al viento helado que hizo abrir los ojos de golpe de cada invasor, aun Hakuryuu se sentó asustado porque: 1) estaba en el suelo, 2) sus modales y 3) el príncipe de sindria ya se enojó.

Ithnan rio divertido desde su asiento en la ventana como su rey echaba a los invasores nocturnos de su habitación sin piedad cerrando la puerta justo cuando la última integrante también pasaba a retirarse.

Parándose rígidamente, la fanali solo parecía una estatua al ver esos ojos recriminadores de su amigo.

-Morgiana- gruño Toshirou obligándola a sentarse en el sillón al lado de su cama para recibir el mejor sermón de las formas adecuadas en las que debe actuar una señorita en su edad.

-No se preocupe, mi rey- llamo la atención hacia él, riendo ante el desplante de muerte en los turquesa -yo la cuido- indico con una sonrisa satisfecha sin lograr perturbar el rostro plano de ambos niños.

La desaprobación en su postura molesta -bien- fue su única respuesta, la adolescente todavía tenía la mirada baja -vamos Morgiana, es momento de iniciar el día-

Justo a tiempo como invocado Jafar tocaba la puerta para abrirla con un barrido al desorden de la habitación… no es que se quejara, después de todo no es su trabajo pero normalmente era muy ordenado en sus aposentos, por lo cual supuso una invasión de los únicos capaces de lograrlo sin ser detectados.

-Acabo de toparme con Alibaba, Hakuryuu y Aladdin- reflexiono al entrar por completo a la habitación, dando una mirada a la fanali avergonzada e ignorando a Ithnan.

Toshirou no replico, era como tener a varias Matsumoto… como pedir algo de respeto cuando parecía que nadie en ese lugar conocía tal palabra, dejo ir a Morgiana no sin una advertencia al igual que el magi traidor salía ajeno a cualquier desplante.

XXXXX

Un duelo de espadas con Sharrkan como rutinariamente se realizan en el patio de entrenamiento, era una forma asombrosa de verlo dándole lecciones al espadachín que al parecer "tiene un gran ego" que puede ser desventaja al momento de querer proteger el reino.

Era temprano por la mañana, por lo cual el área estaba algo despejada.

Toshirou portaba túnicas más sencillas, un pantalón con su faja negra y camisa blanca… los contenedores visibles en su tobillo y muñecas o manos en una presentación formal, era su vestimenta cotidiana solo en aquella presentación permitió las sugerencias de Sinbad.

-Que te he dicho, Amun-Ra- regaño el niño al cruzarse de brazos con un gesto irritado, su espada entre sus menudos brazos dando un vistazo intimidante a su contrincante.

Abriendo la boca indignado con el cansancio en sus ojos -¡NO ME LLAMES ASI!- el miembro de Heliohapt reclamo como tantas veces.

-Es tu familia, supéralo- advirtió los estrictos turquesa -aquí sin embargo no es el problema, sino que continuas con tu actitud arrogante en lucha- señalo de manera desaprobatoria.

Apretando los labios, Sharrkan se sentó en el paso con un gesto infantil -me niego a ser castigado por un niño-

-SOY TU PRINCIPE Y NO SOY UN NIÑO- gruño Toshiro pisoteando para imponerse en el hombre que se puso de pie en un brinco en reflejo además del viento frio que lo embargo en amenaza de que si seguía con esa actitud, seria hielo las próximas semanas.

No es que fuera capaz, pero prefería no provocarlo.

Sharrkan en esos momentos, viendo a la pequeña amenaza hijo de su rey regañándolo por su postura confiada dejando tantos huecos a su defensa (que no sabía tenia) como si fuera el más experimentado espadachín del mundo, en un tono de mando que le irritaba.

A pesar de su total disgusto o hasta su arrepentimiento de buscarlo para practicar, no podía evitar el pequeño sentimiento de diversión, respeto y orgullo de ser aleccionado con las mejores intenciones para Sindria.

Aunque sea por un niño.

Fuera de esta atmosfera, en las orillas del gran patio un grupo como siempre disfrutaban de ver la escena en una acción para aprender cada vez más de la personalidad absorbente de su príncipe.

-Nuestro príncipe tiene un carácter- se burló Spartos al posicionarse al lado de Hinahoho divertido.

-Uno muy temperamental y estricto, como los rumores lo decían- acepto el enorme general con facilidad, aunque ya acostumbrado todavía era algo para admirar.

Era una agenda dura según el punto de vista de Hinahoho que miraba el centro del patio de la torre plateada de escorpio, sus hijos preguntaban la oportunidad para jugar con el príncipe de Sindria pero con las responsabilidades del susodicho… debía suspirar ante la negativa asegurada para ese día nuevamente.

-Pensar que llegaría la oportunidad de ver al idiota ser regañado- Yamuraiha se aparecía con la mejor actitud divertida de la cara de dolor de su enemigo acérrimo que era tirado al suelo al esquivar una estocada.

-¿Los chicos?- pidió Hinahoho refiriéndose al grupo de Aladdin.

-oh, ellos se están preparando para su viaje- aseguro la maga con neutralidad, sin quitar su vista maliciosa del espadachín recibiendo una recriminación por algo al azar.

-¿No les parece familiar su disciplina?- pidió Drakon al unirse al resto, sus ojos de reptil eran críticos pero cabe decir que bastante conforme a estas alturas de su príncipe (ya no hay dudas del parentesco con su padre, después de todo… a su regreso, fue presentado formalmente).

-Ahora que lo mencionas…- Sparto se quedó pensativo al igual que el resto de los generales mirando la agilidad con la espada de gran tamaño ignorando el aprieto de su colega al esquivarlo.

-Como la princesa Haku Ren- ofreció la maga del grupo con varios "oh" de respuesta -también tiene esa extraña magia…- gimió ante el recuerdo de como retuvo a su rey en aquella escapada cuando se enteró del parentesco -no me deja aprenderla- lloro impotente.

-Uno de los tantos secretos de nuestro príncipe- dijo amargamente el dragón, todos afirmaron rotundamente.

No lo decían en voz alta por respeto, pero no solo era la actitud de sabiduría que mostraba al entorno, sus habilidades de hielo, la arraigada disciplina de la espada junto con la capacidad mágica misteriosa o ver el rukh… sino, la propia actitud del infante, era triste verlo así en una agenda programada para el día.

Aun sin Jafar, era algo que el niño pidió.

Todos soltaron diferentes risas al ver a Sharrkan caer nuevamente, solo Hinahoho era el más obvio junto con la maga del grupo.

-Es un niño encantador- Pisti agrego al saltar al lado de la maga, rio por lo bajo -escuche que tiene responsabilidades como para divertirse- esto fue con amargura.

Nadie quiso agregar nada en ese aspecto, también estaba la parte donde las riquezas ganadas de Toshirou se acumularon junto con su rey dándoles una fuerte suma en su tesoro nacional.

-Toshirou- la voz de Sinbad rompió toda reflexión unilateral, caminando con unos papeles en mano para acercarse con naturalidad a su heredero en medio del patio -¿aprobaste estos presupuestos?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Limpiándose el sudor con un suspiro para bajar la postura -Sinbad- advirtió severamente, este parecía confundido para ver por primera vez donde estaba.

El rey de los mares no evito el arquear la ceja con diversión en sus ojos a Sharrkan en el suelo -oh, perdón por interrumpir la paliza del día a nuestro espadachín residente- sonrió brillante con un "ey" ofendido del susodicho.

Volteando esos ojos turquesa, la negación por su actitud despreocupada a la cual se obligó a acostumbrarse-necesitas saber el motivo- pregunto al enfundar su arma en la espalda.

Sinbad afirmo con una desesperación -¿Por qué usas términos complicados?- se quejó airadamente señalando el papel donde en efecto, la pulcra letra de su primogénito describía algunas cosas que no entendía.

No contesto la queja -Nos vemos, general Amun-Ra- se despidió del espadachín ofendido por usar "ese" nombre -Lo vemos en el interior- pidió a lo que el adulto cabeceo en afirmación, marchándose en discusiones enteramente de comercio.

-Se han acoplado muy bien- inquirió Drakon a lo cual su compañía cabeceo.

-Trabajaron juntos durante Baldadd- ofreció Mazru que aparecía junto con Morgiana, ambos con sudor de su entrenamiento.

-Como puede ser tan inteligente- expreso en total sorpresa Hinahoho, era malo compararlo con otros niños pero no inevitable ¿entendía lo que decía? Tantos términos que solo lo llevaron a pensar que ese crio había aprendido tan rápido lo ofrecido por Jafar.

Un brillo esperanzador a todos los generales -si esto hace en tan pocos meses ¡que será en años!- satisfecho ante la idea agrego Sparto viendo hacia el futuro.

-Todavía es inquietante su inteligencia- agrego Yamuraiha, estaba Aladdin con su entusiasmo en el aprendizaje luego estaba el nivel de Toshirou, cuyo desarrollo en sus propios estudios estaban a grandes pasos de avance.

Uno pensaría que Baldadd fue el centro de todo ese progreso del prodigio, pero uno que otro sospechaba que quizás eran conocimientos de antes… como si quizás, solo estas horas de enseñanza le servían para recordar algo que ya sabía.

Todo se miraron pero volvieron a quedarse en silencio, agregándolo como otro más de los misterios sin resolver ¿Cómo Sinbad podía con esto fácilmente? Lo llevaba de una forma en que parecía capaz de aceptarlo sin preguntar.

Suspiraron, pues era evidente que a pesar de verse tan unidos… todavía había un bloqueo por parte del prodigio para aceptar enteramente a su padre.

Sinbad sin embargo era terco, disponible y bastante amigable ante la idea de tomarse el tiempo de ganarse su confianza… aceptando también que su hijo tomara las responsabilidades cuando normalmente se las heredarían a otra edad.

-Por cierto, Morgiana… tu guardaespaldas te está buscando- indico Hinahoho señalando a lo lejos, donde Ithnan parecía pasar de todos para hacerle señas a la del gran clan, en su sombra la princesa Dunya cuya mejora era notable.

Afirmando en silencio, despidiéndose de su maestro… la pelirroja se marchó en dirección al grupo.

-Es como si el mundo de ese tipo fueran solo ellos- agrego Sharrkan con varios rasguños y en algo su orgullo en el suelo.

-Y lo es- agrego con desagrado Drakon -no es que me queje, prefiero eso- se encogió de hombros no dispuesto a integrarlo a pesar de ser el magi de su príncipe (porque aclaro fervientemente que no era de Sindria).

-Pero su magia- gimió Yamuraiha nuevamente, no solo su príncipe se negaba a explicarle sus habilidades… ese magi traidor la ignoraba descaradamente como la única general dispuesta a hablarle por el valor académico.

Todos voltearon los ojos por la codicia del saber de la maga.

XXXXX

Hakuryuu alistaba sus pertenencias, dio un barrido a la habitación que le sirvió de morada en este extenso tiempo, soltó un suspiro para acomodar su lanza en su lugar y salir con la dignidad de ser un príncipe.

Se topó con Aladdin en su camino, ambos conversando del viaje que tendrían que pasar hasta llegar a sus respectivos destinos en un aire por completo cómplice.

-Chicos- una voz llamo, Sinbad se acercaba con una sonrisa alegre -¿listos?- pidió comenzando a caminar a su lado a través de los pasillos.

-Por supuesto, Rey Sinbad- con respeto contesto Hakuryuu aun el aire de la negativa estaba en su memoria por parte de ese rey, pero también era optimista al recibir su apoyo a pesar de todo eso.

Aladdin salto -si, Tío Sinbad- era un tono menos formal, sus ojos brillando emocionados ante la perspectiva.

-Eso espero- un tono hostil agrego, el trio se detuvo a mirar a un chico que no habían visto en su vida aunque sus rasgos eran similares a…

-¡ITHNAN!- grito tanto Aladdin como Sinbad, Hakuryuu solo perdió el habla al ver a ese magi traidor con rasgos más juveniles casi de la edad de su acompañante Morgiana, a la cual no vieron por el shock.

Sus ropas blancas con una faja ahora roja, un voltear fastidiado por parte del susodicho por las reacciones innecesarias a su parecer.

-Ese no es mi nombre- se quejó desinteresado el ahora joven, sonriendo dientudamente -desde ahora seré Setta… está claro, mocoso- advirtió con irritación al niño porque irían como compañeros al colegio, no le gustaba la idea pero era mejor que ser por completo desconocidos.

-No le hables de ese tono- advirtió la fanali bastante monótona.

Se encogió de hombros con un "como sea" para señalar el camino, la del gran clan se quedó ahí plantada -yo también marchare- expreso llamando la atención del trio.

-¡Que!- volvieron a gritar el mismo dúo, el príncipe de Kou solo inclino su cabeza.

Pasando su mano en la nuca, bajando la cabeza -Toshirou no le agrada mi idea, pero él lo respeta- acepto ante el padre de este -prefiero cerrar ese pendiente antes de arriesgarlo a un viaje que me corresponde- fue la palabras más extensas dichas por la monótona fanali.

Una sonrisa por parte de Sinbad -seguro él no sabe eso- arqueo su ceja, la chica solo parecía más avergonzada -no te preocupes, no le diré- acepto fácilmente, pues su primogénito si supiera que era ese viaje más por su protección a no arriesgarlo no aceptaría.

Tampoco permitiría que se marchara ante la sospecha de que sus fronteras espera el enemigo a que salga su heredero.

-Le deseo la suerte- Hakuryuu agrego conmovido, no podía evitar recordar la única discusión que tuvo con ella a las orillas del mar cautivándolo.

Aladdin miraba inexpresivo el rukh rosa entorno al príncipe de kou, mientras Morgiana daba una ligera sonrisa -que es eso- espanto rápidamente pero Sinbad le toco su cabeza para darle un guiño cómplice que no capto el motivo.

-EY NIÑA- llamo el ahora nombrado Setta dando una mirada irritada al grupo al parecer se regresó para apresurarla con sus ojos rojizos diciendo al resto "aléjense" -apúrate- agrego moviendo su cabeza en dirección.

Toshirou esperaba al final de ese pasillo, a sus espaldas la princesa Dunya con su rostro neutro cuando la fanali se acercó a ellos para comenzar a marcharse en su propio grupo bajo la atenta vista del prodigio quien espero a Sinbad y Hakuryuu.

Aladdin sonrió al lanzarse al sucesor quien lo esquivo con facilidad -que malo, hermano- se quejó como tantas veces tal desaire, sus acompañantes rieron.

-Sinbad, tome un collar del tesoro para otorgárselo a Morgiana como remplazo- informo al peli morado que afirmo fácilmente -Dunya marchara junto con Alibaba- expreso esto amplio los ojos de todos.

-Espera ¿Qué?- todos hasta el propio Aladdin pregunto, sobretodo porque no sabían que el exiliado de Baldadd también viajaría.

Era momentos de anuncios de último minuto, se quejaron internamente ante tantas sorpresas en el día del viaje.

El magi al ser más cercano de la princesa antisocial, parecía trago algo para hacerle un gesto de traición que Toshirou fulmino acallándolo de cualquier queja.

-Esto es decisión de ella, costo tiempo convencerla de no ser parte de la anomalía al marchar a Magnostadt o alentarla en su venganza- negó como si hubiera tratado con el peor niño caprichoso.

-Así que mandarlo con Alibaba es para influirla en cambiar-Sinbad agrego con aceptación, viendo que su hijo también vio las cualidades del rubio.

Aladdin y Hakuryuu solo percibieron el intercambio, como si fuera un tema entre ellos de planeación.

-Quizás el estúpido tío podría persuadirla de desistir- acepto el prodigio, sabiendo la atribución positiva que tenía ese familiar de Baldadd -además que la chica no tiene disciplina- expreso con disgusto por la falta de formación cuyo motivo de mandarla con los gladiadores era para aprender.

-Es una princesa, entiéndela- agrego más suavemente el rey para comenzar a caminar hacia el puerto.

Toshirou entrecerró sus ojos -ese no es pretexto- agrego severamente.

Aladdin miro a Hakuryuu con un brillo misterioso, escuchando como aquellas dos singularidades hablaban sobre el tema, negó para mirar al cielo… todavía tenía el pesar del pasado de su hermano, pero lo importante era el futuro.

Ahora tenía que concentrarse en su año de estudios mágicos.

XXXXX

Acompañada de Morgiana y un joven Ithnan (o Setta), Dunya esperaba en el barco con una expresión neutra de fastidio… se sentía obligada a este viaje, pero el príncipe Toshirou la empujo a esto al advertir sus nulas capacidades de defensa.

Eran bien sabido las nulas intenciones de la princesa de Mustassim de integrarse, era hostil a cualquiera de ese reino sobre todo a sus magos solo aceptando a los pocos que permitió que la trataran.

Llevaba una relación amistosa con Aladdin, él era el único que se acercó en todo ese desarrollo… se preocupó por su recuperación y alegro cuando por fin paso el peligro, no tuvo el valor de decirle que su esperanza de vida se redujo a la mitad.

Luego estaba la fanali, esta no parecía expresiva ni siquiera se esforzaba por hablarle cuando se encontraban en su habitación en sus tratamientos sin embargo tenia ligeros gestos hacia Dunya, le ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba, no parecía juzgarla por su pasado y era buena escuchando.

Ithnan era otra cosa, era el peor del grupo con el que se llevaba… después de todo su culpa por influirla a Al-thamen sumergiéndola en la ilusión de Isaac… hasta tuvo el descaro de aceptar que si fuera por él, ella moriría en el instante… ante esto, llega su ultimo integrante del escaso grupo.

Toshirou, el príncipe de Sindria era alguien estricto, severo y bastante persuasivo… también el responsable que el magi traidor le haya ayudado en sus rehabilitaciones, las veces que lo trato fue suficiente para sentirse regañada o avergonzada de su forma de pensar.

Sin embargo también había calidez y preocupación de su camino que escogería, por lo cual ahora estaba en ese barco con una misión… regresarle el favor, aunque le desagradaba la idea de ir con el molesto de Saluja (como le decía el príncipe).

Suspiro, Dunya con un nuevo objetivo… una mentalidad fija… pues a pesar de su actual viaje, todavía tenía pensado vengarse de Mogamett.

XXXXX

Alibaba estaba escondido en la zona más oscura, reía ante la mentalidad de que todos lo extrañarían en ese barco… aunque le doliera dejar a su preciado sobrino (aunque fuera hijo del rey Sinbad) tenía un objetivo que cumplir y darles una sorpresa.

Rio por lo bajo, sin saber que todos sabían que estaba a bordo o que tenía una compañera de viaje.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Neah20 fuera…


	25. Chapter 25

Hielo 25: La rutina

Cuando abre sus ojos, el antiguo capitán de la 10ma división observa el techo indeterminado tiempo… la mayoría de las ocasiones el sol está oculto, hasta que el alba comienza a anunciar el inicio, es cuando reacciona por completo soltando un sonoro suspiro.

 _Meses, tanto tiempo perdido…_ pensó al sentir la brisa marina anunciando su ubicación.

Al sentarse mirando su habitación lujosa con sus ojos lagañosos, el cabello revuelto pero la firmeza de su rostro neutro le quita por completo la presencia de ser alguien acabado de despertarse.

Inclina su cabeza, escanea su pulcra habitación donde solo algunos muebles persisten, aunque todavía tenía ese sentimiento que eran excesivos… para negar ante su visión… otra vez, no era el Seireitei.

Eran ocasiones que ese antiguo Shinigami meditaba que todo este era un sueño en el cual despertaría de un momento a otro… quizás en una ocasión, al despertar estaría de regreso en casa.

Ahí en la soledad de su lecho solo podía apretar sus pequeños puños en una impotencia que no le correspondía… se encogía en agonía por la indecisión carcomiéndole.

Por el futuro.

También estaba el no poder acostumbrarse a tener alguien viendo por él, un padre… agregando el vacío que hyorinmaru dejo desde que despertó, parecía lejos de llenarse con este conocimiento y también estaba lidiar con los sentimientos de su yo niño.

Aquel que paso los 6 años de su vida miserable a causa de terceros… han pasado 4 años desde ese "despertar", ya va para el quinto año en los siguientes meses.

Pero tan pronto la vulnerabilidad golpeaba esta se borraba en un segundo con el gesto neutro instalado, no dispuesto a lamentarse sus decisiones y con la mentalidad disciplinada que contenía, el antiguo capitán de la división 10 del Seireitei tomaba su puesto como príncipe de esa isla.

Como todas las mañanas.

Se levanta con lentitud con sus ropas de dormir azules, se rasca la cabeza para soltar un bostezo largo que le da un aspecto infantil… para irse a lavar y con el sentir del agua fría… el despertar por completo llenaban esos ojos turquesa de poder.

De claridad.

Las cicatrices empañan su espalda, había otra en el torso de la vida dura de sus inicios en ese mundo, unas que causaron tanta piedad en Jafar cuando las descubrió (en baldadd).

Mirándose en el espejo, podía notarse así mismo… en su antigua gloria Shinigami.

El cabello blanco humedecido, esos ojos estrictos devolviéndole la mirada entre los mechones, junto con sus rasgos finos… tenia algunas diferencias a su antiguo yo, acercándose para detallarlas podía notar ciertos aspectos labrados de la herencia de su padre.

También había algo de su madre.

Pero no era nada con lo cual gastaría pensamientos para irse a vestir con sus ropas comunes en pantalón, camisa y faja de color negra.

Sale a presenciar de nuevo esa habitación desde el marco de la puerta algo aliviado de despejarla de tantos regalos innecesarios… aunque vistosos, no era apegado a los objetos por lo cual algunos regalo, otros dono y otros tantos descansan en la armería de Sindria.

Y los que su padre le dio, bueno eso también los paso a otra habitación no importándole herir los sentimientos del rey.

Se encogió de hombros ante sus pensamientos, dispuesto a alistarla con la diligencia de alguien responsable hasta que la puerta se escucha siendo abierta.

-Buen día, joven príncipe- es Jafar que soltaba un suspiro al verlo listo -eso lo puede hacer el servicio- expreso al ingresar por completo detallando lo limpia que estaba.

Pero el capitán negó con satisfacción neutra -Buen día, señor Jafar- regresa el saludo ignorando la recriminación.

Un duelo ligero de miradas, para soltar un suspiro el antes asesino en total rendición pues por más que le indicaban que la limpieza de su habitación podía ser hecha por otros… este parecía entrar en oídos sordos.

No podía evitar, sin embargo sentirse aliviado de la humildad del heredero en ese aspecto.

-Las actividades de la torre blanca de Aries estarán calmadas el día de hoy- recito el ahora ayudante del príncipe.

Acomodando su joyería en ausencia, el brillar de los contenedores en diversos saludos del día que no lo perturbaron -Los pendientes están listos para ser expuestos en la reunión- pidió con un tono reflexivo.

Jafar afirmo ante los deberes de la reunión de apertura con los oficiales en la misma torre -Hay dos audiencias programadas solamente- expreso el otro tema a ver durante la jornada.

-¿Clases?- pregunto al cruzar sus brazos encarando al adulto que tenía en sus manos una tabla bien ordenada de los horarios a tomar.

Su rostro era reflexivo al leer otros papeles revueltos -los tutores están programando accesorias durante la tarde ¿te parece?- indago con una chispa incierta.

Soltó un suspiro -me parece bien ¿hay alguien más?- pregunto seriamente, el prefería las clases personalizada pero no podía ser egoísta.

-No- negó el antes asesino, poniendo los papeles debajo de su brazo -estoy seguro que estas clases ya no son necesarias ¿no quiere aprender otra disciplina?- pregunto aconsejándole seriamente, eran lecciones que estaba seguro el niño era experto.

Toshirou enarco una ceja en meditación -Estoy seguro ya programaste dichas horas de practica- negó con mentalidad el otro no negó dicha libertad-es mejor tener las áreas cubiertas en cuando lecciones y ejercicios- inquirió en un tono sabiondo pero no con reproche.

-Algo más equilibrado- afirmo con aceptación Jafar.

-Prefiero tener repasos- suspiro con un brillo molesto.

-Que tratar con Hinahoho y sus interminables invitaciones- rio divertido el adulto ante la astucia de su príncipe de estar ocupado antes de permitir convivir con otros niños.

Se encogió de hombros nada avergonzado de evitar las reuniones sociales -también quiero que hagas espacio en la agenda de Sinbad- ordeno.

-Lo tomare en cuenta- agrego Jafar no sin duda, no podía despejar una agenda a la cual no tiene ya dicho poder.

-Bueno, creo que se lo pediré yo mismo- negó Toshirou, dudaba que ese sujeto siquiera llevara un listado de las actividades de su día, además quería poner a prueba sus conocimientos con los equipamientos djinn.

-Yo creo que debería tomarse un tiempo libre, joven príncipe- regaño Jafar al ver lo reflexivo del chico, su actitud en ocupar cada hora del día en algo productivo -quizás pasear por Sindria- ofreció.

Toshirou no prometió nada en cuanto a la sugerencia-¿Sinbad?- lanzo un vistazo al antes segundo de Sindria.

El silencio fue su respuesta, el antes Shinigami simplemente negó no sabiendo porque se sorprendía, era una rutina del diario que solo aumentaba ahora que la visita de Sindria se había marchado a sus diferentes destino -ese hombre- gruño iracundo.

-Lo esperare en la sala- Jafar mostro una risa imperceptible, Sinbad nunca fue un sujeto de la mañana y en su tiempo, era un trabajo lograr que saliera de la cama.

Ahora su hijo tomo dicho encargo con sorprendentes resultados.

Otra ligera discusión para elaborar los espacios de la agenda, para que el antes asesino saliera de la habitación seguido del mismo prodigio cerrando la puerta para caminar hacia el otro extremo del pasillo.

Los muebles, la alfombra y las paredes de lujo, el antes Shinigami oculto sus manos entre sus ropas en su andar ligero saludando a la servidumbre de esa área con educación.

Estos no evitaban sonreír sabiendo el objetivo del joven príncipe, ya acostumbrados a su presencia.

Toshirou no podía evitar pensar en sus actividades del Seireitei las cuales podían realizar sin supervisión… aquí sin embargo, era diferente pero ni se molestaba en ocultar lo capaz que era a su "corta" edad.

No era para fingir y aunque en algún tiempo le gustaba pasar como inocente en sus infiltraciones al mundo vivo, este sería su responsabilidad en lo que durara esta vida…. Porque tenía pensado regresar.

Toshirou miro la puerta blanca con ornamentas doradas, para soltar un suspiro e ingresar a esos aposentos, una vena de molestia al ver las cortinas corridas, la oscuridad envolviendo la habitación con el eco de unos ligeros ronquidos que le provocaron aún más irritación por tal actitud desobligada.

Se forzó a la templanza para entrar a través de la sombra esquivando con habilidad almohadas o sabanas que anduvieran en el piso -este hombre, como duerme- se quejó porque en algún punto hasta el turbante logro divisar entre la oscuridad.

Tomo un aliento al ver el desastre en el que estaba acostado su dichoso tutor con su cabello esparcido en las cobijas blancas, con la expresión más pacífica del mundo, una línea de saliva desde su boca… había un revolver de más telas de otros colores, con el torso desnudo visible.

Se postuló en todo su aire autoritario para mirar con vivo disgusto al hombre que roncaba con descaro, provocándole una sonrisa agraciada de la manera en que lo despertaría en esa ocasión.

XXXXX

La reunión había empezado sin ellos, como siempre… los pendientes revisados y programados cuando el rey de los mares llego con un gesto de total desazón acomodándose el turbante chueco, nadie se molestó en preguntar… no al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción del príncipe.

Tomando asiento en esa gran mesa, donde fácilmente el más reciente agregado parecía encajar muy bien al lado de Sinbad… con una vista de sus generales, quienes en sus trajes de servicio regresaban la mirada respetuosa ante los saludos educados de este.

Toshirou tenía una sensación del Seireitei, aunque menos formal (siempre estaban de pie en esas reuniones).

El prodigio lanzo un vistazo amonestando la actitud despreocupada del rey que acarreo algunas risas, que también fueron calladas con la misma intensidad.

Yamuraiha tomo la palabra -se ha revisado los residuos del contenedor oscuro- expreso al entrar por completo en la reunión -no se llegó a una solución en cuanto al método de creación- se escuchaba la vergüenza de dar malas noticias.

Ithnan ayudo con las bases, sin embargo estaba por completo a ciegas en cuanto a los procesos que los magos de Magnostadt aplicaron para el resultado de los contenedores dados a Dunya.

El rey tomo la palabra ante la atenta mirada del prodigio quien comenzó a indagar en los diferentes puntos que trataron a lo largo de la reunión.

Desde el aumento a la población por el reciente ingreso de refugiados de alguna guerra civil, hasta los puntos de vista económicos a seguir ante la alza de telas o frutos provenientes de la isla… Toshirou participo en cada uno con la diligencia y experiencia necesaria.

La madurez de su mentalidad, lo calculador y en un caso hasta lo estratega no dejaba de sorprender a los generales que miraban al niño tan pequeño para desenvolverse con esa naturalidad nata.

La formación del heredero impuesta por Jafar parecía casi completa a pesar de ser solo meses desde que inicio tal formalidad, ahora pareciera que siempre estuvo entre ellos… esos turquesas fríos todavía provocaban precaución pero respeto a la vez.

A su lado, Sinbad tenía sus ojos fijos en su hijo… esos dorados casi reflexivos meditaban la actitud autoritaria, el mando natural y la severidad que ya había notado en Baldadd, ahora solo parecía ser capaz de captar el gran alcance de su personalidad.

Era divertido observar que no eran necesaria clases, ni siquiera imponerle tareas o hasta obligarle a tomar sus responsabilidades como heredero en formación… ¿Sahbmad estaría feliz con esto? No evito pensar en su "rival" de paternidad, porque el peli morado aprendió a dejarlo ser.

Mientras la voz de Toshirou resonaba en su punto de vista en cuanto a los presupuestos aprobados los meses pasados, un gesto ligeramente triste tiño al rey de los mares pues a pesar de tratarlo todo este tiempo… la distancia entre su hijo y el mismo no parecía acortarse.

Él no le hablaba de su tiempo antes de Baldadd, ni lo que pensaba mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Simplemente los secretos se los guardaría para no ser contados.

El observo a través de los ojos de Kougyoku Ren durante esas dos semanas que el contacto no era cualquiera de Baldadd durante su principado como se pensó, sino la princesa Haku Ren en una camarería de tiempo… no evito un suspiro que llamo el silencio en la sala.

Ofreció una sonrisa nerviosa -lo siento, continua Hinahoho- indicó casto ganándose miradas recriminatorias y sospechosas de su heredero.

El rey de Sindria, utilizo a Zepar para espiarlo con discreción, sin delatar a la séptima princesa de su control por lo cual la aisló durante esa estancia sin que nadie la extrañara (siendo este el mayor motivo de las falta de sueño durante esas dos semanas).

Sinbad tendía a guardar su verdadero pesar al ver los diversos atributos y misterios de su hijo, no podía con esta curiosidad cada vez que discutían, donde la experiencia parecía ganar en el niño… esos turquesa brillaban en sabiduría y le daba terror.

Un miedo que no quería aceptar… tampoco ceder ante los caprichos de su "voz" alentándolo a empujarlo, averiguar más de sus capacidades.

Pero por encima de sus inseguridades, el rey de los siete mares temía perderlo si lo acorralaba para que se explicara.

Aun sumergido en dichas cavilaciones, no noto como la sala se quedaba en silencio para mirarlo largamente notando demasiado tarde que le hablaban -¿eh?- pidió parpadeando de más para acomodarse en su silla inocente.

Todos voltearon sus ojos, típico de Sinbad perderse en su mente mirando a su hijo.

Quien lo hubiera pensado.

XXXXX

Después de la reunión inicial, el rey de los mares pidió una privada con Drakon quien obediente se aislaro para tratar otro tema a parte.

La sala era pequeña, un escritorio impuesto con algunos estantes… era solo del uso del rey, por lo cual Toshirou no estaba permitido su ingreso.

-¿Cuántos son?- pidió el peli morado al juntar sus manos encima del escritorio improvisado.

El reptil negó -por lo menos son 2 diarios, mi rey- expreso con un suspiro.

-¿A toda hora?- pregunto de nuevo el monarca, la seriedad lavando cualquier jovialidad.

-Sí, se detectan sus intentos en las fronteras de la cúpula- índico de nuevo con preocupación tiñendo su tono formal.

Soltó un suspiro -bien, sigue vigilando- ordeno para desviar su mirada al vacío -asegura con Yamuraiha que bloqueen sus presencias, no quiero que Toshirou los detecte-

Pero el dragón se quedó ahí, ganándose una mirada curiosa de Sinbad -¿está bien no decirle?- pregunto.

El rey apretó los labios -entiendo tu inseguridad- alentó, pues era conocido el orgullo de su heredero.

-No quiero que esto sea causa de un distanciamiento- expreso su inconformidad el general, sus ojos de reptil eran nobles más sabiendo que el niño estaba lejos de la confianza natural de padre e hijo.

Paso sus manos por el cabello, recordando las palabras de Ithnan en cuando a ser alguien protector y no protegido del prodigio -quizás tengas razón- acepto al cerrar sus ojos pensando en que hacer -pero no lo arriesgare-soltó un suspiro -lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que este ira a enfrentarlos- se escuchaba divertido pero esto no parecía ser sincero.

Drakon no protesto al bajar la mirada al que estaba sentado, pero el descontento brillaba -señor, si me permite decirle… él es un niño capaz, estoy seguro podrá lidiar con esto- sugirió.

Pues de lo que hablaban era que Sindria estaba siendo sitiada por miembros de Al thamen, que aunque no podían ingresar a sus tierras por las protecciones y no tenían interés en dañar a las embarcaciones que salen o entran… sus intenciones eran obvias.

Sinbad cruzo sus manos encima del escritorio, su vista fija en ellas pero negando -aceptare que estoy siendo ilógico… algo sobreprotector cuando se su alcance- rio sin diversión en sus ojos -pero… tengo algo que me molesta- levanto su mirada para enfrentar a su general, había frialdad en ellos -temo que salga herido, que "ellos" logren llegar a su vulnerabilidad-

-¿Qué quiere decir?- el antiguo capitán de Parthevia no evito su inseguridad.

Recargándose en su silla -yo no creo que el haya perdonado lo que le hicieron… - expreso en voz alta por primera vez desde que llego a esa conclusión -aunque su terquedad y madurez sea tanta, para seguir tratando con Jafar de esa manera o confiar en ese Ithnan…- el tono era austero ante el nombre de su antes segundo al mando -no quiero arriesgarlo- indico.

Drakon no pudo negarlo cuando le era expuesto de esta manera al joven príncipe, aunque era inseguro de esta "vulnerabilidad" todavía había mucho que ellos desconocían del heredero… y al thamen tenía la ventaja de conocerlo desde tiempo antes.

Sinbad aceptaba su sobreprotección, pero no podía permitirse que dicho escenario se desarrollara… uno en que lograran persuadir a su heredero de írsele en contra, esto era su mayor pesadilla aún más que todo lo desconocido de su hijo.

XXXXX

La tarde teñía los cielos de Sindria, en ella dos figuras sobrevolaban el entorno del palacio con el sonido de armas chocando entre chispas de rayos que opacaban las alturas en un poderío que cada espectador en el suelo miraba con asombro.

En el jardín principal, Jafar mantenía su vista fija en las alturas junto con los generales quienes los más divertidos silbaban en cada encontronazo.

El equipamiento de Baal era diferenciable al momento de una retirada con su cabello ahora azul azotando en los vientos, la sonrisa satisfecha y el brillo orgulloso en sus ojos al ver a su contrincante.

Pelaje rojizo cubría el cuerpo menudo pero trabajado de Toshirou, la espada pesada en un filo diferente y peligroso en curvas anormales… ojos turquesa persistían, aunque el cabello ahora era tan oscuro como el resto de su esencia, una ligera cola azotaba y unos peligrosos cuernos teñían su frente.

El equipamiento de Haagenti.

-Este es un gran avance, Toshirou- por encima del viento alardeo Sinbad, poniendo su espada encima del hombro y su otra mano en la cintura, agitando su propia cola en total diversión.

El prodigio volteo los ojos, bajando su propia postura para mirar sus manos, sintiendo el cosquilleo de poder a través de su cuerpo… pero había algo más agitándose en el interior, el sentimiento de traición a Hyorinmaru lo golpeaba fuertemente.

-¿Estas bien?- preocupado por su repentino silencio (más de lo normal), Sinbad flotaba en la cercanía mirando al chico de manera preocupada -no te lastime ¿verdad?- pregunto con un nudo en su garganta ante la pura idea.

Negando con un desplante de muerte que provoco que esas manos se alejaran -¡cómo me puedes lastimar si solo estás jugando!- amonesto airadamente, el rey miro culpable -cree que no lo notaria- escupió hostil.

Rio divertido -no seas estricto, es solo practica- desecho prontamente.

Cubriendo su mano ahora con garras el rostro -en verdad, ¿crees que creceré si eres así de blando?- recrimino.

Sinbad endureció su propio gesto -no me obligues a ser serio contigo, Toshirou- expreso neutralmente -no tengo la fuerza para ir en tu contra- acepto fácilmente.

Un gesto de sorpresa por parte del neutral prodigio, para soltar un suspiro bajo la mirada dorada de sumo orgullo -vamos- aseguro cortando la practica a favor de su integridad emocional.

Aterrizando de manera segura, Sinbad desactivo su equipamiento como lo hizo su hijo… ambos caminando a través del pasto en un ambiente casual ya acostumbrado -¿quieres ir a caminar?- pregunto el adulto antes de llegar donde sus generales parecían esperarlos.

-No- cortó Toshirou sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto herido el rey de los mares.

-¿Llevarme a uno de esos lugares que frecuentas?- pregunto al pararse con su desplante neutral en acusación.

-Ya estás en edad- alentó el peli morado, riendo divertido por el pequeño sonrojo seguramente recordando la primera vez que lo convenció de ir (aunque bajo engaños).

Apretando los labios en una postura rígida viendo la diversión del adulto, entonces noto algo más allá de este provocándole un regodeo interno -Señor Hinahoho, su rey está tratando de influirme de mala manera- lanzo en un tono uniforme, en ese momento Sinbad tuvo un escalofrió doble.

Pues no solo era el general de pelo azul pisoteando para acortar la distancia, sino el propio Jafar acompañándolo en desplantes hostiles…. asegurándole que tendría los sermones indeseados de la manera correcta de influir a su hijo.

Claro que el antes asesino no lo hacía con la misma libertad, pero Sinbad todavía no evitaba que también se uniera a esto… miro a su hijo, este le lanzo una risa de "dos podemos jugar este juego" para darle la espalda y marcharse.

Ese niño era astuto.

Solo forzó su mejor sonrisa, después de todo, el usa la misma estrategia cuando quiere algo de Toshirou… Hinahoho era quien podía lograr que cediera a sus caprichos, ahora veía que también podía funcionarle al niño.

XXXXX

Bajo protecciones de kido, el prodigio se encerraba en su habitación para sentarse en el humilde escritorio organizado con su ventana iluminada por las sombras de la noche y luna… en ella tenía una herramienta de comunicación desarrollada por Ithnan de su uso exclusivo, era un prototipo pero tan efectivo.

No tan práctico como los teléfonos, pero aun podía llegarle a ese nivel en un futuro.

Una esfera tan similar al ojo del rukh que Yamuraiha le entrego a Aladdin, solo que el orgulloso magi oscuro estaba lejos de pedirles favores (ese es motivo principal de su desarrollo de comunicador ajeno a Sindria).

Luego buscando en el cajón, saco una segunda.

Sonrió satisfecho cuando las imágenes comenzaron a iluminar el vidrio mágico, en un segundo tenía una proyección miniatura de Ithnan (Setta) y Morgiana… esta última tenía el cabello más largo de lo que recordaba.

-Buenas Noches, mi rey- el respeto en el "adolescente" oscuro en una inclinación respetuosa.

La fanali solo se inclinó en silencioso saludo.

-Como van en sus respectivos viajes- pidió con interés, recargándose en su silla para cruzar sus brazos expectantes de sus respectivos relatos.

La primera en iniciar fue la fanali, asegurando que está aprendiendo Toran y que estaba por sumergirse en la gran falla.

-Ten cuidado, niña- el magi aseguro con seriedad pues el mismo Al thamen tenían precaución entorno a la gran falla… más sabiendo su verdadero origen, claro que no lo diría abiertamente para no espantarla, la pelirroja afirmo agradecida.

Toshirou rio, pero se guardó su burla a favor de escuchar al segundo.

Su tono era aburrido, pero relato sus días de aprendizaje con el "mocoso" (Aladdin) con su tutora Myers, los próximos exámenes para subir de kodor y la precaución con la que estaban siendo tratados.

-El mocoso es con el que menos tienen cautela- expreso Ithnan con desazón, negó con solemnidad -quizás, sea por la gran impresión que causo- lanzo una risa irónica.

No podía contradecirlo, menos si fue integrado como un conocido por parte de Sindria.

Continuo con la vigilancia de los niveles inferiores, algunos mocosos molestos de sus colegas o las nulas ganas de tener amigos (esto lo pregunto la fanali).

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensa estar en Sindria?- pregunto repentinamente el magi, llamando la atención de la neutral Morgiana.

Toshirou suspiro -mi avance con los contenedores ya es respetable- medito con su mirada vaga -quizás solo un mes más, antes de que anuncie mi partida- reflexiono contando exactamente su fecha de salida, además quería irse antes de su cumpleaños.

-¿Solo?- Morgiana interrumpió con un hueco en el estómago, quizás fue inocente de su parte dejarlo con la esperanza que se quedaría en Sindria hasta su regreso.

El capitán no evito arquear una ceja irritado -no me subestimes, empecé esto solo- amonesto airado.

-Yo… me regreso ahora mismo- el tono era sin motivo de duda, la fanali casi parecía dejarlos ahí para comenzar a empacar.

-No- Toshirou entrecerró sus ojos, asomándose de manera neutral pero de mando -ese viaje es tuyo, Morgiana… no aceptare que abandones a estas alturas por preocupaciones vanas- fulmino pero la chica estaba lejos de ceder.

Abrió la boca varias veces, pero el temple del candidato a rey la hizo callarse en todas esas veces, obligándola a bajar la mirada impotente de lograr algo a su favor.

-Tiene razón en sus preocupaciones, niña- alentó el inesperado Ithnan, mirándola con suavidad -pero es decisión de nuestro rey- se inclinó en sumisión y respeto en su pequeña imagen mágica.

-El problema será Sinbad- expreso con un aflojar de postura, recordando las actitudes irracionales de su tutor en su entrenamiento con el equipamiento.

Una risa amarga -en eso tiene razón, mi rey- agrego con ninguna intención de mentir -no pensé que fuera ese tipo de persona ese rey de los mares- no podía evitar voltear los ojos, recibió tantas amenazas en su estancia en Sindria por ese padre sobreprotector que ya casi eran considerados saludos de su parte.

-Es natural- Morgiana fue la que interrumpió -yo, no recuerdo mucho… pero mis padres trataron de…- no tuvo el valor de terminar, no con las memorias de ese fatídico día tan nubloso en su mente.

-Lamento traerte malos recuerdos, niña- Ithnan indico siendo secundada por la del prodigio prediciendo lo que les quería decir.

Pero tanto el magi como el prodigio nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de tener padres, por lo cual tal evento era digno de descubrir.

-Tiene miedo de que no regreses- la fanali tuvo de vuelta su neutralidad, alzando esos ojos exóticos al peliblanco que agradeció tal explicación.

Toshirou solo miro largamente ¿Cómo decirles que no quería regresar a esa isla? Las emociones de no poder abandonar eran grande conforme los días pasaban… La amargura se instaló en su garganta, se sentía mal agradecido de no tener el valor de devolver tales sentimientos… dejo que sus amigos hablaran entre si… mientras el meditaba.

¿Estaba haciendo mal en no considerar Sindria como hogar?

XXXXX

Los siguientes días siguieron la misma rutina programada donde se agregaba la practica con equipamientos Djinn cuyo Sinbad gustoso compartía (además de ser un pretexto para salirse de su reuniones de la tarde).

Un día sin embargo hubo un cambio en la agenda cuando interrumpiendo su estudio, Hinahoho llego a instalarse a su lado en una silla demasiado pequeña para su tamaño.

Toshirou arqueo su ceja dudoso, parpadeando de más para luego mirar entre las sombras a Jafar… negó, seguramente el tipo era cómplice de esta interrupción, pero lo dejo pasar -buenas tardes, señor Hinahoho- saludo con cordialidad.

El hombre le dio una sonrisa paternal, dejando caer su gran mano en la cabeza nívea para agitarla con entusiasmo -no me hables tan formal- alardeo energético.

Con una mirada de muerte, Toshirou se apartó no sin la irritación rompiendo su neutralidad -es por respeto- amonesto airadamente.

Ese general era el que más procuraba, de alguna forma utilizado por su nombrado "padre" para persuadirlo de hacer cosas que no quería (como cuando lo vistieron durante su nombramiento oficial), quizás era la amabilidad en su entorno… o lo peligroso que sería negársele… el prodigio no sabía cuál de las dos opciones eran la que lo orillaban a obedecerlo.

Hinahoho solo ablando su expresión -joven príncipe, no es necesario hablar tan formal- agrego al bajar su vista, como si fueran cómplices -es un niño, debe tener la libertad de hablarnos como quiera… más si es nuestro príncipe-

Una vena de irritación por la parte de "niño" pero se contuvo, no quería arruinar de alguna manera ese ambiente cariñoso del general -no puedo, es la costumbre- expuso con un gesto molesto.

Una sorpresa por tal aceptación -¿la costumbre?- pidió.

Por primera vez, se podía ver levemente su incomodidad y por esto se maldecía Toshirou -es solo que… bueno…- soltó un suspiro, quizás era parte de su disciplina militar como Shinigami tal muestra de cortesía… pero en ese lugar también fue inculcado aunque de una manera menos agradable -cuando era- miro implorante para no decirlo.

Hinahoho espanto cualquier amabilidad, viendo esos turquesas que le decían lo que no quería decir en voz alta.

Le daba vergüenza hablar de su pasado como esclavo, ahora esto era un dato que debía hablar con Sinbad.

-No te preocupes, entiendo- hablo con ligereza, su sonrisa en su lugar -ahora sin embargo, tu padre está preocupado de tus silencios- arqueo la ceja.

Toshirou volteo los ojos, bufando -ese hombre, quiere saber hasta lo que como del diario- aseguro molesto.

El miembro de la tribu negó -es un padre- expreso con sabiduría -como tal, no sabe hasta dónde están sus límites… joven príncipe… usted no se abre y eso le preocupa-

El Shinigami cruzo sus brazos, sabiendo que el rey había chismeado al gran hombre de sus silencios cuando quería saber algo de su pasado, se había tardado debía admitirlo -no puedo- acepto con facilidad.

Un ambiente incrédulo por tal observación fácil, el niño a su lado parecía encogerse por más firme que aparentaba su postura -es tu padre- aseguro el general -sé que estuviste tanto tiempo sin saberlo, pero él debe ayudarte con tu carga- aconsejo antes de que el prodigio amonestara.

Era ilógico, en su mente no había necesidad de tal espacio lleno en su vida -nunca tuve un padre- admitió guardándose el hecho que no solo en esta existencia, sino en el pasado -no sé cómo tratar con eso- accedió mirando la madera de sus apuntes olvidados.

Un suspiro que casi le removió los papeles de tan fuerte que fue -lo sé, es difícil saber cómo llevarlos…- rio amargamente -en mi propio tiempo, no entendía cada cosa que mi padre quería de mi… ahora sin embargo, siendo uno… solo sé que queremos su bienestar, su confianza- expreso.

Hinahoho era el consejero recurrente del rey Sinbad como el único con familia entre los generales, también sabía que era utilizado para lograr que el chico accediera a ciertas caprichos hasta el punto en que se había quejado su rey que lo prefería más que a el mismo… esto era falso, pero como contradecirlo cuando no sabía porque tenía el poder de convencimiento que el propio padre.

Toshirou lo miro largamente, ese gesto regio pero esos ojos iluminados con una amabilidad -no puedo simplemente decirle de mi vida…- expreso con severidad -¿Cómo evitar que odie por mi culpa?- manifestó con monotonía.

Pasando su mano por el cabello, Hinahoho se recargo en un crujir de silla -entiendo tu preocupación- estuvo de acuerdo, su rey era una persona totalmente diferente cada vez que pensaba en lo que fue de su hijo, sabiendo esas cicatrices en ese joven cuerpo… también lo ponían al borde, no podía hablar con Jafar con naturalidad desde entonces.

El prodigio negó con un suspiro -aun para mi es difícil pensarlo- por primera vez rio, pero estaba lleno de una soledad aplastante -que algo así, me haya pasado… es una vergüenza- acepto.

Un golpe en la mesa -no se avergüence, no es su culpa- amonesto irritado el general.

Pero no se dejó impresionar, el antiguo Shinigami sentía su orgullo mermado en sus vivencias… en los sentimientos negativos engendrados por su yo infantil, cerro sus ojos tratando de reforzarlo con su personalidad milenaria pero parecía difícil… su reiatsu también estaba algo inestable últimamente.

Pronto enfermaría, lo sabía al tener una alta de su poder espiritual.

El frio se coló por toda la habitación, Hinahoho amplio sus ojos al ver la neutralidad de su príncipe mientras el hielo crepitaba al comenzar a extenderse de su silla obligándolo a alejarse, Jafar salió de su escondite alarmado y pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Sinbad llego pisoteando, se había mantenido cercas (estaba escuchando a través de la puerta) cuando sintió el descenso de temperatura -Toshirou- exclamo pero este parecía pensativo -TOSHIROU- llamo con más fuerza obligando al niño a parpadear para salir de su ensoñación como si apenas los notara.

El prodigio miro el entorno notando al rey pero este no era su prioridad… sino el hielo y la escarcha en paredes, hizo un gesto de total ira que casi obligo a todos dar un paso hacia atrás, para soltar su aliento y recomponerse en neutralidad -lamento mi vacilación- expreso al ponerse de pie e inclinarse en vergüenza -también por interrumpirlo, Señor Hinahoho-

Ambos generales, tanto Jafar e Hinahoho se miraron entre ellos un poco inestables del arranque aparentemente emocional del príncipe era obvio que este se había notado en todo el palacio, era un milagro que no cayera nieve afuera.

-Déjennos solos- ordeno Sinbad cruzando sus brazos, el antes asesino se miró dudoso pero acato la orden marchándose sin mirar hacia atrás… seguido del peli azul, cerrando la puerta.

Toshirou se mantuvo firme, la silla congelada a su costado para chocar sus turquesa con unos dorados.

-Hijo- llamo la voz severa del rey, acortando la distancia para hincarse a su altura -tu eres mi hijo, es mi responsabilidad escucharte… tenme confianza- pidió casi implorante, no pudiendo soportar más de esto.

Como Shinigami estaba lejos de ser emocional, pero no podía evitar sentir culpa -lo siento, no puedo…- aclamo en voz alta, cruzando sus brazos con demasiada fuerza -no puedo contarte nada, nada de eso…- se escuchaba vacilante por encima de la neutralidad -con lo que sabes ¿no es suficiente?- pidió.

Sinbad quería retractarse, fingir que esto no se había discutido al ver lo indeciso pero se obligó a continuar -entonces, cuéntame otra cosa- alentó con un suspiro -dime tu extraña magia, tu primera vez con la afinidad del hielo… o hasta lo que odias para comer- rio un poco -solo... algo que me indique, que tengo tu confianza- soltó un suspiro -algo que me diga, que no me ves como un extraño- bajo la mirada un poco.

Los hombros se aflojaron, Toshirou apretó los labios en disgusto pero era para sí mismo -eres un rey descuidado, uno irresponsable que tengo que despertar cada mañana…- indico con severidad llamando la atención -uno que piensa en cosas indecentes cada vez que vamos a lugares de su gusto…- entrecerró sus ojos -usa a su general para manipularme…- continuo -uno que me esconde cosas…- esto último era una advertencia -pero que dejo pasar…- rio un poco -no eres un extraño, Sinbad- expreso sabiendo lo emocional que era -solo un padre más molesto que el virrey-

En este punto el rey de los mares no sabía si sentirse ofendido o agradecido o quizás descubierto, pero lo dejo pasar.

Por lo menos sabia, que lo reconocía como padre.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Quizas ya veremos un salto de tiempo.


	26. Chapter 26

Hielo 26: El memorial

Cuando despertó con el techo ya familiar del palacio, el príncipe de Sindria realizo la rutina diaria correspondiente en una diligencia apta para alguien experimental… se detuvo satisfecho de su trabajo, extrañado por la tardanza de Jafar.

Capto el entorno la limpieza de la habitación, acomodándose sus contenedores Djinn con cuidado… captando como su reiatsu se anivelaba bajo el poder de estos.

Suspiro aliviado de no tener una recaída, pero también un cuidado de no esforzarse… no podía permitirse otra faceta de debilidad en este mundo.

La amonestación en su gesto rígido de ligera recriminación, para dirigirse a la ventana teniendo la vista asombrosa de ese reino que lo acogió.

En ocasiones pensaba en Sahbmad, las comparaciones al tornado de su actual padre y los intereses ya casi cumplidos en cuanto a los conocimientos necesarios aptos para navegar a través de ese mundo.

Se estaba estancando y no debía descuidarse de ser absorbido por la comodidad de esta nueva vida.

-Maldita sea- se regañó fríamente, sus turquesa pasando del panorama de la hermosa ciudad de Sindria, para masticar su debilidad hace una semana.

Solía torturarse con el pensamiento de reconocer a ese bastardo descuidado como su padre, ¿su orgullo como capitán? Donde estaba toda esa formación militar del Seireitei, era objetivos recurrentes en su mente analítica.

Se cruzó de brazos imponente, si se descuidaba podría ser absorbido por el camino de luz de Sinbad… por mas familia que sea, no se permitirá caer como lo hizo Kuchiki.

Recordando a esa singularidad, decirle que lo reconocía no fue tan malo… al parecer era necesario que lo escuchara para que estuviera tranquilo, seguía como una molestia infantil e inmadura en ocasiones pero era liberal el darle su lugar.

Su evaluación interna llevada en sus horas de meditación en la tarde, reflexiono que había cambiado mucho.

Aún mantenía las cualidades como capitán pero era tan obvio que las emociones parecían ser más evidentes, ceder al rey de los mares en sus momentos necesarios era uno de los tantos ejemplos de tal debilidad… o rareza en su frialdad.

-¿Qué me ocultas?- gruño negando ante la pregunta dada al rey Sinbad en cada oportunidad, no era tonto y sabía que algo le ocultaba, que lo estaba protegiendo ¿de qué?

 _-Es si padre, mi señor-_ la voz impertinente de cada contenedor alentaba, dando sus diferentes perspectivas del rey de los mares alentando la estabilidad de tener a alguien mirando por el en el futuro.

¡Él era un Shinigami milenario! Pensaba irritado volteando los ojos en una postura de total fastidio, mirando el marco de esa puerta que daba al balcón… negó, nadie sabía eso excepto Aladdin y Kuchiki… tal vez ese sujeto Kouen.

Estaba algo lejos de la verdadero valor de dicho espacio en la jerarquía de la familia, un patriarca era alguien que velaba por los integrantes… sin embargo, él no pensaba eso… tenía la misma mentalidad inicial de que no necesitaba ser protegido.

Se lo dejo claro a Sinbad, prefería ser visto como un igual... era como hablar con un sordo, eso quedo claro cuando las reuniones aisladas con Drakon prosiguieron sin solicitarle su presencia.

-Hyorinmaru-el nombre de su zanpakuto parecía lejano, estaba seguro le daría consejos de lo que realizar, como tratar a su padre… las emociones humanas eran mejor entendidas por su dragón.

Era momento de anunciar su viaje, era prudente antes de que el tiempo volviera a pasar ¡antes de su cumpleaños! Era claro pero también incierto ¿quería abandonar? No es como si lo dijera abiertamente, pero no evito la tristeza ante la perspectiva.

-Eres un Shinigami- se regañó airadamente, si pudiera dándose bofetadas de realidad para instalarlo en el suelo firme de su vocación que abandono por ese tonto que habita en el palacio sagrado.

La puerta se escuchó sacándolo de sus pensamientos torturadores, mirando la postura del sol en las sombras del palacio arqueo la ceja, miro a Jafar que ingresaba a su permiso pero no parecía notar que en verdad ya era tarde.

Parecía una sombra se instaló en el antiguo segundo al mando, Toshiro como buen observante detallo este cambio radical… aunque el hombre no fuera la alegría del palacio, procuraba sonreírle con sinceridad en cada oportunidad.

Se encogió de hombros, no le importaba mucho las dificultades ajena a las responsabilidades… por lo cual escucho atento la planeación del día.

Cuando termino de escribir en el papel, la mirada fue alzada en Jafar como dudoso de lo que diría-Le he apartado la tarde- inclino su cabeza reflexivo, sus ojos eran opacos casi distantes.

Toshiro fruncio el ceño con confusión -a que se debe que tomes tal libertad- pregunto no evitando sonar demandante, cruzo sus brazos casi imponente al antes asesino.

El piso parecía más interesante que enfrentar los demandantes turquesa, era intimidante para los generales esa postura adoctrinada del niño -es un día especial- expreso sencillamente.

Toshiro no estaba conforme con esa escueta respuesta, golpeteo con su pie el piso con los labios en disgusto neutral -Jafar- llamo para hacerlo encararlo, lográndolo con satisfacción-Que sucede- pidió en un tono monótono.

El silencio se extendió en esa lujosa habitación, el ahora ayudante del príncipe se removió incomodo -es solo que estamos en un día especial para Sindria- atino a decirlo planamente, la nostalgia embargo ese rostro siempre sereno.

Bueno aquí el Shinigami comenzaba a encender su temperamento, el frio se coló por toda la habitación -es esa época del año- una voz expreso al abrir la puerta interrumpiendo de golpe el intercambio.

Sinbad se recargaba en el marco de la puerta con su ropa y joyas acomodadas de manera firme, el gesto era sereno fijo en el niño en medio de la habitación.

El Shinigami parpadeo sorprendido de verlo -Estas vestido- declaro con sinceridad.

El turbante acomodado, su cabello peinado y sus ropas puestas con sus respectivas joyas a esa hora cuando normalmente tendría que despertarlo de la manera más fría del mundo, era un evento digno de observar para el antiguo capitán del Seireitei.

Una risa amarga por tal rostro en su primogénito que parecía esperar a que desapareciera como objeto de su imaginación -me ofendes- declaro en broma, pero esta diversión no llegaba a iluminarlo por completo.

Rodando los ojos totalmente tedioso, el peliblanco fulmino al adulto en la puerta -¿Qué sucede?- insistió comenzando a encrespar por el tema en aparente complicidad entre esos dos, arqueo la ceja demandante en una firmeza retadora.

Jafar apretó la agenda con la mirada baja sabiendo que estaba siendo observado por su rey -libre la tarde como me pidió, Rey Sinbad- expreso obediente.

Los dorados brillaron satisfecho, culpándose como el responsable de tal espacio en su horario -no es suficiente- expreso con seriedad -me hare cargo de él durante el día- declaro apático haciendo ademan que cancelara lo escrito con responsabilidad.

Jafar acato sin chistear, por su parte Toshiro estaba indignado por tales libertades sin su consentimiento y siendo discutido enfrente de su presencia -Sinbad- advirtió muy ajeno a permitir que arruinaran su rutina.

El rey le dio un vistazo en una postura rígida con una sonrisa amarga -hoy es un día especial, Toshiro- volvió a repetir con misterio, se adentró a la habitación para agacharse a su altura, esos ojos turquesa eran severos a causa del delito de su capricho -solo hoy- pidió.

Ese rostro era carente de las emociones positivas, su personalidad no era la optimista y energética… sus ojos dorados mostraban un lamento furtivo, recuerdos dolorosos ese día… era lo que la mente ágil del Shinigami capto, miro a Jafar quien parecía una sombra de lo que es… entonces, estaba mal en pensar que el motivo de tal cambio era ajeno a su profesión -está bien- acepto con un suspiro.

Ceder a esto estaba más allá de sus responsabilidades, tendría trabajo acumulado el siguiente día pero lo dejaría pasar.

-Excelente- era lo que necesitaba Sinbad para cerrar sus ojos en un aliento contenido, levantándose en su altura para poner su mano en el menudo hombro se dirigieron a la reunión habitual de la mañana.

XXXXX

Un día irregular en la cual sometido el estricto niño, miro inquisitivo el ambiente sereno durante la reunión casi como si todos supieran algo que el por completo desconocía… se obligó a la templanza para pasar de esto, cediendo a ser testigo distante.

Su atención paso al rey de los mares guiándolo fuera de la sala, no había prácticas, lecciones o entrenamiento con djinn… solo la tranquilidad de la compañía.

No era su costumbre salir del palacio, eran contadas esas ocasiones en donde el rey lo había empujado a la sociedad de esa islas… hoy pintaba para ser lo mismo que esas veces, pero la diferencia estaba desde el inicio.

Sin entusiasmo, Sinbad caminaba firme a su lado a través de las calles animadas del reino, saludando a las personas agradeciéndole… empujando a su hijo para ser observado por los más viejos civiles… presumiéndolo en todo su esplendor.

Sus ojos turquesa eran aburridos ante la exhibición, aparto esa mano cubriéndole sus cabellos níveos para ser apretado en un abrazo aplastante… alzado en las alturas en un golpe a su dignidad, el refuto airadamente.

Pero el rey de los mares cedió a bajarlo con una sonrisa, pero esos dorados no parecían los alegres a pesar de haber tenido la oportunidad de ridiculizarlo entre los civiles.

-Sinbad ¿Qué pasa?- pidió en uno de los puestos mientras el comerciante iba a buscar algún fruto pedido por el rey.

El rey se tensó, pero se relajó -hoy, solo quiero tener un día libre- agrego cuando el comerciante regreso servicial ofreciendo dos frutas, el rey intento pagar pero fue regalado por lo cual ofreció el segundo al niño quien acepto la ofrenda.

Fueron a sentarse en uno de los parques, la gente pasaba señalándolos, saludándolos y las más coquetas guiñaban sus ojos al conquistador quien regresaba el gesto sin descaro.

-Estas cada vez más alto- Sinbad miraba el cielo con tranquilidad, mordisqueando el fruto con ausencia -yo, pase tanto de ti- era amargo, esa mano apretó de más el inocente fruto en impotencia.

-No volvamos a ese tema- aseguro en severidad el infante, el rukh parecía tener parpadeos ante el tema no expresado abiertamente -solo, déjalo ir- el mismo mordió el fruto queriendo distanciarse de hablar sobre "eso".

-Toshiro…- llamo Sinbad, mirándolo con suavidad -estoy tan orgulloso de ti- aseguro con confianza provocando un parpadeo en el niño, quien bajo la vista al fruto... no evito una ligera mueca divertida, pasando a un silencio cómodo en relatos diversos.

Mas por parte del Rey, quien comenzó sus cuentos de sus días de infancia al lado de su madre y padre.

El atardecer estaba próximo cuando regresaron al palacio, eran esperados por la servidumbre quien saludo con educación a la familia real… Sinbad tenía una mano en el hombro de su hijo, dirigiéndolo por los pasillos a una sola dirección.

Pronto las grandes puertas del exterior de la parte trasera eran visibles, era un lugar no frecuentado por el prodigio por lo cual la vista le era nueva… bañado por el sol, era un patio casi carente de alguna vegetación solo las recurrentes dándole un aspecto casi árido.

El viento marino era más firme al no tener alguna resistencia rocosa natural como el resto de los espacios, el mar era visible a estas alturas con un acantilado algo distante por lo cual se dejó llevar por la mano firme del rey de los mares.

Mazru se acercó a su rey saludando con sobriedad, dio palmadas en la cabeza de Toshiro disgusto por tal gesto deteniéndolos en su camino, como si no se vieran todos los días, pero era diferente… se quedaron ahí parado esperando sin darle explicaciones al ignorante de la situación.

Drakon alzo la voz desde el palacio, acercándose acompasado junto con una mujer de rasgos maduros y amables cuyas manos traían un cesto de flores -Mi príncipe- saludo al Shinigami quien acepto la inclinación respetuosa -Sahel, soy la esposa de Drakon- se presentó -por fin conocerlo- reclamo disimuladamente con una sonrisa humilde.

Toshiro no reacciono avergonzado -es un placer, señora- agrego con el mismo respeto, pero la palmada en su cabeza parecía ser recurrente, observo los ojos amables de la mujer ofreciéndole una de las flores siendo aceptada no sin confusión.

Pronto fueron repartidas en los que estaban, Sinbad parecía silencioso dando una sonrisa agradecida con una disculpa por hacerla cargar eso cuando era obvio que a todos se les olvido la aparente ofrenda.

-Sigamos- Mazru apremio haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza para reanudar el camino.

La mano en su hombro era firme nuevamente por parte del conquistador, era extraño… pero no negó el gesto, siguiéndolos nuevamente por ese camino accidentado de roca y hierva.

-Pronto llegaremos- la voz de Sinbad mirándolo de reojo le advirtió, le mostro una sencilla sonrisa para dirigir su atención hacia el frente, el palacio era dejado atrás pero todavía tan imponente a sus espaldas.

Con pasos acompasados en el silencio, sus manos colgando en sus costados, Toshiro capto con sus sentidos que eran observados a la lejanía por la servidumbre, aun algunos generales como Pisti o Yamuraiha parecían no ser parte de ese evento.

Los pasos apresurados los hicieron detenerse nuevamente, saliendo de entre la multitud un agitado Spartos le daba alcance seguido de Hinahoho quien empujaba a una chica con rasgos similares (más alta que cualquier mujer promedio).

Respirando con dificultad -Perdón- sonrió la chica amablemente, miro al primor con respeto -este es tu hijo, Sinbad- pidió a lo que este afirmo sonriente -Soy Pipirika, hermana de Hinahoho- se presentó.

El regreso el gesto con la misma humildad, reanudando el andar nuevamente… sin la intención de reanudar platicas, solo su objetivo llegar al punto que pronto fue visible a los ojos justos del prodigio.

Un acantilado filoso cuya vista daba al mar extenso de olas furiosas, el amplio cielo solo agregaba un toque imponente… pero al filo de este, al punto donde se dirigían… eran dos rocas de tamaños diferentes pero grandes rodeada de lazos en un símbolo reconocible aun para alguien como él.

Toshiro entendió entonces, que estaba enfrente de algún tipo de ofrenda.

Quizás hasta una tumba.

El rey de los mares se apartó del niño para hincarse delante de una placa en el suelo enfrente de esas rocas, poniendo la flor dada por la esposa de su general en completo silencio respetuoso, para voltear a verlo y extenderle la mano en invitación.

Se sentía invasivo, después de todo él lo único que quería era irse para regresar a casa… pero no evito corresponder la invitación dando pasos para disminuir la distancia, tomando la gran mano que envolvió la suya en calidez… con cuidado lo dirigió a la misma postura.

-Perdón por no decirte- le expreso Sinbad con total neutralidad, no había más que emociones solemnes cuando enfrento a los turquesa que aceptaron tal disculpa.

Las pequeñas manos de Toshiro pusieron la flor al lado de la propia del rey leyendo con cuidado las letras talladas con belleza "Las heroicas almas de los fundadores del reino de Sindria descansan aquí"

Suavizo su gesto por la alusión, era normal que algo como eso hubiera pasado… no evito sentir pena de saber que el propio Sindria tuvo unas bases sangrientas, miro a su padre quien observaba las rocas con un gesto de paz.

-Cada año nos reunimos para recordarlos…- la voz era de relato, Sinbad miro a su retoño con cariño -a todos los que partieron cuando el primer reino de Sindria fue destruido- explico sin motivantes para ondear en el tema.

Toshiro miro lo mismo que ese rey, el silencio firme mientras más flores eran puestas en esa placa por manos del resto de esa comitiva… pensó en tantas cosas.

-Lamento escuchar eso- expreso con respeto, el como un Shinigami consumado vio tantos campos de batalla incontable veces que sabía la experiencia que debieron de pasar todos ellos.

Comprendió su falta de compromiso al no saber nada de la fundación de ese reino, que si decidía quedarse, reinaría como heredero.

Cometiendo el mismo error con Baldadd.

Sinbad agradeció -Ese día- el conquistador tenía un gesto plano, los hombros eran caídos mientras bajaba su postura a casi estar sentado en el suelo -el día en que fuimos aplastados por Parthevia- bajo su vista -yo prometí crear un mundo sin guerras- apretó sus puños.

Toshiro parpadeo algunas veces atento de lo que escucho -es un objetivo codicioso- era sincero en su comentario, su vista en el memorial ignorando la inquisitiva del conquistador.

El rey no supo cómo contradecir, escuchar eso de su hijo le hería pero era justo la realidad… negó para pasar su atención al memorial.

-No sea rudo, joven príncipe- Drakon amonesto desde su lugar, Toshiro lo miro de reojo nada afectado -entiendo su incredibilidad…- soltó un suspiro, abrazando a su mujer -pero esperamos no pasar por esas mismas penas- agrego.

-Cada uno de nosotros perdió tanto ese día- Pipirika expresaba neutralmente rompiendo ese silencio incomodo, de pie al lado de su hermano mirando el horizonte con sus manos en el pecho.

Spartos sabiendo de lo que hablaban negó con su atención en el suelo -aun cuando mi hermano murió, yo prometí proteger su reino en su lugar- expreso.

-Estamos aquí para lograr tu objetivo, Sinbad- Jafar agrego aun cuando el distanciamiento estaba lejos de cerrarse, la lealtad a su rey siempre seria primero.

-Quizás sea codicioso de mi parte, Toshiro- acepto Sinbad alargando su brazo para arrastrar a la cercanía a su hijo quien hizo muecas al chocar contra el cuerpo del "agresor" -pero es mi deseo, tener un mundo sin guerras… sin más gente como la que te daño-

Soltó un suspiro permitiendo tal cercanía la calidez rodeándolo como sabia la frialdad hacia lo mismo con su nombrado padre -fue rudo de mi parte…- acepto bufando -no acepto que hagas esto por mí, Sinbad…- advirtió -pero tu motivación es algo digno de alabar…- expreso antes de cualquier amonestación surgiera del invasor de su espacio personal -un camino duro que te impusiste- rio por lo bajo -pero eres terco, con el poco tiempo de conocerte… lo sé- quiso apartarse no logrando su objetivo.

Sinbad estaba cómodo con lo dicho, palmeando con tranquilidad al niño escuchando la tranquilidad del mar, la presencia del resto de la comitiva en un silencio respetuoso al intercambio.

Jafar no quito la vista del par, tanto padre e hijo compartiendo el momento… la culpa lo golpeaba al ser el motivo de que esto no hubiera sucedido cuando Sinbad más lo necesitaba, si ese niño hubiera estado ¿Sinbad no sería aquella sombra de aquel entonces?

-Jafar- llamo Drakon palmeando a su colega, negando para dirigir su atención al frente.

Aun el propio Hinahoho accedió que estaban siendo demasiado duros con su colega de pelo blanco, pero aun con esto… estaba lejos de perdonarlo.

-Debes estar orgulloso, Sinbad- hablo el prodigio pensativo, su mente vagando en tantas direcciones que tomaría -tu reino es prospero, tu gente te ama… estar aquí, es suficiente para saber que quizás… tu meta no es tan lejana- quería creer ¿estúpido? Quizás, pero en verdad deseaba con todas sus fuerzas lograr ver ese final en ese camino.

El rey de los mares miraba al infante a su lado -contigo a mi lado, estoy seguro nada es imposible… hijo- dijo sin rodeos, era un mérito tener a alguien como el apoyándolo cada mañana desde que acepto estar en Sindria.

No se imaginaba un futuro sin él.

Toshiro lo encaro con sorpresa, negando al sentirse un mentiroso… pero le llenaban sus palabras, en verdad estaba cambiando si reaccionaba por esto.

Miro al llamado padre, uno que su yo infantil odia, pero aplasto con naturalidad… le sonrió, un gesto que fue ampliándose al captar la alegría embargándolo en cantidades insólitas a su fría personalidad.

Cada uno fue testigo de este gesto rompiendo el severo del niño, la inocencia tan palpable para todos… atrayendo sencillas sonrisas en estos y el rukh, este revoloteaba en sincronía a los ojos turquesa.

Sinbad parpadeo sorprendido pero no evito corresponder con la misma tibieza, apretando aquel abrazo para recargarse por completo en su heredero… mirando el horizonte donde aquel memorial de los difuntos de Sindria descansaba bajo el atardecer.

Toshiro se permitió este descanso, este respeto a quienes sacrificaron sus vidas por que este reino naciera... tenia curiosidad, pero sentía que no tenia el derecho de cuestionar por lo cual acepto esto... acepto ser el consuelo de ese rey.

XXXXX

Días después….

No era una mentira, Sinbad parecía piedra en esa silla al otro lado del escritorio esperando que lo escuchado fue su imaginación, pero parecía esta ilusión lejos de ser una falsa realidad… su gesto era neutral pero los dorados delataban un miedo consumiéndolo, dejo caer su cabeza en la madera de manera escandalosa.

-¿Es serio?- pidió al individuo firme enfrente, su rostro era profesional mientras afirmaba con confianza.

-El piensa irse- Jafar exclamo sintiéndose un traidor por la confianza del príncipe, pero su lealtad primordial era con el rey del lugar.

Esto fue el detonante, hiso la silla hacia atrás tumbándola para saltar por encima del escritorio apartando al asesino de su camino, se fue corriendo abriendo la puerta de golpe solo para ser detenido por la figura diminuta de su heredero.

-Sabía que no debía confiarte nada- escupió traicionado al peliblanco, que no evito sentirse avergonzado por sus acciones.

-No lo culpes- asevero Sinbad, no percatándose que intercedía por un individuo que no perdonaba -él debía avisarme- inquirió molesto, mirando al prodigio en un duelo de voluntades debajo del marco de la puerta.

Jafar como pudo surgió por la puerta espantando a la servidumbre chismosa, quiso empujarlos dentro del recinto pero esas estatuas parecían firmes en su lugar, más en el desafío de miradas.

Un arqueo de ceja por el pequeño retador, no dispuesto a ceder -es mi decisión- amonesto con fuerza.

-No lo puedo permitir- terco contradijo Sinbad.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso- aseguro Toshiro con sus brazos cruzados.

Apretando los labios -por favor, mantente dentro de Sindria- pidió.

Una risa irónica -No es algo que vaya a discutir- declaro sin dejar espacio para refutar algo que había retrasado.

Entrecerrando sus ojos, maldiciendo la terquedad de su hijo -estoy seguro en unos años podrías embarcarte a la aventura- se inclinó a la estatura del heredero.

Negó -Estoy firme en esto- no se movería de su mentalidad, ya perdió demasiado tiempo jugando al príncipe responsable, aun su tiempo de Baldadd era contado.

-No quiero- corto más infantilmente el peli morado, sintiendo el filo de su paciencia terminarse.

Masajeándose los ojos ante el preludio de un dolor de cabeza -Me voy a ir con o sin tu consentimiento- amenazo.

Abriendo la boca -No me amenaces- la ira brotaba en los dorados -no, es mi única respuesta y si debo encerrarte ¡LO HARE!- grito a todo pulmón, desesperado por resguardarlo.

Toda palabra de Ithnan parecía olvidada en la mente de Sinbad.

Tanto Toshiro como Jafar mostraron sorpresa por esta iniciativa severa del rey de los mares, se miraron inquietantes por esos ojos dorados decididos a cumplir con su amenaza… pero el niño parecía fue el detonante para su propio temperamento.

Sinbad noto esto al descenso de temperatura, estaba arrepentido de sus palabras pero firme en su decisión… su intención era fija en llegar a esos extremos, pero miro al crío, con su ira en los turquesa tan profundos y le dolió en un nivel que lo acobardo-está bien, tu ganas- cedió como siempre ante su hijo.

Parpadeo ante esto, Toshiro esperaba más renuencia, quizás una pelea… no se quejaba, pero mirando al rey de los mares teniendo una discusión consigo mismo era claro ejemplo que accedía mas por no romper la poca confianza que ya había.

Sin saber que también el terror de hacerlo su enemigo fue un buen motivante.

-Jafar, no tengo que decirte lo que debes de hacer- más firme Sinbad expreso, el susodicho parecía salir de su ensoñación y con esto afirmar con obediencia.

-Solo un equipo pequeño- interrumpió el prodigio sabiendo que ir sin escolta, estaba lejos de ser aceptada -quizás tres gentes, nada llamativo-

-no es suficiente- contradijo Sinbad, pensando en 100 tripulantes valientes más la guardia personal, con unas velas bordadas con el símbolo de Sindria tan vistoso para mantener a cualquier enemigo lejos.

Un fulminar prediciendo los planes descabellados cuando lo único que quería era algo que no lo aliara a la isla, pues casi nadie sabía su apariencia fuera de sus fronteras o eso pensaba -Sinbad- advirtió.

Murmuro una maldición -bien- aprobó nuevamente no muy conforme.

-¿Su destino?- pidió Jafar entrando a un nivel profesional.

-Reim- expreso no viendo el motivo de ocultarlo, el lugar tenia celdas que podía investigar.

-Entonces voy-Sinbad interrumpió -tengo unos pendientes con…- se desinflo ante la sospecha en los turquesa, mascullando otra maldición que fue amonestada por el antes asesino.

-Estaré bien- admitió Toshiro sabiendo que ese hombre lo protegía, sin saber que él era una existencia con la experiencia necesaria para lidiar con cualquier problema.

-¿Que buscaras?- pregunto curioso el rey de los mares.

Un desplante de muerte del heredero a Jafar por ser un chismoso en eso -Una pertenencia que me arrebataron- expreso secamente, no dispuesto a regalar nada de sus verdaderas intenciones ni el motivo de buscar celdas.

No era la respuesta deseada, pero lo dejaría por la paz presumiendo que fue en su tiempo de esclavo-yo en verdad no quiero ser el obstáculo para tu propia aventura, solo quería que esperaras algunos años-acepto finalmente el adulto.

No es que lo miraba como alguien encerrado en Sindria toda su vida, pero saberlo fuera de sus dominios siendo cazado por al thamen no era muy cómodo de saber…. El apenas se acoplaba a ser un padre, para alejar al motivo de su madurez.

-Ya pase por esto aún más joven, Sinbad- recordó el Shinigami, trayendo más amargura de la necesaria a los adultos por el recordatorio que él ya estaba expuesto al mundo desde tiempo antes.

-Pero no eras perseguido- puntualizo sin explicarse su comentario, Sinbad miro al niño con remordimientos -después de tu fiesta de cumpleaños, puedas marcharte-

Un gemido de fastidio, el prodigio lamentaba los festejos organizadas por su padre pero cedió solo para evitar más alargamientos a esta discusión.

Claro que en ese día lamentaría de sobremanera no haberse ido antes como lo planeo, al ser abrazado por mujeres exuberantes en poca ropa alentado por su padre y recibiendo más regalos de los necesarios en una noche interminable de música escandalosa.

Hinahoho lo salvo en varias ocasiones de la asfixia de atributos femeninos, regaño a su rey y alentó a continuar el festejo hasta que por fin finalizaron.

Sinbad destruyo a los miembros de Al thamen que sitiaban su reino para darle la apertura necesaria al pequeño barco de salir de sus fronteras.

Flotando en los cielos con el equipamiento Baal, el rey de los mares vigilo con atenta atención como se alejaba su heredero… la incertidumbre lo golpeo, el arrepentimiento de no encerrarlo hasta los 15 años, pero sobretodo… la desconfianza de no verlo de nuevo.

Era algo que pensaba de un tiempo para acá ante la experiencia paternal descubierta, era inevitable pensar que su hijo… no quería regresar.

Toshiro Hitsugaya abandono Sindria ese día… los temores de su padre crecían conforme el tiempo pasaba sin recibir noticias ni de su fiel general, pronto sin embargo fue necesario abandonar dichas preocupaciones cuando Magnostadt anunciaba su cierre de fronteras a causa de una guerra contra el imperio Reim.

Zarpando para lidiar con la anomalía que ahí engendraban.

XXXXX

Cuando Haku llego al imperio, no esperaba el recibimiento cálido de su madre... sin embargo lo acepto en un teatro que ambas pactaron para llevarla bien ante todos.

con el paso de los días desde su llegada a Baldadd, noto la desmejora del emperador en cuanto a salud... le preocupaba, pero también sospechaba de su madre ante estos malestares.

Olvido el objetivo que la llevo ahí, por lo cual cuando fue la reunión para ver su ataque a Judal casi voltea los ojos en puro fastidio... fue una junta aburrida donde se le alertaba el respeto al sumo sacerdote del imperio y lo poco favorable a su imagen tal ataque a su persona.

El susodicho la miraba con regodeo, casi saltando en su silla fina en esa sala austera por ver a la molesta princesa ser amonestada.

Fingió sentirse arrepentida, Haku casi obligo las lagrimas salirse de sus ojos... Judal no le creyó, pero el resto si... también se aseguro de escribir algo en la palma de su mano cuando la obligaron a dar un apretón amistoso con el adolescente arrogante.

"Muerete imbecil" era lo escrito que lo paralizo.

Quiso exhibirla pero al verla llorar, desecharon las quejas de la amenaza escrita hecha por la princesa para Judal.

sonrió satisfecha de su logro, saliendo con su papel de arrepentimiento a través del palacio, en uno de los pasillos noto la presencia de alguien... para toparse con su madre quien le entrego su báculo abandonado en la habitación (siempre lo olvidaba).

Fue un pretexto para acercarse-¿Quien es el hijo del rey Sinbad?- le pidió Gyokuen sabiendo que estaban solas en ese pasillo durante el intercambio.

Haku parpadeo -¿quien?- pidió verdaderamente confundida.

-No te hagas la tonta, niña- el tono era hostil, la mascara de la madre abnegada suelta ante su hija -se que esa singularidad estuvo con ustedes en Baldadd- advirtió encarándose, al ser casi del mismo tamaño quitaba ese aire intimidador.

¿Toshiro? ah cierto, era hijo de Sinbad... pensó Rukia con sorna, detalles que olvidaba al no caerle bien ese rey... pero sobretodo firme ante los ojos centelleantes de su progenitora -Pues es un niño- dijo con una sonrisa.

La mano se alargo para apresarla de su garganta, sometiéndola con fuerza hasta sentir su aliento golpeando su rostro -no estoy jugando niña- gruño oscuramente Gyokuen, no tragando esa apariencia de esa hija que debió haber matado hace tanto tiempo.

-Cuidado madre, alguien podrá verte- el tono era uniforme de Rukia, con esfuerzo dijo esto al sentir la falta de aire pero lejos de ceder a la ira de esa bruja.

-SUÉLTALA- advirtió una voz pisoteando en su dirección, Kouha aparecía con el rostro tan frió como el propio infierno.

Gyokuen tomo una apariencia humilde, ojos tristes remplazaban su malicia -lo siento, no se que me paso- expreso en un sorbeteo para marcharse con la falsedad del arrepentimiento.

-¿Estas bien?- pidió el hermano menor, sus ojos eran preocupados a su hermana mas amable desde que estaba ahí.

Haku le acaricio la cabeza agradecida -si, estoy bien- agrego con un suspiro -pero vamos, no es para perder el tiempo con eso...- sonrió desechando el tema del motivo de tal ataque para empujarlo en la dirección a la biblioteca -hay que ponernos al corriente- aplaudió expectante.

Escucho a Kouha cuya misión de partir a Magnostadt estaba para el siguiente dia, por lo cual aunque la invito a ser parte... desecho pronto esto, a favor de pasar tiempo en el palacio.

Para la cuarta princesa el tiempo paso rápido entre rutinas con peleas de Judal, sospechas de lo distante que de pronto parecía Kougyoku (esta la había olvidado en Baldadd) y los intentos de Gyokuen por sacarle informacion de la segunda singularidad (Toshiro) sin mucho exito esto ultimo.

La noticia cayo como balde de agua fría, la muerte del emperador provoco que la convocatoria para todos los príncipes a Kou fuera dada.

Haku parecía testigo lejana del acontecimiento, poco a poco sus hermanos regresaron de sus respectivos lugares para ser recibidos con el decoro necesario.

Su madre la evitaba como la peste, pero enfrente de la gente... era la mas amable y entregada a su dolor, nadie le creyó.

Menos cuando el trono fue usurpado por Gyokuen.

Ella no intercedió, suspiro mientras vagaba en el palacio ante el desarrollo pensando en el vació que recordaba de su zanpakuto... era extraño, rara vez pensaba en lo que perdió... quizás en verdad abandono su intención de regresar.

sus hermanos la necesitaban.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Viene el salto de tiempo.

quizas el punto de vista de toshiro ante la aventura! o quizas nisiquiera llego a su destino!

neah20 fuera...


	27. Chapter 27

Hielo 27: Medium

Jafar miraba todo con inquietante calma, sentado en el árido lugar con su apariencia demacrada pero persistente en sus ojos el brillo de cautela ante las situaciones de constante peligro al que se enfrentaron pronto salieron del control de Sindria.

En un inicio fue un viaje calmado… llegaron a las costas de Reim, pero fue un fracaso tras otro hasta llegar a este punto, a sus espaldas había montículos ensombrecidos por la cueva en la que estaban instalados.

Tumbas, cada tripulante asignado no había sobrevivido y solo él se mantenía firme a la vista de su protector.

No había ruido solo un viento llenando la soledad, el antes segundo de Sindria tenía sus piernas cruzadas de manera rígida… recogidas donde a unos centímetros la roca cambiaba radicalmente a ser pintada por blanca nieve.

Levanto la vista a las estalagmitas peligrosas que colgaban del techo de la cueva, era tan visible que algo impedía que ese ambiente helado se extendiera al exterior… Jafar entonces detallaba las palabras brillando como si estuvieran pintadas en firme pared de un idioma ajeno, reteniendo el cambio climático para afectarlos.

Estas eran barreras de "kido" o algo así le menciono su joven príncipe, sin embargo también cubría su firma para el enemigo al igual que para aliados… a estas alturas, cada uno de sus amigos estarán preocupados por ellos.

Los ojos plateados brillaron cautelosos al entorno con su arma dispuesto a defender a su encargo, en el tiempo capto lo capaz que era su joven príncipe… pero también lo protector que era a sus tripulantes, cada perdida de sus espaldas era un cargo en esos turquesas nada inocentes.

-No fue su culpa- silbo para sí mismo haciendo que el eco solo hiciera sus palabras más dolorosas al oído, era obvio que afectaba si el viento de copos blancos se revolvía con violencia.

La responsabilidad a estas alturas en esos estrictos semblantes inocentes del hijo de su rey era una cosa recurrente en su mente, era un nivel completamente diferente de doctrina… aun cuando lo escolto desde Reim a Sindria, su tiempo en la propia isla como su servidor personal… ahora con este lapso solo agregaba más respeto al heredero.

Pero también había algo más, un pozo profundo desconocido para ellos… aun Sinbad debió de haberlo sentido, una pared helada se alzaba entre ellos y el prodigio, ahora solo con lo último dicho del djinn le preocupaba más.

"Regresar a casa" era las palabras del joven peliblanco al gran djinn y el deseo de su "zanpakuto"

-A que te referías, joven príncipe- no capto lo mal que se sentía ante estas insinuaciones, no era idiota y sabia lo que se refería... sindria no era su hogar, aun a estas alturas.

…

La ventisca llenaba todo el panorama de tundra, como montaña en firmeza ajena a cualquier elemento agresivo del entorno… Toshiro se alzaba con su vista hacia lo alto de otra figura oscurecida, enorme tamaño a comparación mientras se agachaba.

-Tardaste, maestro- una voz profunda resoplo con cortesía, la ventisca parecía bajar mostrando en toda su gloria a un dragón brillando en sus escamas de hielo sumido en un duelo entre los turquesas y los propios exóticos.

-Lamento eso, Hyorinmaru- alzando la mano para tocar la fría superficie para acariciar el hocico imponente de la criatura mística -mi mundo interno estaba bloqueado…- admitió con vergüenza el antiguo Shinigami, podía sentirse culpable de no llegar a la conclusión que el ultimo djinn le indico ¿Por qué lo olvido? Sería una de esas tantas cosas bloqueadas por ese Ugo.

Su zanpakuto es parte de uno.

Pero ese uno no estaría completo hasta aceptarse por completo.

-Es normal maestro, su otro "yo" es una persona rencorosa- rio el dragón al bajar la cabeza para quedar a unos centímetros de su maestro -tan diferente de usted… maestro- el tinte de burla se resbalo -ahora que ya lo supero, acepto su lado "infantil" pudo acceder a mí-

Un bufido por parte del prodigio -ya accedi a ti…- levanto la vista con decisión -eso significa que ya…-

-No, maestro- corto el dragón al levantar la cabeza, mirando al pequeño desde la gran altura para pasar al resto del paisaje -usted no puede maestro… esto…- miro el entorno -no pertenece a los vivos- advirtió.

Unos ojos sorprendidos -pero…- un gruñido lo asilencio, la molestia brillando en los turquesa.

-Usted está vivo, maestro- la zanpakuto olfateo el entorno removiendo los cabellos blancos, ahora la ventisca era nada mostrando el árido panorama blanco con solo dos integrantes mirándose uno a otro -ya noto, su excesivo reiatsu es peligroso para su joven cuerpo… aun con los djinn, es insuficiente soportar el bankai sin graves daños-

El capitán alzo la barbilla orgulloso -Yo deseo volver a casa-

-¿sacrificando su vida?- pidió el dragón con lo que pudo ser un arqueo de ceja.

-Esta no es mi vida- gruño sintiendo la fortaleza de sus palabras, eran estrictos pero también había dolor bien oculto en su apariencia neutra.

-Ese otro personaje podrá ser su otro "yo" maestro, un ser nacido de su inconsciente shinigami... una personalidad nacida "aqui"... pero aun así… ese yo es usted maestro- la sabiduría es desbordante -es consciente ya de mí, pero no puede hacer eso sin tener graves consecuencias-

Era un regaño, por todas esas veces en que estuvo al borde en una fiebre peligrosa... si no fuera por los djinn, el pequeño hubiera muerto desde la primera vez que accedió a su reiatsu... cuando despertó.

-el seireitei me necesita, necesitamos volver-Toshiro contradijo con molestia nada cautivado por la preocupacion.

-¿no lo necesitan aquí?- cuestiono con diversión Hyorinmaru, disfrutando un poco de la incertidumbre de su maestro.

-No- dijo tajante, pero sabía se engañaba… tenía la culpa de la muerte de sus tripulantes y sabia estaba siendo esperado por Jafar fuera de este mundo interno y no solo él, había mas de su gente preciada a estas alturas.

-Quizás estamos aquí por descuido de alguien más, mi maestro…- bufo por el puro recuerdo el gran dragón-pero ahora esta es su vida ¿piensa abandonarlos?- cuestiono sabiamente, el niño evito la mirada -Su padre es un buen hombre- su tono era suave, pudo haber sido bloqueado para el prodigio… pero el vio lo necesario para conocer a lo que se sumergió en esta existencia.

-El oculta algo-reclamo con astucia, cruzando sus brazos con terquedad de no ceder ante la discusión de su dragón, estaba un poco feliz de verlo pero tener esta disputa no alimentaba su estado de ánimo en lo más mínimo.

-Una defensa pobre, maestro- se burlo Hyorinmaru -¿usted no oculta nada?- sonrió de manera dientuda, nadie en ese mundo sabían quien en verdad era el príncipe de Sindria.

Se tenso, Toshiro sabia que eran pocos los que conocían su pasada naturaleza en ese mundo... sin contar a Haku, solo Aladdin era el enteramente informado... Kouen solo tenia lo general.

Pero también agregaba lo que le paso en esta vida, también eran menos los que sabían enteramente el infierno que paso... que forjo esa otra existencia que tuvo que lidiar antes de llegar enteramente a su mundo interno.

-No cree que usted puede sofocar ese lado oculto del rey de los mares- interrumpio su Zanpakuto inclinando su cabeza, agachándola a la altura del pequeño Shinigami sembrando la duda.

-Hyorinmaru- advirtió el joven con un tono molesto -yo tengo responsabilidades en casa, no tengo intención de regresar a Sindria- decirlo en voz alta era menos fácil de lo que pensaba.

Un gruñido de disgusto -en verdad es terco, maestro- expreso el dragón recibiendo una recriminación.

-No puedo acceder a esta vida dejando de lado mis responsabilidades- explico seriamente, mirándose esas manos pálidas luego el suelo blanco… sentía la debilidad de que este tiempo se estaba acabando.

Por la mirada de la zanpakuto, era obvio que el mismo sabía que los limites "humanos" se estaban llegando.

-piénselo, maestro… sin embargo acepto ser príncipe de Sindria- le recordó a lo que su maestro desvió su mirada al horizonte -eso significa, que accedió a esa vida-

Apretó los puños, sabiendo lo verdadero de esas palabras… lo contradictorio de sus acciones con sus pensamientos -yo solo quería pasar desapercibido, encontrar una manera de regresar… no quiero que me pase lo mismo que Kuchiki- levanto el rostro.

Decir que Hyorinmaru estaba sorprendido por el miedo en los turquesa siempre duros era mínimo, estaba en otro nivel... en todo ese tiempo nunca lo había visto vulnerable, quizás la primera vez que logro llegar... pero ahora, a estas alturas de sus dos vidas era algo que lo acongojaba.

Bajando su rostro de dientes filosos para empujar el menudo cuerpo en consuelo -ella no abandono, maestro… simplemente, su familia actual la necesita- revelo.

No hubo palabras para contradecirlo, el joven prodigio tenía un conflicto interno ante lo que haría de ahora en adelante… con su zanpakuto asegurada en su interior ¿regresaría a casa?

-hable con los djinn…-interrumpió el silencio, viendo la palidez enfermiza de su maestro a causa del esfuerzo por permanecer -ellos ahora son colegas para su custodia- se levantó en su altura mirándolo con soberbia -ya les di sus advertencias, después de todo… soy territorial-

-Te escuchamos- advirtieron varias voces en eco en ese mundo interno, Toshiro arqueo la ceja al reconocer a todos sus djinn quejándose airadamente contra el dragón quien rugió para sacarlos de esa parte de su mente.

El mismo despertó en medio de una mini tormenta helada, abrió sus ojos adoloridos para enfocarlos en el entorno… sentía debilidad por lo cual bajo las barreras, viendo como corría Jafar a su lado para sostenerlo protector -debemos irnos- expreso secamente siendo alzando con facilidad.

XXXXX

Ithnan se interponía entre el fanali y Aladdin en medio de rayos diversos de la magia o el djinn, los ojos de Muu Alexius eran mortíferos mientras el otro tomaba de regreso su apariencia normal antes de iniciar ese año.

Los ojos testigos de tal metamorfosis contuvieron el aliento algunos reconociéndolo otros intrigados del cambio del silencioso u hostil compañero de clases, el rukh revoloteaba inculpando al individuo como otro magi.

Irene con su apariencia demacrada dejo caer su boca y los lentes desacomodados, sus ojos llenos de hostilidad para ese individuo quien dio sus creaciones a goi.

Aun Sphintus parpadeaba de más, asegurando que ese tipo crecía de tamaño hasta formar a un hombre de edad con una sonrisa maliciosa que le hizo anotar mentalmente que ese "niño" no era el que conoció durante ese año.

Los rayos no dejaban de amenazar su postura protectora -Hola, candidato de Reim- saludo en una voz aterciopelada haciéndolo retroceder con su guadaña interponiéndose.

-Tío Ithnan- exclamo Aladdin con sorpresa, a unos pasos Alibaba tropezaba patéticamente al ser interrumpido de su oportunidad de presentarse de una manera impresionante.

-Tu- cansado Alexius abandono su equipamiento, siendo retenido por Myron que llego junto al resto de su cuerpo fanali.

Mirándolos en la roca, Ithnan negó con pesimismo -Mocoso, debes tener cuidado- advirtió dando un vistazo recriminador al niño que afirmo con entusiasmo -y tu, se mas rápido- regaño al rubio de baldadd que apenas era notado.

-LO SOY- grito indignado Alibaba pero prefirió ignorar al hombre cuyas ropas blancas suplían las túnicas demasiado pequeñas de estudiante.

Aladdin saludo con alegría mientras los miembros de Reim estaban confundidos por la aparente traición de uno de sus gladiadores… claro que este afirmo que eran amigos, por lo cual fue un extraño momento de rencuentro.

Pero el magi antes oscuro tenía su vista fija en el cuerpo de fanalis -ahora, ustedes…- pidió saltando para ponerse al nivel del enemigo con una intensión de preguntar, pero por sus acciones señalaban hostilidad.

La posturas de los miembros de Reim era de combate, Muu se obligó de pie para tratar de defenderse pero entonces notaron como el andar era interrumpido, el hombre antes enemigo volteo a su izquierda con su rostro sorprendido ligeramente.

-suma sacerdotisa- saludo Ithnan con extrañeza, los carmín analizaron a la menuda figura mientras otros se tensaban y los miembros de Reim ampliaban su boca.

-Magi oscuro- correspondió abriéndose paso entre la gente en shock, con su vestido arrastrándose por el suelo, Scheherezade se paraba a unos pasos.

-Mi señora- el candidato entre los fanalis expreso con respeto, aun el propio Alibaba se sentía incómodo bajo las observaciones de la recién llegada.

-retirada- pidió la rubia a Muu quien amplio sus ojos -ya fue suficiente- expreso con un suspiro -quisiera hablar con ustedes-

Aladdin, Alibaba e Ithnan se miraron claro que el ultimo tenía otras prioridades -sin embargo, antes de esto- corto dando un paso hacia el frente, ignorando el tensar de los "guardias" de la magi de Reim -¿han visto a mi rey?- exigió sin nada de amabilidad.

Esto era lo que quería preguntarles.

Muu Alexius ignoro el tono para parpadear al saber que había un candidato de rey para ese miembro de Al thamen, el resto del personal testigo parecían atentos a la discusión de ese pequeño círculo.

Alibaba salto por la insinuación -mi sobrino ¿Qué le paso?- murmuro al magi peli verde, pero este parecía ignorarlo… sintió a Aladdin haciéndolo retroceder para susurrarle un "no sabemos de el" que le quito toda su gallardía de un empujón, haciéndolo pálido cual papel y temblando con el viento.

La destrucción de la zona era evidente, los escudos de la ciudad derribados por Muu Alexius y las costas eran un desastre… piedras caídas o muros agrietados era el rastro de una lucha encarnizada, ahora sin embargo en medio del conflicto el tiempo parecía detenerse.

Sphintus miro de un lado a otro, acusador a Aladdin o hasta al propio "Setta" por haberle guardado tantos secretos… pero pareciera que los magos del lugar no existieran a los ojos carmesí del conocido magi oscuro.

-Entonces lo escogiste como tu rey- Scheherezade era la única que parecía saber a quién se refería.

Entre los fanalis especulaban pues ahora sabían que Alibaba tenía un sobrino y este era el candidato para Ithnan… Aladdin veía la preocupación en su amigo (Porque él lo consideraba como tal a Ithnan).

-Sí, él es mi rey… pero no desvíes mi pregunta, suma sacerdotisa- cortó Ithnan con molestia, Muu iba a interceder por la falta de respeto en su tono pero la menuda mano de la rubia lo detuvo de su arranque.

Para la magi de reim era una sorpresa no evidente en su rostro de mármol, saber que ese hombre ahora tenía el rukh tan puro como alguien del camino del bien… sin embargo su pregunta también la inquieto, obligándola a abrir sus ojos mostrándolos sabios -pero no lo he visto, no desde que Sindria se lo llevo- aseguro.

Muu se irguió ignorando su cansancio u dolor, aun el cuerpo de fanali parecía captar a quien se referían.

Pasando su mano por su cabello verde, la preocupación bailo en los ojos del magi oscuro sintiendo la mano menuda de Aladdin tomando su brazo -el estará bien- expreso con consuelo.

Esos ojos azules le provocaron un suspiro tembloroso -quisiera ser tan optimista como tú, mocoso- acepto con facilidad para dar la vuelta -ahora, sin embargo otra es nuestra prioridad- miro en dirección al colegio -Mogamett está por darle arranque al horno-

Todo parecía congelarse, los profesores del colegio se tensaron y Scheherezade sintió un escalofrió pasar por su espalda ¿Qué había hecho? Se preguntó al ser una parte importante de esta provocación.

La petición de una conversación privada entre la suma sacerdotisa y el trio seleccionado olvidada, cuando al amanecer… el infierno con djinn negros se desato en magnostadt.

XXXXX

Cada mañana Haku iniciaría su rutina en el palacio con su ropas cómodas para salir de sus habitaciones con el rostro neutral en saludo a la servidumbre, era reconocida por su amabilidad también el respeto a sus guardias… pero aun, para la gente dentro del recinto era extraño que no contara con una escolta personal.

Todos los hermanos Ren contaban con una comitiva cercana aunque Hakuryuu entraba en la misma categoría solitaria.

Para la antigua Shinigami no prestaba atención a los rumores… ella los conocía y le divertían en cierto punto hasta conseguir agregar más para ver hasta dónde llega la imaginación de los chismosos.

Mantuvo su atención por los pasillos solitarios con una ligera sonrisa por tales pensamientos pero lo borro al sentir las presencias rodeándola entre las sombras… fingió no notarlos, sabiendo el objetivo de estos.

Su madre estaba más estricta en perseguirla, interrogar sus contactos y aun cuando nunca enviaba correspondencia… ahora Haku lo hacía solo con el objetivo de divertirse al saberlas interceptadas por sacerdotes bajo el mando de esta.

Escribir "suerte a la próxima" en diferentes garabatos (dibujos) era un pasatiempo recurrente en estos tiempos sombríos.

Pero aun con su conocimiento, seguía interceptándolas como si ella mandara alguna carta al capitán Hitsugaya o viceversa… no había sabido de él, desde aquel entonces en Baldadd pero era normal, a pesar de ser del mismo origen… la distancia era grande entre ellos.

Rukia seguía viéndolo como superior.

Gyokuen tenía la sospecha de la relación entre ambos, era este su objetivo primordial de tenerla en un intenso periodo de vigilancia.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro reanudando su camino por esos pasillos, acomodándose la espada provisional con la que tenía pensado ejercitar, sabía que su báculo lo abandono en su habitación pero no podían culparla… esa vara no le servía en sus prácticas.

Desde la muerte del emperador este ambiente había empeorado a ser un lúgubre opresor con muchos rumores de la nueva emperatriz, la discordia de quienes seguían a Kouen y lo señalaban como el ideal para tener dicho puesto.

Como estratega era un plan ruin el de su madre, pero le tomo años para dar el golpe como deseaba… aplaudía su astucia pero no lo aprobaba ¿Cómo desenmascararla?

Aunque no fue unido a su tío, el no merecía ser utilizado de esta manera.

Rukia se volvió a detener de golpe, su menuda figura iluminada por el sol de la ventana de ese pasillo ahora cerrado… recordando la plática con Hakuryuu, como le informo a Hakuei de la traición de su madre a ellos… pidiéndole unirse a su venganza.

Un gesto de sumo pesar, el sentimiento de vértigo e impotencia ante el recuerdo del rostro de traición al denegar el ofrecimiento, aunque se lo mereciera ella llevaría esto por un camino diferente… la venganza no era la vía, si fuera el caso… solo sería parte de un circulo vicioso.

Como la cacería de Quincys que termino en ellos mismos pagando las consecuencias de sus antepasados.

-Maldigo al rey de los mares- escupió con ira al saberlo un apoyo para los planes de Hakuryuu.

¿Qué ganaría? No lo sabía, pero aun siendo el padre del capitán Hitsugaya… había algo que no cuadraba, quizás el capitán no lo ve… o si lo ve… ¿Por qué? Será la sangre llamando, suspiro por el dolor de cabeza ante el mareo del tema.

Era seguro que el astuto capitán ya tuviera alguna sospecha, había una brecha en esa relación y aunque no supo nada de boca del propio prodigio… sabía que fue un golpe saberse hijo de un hombre como el peli morado.

-Haku- llamo una voz interrumpiéndole el andar que estaba por reanudar, la figura de Hakuei se asomaba al final del pasillo, el rostro era preocupado acercándose donde estaba -buen día- saludo.

-Hola, Hakuei- expreso con una ligera sonrisa -veo que sigues pensando en "eso"- suavizo su gesto.

Bajando la mirada en pesar, la mayor de ese dúo solo pudo apretar sus labios con disgusto -es solo, porque era la única que no sabía nada- dijo herida enfrentando los otros ojos oscuros.

Para la mayor era difícil saber el secreto que su hermano pequeño guardaba, pero más sorprendente es saber que la propia Haku también tenía esa información guardada para ella misma… Hakuryuu se molestó de saberla ocultando dicho incidente.

El que siempre pensó era el único que sabía del otro rostro de su madre.

-Porque mortificarte con eso- expreso a la ligera Haku -no podías hacer nada, aun en este punto… no se puede hacer nada sin ser motivo de revuelta- el tono era diplomático, su postura rígida pero Hakuei la miro con asombro.

Apretando sus manos en el pecho en arrepentimiento -pero ahora, Hakuryuu-

-Lo haremos entrar en razón- índico confiada de liderar esta misión de reintegración de esa familia sobreviviente.

Ambas compartieron la convicción de tomar dicho objetivo muy seriamente, sin embargo pronto el sonido de un grito las hizo tambalearse en su lugar.

-Parece que nos llaman- suspiro Haku con cansancio ¿ahora que quería Kouen?

XXXXX

Fue una casualidad que Yunnan llegara a la embarcación de Sindria pero aterrizo sin pena de estar invadiendo sin permiso, sus ojos perezosos escaneaban a los integrantes de esa comitiva mínima donde el rey de los mares se erguía como principal entre todos ellos.

Inclino su cabeza junto con su sombrero en juego con su ropa verde analizando a su candidato de rey ahora mas maduro, tenia una expresión diferente que le indicaba que maduro -has cambiado- dijo a la ligera.

Sinbad arqueo la ceja pero se mantuvo silencioso, el mismo sabía que en efecto… cambio tanto en tan poco tiempo que en toda su vida.

Viendo la ley del hielo, el desagrado brillo en los verdes amables de Yunnan pero se obligó a sonreírle con pereza -supe que tenías un hijo- expreso ahora moviendo su sombrero para que el viento marino no se lo llevara.

El mar moviendo la embarcación, era un tambaleo que acunaba a los incautos pero firme como el mástil el rey solo mostro una sonrisa de bienvenida, esos dorados parecían fundirse en orgullo -si- silbo por encima del silencio.

Yamuraiha y el resto de la alianza miraron a su líder con un destello de diversión, ellos mismos testigos que su rey era otra persona desde que supo de su heredero…. Aunque los miembros no sabían la naturaleza de su origen como lo hace la maga.

Yunnan no evito corresponder el comentario con un gesto propio -espero que no sea como tú- declaro con pesar

-Si viniste solo a eso- la molestia brillo en el rey de los mares, impresionando al magi viajero por su temperamento tan pronto insinuó algo del heredero.

Solo sonrió en disculpa, ignorando que era fulminado por cada integrante de esa tripulación -escuche tanto de el- admitió guardándose el resto de su comentario sincero de "sé que no se parece a ti" -tan diferente a su padre- está bien, no pudo guardarse el comentario por completo.

Un arqueo de ceja por parte del rey de los mares inclinando su cabeza en un gesto curioso ignorando el ligero disgusto por el alivio del rubio -¿escuchaste?- tratando de meditar quien conoce a su heredero fuera de la isla, no había mucha interacción y eran pocos los que lo conocían como para hablar de este.

-Si- sonrió Yunnan resoplando -aunque creo la deje muy atrás- concedió algo avergonzado al voltear al horizonte del mar azul.

-¿Quién?- no aguanto preguntar, del exterior quizás Baldadd tenga gente para relatar de su heredero… pero dudaba que ese vago que se dice magi hubiera ido a ese lugar… también Reim, pero fue tan superficial esa visita que estaba seguro no había como hacerse un perfil de su hijo.

Yunnan se encogio de hombros -ya viene- expreso con aburrimiento ahogando un bostezo, en ese momento una figura aterrizaba en la madera con gracia salvaje… cadenas formaban alas para regresar a su forma abrasiva en sus tobillos, un vestido blanco conocido y el cabello rojizo familiar… levanto el rostro para demostrarse en toda su gloria.

-Morgiana- saludo con sorpresa Sinbad, pero también alivio de verla con bien y más hábil con su contenedor familiar.

Yunnan noto que la postura desconfiada bajaba por completo del rey de los mares, sus ojos eran astutos del magi viajero al verlo casi alegre de ver a su "compañera" de exilio… se escondió una sonrisa por tal efecto, deseando conocer al hijo de su candidato.

-Rey Sinbad- llamo Morgiana acortando la distancia, ojos preocupados tan evidentes para el hombre quien bajo la mirada para coincidir -dígame que usted ha sabido de Toshiro- pidió prontamente aun en su neutralidad destilaba ansiedad.

Yunnan miro con tristeza, él había "visto" las dificultades del hijo del rey de los mares, pero en algún punto simplemente perdió la pista… la fanali estuvo deprimida desde ese momento hasta el punto de querer abandonarlo, pero solo se mantuvo al saberse lo insuficiente que era para combatir con los enemigos a los que enfrentaba.

¿Hiso mal en no ayudarlo? Quizás, pero ese niño parecía ser capaz de lidiar con eso y más.

El ambiente parecía marchitarse, llamando la atención de Yunnan a un Sinbad opacado… esos hombros caidos, la alegría borrada con el viento marino -yo… no he sabido de el- admitió mirando a la nada.

La pelirroja se tenso bajando su vista a sus pies, viendo esa joya que era su suplente si llegara a romperse el contenedor familiar original -no se preocupen- Yunnan interrumpió el ambiente lúgubre, los dorados lo miraron inquisitivo por una explicación -Morgiana aún tiene sus herramientas vigentes- inclino su cabeza como si hablara con un idiota.

Y Sinbad se sentía como un idiota por esto, no pudo evitar abrazar a una neutral Morgiana siendo separado por Yamuraiha por lo "depredador" de su gesto -él está vivo- la alegría de su tono era desbordante.

Sin embargo el movimiento agresivo de las olas los alerto de un problema mayor casi tirando a todos por los suelos, en el horizonte donde la tierra era visible para el barco… los tripulantes señalaban alertados del gran montículo humanoide oscuro que se movía como luchando con algo en los cielos.

-Creo, que no habrá tiempo para más pláticas- levantando su sombrero verde, Yunnan miro al objetivo de tal oscuridad con un aire ausente y pesado.

Todos observaron a lo que se enfrentarían.

XXXXX

El campo ahora era árido carente de cualquier roca en muchos kilómetros, el agua azotaba las orillas de manera violenta mientras en medio de todo ese desastre… una figura gigante se levantaba precariamente en una firmeza de un borracho.

No había rostro, solo un cuello que parecía sumido al interior con manos grandes casi tocando el suelo y la oscuridad formando cada pedazo de esa criatura humanoide.

Los príncipes con contenedor de metal dispersos en el suelo en diferentes tipos de cansancio mirando impotente a esa cosa restaurarse con el rukh del entorno, matando la tierra a su paso.

-Maldición- Alibaba silbaba con irritación al ver el rukh robado de su fuente de energía improvisada por Kouen, aquel montículo de lava ahora seca en los suelos era símbolo de lo peligroso de esa criatura.

Haku tenía su báculo en la altura siendo la fuente actual con la que se recargaban los equipamientos djinn del tipo fuego, el primer príncipe de kou dijo un escueto gracias que nadie escucho (Alibaba sugiere que fue un gruñido animal) para dejar caer sus brazos cansada.

El rukh revoloteaba en el entorno de manera peligrosa -Aladdin, esto no puede durar eternamente- expreso neutral, sus ojos eran estrictos en calculo tratando de ver una manera de someter a esa criatura sin delatarse.

-En vez de quejarse, cuarta princesa… sugiere algo- Ithnan contradijo ácidamente aterrizando a su lado, él había estado sobrevolando el entorno ayudando al resto de los príncipes (estos al verlo por primera vez lo notaron con desconfianza al reconocerlo como aliado de la actual emperatriz).

Haku volteo los ojos con fastidio -crees que estoy viéndolo por disfrutar el panorama- contradijo con cansancio.

Aladdin se interpuso -por favor, hermana… tío- advirtió sabiendo una posible pelea a punto de estallar.

Ambos se miraron con desprecio para voltearse al lado contrario, el magi azul sonrió forzadamente pero se detuvo para mirar la figura acercándose hacia ellos provenientes de las ruinas de Magnostadt.

Scheherezade miro a la criatura espantando cual moscas a los candidatos que persistían en los ataques aéreos -mi hijo- susurro escuetamente sabiendo que "eso" se había alimentado de Titus.

El peli azul parpadeo no entendiendo a lo que se refería la suma sacerdotisa, pero ahora enfoco la intención del médium en extender sus brazos a los cielos -No hay que dejar que alcance esa cosa- advirtió señalando lo obvio con su rama que suplía su roto báculo.

-Lo dices tan fácil- mordaz contradijo Ithnan con una guadaña mandando rayos a la criatura que parecía ignorarlo -el médium estará alimentándose del entorno, hasta alcanzar el punto… justo en ese momento… estamos muertos- inquirió.

-¿es eso un consuelo?- Alibaba grito desde su lugar indignado por ese comentario lúgubre en ese momento tan poco ideal.

-No lo creo- aburrido le contesto Koumei que recibió una fulminada del exiliado de Baldadd.

Las manos oscuras se elevaron a los cielos dispuestos a alcanzar esa mancha que parecía gotear del cielo, el viento era pesado conforme alcanzaba su objetivo… Haku miro con un sentimiento decidido para empezar a acercarse.

-lo retendré lo más que pueda- advirtió con severidad al soltar su báculo como si no fuera necesario.

-¿Qué hará hermana?- pidió con ojos desorbitados Aladdin, mas viendo como el arma mágica era dejada de lado cuando para un mago esto era su prioridad.

-Lo que sea que vayas a hacer… hazlo pronto- gruño Kouen desde algún lugar de los cielos, bastante claro para los oídos de las personas que se sorprendían por el volumen y también por haber sido escuchada.

Pero esta no dijo nada, comenzó a escribir con su mano derecha en el aire formando líneas rojas de energía en varios trazos para terminar en una señal extraña con ambas manos dirigidas al médium _-¡Desintégrate, perro negro de Rondanini! ¡Mírate a ti mismo con terror y después perfora tu propia garganta!-_ recito en cantico extranjero para concluir con ímpetu.

Este fue el momento en que cada observador miro como el médium se detenía en sus acciones de golpe, parecía temblar por la resistencia pero una barrera roja limitaba cualquier movimiento… para los que estaban distraídos, notaron que la habilidad provenía de la cuarta princesa de kou ¡sin báculo!

-Ella hizo esto- Alibaba amplio su boca.

-Parece que si- le volvió a contestar Koumei tratando de limpiar sus ojos para desechar que fuera su imaginación, más viendo el tamaño del médium su fuerza en comparación de la menuda de su hermana postiza.

El exiliado de Baldadd miraba de un lado a otro para caer en la menuda figura de esa princesa que no trato en su estancia en Sindria… ahora sosteniendo a algo tan grande como el médium con esas manos.

Scheherezade miro la espalda de esa princesa con escepticismo aun desde otro punto distante, Yunnan ampliaba sus ojos en total shock por la capacidad de la princesa.

-Es como la magia del hermano Toshiro- silbo no deteniendo el comentario, Aladdin se maldijo al conocer el mismo la relación de ambos… se encogió ante la mirada astuta del primer príncipe de Kou que parecía tener otro incentivo para sobornarlo.

Además de una disimulada amenaza de no decir más.

-No perdamos el tiempo- Kouen advirtió llamando la atención a el mismo, mirando al médium que señalaba con su espada -ella no resistirá mucho tiempo- indicó no dejándose sorprender por esta muestra de disciplina por parte de su hermana.

El vuelo fue alzado por los que podían, Scheherezade miro el ambiente con ojos cansados y lo mal que se sentía al ser parte de los motivos de este escenario… apretó sus puños mirando a Ithnan y Aladdin.

Esto necesitaba a cada integrante que podía esgrimir un contenedor de metal, con esto en mente solo tenía una opción -yo…- llamo su atención -lamento todo esto- amplio sus brazos iluminándose, teniendo memorias de la fundación de Reim y los lamentos de Magnostadt.

Estaba arrepentida de no ver el dolor más allá de su preciado reino.

-¿Qué haces?- pidió Aladdin con un presentimiento en la boca de su estómago, sin recibir respuesta ante la vista opacada por luz de la sacerdotisa.

Ithnan inclino su cabeza en respeto prediciendo las acciones de la sacerdotisa, ojos carmín se suavizaron a la que considero… durante sus más de 200 años de existencia… como su enemiga, siendo aliada en este punto de su vida.

Scheherezade lanzo un último aliento al mirar a los cielos -les encargo el futuro…- sonrió ante la última visión de siluetas que afectarían el futuro para un bien mejor.

Aladdin extendió su mano ante la luz opacándose con el tiempo, la figura menuda de su colega magi desapareciendo… pronto escarcha broto de los cielos amplios de Magnostadt.

Aun en la ciudad los heridos levantaban sus manos siendo bañados por esta anomalía, sintiéndose fortalecidos y protegidos… Muu solo pudo cerrar su puño al tomar uno de estos, prediciendo el deseo de su señora por lo cual se levantó para acatar su orden.

La magia de restauración ilumino a cada integrante de ese equipo aun Haku en su concentración se sintió renovada, Ithnan levanto el rostro disfrutando del paisaje bello por encima del médium para caer de nuevo al problema central…. Alzando el vuelo -vamos mocoso- empujo instalándose al lado de la princesa Haku, alzando un borg -necesitamos mantenerla protegida- expreso a lo que el niño afirmo no sin un tinte nostálgico por la perdida.

La suma sacerdotisa de Reim acababa de sacrificar su vida para brindarles una oportunidad nueva.

XXXXX

Morgiana capturaba a Alibaba justo en el momento en que sería arrasado por el médium antes de ser envuelto de nuevo por la barrera roja ahora conocida de Haku.

La sonrisa de Alibaba vacilo al sentirse salvado por una mujer, para ser puesto en el aire… entonces se ilumino al reconocer a Sinbad en las alturas, con su sonrisa confiada y postura firme.

-Tiene una barrera- advirtió Koumei con cansancio, viendo que en efecto el médium parecía instalar su propia defensa al estar vulnerable por el sometimiento de la magia de su hermana.

En ese momento Muu Alexius perforaba las protecciones de dicho enemigo mientras cada nuevo aliado se postulaba en los cielos instalándose en un conjunto con los cansados de Kou o Reim.

Un intrincado símbolo de estrella iluminaba los cielos con los puntos importantes en otros más pequeños, en el centro desde el suelo el médium paralizado siendo testigo de tal unión por todos los contenedores de metal de Reim, Kou y Sindria.

En el cielo más alto que todos, flotando con su equipamiento Baal… alzando su espada en magia extrema múltiple, Sinbad tomaba el liderazgo de ese ataque con una concentración que lavaba toda la actitud descuidada por la cual se le conoce.

Ojos antes dorados brillaban a la luz de los rayos de su magia extrema iluminando los cielos en nubes tormentosas de potencia arrasadora, sin temor al poder embargándolo la voz del múltiple conquistador fue el que inicio aquel ataque en una columna de poder de todos esos candidatos a rey.

Yunnan amplio una barrera para proteger del impacto lo mas que se pudiera a Magnostadt.

El suelo tembló y se partió al ser víctima de la energía aplastando sus cimientos, el médium se borraba a causa de la luz y el borg de Aladdin combinado con Ithnan protegía a Haku quien sintiendo la falta de objetivo se dejó caer de rodillas con su vista al piso en cansancio.

La explosión arraso con todo su entorno con las grietas ampliándose desde el epicentro del objetivo oscuro, pronto se encontraban flotando los magos del grupo para divisar el gran hueco en la tierra llenándose de agua de mar.

Haku sintió sus brazos débiles mientras extendía para tomar su propio báculo flotante a su lado, sintió la mirada de preocupación de Aladdin pero solo ofreció un asentimiento severo para regresar su atención a la cortina de humo donde antes estaba el médium.

-No creo que esto sea suficiente- negativo Ithnan agrego.

Su esfera choco con una gran mano oscura de la anomalía, ambos magos pusieron su esfuerzo en reforzarlo para no ceder al robo de rukh y la presión al chocar contra la tierra… Ithnan y Aladdin hacían gestos de esfuerzo mientras Haku trataba de ponerse de pie de manera lamentable.

En los cielos Sinbad miraba todo de manera impasible, sus ojos en cálculo mientras el médium ejercía presión a los magos en tierra -está bien no interceder- la reina de Artemyra cuestiono, flotando con elegancia a su lado.

Inclinando su cabeza -en un momento más- admitió el rey de los mares con pensamientos ocultos para sus aliados, después de todo… no tenía muchas ganas de salvar a Ithnan, pero Aladdin estaba con el así que con un suspiro… alzando su espada para llamar la atención y reiniciar un ataque.

Muu solo caía al suelo fatigado por el momento de esfuerzo sintiéndose miserable por el sacrificio en vano de su señora, Ignatius aterrizaba a su lado en silenciosa observación.

-esa cosa no tiene fin- en los cielos con ayuda de un globo aerostático exclamaba Nerva con sudor en su frente señalando lo evidente al ver caer el polvo mostrando a un recompuesto médium.

-Se está restaurando con el mar- gruño Kouen manteniéndose a flote precariamente, el cansancio ya lo estaba arrastrando.

-No habrá fin- en un susurro Yunnan agrego desde su posición en una tristeza profunda, viendo el medium restaurarse.

-Esto es malo- forzando su camino de los brazos de Morgiana, Alibaba mantuvo su dignidad fingiendo que esa situación vergonzosa no paso… otra vez… agradeciendo, de alguna manera que todos estaban concentrados con el enemigo para notar tal bochornoso escenario (aunque en el primero, estaba seguro Koumei le sonrió con sorna).

Morgiana aterrizo al lado del resto de los príncipes, sus ojos críticos a la criatura gigante -no habrá forma de debilitarlo…- admitió llamando la atención de los que escucharon -hay que alejarlo por el momento de su fuente de energía- aconsejo.

Un arqueo critico de Kouen -¿Cuál es tu consejo?- pidió interesado.

La fanali suspiro nada acobardada por la mirada inquietante del príncipe -podría golpearlo, pero será insuficiente… - miro a Kougyoku -usted, señorita… podría retirar el mar- pregunto inclinando su cabeza.

Un bufido -por supuesto- agrego con arrogancia la séptima princesa.

Con un plan medio formado, dicha candidata se dirigió a un punto donde con esfuerzo empezaba a levantar las olas de manera lenta, pero el médium parecía más interesado en otro objetivo que percatarse de la roba de su fuente de energía.

-Hay que ayudar a nuestra hermana- en apuro Hakuei se esforzó por caminar pero tambaleo apoyada por Kouha.

-Sabe que ella es peligrosa- Koumei tenía una mirada fría a la situación, analizando que la alianza de los siete mares pareciera no ser prioridad del médium a pesar de los ataques constantes pero con un robo constante al mar se regeneraba de manera alarmante.

XXXXX

Haku miro entre los escombros en donde estaban clavados con el parpadear del borg a su lado estaba Ithnan con su guadaña maldiciendo lo tardío de los que lo salvaron… encima de ella en una posición demasiado comprometedora era Aladdin cuya ramita ya era nada.

El médium retirándose de sus embates pero tan visible para ellos… entonces lo noto, algo que le arrebato el aliento más que el cansancio.

-¿Qué pasa?- pidió interrogante Ithnan viendo el horror en la cuarta princesa, ¡ni siquiera al ver la muerte cerca tenía esa expresión!

Pero no fue necesario, Aladdin miro por encima de su hombro con un parpadeo de mas -hermano Toshiro- dijo dudoso entonces el otro magi lanzo su atención al exterior con un latigazo de su cabeza.

Justo encima de ellos, en la orilla del agujero en el que estaban sumergidos una figura aterrizaba con agilidad dándoles un ligero vistazo con esos ojos turquesa conocidos… pero los magi sintieron que algo no estaba en su lugar, viendo el rukh más intenso de lo normal hasta ser visible en todo su esplendor… como animando a la singularidad en alegría.

Él no los miro, su atención hacia lo que alcanzaban a ver del médium cuyo lado izquierdo estaba congelado.

Su traje también era particularmente extraño, negro en un corte sencillo de mangas largas y holgadas como lo es su pantalón, una capa blanca azotaba con el viento en adornos igualmente oscuros pero había un símbolo extraño adornando su espalda.

-No puede ser- silbo Haku tapándose su boca con consternación haciendo que los magis la miraran mientras lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojos.

Ese uniforme era conocido, tan entrañable para la memoria de Rukia Kuchiki sintiéndose aún más débil ante el significado de esa vestimenta cubriendo el cuerpo del príncipe de Sindria… el Haori con la insignia del narciso como sus memorias tan lejanas.

-¿Qué sucede?- Ithnan siendo impaciente pregunto, pero no pudo decir nada cuando una presión se hizo presente para todos en el entorno causándoles que cayeran de rodillas, el rukh bailaba en tonadas casi molestas dirigiendo la vista al individuo causante de esto.

Palabras extrañas de la boca de su candidato a rey, para concluir con un -Bankai- y el mundo del rukh resonaba ante la muestra de poder.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

El próximo será el capitulo final de este fic… por lo menos abarcando lo que el anime! Pero bueno dejare mas notas en el siguiente.


	28. Chapter 28

Hielo 28:Entierro

El barco era el mínimo con el que iniciaron con las velas blancas carentes del ostentoso símbolo del reino, una pequeña cabina serbia de cubierta mientras la proa era tan sencilla donde se ubicaba el actual navegante que no era otro que Jafar cuyos ojos eran de concentración al trazar la ruta de regreso a Sindria.

La atención del asesino pasó por encima de su hombro, recargado en la cabina cubierto por la sombra estaba la figura de Toshiro cuya apariencia era la de un muñeco… con sus manos flojas a sus costados, ojos cerrados y el cabello ahora hasta sus hombros cayendo en cascada nívea.

Podía pensarse que estaba dormido si no fuera por los brillos de los djinn ejerciendo su magia en el prodigio, consolador a su maestro.

La espada del virrey brillaba recargada en su hombro, al igual que cada contenedor tratando de limitar los estragos de su enfermedad que lo tenían preocupado hasta el borde.

Habían salido de la cueva con rapidez ante la orden de Toshiro antes de caer en la inconsciencia, no hubo explicaciones del descubrimiento que Jafar presumía hubo durante ese tiempo en el que se encerró en esa tormenta de nieve aislada.

Recorrió el camino hasta la civilización con precaución, consiguió una embarcación de fácil acceso y modesta en la cual viajaban actualmente, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos el cuerpo del heredero parecía decaer con facilidad desde ese entonces.

Como si una restricción se haya roto y ahora solo debía acostumbrarse a la nueva potencia, este era el motivo por el cual no acudió al médico de la última ciudad… fue leve, en un momento de lucidez en el que los turquesa lo miraron con inquietante familiaridad.

No era la normal que le dedicaba, sino una más antigua… como viejos amigos de confianza a la cual sabia no merecía, no con lo que le había hecho… entonces le indico que era su poder el que lo enfermaba, el motivo por lo cual los djinn eran necesarios para estabilizarlo.

¿Por qué no lo notaron? Aun con el tiempo compartido en Sindria y en este viaje, la confianza de este tipo de información no hubiera sido evidente hasta que ya no tuvo opción, el prodigio se los había ocultado tan efectivamente.

Pero con esta información había un amplio panorama para explorar, al igual que un sinfín de emociones en cuanto al potencial del heredero… uno que si era desmedido, incontrolable podía llevarlo a la muerte.

-no lo permitiré- quiso sonar confiado de que sus cuidados serian efectivos pero ¿Cuántas veces no ha usado su potencial para salvar a gente de su cuidado? Este viaje le enseño que sus manos estaban lejos de lograr el alcance para protegerlo.

Un temblor ante la negativa mental que se tejía, Jafar no podía hacer nada… a esto le agregaba que las habilidades naturales del hielo de su joven príncipe eran reforzadas con el rukh, por lo cual las emociones eran tan notables en cambios climáticos y estas solo empeoraban dependiendo de la intensidad de las mismas.

Ya lo sabían, aun en Baldadd la ira de Toshiro eran vientos helados en el entorno… bajas de temperatura su frustración… rio divertido, Sinbad también podía predecir el humor de su heredero solo sabiendo si hacia frio o que tipo era.

-Por lo menos no soy tan culpable- el amargo tono al ver el amplio mar azul, quería pensar que era esta la razón primordial por lo cual su joven príncipe era tan reservado emocionalmente.

No eran los años de esclavitud o la vida difícil, el consuelo era una carga para el asesino.

Evitar emociones era mejor que el desastre a enfrentar cuando estas se desbordan… una cadena demasiado pesada para su heredero, pero Jafar no podía ir en contra de la solución sensata de este… quien piensa en el bienestar del entorno que el propio.

Volviendo su atención hacia el mar calmado volvió a soltar un largo y tendido suspiro, la fiebre había alcanzado un punto en que el desvarió fue la llave para saber tal información en tan poco tiempo de su misterioso príncipe.

-¿Quién es Matsumoto?- se volvió a preguntar sobre aliento, teniendo una curiosidad pero sobretodo la preocupación creciente en el interior del antiguo asesino.

Fue confundido con esa persona en especial, por algún extraño motivo esos ojos eran tan recriminadores cuando ese nombre se deslizo de su boca… hablando algo de que era una vergüenza como capitán tener tales debilidades.

-solo tengo más dudas- soltó otro largo suspiro al cerrar sus ojos con un sinfín de pensamientos variados ante los descubrimientos en tan solo un mes de lo que aprendió en lo que duro en Sindria de su heredero, ahora solo quedaba reportárselo a Sinbad y quizás… con algo de suerte, escuchar la historia completa.

Porque a pesar de la corta edad, había historia de experiencia en la voz de Toshiro.

Los cielos despejados eran una cosa que lo calmaba aun con su mano firme al timón pero todavía había tensión en sus hombros, la tranquilidad era un lujo a estas alturas y tenía el presentimiento que por algo Al thamen los estaba ignorando.

Entonces un presentimiento le puso la piel de gallina, se tensó tan duro que apretó el agarre en el timón cuando escucho el silbar del viento… miro por encima de su hombro, sin preocuparse de desviarse soltó para correr al lado del niño.

Había palidez que se acentuaba con el tiempo, los djinn brillaban más intensos ante algún mensaje que no captaba -TOSHIRO- llamo vanamente sintiendo un miedo.

XXXXX

Cuando Sinbad sobrevolaba por la espalda del médium con una expresión estoica y su arma señalándola para dirigir un rayo cargándose a los cielos, su cabello ahora azul revoloteando de estática mientras cada joya de su equipamiento rebosaba de energía.

Sus aliados dispersos ante sus ataques inútiles para quitar la atención por completo a los magos ahora sometidos en tierra por la fuerza del enemigo.

-El médium está en contra de la princesa de Kou- Yunnan expreso casi aburrido a su costado, sujetando su sombrero por el viento con la atención a las manos negras sumiendo aquel borg combinado de Aladdin e Ithnan en tierra.

Para el magi quien observo con interés a la princesa desde que la vio a lo lejos, su alquimia era nada en comparación y si podía orientarla… sería la más grande de los magos de la historia, claro si sobrevivía.

Sinbad no le prestó atención a esa presencia a su lado, se mantuvo firme en su silencio mientras levantaba de nuevo su arma chispeando de electricidad, con una postura amplia contrayendo sus músculos por el esfuerzo… el nombre de su ataque en la punta de la lengua, cuando algo lo asilencio por completo.

Fue leve, casi un silbido invisible pero tan pronto fue notado su magia extrema interrumpida para esquivar al médium quien tropezó hacia atrás casi golpeándolos, obligados a sobrevolar a mas altura el rey de los mares observo todo tan rápido.

Aquellas manos numerosas que nacieron de aquel cuello para alcanzar la gran gota en el cielo caían de espaldas en un golpe violento, el agujero ahora vacío de agua parecía tan grande en comparación mientras con esfuerzo se ponía de pie.

-quien fue- la reina de Artemyra cuestiono en sumo intereses no era la única, el resto de los aliados también se acercaron curiosos respaldando a Sinbad.

En cada punto también meditaban que no había nadie con el potencial para rivalizar contra el médium, no después del desgaste de las magias extremas combinadas… solo la alianza de los siete mares podía siquiera continuar la lucha.

Entonces cada uno de los que conocían como aquel gran corte se invadía de hielo como si fuera posible sin ser secado por el robo de rukh.

Sinbad mostro una grata sonrisa, un brillo tan orgulloso en sus antes severos ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos con su espada cercas… los cielos no se despejaron a pesar del fallido intento de magia de Baal -es mi hijo- declaro en un tono que hizo voltear a Yunnan.

El magi no sostuvo un silbido cuando aquella área se despejo mostrando lo que nunca en su larga vida había visto, era un niño… no uno cualquiera… inclinándose para observar más de cercas, aun por la distancia era tan notable.

-no se parece a ti- murmuro para sí mismo pero sintió que era asesinado con miradas múltiples de disgusto, no lo podían culpar… Yunnan sabía que el cabello blanco o esos rasgos eran distintos a cuando conoció al rey de los mares.

Quizás tenía un tinte heredado, pero nada que lo señalara como hijo de Sinbad.

Pero esto era lo de menos a los ojos sabios del magi viajero quien se inclinó en más interés -el rukh- se dijo inaudible ante la experiencia de la sintonía de las palomas blancas, una singularidad pero parecía sofocarse con algo ¿voluntad? Esto señalaba que no era todo ¿el niño los repelía? Si era ese el caso.

Era más que su padre.

-Se había tardado- era alivio en el tono del rey de los mares sacando de su análisis al gran flujo, Yunnan noto esa suavidad poco característica en el candidato… quizás en algún punto de esa infancia tan lejana antes de que "cambiara", no era fingido… ni siquiera forzado.

Sinbad flotaba con gracia en los cielos con sus ojos fijos en el menudo chico que parecía ajeno a cualquier atención que se le estaba dando.

Ojos esmeraldas del viajero se suavizaron ante el porte, su candidato idolatraba a su heredero en tan poco tiempo, le saco una sonrisa ligera por la facilidad con la que fue aceptado.

-Es una lástima- dijo más para sí mismo, pues sentía algo similar a la muerte en el entorno quizás a causa de su experiencia con la misma pero podía ser su imaginación ¿verdad?

-Tu heredero hizo una buena entrada- aclaro Amakan de Heliohapt con sus ojos en interés.

Una carcajada bribona de Rametoto palmeando a Darius quien también sonreía compartiendo el pensamiento de su aliado, ojos chispeando en cada imagen neutral del heredero del rey de los mares.

-Y es más alto- aclaro de nuevo Sinbad con gratitud, como si el médium no estuviera levantándose entre ellos -su cabello tan largo- volvió a señalar presuntuoso algunos se contuvieron de voltear sus ojos ante el cambio de prioridades de su líder.

-¿Qué es esa ropa?- Yunnan interrumpió siendo fulminado por Mira, reina de Artemyra.

Pero no era el único quien observaba esta entrada, desde sus posiciones cada príncipe de Kou tomaban un gesto amargo por la presentación de este nuevo individuo ahora conocido por todo lo alto como el hijo de Sinbad gracias al escándalo de Alibaba quien alegaba que "ese era su sobrino" tan escuchable para los que no conocían la apariencia de este.

-Así que aquí estas, joven prodigio- Kouen aterrizaba lejos del recién llegado, a su lado sus hermanos iniciaban a postularse para observar al niño de extrañas ropas.

Hasta ese punto Kogyuokuu tenía un gesto amargo al reconocerlo de Baldadd con la única cuestión ¿ese era el hijo de Sinbad? No es que no lo supiera después de pasar tiempo con sus hermanos, pero asimilarlo todavía estaba lejos de concluirse en su mente.

Kouha mantuvo un brillo curioso y Koumei solo bostezaba, pero el cálculo en sus ojos ante esta oportunidad de medir el alcance de ese famoso heredero… aun Hakuei parecía atenta por este desarrollo aunque preocupada por su hermana quien parecía no salía de aquel agujero que se formó por el borg de los magis que la protegieron.

-Muéstranos tus capacidades- Muu declaro solemne con el general Alexius a su lado de apoyo, en el globo también había curiosidad por parte del candidato de Reim restante que junto a su guardias tenían un buen punto para observar el alcance de ese niño que ha llamado la atención de tantas personas aun sin conocerse (su emperador).

Sinbad pronto ordeno desplegarse para rodear al médium con la intención de ser de apoyo para el recién llegado quien no les daba mirada en una actitud tan profesional a los ojos de los testigos.

Esa espada en manos del heredero de Sindria señalando al tambaleante médium mientras los copos de nieve empezaban a descender en una fría helada que por la adrenalina eran pocos los que lo notaban… solo en Magnostadt miraban los cielos con el terror y el pensamiento de "ahora que" que los abrumaba.

Sinbad voló en dirección cerca de donde su hijo estaba parado, podía notar el movimiento en el borg enterrado pero no le importo ante sus prioridades, quería saludarlo y estar lado a lado ante la adversidad.

El gigante era imponente, la presencia abrumadora que intimidaba ante la esencia oscura… pero su hijo no parecía tener dudas con la intención de lo que fuera a hacer.

A estas alturas Sinbad capto que esa espada en las manos de Toshiro no era la que el virrey le regalo después de su muerte, se detuvo en seco con los ojos tan críticos en la vestimenta extranjera que ahora engalanaba tratando de ubicarlo en algún lugar conocido sin éxito.

Ambas pálidas manos del niño tomaron el mango del arma con firmeza, Sinbad no sabía si era ignorado o algún otro motivo por el cual aquellos turquesa no lo enfocaban… pero lo atribuía ante el profesionalismo de detener al médium.

El ambiente helado se anivelo mientras en los cielos el resto de la alianza tomaba sus posiciones, entonces ante la presencia del rey de los mares hubo un temblor que lo clavo más firmemente en su actual ubicación… esta presión casi lo manda de rodillas.

Obligado a ver el suelo, la cabeza tan pesada y tensionando sus músculos con esfuerzo de estar en pie… el equipamiento Baal tenía su dificultad de mantenerse por algún motivo, Sinbad alzo su vista hacia su hijo que parecía ajeno a las molestias del ambiente.

-qué demonios-Alibaba protesto sobre aliento al esforzarse en estar en el aire, el globo en los cielos caía de manera aparatosa a voluntad de quien era el único que podían acusar.

Entonces para Sinbad fue audible de la boca de su hijo -Bankai-

Un silbido lleno el paisaje y como liberados, miles de palomas blancas adornaron los cielos naciendo de su hijo concentrado en el objetivo.

Ojos amplios del rey de los mares al ver como el hielo se extendía por las manos del niño, como escudo pronto unas enormes alas peligrosas pero hermosas tomaban forma en su espalda con el agitar de una cola del mismo material… cristales formados a su espalda en tres flores.

Sinbad como su primer pensamiento era que esto era un equipamiento djinn, pero algo profundo en el rechazaba esto.

Los aliados en el aire apretaron los dientes por el repentino cambio, sintiendo sus cuerpos pesados mientras Yunnan ampliaba sus ojos al ver no solo el cambio atmosférico acentuándose por una helada, la presión ejercida con la cual luchaba para no caer al suelo… sino el rukh, que parecía potencializar lo que fuera ese heredero estuviera pensado iniciar.

Las palomas tan visibles como lo fue cuando Aladdin libero su limitador.

-Gobierna sobre los cielos helados…- el tono de voz era audible para el rey de los mares, tan duro como lo recordaba… la energía reuniéndose en su entorno tan poderosa y visible -Hyorinmaru- dio un corte al aire en una ventisca que provoco al rey tropezar hacia atrás.

Un dragón nació de este ataque rugiendo en un eco a través del campo de batalla en unos ojos místicos que brillaban intensamente, para quienes miraban el rukh notaban como este le daba aún más espesor… más vida a esta anormal figura que ondeaba por el cielo para rivalizar contra el médium.

-Demonios- Yunnan no contuvo la maldición opacando su normal compostura, incredibilidad brillando en sus ojos cansados con la boca ligeramente abierta.

El dragon era una imagen digna de gravar para cada candidato a rey testigo de esta potencia surcando los cielos, Koumei entrecerró sus ojos bastante intensos de tratar de alguna forma aprender de esto sin mucho éxito.

Ithnan salía junto con Aladdin, Haku parecía ser la menos impresionada por todo esto.

El médium no se movió, parecía dejar caer sus brazos rendidos… pero a los ojos del magi viajero sabio el motivo en el centro del pecho, un aliado entre los fallecidos que sirvieron de combustible para el gigante.

El choque fue aparatoso el viento explayándose hasta remover escombros, los que estaban en el aire retrocedieron y los del suelo se cubrieron el rostro aun en el destruido reino de los magos, los ojos llenos de asombro.

Aun en la lejana Kou, Gyokuen quien se había puesto de pie en el instante en que apareció la segunda singularidad apretó los dientes en total ira o desprecio además de perturbada por ese potencial -es peor… el aspira a convertirse en Salomon- golpeo con su báculo el piso de lujo ante los susurros alarmados de los sacerdotes a su espalda.

La temperatura se anivelaba ante el bajar del poder espiritual, Toshiro miro aquel montículo que creo con su reiatsu en sintonía con el rukh viendo lo destructivo que podía llegar a ser bajo la influencia de la potencia de esas palomas blancas.

Si se hubiera dejado influir más, quizás congelaría el entorno como lo hizo en el mar durante la pelea con Arba.

Miro sus manos fatigadas al descender a tierra cojeando, la debilidad llenaba sus ojos que miraban el suelo… había dejado atrás a Jafar sin advertirle, solo podía pensar los estragos que su cuerpo debe estar llevando ante la liberación de su bankai.

Tenía malestares llenándolo a pesar de estar de manera espiritual, esta habilidad que perfecciono desde Baldadd ahora tenía un uso… cuando sintió la presencia de esta cosa, se tomó la responsabilidad de venir ante el grito de auxilio de tantas almas.

Levanto la vista ante el glaciar donde ahora estaba encerrada esa aberración de la naturaleza, el disgusto brillando en su rostro por tal creación… negó poco optimista, no sabía si el "entierro de alma" funciono.

Cojeo hacia atrás ante la debilidad el crujir de sus alas tan aparatosa en escarcha plateada, se mantuvo a pie para ver como aquel glaciar también se partía esparciéndose junto con su contenido en los cielos distribuyendo la paz a quienes tocaba.

-Ese director- era lo que ocultaba al notar la presencia de Mogamett, estas anomalías dignas de alguien como Aizen… experimentación con almas es algo inaudito, como Shinigami estaba feliz que esperaba fuera la última vez que algo como eso fuera presenciado en ese mundo.

-Bien hecho, Toshiro- la voz de Sinbad lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

El antes Shinigami hizo un pequeño fruncir de ceño mirándose sus manos temblorosas de manera involuntaria, las oculto entre su haori para meditar la razón por la cual era visible a los ojos de los vivos.

La esperanza de pasar desapercibido parecía diluirse junto con la abominación de ese gigante oscuro -soy visible por el rukh- acuso a esas palomas que parecían aumentar los efectos negativos que tenían en su ser, no solo le daban una potencia que no deseaba sino que ahora también lo descubría aunque estuviera en esa forma.

El rostro de su padre parecía petulante, tan orgulloso que se abstuvo de voltear los ojos -Esa fue una gran entrada- aplaudió el rey al intentar revolver esos cabellos níveos para atravesarlo como un fantasma causando un perceptible escalofrió.

La angustia lleno esa cara familiar causando un pesar en Toshiro quien bajo la mirada cruzando sus brazos casi invisibles -yo, no soy físico… Sinbad- advirtió con un tinte osco -no debería ni ser visible- era firme en esa expresión, no había ninguna duda que quizás… las consecuencias que le advirtió Hyorinmaru serían serias.

El rukh parecía componerse a los ojos de los magis dispersos, ante el sol iluminando las ruinas del campo de batalla -¿Toshiro?- pidió Alibaba aterrizando con preocupación al desaparecer su equipamiento.

-Mi rey- Ithnan se colocaba al lado del niño pero este le dio un simple saludo, al igual que Morgiana parecía querer tocarlo sin mucho efecto.

Era rodeado, el Shinigami también noto a Aladdin acercándose dudoso sabía que estaba empezando a ser transparente si la tez de Sinbad y el resto no era suficiente para advertirle el terror que deben de estar sintiendo.

Como aliviarlos si el mismo no sabía las consecuencias de sus acciones imprudentes, pero el mismo se convenció que en primer lugar no debía de existir en ese mundo… era mejor no haber nacido… se consoló austeramente, recordando aquel remedio de niño que era el que nació en ese mundo.

Entonces miro a Kuchiki quien cojeaba al grupo, cruzaron miradas en comprensión para recibir un agradecimiento de su parte.

El no hablo con nadie, miro el entorno con una expresión amable en sus ojos turquesa para dar una inclinación a cada uno… desapareciendo ante la presencia sin explicarse, sin contenerse a mirar los ojos curiosos, asustados o confundidos de sus conocidos.

Era lo mejor, nunca fue alguien de emociones.

Aunque algo era claro en su mente analítica mientras levantaba su vista en un silencio para todos los que lo miraban a una distancia cercana, algo que Hyorinmaru le advirtió en su reunión.

El bankai no era cosa de vivos.

Pero aun era incrédulo de sus acciones, el decidió sacrificarse para el bien de su labor... o era por el mundo, no sabia el objetivo de tal criatura pero no era benigna -no se que era, pero... estoy conforme con haberlos ayudado- su tono era ligero al mirar a Sinbad -espero verlos nuevamente, padre- no quería sonar a despedida pero por el ampliar de ojos así lo fue.

lastima, el tiempo se acabo.

XXXXX

Gyokuen frunció el ceño ante la escena de conmoción que se desarrollaba entre la alianza de los siete mares que parecían tratar de sacar de sus pensamientos a su líder, miro a los sacerdotes a su espalda con un nuevo objetivo.

Había perseguido al niño desde que salió de Sindria con una devoción y aun cuando la situación podía llevar a la desesperación a cualquiera, ese prodigio estaba lejos de romperse por más complicado que se puso la situación.

Quizás en un momento pensó que salió victoriosa, el rukh casi parpadeo a negro cuando asesino a toda su tripulación… pero el trance momentáneo y esa fiereza en los turquesa se presentaron con más vehemencia.

Entonces perdió su rastro, fue cuando su objetivo cambio por completo a concentrarse a lo que sucedía en magnostadt tan complacida de los resultados.

-maldita seas, singularidad- expreso oscuramente mirando a sus sacerdotes serviciales, caminando entre la piedra con una postura dominante.

Era miedo de igual manera a las aspiraciones de ese niño, como si el destino lo dirigiera a algo más grande que un rey… incierto, más lúcido que el propio salomón en sus tiempos de poderío.

-búsquenlo- ordeno prontamente -rastréenlo, elimínenlo… hagan lo que sea necesario… pero es de prioridad borrarlo… más que cualquier traidor, más que al hijo de ese rey arrogante- apretó los dientes ante las afirmaciones en coro.

No sabia si estaba muerto, esperaba que si... tal muestra de poder era imposible para alguien como ese niño por mas prodigioso que fuera, por mas fuerte o hasta el punto de enfrentarsele.

Miro por encima de su hombro, la imagen ampliada del rey Sinbad… sonrió ladinamente, no había odia al llegar a la conclusión… que el padre de ese niño, era su objetivo pero no de la manera bélica como su hijo.

XXXXX

 _La paz del Seireitei fue rota tan pronto inicio la mañana alertando a los madrugadores, desde su localidad sobria Syunsui hizo un gesto curioso pero a pesar de lo descuidado que aparentaba… sus tenientes notaron la gravedad en sus ojos._

 _No era necesario el ordenar, cuando ya se modificaron los procedimientos ante las invasiones peligrosas por lo cual soltó un suspiro, pasando su mano por la barba miro al horizonte._

 _Sus instintos estaban alerta de cualquier eventualidad por más lejana que fuera, teniendo un sentimiento familiar en la presencia del invasor._

 _Tuvieron suficiente con la última gran guerra._

 _Y en efecto, cuadrilla de shinigamis saltaban los tejados con agilidad y suavidad con sus uniformes estándares en variedad de rasgos de sus portadores, no había nerviosismo pero el aire se notaba tenso… mirando de reojo a los civiles que andaban con precaución._

 _Toshiro encabezaba a su división con la diligencia, replegando gente a tierra para extender más su alcance si llegara a ser hostil la invasión… ojos calculadores meditando la distancia antes de que la presencia se hiciera más fuerte._

 _No había muestras en sus rasgos jóvenes de cualquier conflicto, era un viento helado escalando con suavidad cada tejado en una presencia que cautivaba a los reclutas nuevos quienes aspiraban a llevar el haori que los señala como lo mejor del goitei 13._

 _Rukia pronto se unió al capitán de cabello blanco, dio un vistazo de reojo replegando a su propia cuadrilla para combinarse en perfecta sincronía -¿cree que sea hostil?- pidió de manera profesional._

 _Toshiro no se mostró afectado por esta interacción, menos el cambio de la Shinigami con el tiempo por lo cual solo lanzo un sonoro suspiro -lo sabremos cuando lleguemos- declaro cortante, pero en tono cortes._

 _La capitana de la 12va división no se vio afectada, continuo con el andar de manera diligente hasta notar una presencia la cual saludo con respeto absoluto a su lado._

 _Byakuya mantuvo su mente firme ante su hermana, para poner atención en las acciones tomadas para este tipo de situaciones… arqueo la ceja cuando al costado se instalaba un muy fornido Kenpachi con una expresión de suma curiosidad._

 _No de la curiosidad buena, aclarando._

 _-Espero que sea algo divertido- el excéntrico de Kenpachi alardeo peligrosamente._

 _-No es necesario que vinieras- expreso desinteresado Toshiro desde la parte más lejana de ese cuarteto._

 _Un bufido -¿perderme de la diversión?- cuestiono en irritación, ojos brillando en alegría -tanta paz es aburrida- carcajeo palmeando su espada con expectación._

 _-El procedimiento indica que solo 3 capitanes son el número máximo para este tipo de situaciones- expreso Byakuya con el ondear de su flequillo -pero no puedo esperar nada de ti- aguijoneo con elegancia, señalando sutilmente la falta de carácter responsable del violento hombre._

 _Kenpachi entrecerró sus ojos -quieres pelear- no era una amenaza, más bien una invitación si esa sonrisa arrogante no lo delatara._

 _-Replegarse… evacuar civiles- la voz helada de Toshiro interrumpió mirando hacia los reclutas cercanos que afirmaron._

 _Rukia ordeno lo mismo al igual que Byakuya… Kenpachi, al ser alguien solitario no había traído a nadie de su escuadrilla._

 _Los saltos se hicieron más lentos, pronto era un caminar entre los tejados mientras en el suelo adormilados civiles eran removidos por los shinigamis de rangos inferiores… algunos se mantenían a una distancia respetuosa de sus líderes._

 _Los tenientes de las divisiones 10, 6 y 13 se acomodaban en las sombras para cualquier eventualidad monitoreando para el resto de los capitanes… mientras los de la 11va se peleaban por saber quién entraría en la oportunidad que les diera su capitán._

 _-Crees que es esto exagerado- chasqueo los dientes Kenpachi aterrizando en un tejado amplio donde el resto se instalaba a su lado -quizás solo sea basura- desestimo._

 _Con un suspiro -la última vez, fue algo grave… con esta sería la tercera ocasión de invasión en nuestra historia en un periodo menor a los 100 años- no era un tono arrogante, solo la verdad dicha por el prodigio entre ellos._

 _-Somos cuatro capitanes- puntualizo con un bostezo el violento capitán._

 _-Son tres los estándares, tu estas de mas- contradijo casual en un tono plano Byakuya._

 _Rukia se abstuvo de voltear los ojos, pero prefirió ver hacia enfrente donde una plaza amplia entre casas pintorescas era visible… no había nadie, por lo cual era extraño sentir una presencia en el entorno._

 _-¿Estará oculto?- pregunto ampliando sus sentidos._

 _Toshiro se agacho para asomarse en el tejado con ojos estrictos en el área podía ser engañoso, pero también algo patético de descubrir que le provoco un suspiro -no, ahí está- señalo en un costado de la fuente… podía verse unos pies en un intento en vano de ocultarse._

 _-Es idiota- pidió Kenpachi con un fruncir extraño en su rostro, pero su sonrisa se amplió… sacando su espada para instalarla en el hombro, pero a comparación de otros tiempos espero algún movimiento de sus compañeros._

 _Estando entre personas de temperamento templado, el violento hombre se vio sumergido en una emoción de contención a la cual tomo gusto._

 _Toshiro fue el primero en desaparecer tomando un aterrizaje sin ruido en un tejado al otro extremo de ese claro, Byakuya tomo el costado y Rukia hacia lo mismo con el otro._

 _Todos mirando hacia la parte inferior donde seguramente Rukia y Toshiro tendrían ya un vistazo del "invitado" no deseado del Seireitei._

 _Kenpachi se mantuvo en su lugar, caminando al filo del tejado al mismo tiempo que el resto, demasiado sincronizados después de tantas guerras… la sonrisa se amplió al ver como un hombre saltaba -veo que ya nos vistes, idiota- alardeo desde su lugar, inclinándose curioso._

 _Era una apariencia peculiar en ropas extrañas en blanco con una bufanda cubriendo su cuello… una trenza azotaba en color azul casi blanco, pero quien era el para juzgar cuando su antigua teniente tenía el cabello rosa._

 _O Toshiro blanco._

 _Un tatuaje gravado en su frente entre su flequillo rebelde con unos pesados anteojos rojos cubriendo los regios rasgos._

 _Las ropas blancas dejaban ver un cuerpo musculoso, pero esos ojos eran tan amables y aterrados que le quitaba cualquier ambiente imponente que estos pudieran proyectarles._

 _Sin embargo era su postura nerviosa abrazando con una fuerza ese bastón lujoso que traía entre manos, mirándose rodeado en esos ojos carmín sin voluntad -es una gallina- escupió para sí mismo._

 _Esa era el aspecto desde esta posición, pero al igual esta era una fachada… después de Aizen era notable que cualquiera podía fingir tan bien y engañarlos, por lo cual a pesar del aparente desprecio en Kenpachi todavía tenía el mango de su espada sujeta con fuerza._

 _-Identifícate- la voz pasible de Toshiro rompió todo análisis, como personas de mando todos los capitanes en posturas firmes apoyaban la cuestión del aparente más joven._

 _Un sonido de estrangulamiento, casi el hombre miro como animal herido al niño… nadie se dejó cautivar por el aspecto -yo… yo…- murmuro en una suavidad que si no fuera por sus sentidos mejorados, no lo escucharían._

 _Kenpachi casi se burla en la manera en que se miraba el hombre, pero también era una persona sin paciencia -RESPONDE- rugió provocando un saltar en su lugar del desconocido._

 _Sus labios se movieron tan rápido que todos parpadearon, luego este parecía mirar sus pies con interés para buscar en el entorno -no quiero problemas- aseguro apretando los labios, no había valor en su tono._

 _¿Suplica? Quizás._

 _-Lo hubieras pensado antes de invadir- la voz neutral de Byakuya gano cualquier comentario del resto._

 _-Yo, fue sin pensarlo- se excusó el hombre parpadeando como búho en cada uno de los que lo rodeaban, parecía verlos de una manera diferente… como si viera a través de ellos, o esa era la percepción de los más astutos de mente en ese grupo._

 _Kenpachi solo bostezo._

 _-Identifícate- demando nuevamente Toshiro con frialdad, esos turquesas miraban desde su altura con los brazos cruzados en una actitud aplastante._

 _Entre las sombras Matsumoto dirigía las cuadrillas para rodear al extraño._

 _Renji hacia lo mismo con su grupo._

 _El hombre silbo en un suspiro -no debo- inquirió mirando los cielos como si pudiera localizar más allá de todos ellos -no me gusta su dios- luego al suelo con profundidad -no es esto demasiado jerárquico- pidió a ellos._

 _Todos parpadearon confundidos._

 _-Todo tan estructurado, tan militar- parecía en trance, toda esa personalidad cobarde era un recuerdo pues tomo otra postura más sabia… luego los miro con ¿pena? Como si cada uno de ellos tuvieran un destino tan trágico -no juzgare, sin embargo… cada quien encuentra la manera de componer su propio sistema- afirmo contestándose a sí mismo._

 _Rukia aterrizo en el suelo, tomando su espada en amenaza -no lo volvemos a repetir, ¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu asunto?- exigió mientras el resto de los capitanes realizaban las mismas acciones al ponerse al nivel del hombre cuya altura casi podía rivalizar con Kenpachi._

 _El hombre inclino su cabeza, un sonrojo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás en cobardía renovada -yo…. Yo…- miro de nuevo el suelo no pudiendo rivalizar con los ojos de Rukia -solo llegue aquí de casualidad- volvió a repetir sin ser nada creíble._

 _El capitán de la 11va división tenía suficiente de esto, por lo cual con aburrimiento bajo su arma del hombro con la intención de herir al hombre en su aparente movimiento descuidado… el resto de los capitanes saltaron de sus posiciones al leerlo tan fácil para darle un vistazo recriminador cuando una cortina de polvo se levantó por la destrucción._

 _-Esto se está tardando- expreso en un tono enloquecido, sus ojos chispeantes cuando la cortina demostró lo lejos que estaba de realizar su "travesura" -que clase de kido es ese… gallina- apodo con facilidad inclinando su cabeza._

 _El área estaba cortada pero ahí donde el sujeto estaba había una esfera dorada que protegió a su usuario, el báculo brillaba siendo el acusado._

 _El hombre miro con tristeza, parecía tener un conflicto en sus ojos carmín para negar cual niño decepcionado -no quiero pelear- aclaro en un tono casi cantado con su báculo firme manteniendo esa esfera de protección._

 _Byakuya dio un corte imprevisto, pero fue el mismo efecto… nada cedió aquella protección._

 _Rukia ya tenía su espada dibujada al igual que Toshiro, pero mantuvieron sus posturas cuando el hombre soltó otro suspiro… en palabras extrañas, la presión se hizo tan pesada que los obligo al suelo de rodillas._

 _El hombre camino en andares acompasados bajando su protección, ojos amables miraron la resistencia de los capitanes de rodillas cuando entre las sombras, el resto de shinigamis estaban en el suelo._

 _Era un área aislada en la altura, pero aun cuando no lo miraran los del interior… ya nadie de la parte exterior podía ingresar, una gran cúpula se había levantado de manera imprevista dejando salir pero no entrar._

 _La risa escandalosa de Kenpachi, levantándose con esfuerzo hasta estar erguido ojos encendidos ante el reto puesto -conque juegos sucios- alardeo sin molestia, solo una observación divertida -ahora veamos que tienes… gallina- dibujo su espada con facilidad._

 _El hombre tenía los ojos de sorpresa al levantar de nuevo esa espera, pero más al ver como el hielo se extendia hasta cubrir el costado de su protección -interesante- expreso con un titubear viendo el cielo nublarse bajo la voluntad de otro._

 _Cada capitán se levantó como si la presión no existiera, pero el reiatsu elevándose en consecuencia causando un brillo curioso en el invasor._

 _Pero él no tenía intenciones de pelear, pero en un movimiento de su varita el fuego fue directo a Kenpachi quien en sorpresa esquivo para ser mandado a volar por un viento fuerte… Byakuya se alzaba encima del círculo con gracia para dar una estocada limpia, pero en un inclinar de cabeza, el invasor lo enviaba de igual manera lejos de su rango._

 _Rukia y Toshiro se miraron con decisión, para empezar un ataque en conjunto al invasor protegido por la esfera._

 _-RETIRADA- la voz de Syunsui resonaba alarmada por todo el área, los shinigamis imposibilitados en el suelo sintieron la presión desaparecer._

 _Aturdidos tropezaron al exterior topándose con un área algo destruida donde una zona circulas sobresalía._

 _-Donde está el gallina- aterrizando chamuscado Kenpachi gruño con fiereza, sus ojos escaneando el entorno para fruncir en una mueca por el sentimiento de fracaso._

 _Byakuya de igual manera se acercaba, algo despeinado pero frustrado al haber sido lanzado fuera del área… hasta que ese segundo escudo desapareció justo después del aviso de retirada, entonces noto algo que lo dejo clavado mientras el resto de movilizaba a buscar en el área._

 _¿Dónde está Rukia? Era su prioridad, como lo era Matsumoto preguntando por su propio capitán._

…

 _Tiempo después en una celda un niño moribundo se levantaba con gracia entre el charco de su propia sangre, sus ojos tomaron un tinte duro mientras miraba sus manos con disgusto… negó cual resignación para seguir su camino._

 _Fue un golpe de recuerdos llenándolo de una personalidad lejos del débil niño que entro, ahora era más maduro un cambio radical en lo que duro desmayado._

 _El capitán estaba irritado con la situación actual por lo cual, lo ideal sería terminar este trabajo._

XXXXX

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE

Bien, este fue la primera parte para los que siguieron solo el anime.

Aunque tenía spoiler en la historia, pero bueno no sé si seguiré con este fic… no me siento inspirada.

Los últimos capítulos fueron difíciles de escribir.

Jafar fue confundido con Matsumoto, otra vez... casi soltando toda la sopa pero como sentia que ella ya sabia no se dio tan en evidencia.

Una vez se dijo en Bleach que Toshiro aspiraba a ser el lider del Seireitei cuando alcanzara la madurez necesaria ahora con el rukh es algo más.

Toshiro no tenia idea que era visible ni los efectos que hacia el bankai con las amplificaciones del rukh.

no hubo despedidas.

Neah20 fuera...


	29. Chapter 29

Hielo 29: La apertura

Para cuando la mañana tomo cada casa de piedra en ese sendero que era Sindria, los puertos calmados con la sensación fantasma de la llegada de su rey de los asuntos que perturbaron el norte, en Magnostadt semanas atrás.

No había un comité de bienvenida no porque no supieran el momento de llegada, ni siquiera importaba que fuera tan temprano… cada civil era consciente que una fiesta era programada cuando su líder ausente regresara… pero no había motivos, solo se hicieron a un lado cuando el barco llego al puerto muy conscientes de lo que opacaba la fiesta en la ciudad.

La urgencia en la estela del imponente rey de los mares sin dar miradas al entorno cuando subía el sendero directo al palacio, ojeras prominentes debajo de sus ojos carentes de la jovialidad característica… cansado pero sobretodo preocupado.

Las puertas se abrieron a su paso, su escolta no vacilaba detrás de su líder pero sin siquiera ser notados… los jardines cruzados a largas zancadas, los pasillos eran ajustados por lo cual muchos se quedaron en el camino a recoger informes, dejando solo a los líderes de la alianza seguir su camino.

Podía percatarse de Ithnan y Morgiana tan cercas de su propia desesperación.

Sinbad llego a la torre deseada percatándose solo por segundos de la presencia de un Jafar vendado al lado del marco de la puerta ignorándolo a favor de abrirla bruscamente… el olor a hierbas lo golpeó fuertemente, miradas de sus sanadores en diferentes grados de sorpresa rodeando lo que en verdad buscaba con su mirada.

Dio pasos al interior con los sonidos amortiguados de las personas ya sea a su espalda o los que invadían esa habitación tan conocida en sus diferentes momentos en los que visitaba hace algunos meses… aparto las suaves cortinas que separaban la cama del mundo deteniéndolo bruscamente.

Las explicaciones eran sin esperanza por parte de sus especialistas, las razones muy misteriosas en la boca de un distante Jafar.

Un amargo ambiente se instaló justo en el momento en que los dorados de Sinbad tomaron algo de su lucidez flotando a través de lo nublado de su propia mente caótica, logro un suspiro tembloroso aunque sabía sus piernas amenazaban con ceder por lo cual tomo la decisión sabia de tomar el sillón más cercano de la cama.

Fue su error dejarlo ir ¿Qué sucedió para terminar así?

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos ahogando un burbujeo lastimoso, su pecho tan pesado a la imagen que descansaba entre sábanas blancas con la culpa creciendo en su pecho… pero algo más anidando en su mente, aprovechando la vulnerabilidad emocional de un padre que nuevamente no logro proteger a su hijo.

Una fuerte convicción que convertiría el mundo en un lugar mejor, por su hijo.

XXXXX

Fin del corto capitulo.

Solo era para avisarles de la continuación…. "Legado" disponible en mi usuario!


End file.
